


Rise of an Elven Queen

by Ladyayla121



Series: Her Beautiful Soul [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Minor Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, Past Rape/Non-con, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 165,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyayla121/pseuds/Ladyayla121
Summary: This story is a progression of what happens after the Battle with Corypheus. In it Ayla is pregnant with Solas' twin children. Her soul mate in question has left with plans of his own, unknown to her. She tours around Thedas as the new Hero, for awhile before hiding herself away to protect her unborn children while searching for her apostate lover.Solas begins to gain support for his own mission to bring down the veil, stepping into a roll he now despises because it keeps him from the one he truly loves.





	1. Tours of Inquisitor

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all :D
> 
> Here is the first chapter of Part 2 to Her Beautiful Soul. I am continuing Ayla's story and what happens to her during the time between Solas leaving and them meeting up again in Trespasser. Sorry this chapter is short as will probably be the second one but there is of course a reason for it. 
> 
> Also I am might make this go through three years instead of two like in the game due to the plot I am working on for after Trespasser. I hope you all enjoy! xoxo

Over a month and a half later, Inquisitor Ayla Lavellan was riding in a carriage with Josephine, Leliana, Dorian, and Morrigan towards Orlais. They were constantly with her on her tour of Thedas; all of them close friends and diplomatic advisors, though Leliana was also her spymaster. It was the final stop on her tour of the world she had saved. She had been to every land she had freed from Corypheus’ chaotic control throughout the year, visiting with all the dignitaries, nobles, and villages who wanted to either be her friend or fawn over her due to her new status in their eyes. She was a hero and someone important, an elf mage, who had reached out and earned her title and power. Not that she wanted it. All she wanted to do now was sneak off into the night and finish her pregnancy away from the dangers that being a hero presented. But destiny seemed to have other plans for her as it always had. Ayla had to stay in her role until after the world stayed cleaned up for a while and that meant journeying from land to land, making sure no rifts were left and Corypheus’ mess was cleaned up.

 

The whole Inquisition hunted down and killed the rest of the Red Templars and several of the lingering Venatori. Luckily Ayla didn’t have to do any of those things other than visit the towns and palaces to make sure everyone was able to rebuild and to show herself off. There were only a few rifts left and they were easily taken care of since they stood no chance against her powers.

 

All throughout the tours Ayla and her team hid her pregnancy that nobody knew of other than her Advisors and her inner circle; Dorian, Leliana, Morrigan, Cullen, Josephine, Vivienne, Iron Bull, Varric, Cassandra, Blackwall, Sera, Cole, and of course the Dalish elves who had stayed with her at Skyhold. This is a secret that she had since before the battle with Corypheus and one she protected at all costs.

 

Safe within the carriage with her four companions, Ayla undid the outer layer of her robed dress, a fancy ensemble that Dorian and Josephine created to signify her station as Inquisitor and to hide the swelling stomach that she revealed to them all in the confines of the carriage.

 

Once her belly was in view, still covered but obvious as to why she was swollen, Ayla smiled brightly as she caressed her stomach as the lives within kicked vibrantly. The four with her inside the compartment smiled at the mother-to-be.

 

“Inquisitor, I would like to remind you that the Empress, her cousin, and Ambassador Briala are all under your command as you have much leverage against them.” Leliana began. “What do intend to do with your power over them now that Corypheus is dead?”

 

“If things are running smoothly and peacefully I will let them be for now.” Ayla said simply. “My only concern right now is to protect my unborn children. Thank the Goddess this is the last journey for a while. I am starting to get noticeably bigger and want to stay in Skyhold where I am safe. If anyone wants my attention they will have to come to us.”

 

“I don’t know how long we will be able to hold the council off to figure out what is to be done once peace has been officially restored.” Josephine said with a worried frown.

 

“Well thankfully they are taking forever in choosing a new Divine, which is they’re more pressing issue at the moment. That will give us some time to figure out what to do.” Leliana replied.

 

“How do you feel being one of the candidates?” Ayla asked Leliana.

 

“It is surprising to be sure, but if I am given the opportunity I will help to keep the lands in peace. I think we should reinstall the Circle Towers but instead of making it a prison we should make them universities for Mages to go and learn more after a certain age if they want. I know the Dalish have their own teachings but at least this way we can have peace between the Templars and Mages.” Leliana said. “I also think that the Templar order should be remade without the use of Lyrium. I think the Dalish can help us with that since you have been helping Cullen with his addiction.”

 

Ayla nodded with a smile at the mention of her friend. He had given up the harmful Templar ways by not taking Lyrium anymore. Several months into being appointed the Inquisitor, Ayla had found her Commander in heavy withdrawals from the vile stuff. The memory of helping him overcome it by showing him how to use the Earth was something she was proud of. He had indeed overcome his addiction and when she was home at Skyhold she often found him in her sanctuary meditating and using the energy within him and the Earth, always giving thanks.

 

“Deshanna has offered to help any of Cullen’s Templar soldiers wanting to be rid of the stuff.” Ayla nodded in consideration. Ayla was immensely proud of her former Keeper. She and Deshanna had a traumatic experience with a band of corrupted Templars just before this whole battle started with Corypheus. Their clan had been attacked by them, raped and murdered. Deshanna and herself were all that was left of Clan Lavellan. Ayla had fought and succeeded in freeing herself before either of them was killed with the rest of their clan. However, it had resulted in both of them being extremely weary of Templars.

 

When Ayla had first woken up she had been a prisoner due to the explosion at the Temple of Sacred ashes. She had seen a group of heavily armored men taking the Divine at the time, forcibly removed from her rooms and into the conclave. Ayla, who had just been attacked by Templars, moved to go to the woman’s aid not wanting her to suffer from what she and her Keeper had. But that was not what happened.

 

Instead, a disfigured and extremely tall man had used the woman as a sacrifice to enter the Fade. It didn’t end well since she barged intent on saving the woman. After a scuffle the man had dropped the power source he was using to sacrifice her with which rolled over to Ayla and returned a lost power to her and starting her on the path of becoming Inquisitor and the yearlong battle with the Magister.

 

Along the journey she had met some truly fascinating people who had changed her life forever. Some of them had become her closest friends and she had even found her soul mate, an apostate elf. The apostate, Solas an Ancient Elf, left her though and caused her a world of heartbreak but he also left her a gift. The two children currently having a kicking match inside her.

 

“We have arrived, Inquisitor.” Josephine said softly. Ayla quickly covered her belly behind her robes making sure it was well hidden before they allowed the footman to open up the door and stepping out.

 

Cheers met her ears as she stepped out, making her feel overwhelmed and nervous. She still wasn’t used to, nor did she like the adoration that came from these people who wouldn’t even look at her without fear or disgust for being a forest heathen, as some called her. But save the world and suddenly everyone wanted to know her, be her friend, or what have you.

 

They made a quick round to the crowd so everyone could see her before entering the palace of Halamshiral. They were shown to the ballroom where the Empress Celine and her court of nobles were gathered.

 

“Presenting Lady Inquisitor Lavellan, Hero of the Thedas and her Inquisition advisors.” The herald announced.

 

The court all bowed their heads respectively as she came to where Celene, her cousin Gaspard, and the elven ambassador Briala were waiting.

 

“Inquisitor, it is a pleasure as always.” Celene said. It was a warm welcome but was met with slight tension due to Ayla’s leverage she had over them. Briala and Gaspard nodded in greeting but didn’t say anything.

 

“Thank you, Empress Celine.” Ayla smiled at the woman, nothing but that warm smile showing as she kept up her mask she used in these types of talks.

 

“Let us take this meeting somewhere private.” Celine said as she turned to go into a room made specifically for such meetings. Gaspard and Briala followed her; all of them tense with worry about what would happen now.

 

Ayla looked to Leliana and Josephine with a quirked eyebrow before she nodded to Dorian and Morrigan. “Morrigan go snoop around. We need to make sure they aren’t going to try anything. I’m not really concerned about Celine or Gaspard. They seem to have gotten over their feud with one another. But Briala isn’t happy with this and is most likely going to try to turn them against the other again.”

 

Morrigan responded in agreement, a look of disgust at the so-called Ambassador. “She is indeed up to something. I shall find it if I can.”

 

“I shall go immerse myself in conversation with nobles to learn of any more rumors.” Dorian said before walking off to do just that.

 

With that settled the three women entered into a room that held a table much like the War Table in Skyhold though this one wasn’t filled with a map or battle strategies.

 

Celine sat at the head of the table with Gaspard on her left and Briala on the right. Ayla sat at the other end mirroring the three Orlesian leaders, if one could call Briala that.

 

“We wish to discuss what you wish us to do now that Corypheus is dead. We know you hold a certain amount of leverage over all of us, but now that the Magister is dead we want to know what you intend.” Celine began bluntly.

 

“I don’t intend to do anything right now. You and your cousin’s feud seems to have faded, and your efforts into helping the lands rebuild despite your unsettled kingdom.” Ayla said, looking both Celine and Gaspard in the eye, not even bothering with Briala. “So long as you keep the lands in peace and rule with compassion, grace, and strength to help the people under your guidance, I will leave you be. I don’t wish to control you anymore than you want me to. But if something comes up that causes strife within your kingdom, something you all disagree about and can’t find a solution that is when I shall step in.”

 

Relief showed on their faces, only Briala’s stayed neutral. She didn’t know what the woman’s beef with her was but she knew sometime in the future, the Elven Ambassador would try to rise against her and would have to be put in her place.

 

“Of course, Inquisitor.” Celine said with a genuine smile that actually reached her eyes. “It is a most gracious relief to hear you aren’t going to take advantage of the information despite the rumors floating around. We really do want peace.”

 

“Those rumors, as I understand it, were made by a power hungry and jealous person of the court.” Leliana said with a glance at Briala. “I believe they thought that if you two were at each other’s throats she could be the voice of reason between you too and giving herself the power she so desperately wants.”

 

Briala didn’t even flinch, pretending not to even care about such gossip. But Ayla and Leliana saw through her. Though her mask was enough to fool Celine and Gaspard, Leliana and Ayla read the utter anger and hatred of everyone within the room.

 

 They all bowed their head with respect, dismissing her and her advisors. They exited the room keeping their thoughts to themselves, not wanting anyone to overhear anything they were thinking. Briala was clearly up to something and Ayla wondered if it had to do with Solas.

 

Sighing with longing at the thought of her soul mate, Ayla walked out with the others using the visit to shop, chat, and enjoy each other’s company. Leliana, ever the spymaster, was of course listening to everything as they walked through the rich town of Val Royeux planning to use whatever was interesting enough for the good of the Inquisition later on as the Council finally turned their attention to them, after the new Divine was chosen. Ayla hoped it would be Leliana; she had the right idea about how she wanted to change things. Cassandra too would be a wonderful choice but she was more concerned with the rebuilding of the Seekers.

 

That night they were to attend the ball held in Ayla’s honor like the many they had already attended throughout their tour and so they were out shopping for the masquerade theme. This ball was the most important of the parties since not only was the Empress and her court there but King Alistair and his court would also be in attendance. It was another night of games for the rich and nobles; one Ayla and her Inquisition were unfortunately required to engage in.

 

As they shopped for their costumes Cullen, Bull, Varric, Vivienne, and Blackwall arrived with a small group of soldiers that were to be Ayla’s guards, all of them Dalish and close friends with the Inquisitor.

 

Ayla was frustrated with the fashion that was in style with Orlais, all of it form fitting and hard to hide a bulging belly. She didn’t like any of the dresses and after a wasteful day of searching she turned to Dorian.

 

“Will you escort me to wherever our rooms are? None of these dresses are going to work.” Ayla looked up at her fiercely handsome best friend. “Will you help me choose something that will fit this gala and protect me?”

 

“Of course, Amatus.” He grinned. “We could probably come up with something so much better than this tomfoolery anyway.”

 

She smiled in return and quickly made their farewells to Leliana and Josephine before making their way to her rooms, which they had to be shown though Ayla automatically knew since the room they put her in was the exact same as last time. The one where she and Solas had made love for the first time. Memories assaulted her and for a moment she simply closed her eyes and let herself smile at them, wishing he were there with her now.

 

“What did you have in mind, Ayla?” He asked after giving her a moment to adjust herself to the room. He knew what it meant.

 

Ayla walked to her wardrobe where Aviselan one of her Dalish friends that was to be one of her guards no doubt had unpacked all of her clothes. She looked at the choices and pulled out a long black robe that had silver and diamond rhinestones decorating the shoulders, neck, breasts, and torso where the sides were supposed to meet and all down to the floor.

 

“I believe this is sleek enough for their tastes but if we add a flowing black dress underneath, it will be perfect for what I need.” Ayla said with a smile. “Best part is it is a Keeper’s fancy wear for weddings and such made a little more elaborate for me since I am not just a Dalish elf anymore.”

 

Dorian studied it and then smiled back at her as inspiration hit. “Stay here, I will return shortly. I saw the perfect dress to go underneath it in one of the shops.” He said as he hurried out of the room, making her laugh at his excitement. There was no denying it he loved dressing her.

 

While Ayla waited, she used the time to bathe and begin her hairstyle for the evening. After fiddling for a few minutes she began putting in intricate braids onto both sides of her head, and then pulling all of her loose straight strands of hair back up in a ponytail that looked more like a maroon red mane cascading down her shoulders, upper back, and just past her breasts.

 

Next she put on her make up, using her normal purples she so loved on her eyes to make the emerald green irises pop with the right amount of smoky black on as charcoal liner and the black oily substance she used on her lashes.

 

Just as she finished with her eyes, Dorian came back in followed by Leliana and Josephine who wanted to help. They stopped at seeing her hair and face. Though she was their friend, the Inquisitor was also a ravishingly beautiful woman that often left them intimidated by not only her looks but the fierce personality that accompanied it.

 

She smiled, now used to them staring at her whenever she dressed up in such a fashion. They were used to seeing her dirty from her travels or dressed for battle.

 

Dorian grinned his charming smile that often made Ayla wish he were into females. He had the ability to make her heart flutter with it and she often wondered if this man were into females would he be her soul mate instead of Solas. Her soul did recognize him as a missing part of her as much as Solas was but what exactly was a baffling question she had been trying to figure out since they had met in the Red Cliff Chantry almost a year ago. He came up to her and motioned for her to undress so he could help her with the black silk he had found to go underneath her robes. They continues helping her dress and enjoyed themselves for the rest of the afternoon until it was time for the gala itself.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

In another part of the palace of Halamshiral, a mostly bald elf put the finishing touches upon his own costume. His skin was pale but with more pink than that of the Inquisitor’s moonlit pale skin. If she could see him now she wouldn’t recognize him. Solas had always been bald throughout the time he spent with her and the Inquisition. But now his light brown hair he usually magicked off was growing back in. A patch of fuzz upon his once baldhead.

 

He looked at himself in the mirror and wondered if she would find it attractive or did she prefer the man she had gotten to know? _Can’t worry about that now._ He chastised himself. Satisfied with his appearance he grabbed his mask, a black wolf mask. He smiled at the irony of the situation. He, Fen’Harel, would be going as himself in more ways than one. He had to of course hide his identity, not wanting Ayla or the friends he had made in the Inquisition to recognize him.

 

He grabbed his fancy jacket, put it on, and then added the mask before walking out of tower room nobody visited for some reason, making it the perfect room for him to stay while he was there.

 

It took five minutes to reach the ball and snuck in through the servants’ entrances. All of them simply bowed to him and let him walk on through. He entered the ballroom and kept to the shadows near the food.

 

He was one of the first groups to arrive, the night still early and waiting for the guests to finish getting ready for this gathering. Empress Celine and her court arrived first and everyone but him bowed down to her and Gaspard.

 

Next was, to his surprise, King Alistair and his wife Queen Anora. Again the court all bowed, offering respect to the Fereldan King and Queen. He watched them, noticing the ashen hue to Anora’s face. She was sick it seemed. They chatted as if nothing were wrong though and so Solas’ focus drifted off to other people for the next hour or so.

 

Then the horns trumpeted announcing another important guest’s arrival. The herald came to the balcony and called out, “Presenting our guest of honor, Lady Inquisitor Lavellan, Leader of the Inquisition, Hero of Thedas.”

 

Solas’ breath caught and his heart skipped a beat. There she was in an all black robe like dress decorated with diamonds on most of her torso. Her maroon hair back in a ponytail with her signature Dalish braids that accompanied the ponytail on the sides of her head. Her hair was a cascading mane down her right side of her chest.

 

Ayla came down the stairs the dress trailing behind her followed by Commander Cullen, Leliana, and Josephine. They walked across the floor as her circle was announced. They were all there and stopped just behind their leaders. What perplexed him most were all the Dalish that had followed in behind them all.

 

“We are gathered here tonight to honor the Inquisitor, thanking her in saving us all from a terrible fate. Please enjoy the festivities for you certainly deserve it.” Celine said to the room.

 

He watched her walk up to where the Royals were and began a deep discussion with King Alistair. He frowned as he saw Alistair’s admiring stare when after their conversation had finished and Dorian pulled her into another.

_Mine_ , the territorial side of him thought as his eyes narrowed. A growl had come out of his throat low enough for nobody to hear but it jolted him out of his possessive thoughts, giving him a chance to compose himself back into the emotionless man he needed to be.

 

Not wasting another moment watching his beloved, Solas walked out of the ballroom and into the garden where he was to meet Briala. She didn’t know who she was meeting but the note he had left in her bedroom held enough information that it would bring her out to him.

 

The woman elf came out fifteen minutes later, looking around the shadowed garden to find the person she was to be meeting. She saw his eyes glowing from the entrance to the hedge maze.

 

“Good evening, Ambassador Briala.” He said in his quiet, polite, and cold tone as he turned and walked into the maze, waiting for her to follow.

 

“Who are you?” The elegant woman asked as she cautiously followed him.

 

“I am Fen’Harel.” Solas said as he took his mask off. “I am here to recruit you to my cause. I want to free the elves and bring back the time of Arlathan.”

 

“Why do you need me?” Briala narrowed her eyes at him.

 

“Because you have something I want. The Eluvian that I sensed here. I need the keys to it and all the mirrors it is connected with.” He told her.

 

“Why does an Evanuris have need of such an object?”

“Because we were the ones who used them to travel between lands, among other things.”

 

“What exactly are you offering me?”

 

“I just want the keys to the Eluvians. I want you to wait until I contact you again when I have need of you. Until then you being here is very beneficial to me. You will be my spy within Orlais.” Solas explained, not giving anything away.

 

“Why should I help you?”

 

“Because you and I have the same goal. To help the elves be free and as powerful as the other races once more.” He told her, a half-truth of course.

 

She studied him, wondering what he was hiding. Briala wasn’t a fool. She knew to be wary with an Ancient Elf who was supposedly dead. Clearly that wasn’t the case. What was he doing here after all these years the elves had suffered? All these questions had her make up her mind. He intrigued her.

 

“Alright,” she said after a long while of debating it. “The keys to the Eluvians are—“

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Back inside the ball, a few hours passed with Ayla feeling beyond exhausted after having danced so much. Her aching feet throbbed under the pressure of the added weight of the young kicking inside her womb.

 

After her latest dance, she walked off of the dance floor and simply sat with Cullen at a small table with her shoes immediately kicked off and under the stool. The young noble ladies were, as usual, crowding around her poor Commander.

 

They giggled as they tried to entice him. Though Ayla was normally amused with this, she was not in the mood to be surrounded by them. “Leave or I will make you.” She threatened the women. They all gasped at her in shock for a second but scampered off the moment they saw the look she was giving out to them. A glare she often used in battle, one that meant she was serious.

 

“Maker’s breath. Sometimes you scare me, Inquisitor.” Cullen said, looking at her. “Though I am actually rather grateful for your intimidating persona at this moment.”

 

“You’re welcome, Commander.” She said with a tired grin pulling at her lips. “I didn’t want them crowding me while I rested here. Balls are exhausting.”

 

“I agree with you whole heartedly, Inquisitor.” He said. “Thinking about retiring for the night. Would you like me to escort you to your room?”

 

Ayla looked out at the guests, seeing Dorian and Bull dancing with several nobles staring at the Qunari with wide eyes. Some of the women, she could see, had curious expressions and she easily knew what they were thinking. She had heard gossip about it earlier in the evening; they were all wondering how big he was in other aspects aside from his horns.

 

“I believe I will take you up on that offer. But first we must bid the Royals a farewell.” She said.

 

“Of course.” He nodded. “While you say yours I will let everyone know that you are leaving for the evening.”

 

She smiled with gratitude and with a sigh at her shoes, put them back on and made her way to where Empress Celine and Gaspard were chatting with Briala.

 

She bowed her head respectfully to Celine before telling them of her needing her bed. They said their good nights to her before again they dismissed her with a bow of their heads.

 

Next she walked up to King Alistair and his wife Anora. “It was nice seeing you again, Your Highness.” She said to him. “I hope you decide to visit Skyhold soon.”

 

“Of course.” Alistair said with a beaming smile. “Do you need an escort to your rooms?”

 

“No, Cullen and I have both had enough of this gala. Not our scene and he has graciously agreed to escort me since his rooms are near mine.” Ayla smiled kindly in return.

 

They bowed to each other and then Ayla turned, walked off to where Cullen was waiting, and together they left the party.

 

“So how was the tour of Thedas?” He asked as they made their way to the hall with their rooms.

 

“Tedious and beyond exhausting.” She sighed in exasperation, making Cullen blast out with a laugh at her expression. “I am so glad that we return to Skyhold tomorrow where I can have some breathing room again.”

 

“How is your pregnancy going?” He whispered after making sure there was nobody else about hiding or following them.

 

“Going well.” She said with a smile and a tender rub over her stomach. “Getting harder to see my feet though. At four months and I am already bigger than normal, but then again I have more than one life growing inside me.”

 

Cullen smiled tenderly at her. He had admired her for so long, since he had met her in the War Room at Haven when the Inquisition was officially reformed. He had seen a beautiful woman who had first seen him as an enemy. He remembered her looking at him with such suspicion, fear, and hate at first. Had even attacked him once when he accidently scared her one night, thinking he was going to hurt her. As he learned what had happened to her and her clan, he had felt overprotective over her, wanting to go and take out the rest of the men who had done such a thing. When he heard how she had survived his admiration for her grew. Then she showed him the beauty of the magic she knew, what her people used and that was when he realized he was in love with her. But she had and still loved someone else.

 

“Inquisitor, I know it’s only been a month and a half since he left.” He began, his right hand ruffling his hair, a motion he used when he was nervous or flustered around her. “How are you doing?”

 

“I miss him desperately. I keep hoping he will come back. But he isn’t and wont I suspect.” Ayla said, her face falling and changing to one of pain and loneliness. Solas leaving hurt more than anything, especially since she had never gotten to tell him she was pregnant.

 

“I know that you still love him,” Cullen whispered nervously as they stopped just outside of her rooms. “But I want you to know that i-if you can find it in your heart to l-l-love another man, I-I-I would volunteer to be that man. I would love you and the children you have growing inside of you as they were my own.”

 

Ayla’s gaze snapped up to him in stunned, fearful surprise. His eyes captured hers, his gently blues so different than Solas’. He was a handsome man and one she once had a crush on before the apostate had shattered any such feelings for anyone else. _Could she love another man who wasn’t her destined soul mate?_ She wondered.

 

As she debated this his face grew closer to hers, her legs instinctively backing up to the door behind her as he pressed his body lightly to hers as his breath tickled her nose. Her heart sped up in panic as she tried to decide whether this was a good idea or not. Longing to be touched by someone again decided her and she let him take her lips in a gentle but passionate kiss.

 

But the minute his lips met hers everything about it felt utterly wrong. Sadness filled her along with regret. She wished, desperately, that she could return his affection but her heart belonged to Solas.

 

With that in mind, Ayla pulled away. “I’m so very grateful for your admiration, Cullen. But I can’t give any more than the friendship we already have.” She sighed as she held his cheek in her right palm, a tender gesture. “I am so sorry.”

 

“No, it is I that am sorry. I understand that you are _his_ even if he doesn’t know it.” Cullen replied with a sad smile. “If you decide you can move on from him, know that I will be waiting in the wings.”

 

“Don’t wait for me Cullen. You deserve so much better than that. I know that I will never be able to return the affections you feel for me beyond what I already feel for you as a friend. I hope you find someone who can give you the love I know I can’t.”

 

Cullen’s face fell a bit but then he smiled at her. “I bid you a goodnight, Inquisitor.” He said as he bowed his head and walked away in the direction of his rooms.

 

Ayla watched him a moment, tears gathered in her eyes. She turned, opened her door, and entered into her room shutting the door behind her. She pressed her whole body into the door as a soul-wrenching sob rumbled through her shaky lungs, up her throat, and out of her mouth as she slid to the floor. More sobs escaped her and she succumbed to them by pulling up her knees to her chest, using them as a rest for her arms that she buried her head in and unleashed the tears that had built up since she had found out about her pregnancy and the added weight of Solas leaving her.

 

When her flood of sorrow finished, Ayla rose from the ground feeling that lost, numbing sensation that always followed such grieving. She went through drawing the curtains, undressing, and changing to a nightdress before climbing into bed to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the robe dress she wears during the ball.
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/473229873333696395/


	2. Skyhold, Paintings, and Fade Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayla and her advisors arrive back at Skyhold. Ayla spends the next week resting from her tiring journey but eventually begins to wander around again. After weeks of not going into the Rotunda after Solas left, Ayla finds herself in there studying the murals her lover painted, including the one that had barely been started. She decided to create her own with the unfinished one, adding the final battle sequence with her own twist to it. 
> 
> Later on she is pulled into a dream with Solas, one of his own making and naughty things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has NSWF.

After leaving Briala, Solas stayed and watched Ayla from the shadows dance the night away. He was thankful she mostly danced with Dorian, not liking the other men that were interested in her.

 

But after several hours she quit the dance floor and planted herself next to Cullen, who was of course surrounded by young giggling noble ladies. He didn’t hear what she said but the deadly look in her eyes had them all scampering away. He grinned in amusement at the utter shock but grateful relief on the Commander’s face.

 

Not long after sitting there they both got up and made their rounds to everyone and left the ballroom together. Solas growled in jealousy, not liking that she left with him and what might happen. He followed them, torturing himself. But he had to know. Had to see if she had moved on from him, to see that she was happy with Cullen even though it made him want to tear the man apart.

 

So he followed discreetly a good distance back. They were headed down the hall that had led to the rooms she and him had made love in the first time when they had come to stop Celine’s assassination. His mood darkened and he hoped she wasn’t taking Cullen into them.

 

He couldn’t hear what they were whispering but curiosity flashed through him as she patted her stomach as if she was full from a meal. But no, this was different. She patted it tenderly. Solas didn’t have a good view of it so much of the action was obscured so he didn’t see that her when she did caress her stomach a small bump, that was her belly was barely visible.

 

Solas saw them stop and the utter panic upon Ayla’s face as she was suddenly back against the door to her rooms. Then a moment of indecision before she settled on whatever internal musings she had been debating.

 

He found out what the decision was a moment later as he saw her allow Cullen to kiss her. His blood boiled and his heart lurched inside his chest at seeing her kissing somebody else. He got closer, not really aware of what he was doing but subconsciously still staying hidden.

 

But a few moments later Solas saw her pull away with utter sadness and regret on her face. “I’m so very grateful for your admiration, Cullen. But I can’t give any more than the friendship we already have.” Solas heard her sigh as she held the Commander’s cheek in her right palm, a tender gesture. “I am so sorry.”

 

“No, it is I that am sorry. I understand that you are  _his_  even if he doesn’t know it or appreciate it.” Cullen replied with a sad smile. “If you decide you can move on from him, know that I will be waiting in the wings.”

 

“Don’t wait for me Cullen. You deserve so much better than that. I know that I will never be able to return the affections you feel for me beyond what I already feel for you as a friend. I hope you find someone who can give you the love I know I can’t.” She told the blonde man. Solas felt bad for the man, his friend, but he was also beyond elated to hear that she was talking about him. Cullen’s words about the Inquisitor being _his_ sent his lonely and shattered heart soaring against his will.

 

He watched Cullen’s face fall a bit but then he smile at her. “I bid you a goodnight, Inquisitor.” He said as he bowed his head and walked away in the direction of his rooms.

 

Ayla watched him a moment, and Solas saw the tears gathering in her eyes. She turned, not aware of him witnessing this, opened her door, and entered into her room shutting the door behind her. Solas came out of his hiding place and listened at her door. He shut his eyes in pain as he heard her muffled soul wrenching sob from behind the door. More sobs escaped her and Solas nearly caved, lifting a hand to knock on her door wanting so bad to comfort her and be with her.

 

But he couldn’t. He had a mission to complete first. One that would unfortunately put her out of his reach forever.

 

With a frustrated and painful sigh, he started to walk away. Then he got an idea and changed direction. He headed off to the room next door where nobody was in residence yet and went out onto the balcony. He waited for a while; wanting to be sure she was asleep.

 

Solas climbed gracefully over to her balcony from the one next door using a cloaking spell to make sure he wasn’t seen. He entered into her room moments later coming in through the drawn heavy gold drapes and drew in a breath at the sight of her sleeping.

 

Her maroon red hair was now completely down and fanning the pillow behind her. Ayla was sleeping on her side, curled up in a half ball. Her breathing was slightly heavy and it alarmed him a little since it wasn’t normal for her. But she mumbled something in her sleep and decided not to check to make sure was healthy. He sat on the empty side of her bed where he so desperately wanted to be forever.

 

He laid beside her taking in the rose and jasmine scent of her hair, a soothing concoction he sorely missed. He watched the rise and fall of her shoulder and torso. She had most of the blanket covering her. It rested just at her chest with her arm out and clasping it tightly under her armpit. Her nightdress was all white from what he could see and made of fine silk. Not Dalish at all.

 

He stayed for hours just watching her. But the sun was starting to rise and he had to leave. Solas rose to his elbows, leaning closer to her, and placing a gently loving kiss on her bare arm. “Ar lath ma, Vhenan.” He whispered before moving away and getting up quickly from the bed. He gazed tenderly at her as he pulled the jawbone over his head.

 

Solas placed it upon the pillow beside her and with one final kiss to her cheek that made her sigh happily, bringing a smile to his lips, he left.

 

 

 

 

Ayla awoke a few hours later, oblivious to her love’s visit until she rolled over and gasped. There upon the pillow was the wolf jawbone necklace that she loved to grip and tug on when he would kiss her senselessly. Tears again gathered in his eyes and fell down her cheeks. Longing and love filled her as she took it in her hand and clutched it to her heart, as if it were her most precious possession.

 

A light knock tapped on her door. A moment later Dorian entered and stopped in his tracks as he saw her there with those tears and the necklace.

 

“He was here, Dorian.” She said. “Why give me this if I was just a “side benefit” as he once called our relationship?”

 

“Oh Amatus,” Dorian walked over to her and sat behind her, pulling her into his arms to comfort her. “He loves you as much as you love him. Who knows why he chose to leave you instead of staying. We don’t know about his past. You told me he is an Ancient Elf like Abelas. He must be off doing something with any of his people that remain.”

 

“But why not take me with him? Or let me help him?” She asked. As always that feeling that Solas was more than he led on hounded her. Ever since she met him, she knew he had an agenda of his own and that he joined the Inquisition to serve his own purposes. What those were she knew not, for he had never confided in her like she had in him.

 

“Guess we will never know. At least not until Leliana finds him. I know you have been searching for him.”

 

“I just want to tell him about our impending parenthood. He deserves to know.” She said. Ayla rubbed her stomach tenderly as she felt the life within begin their morning kicking fest. A loving smile brightened her face as she felt the movement against her fingers.

 

Dorian smiled in reaction to hers and placed his hand upon her belly to feel what she was feeling. “That is an amazing feeling, Dear One. I can’t wait to meet them and become Uncle Dorian.”

 

Ayla looked up at him, her smile growing bigger at the thought. She could already see Bull and Dorian watching them when she was busy with Inquisition business. See them riding on Bull’s horns.

 

“I don’t think I could do this without you, Lethallin.” Ayla said as she hugged Dorian. “Thank you.”

 

Dorian couldn’t find the words after that and simply hugged her back. They were two souls who connected instantly. He had been there for her the moment they had been thrust into that horrifying future and she had been there for him, supporting in his choice of whom he loved and when his father was judgmental of him. He had been there when she couldn’t sleep because of nightmares and Solas had pushed her away. He still slept with her. Had done so those first few weeks of her lover missing. He would spend every other night with her and the other with Bull. Or sometimes Bull would join them and it would be a sleepover of sorts.

 

Ayla was so glad that the two men were together. Their love was a wonderful distraction from her own lonely heart.

 

“Why don’t we order in our breakfast?” Dorian said as they broke away from their friendly embrace. “We don’t need to be in court. They can do without you this morning. We are leaving today anyways.”

 

“Thank the Goddess for that. I can’t wait to be home in Skyhold where I can begin nesting.” She said as Dorian pulled the rope that signaled that they were in need of assistance.

 

The elven servant came a few minutes later, entering after she knocked. Ayla stayed in bed with the blanket covering all of her except her shoulders. They ordered their breakfast, which came an hour later, and spent the morning chatting about the gossip that they heard at the ball the night before.

 

 

 

 

 

When Afternoon hit, Ayla stood just outside the palace looking every bit of the Inquisitor that she was, beside Empress Celine and King Alistair. Alistair kept trying to engage her in conversation and though she was fond of her friend she was tires and ready to go.

 

Her advisors stood at the front of the crowd with Dorian and her inner circle directly behind them. All of the townspeople were behind them cheering at the speech Celine was making. She studied the important faces, those of Gaspard and Briala.

 

Gaspard’s didn’t worry her but the hatred on Briala’s face was hard not to see. Ayla wanted to go up to her and tell her to get the hell over her foiled power plan. She would keep an eye on her. Something told Ayla that this woman would try to reach out again in the future and that she would do whatever it took to get it. This woman may think she was helping the elves but it wouldn’t in the long run.

 

Ayla kept her in her sights as she walked with graceful command down the steps and into the isle where her fans cheered her after Celine’s speech. Her advisors and all of her inner circle followed with the small contingent of troop that accompanied Cullen there. With her arms folded elegantly behind her back a pose she copied from Solas, she and her Inquisition made their way down until she reached the carriage that awaited her. At her approach a coachmen opened the door for her and helped her inside.

 

Leliana, Dorian, Josephine, and Morrigan joined her inside while Cullen and everyone else mounted their steeds. The carriage jolted into movement a few moment later and they were off, on their way back to Skyhold.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They arrived back at Skyhold four days later and Ayla felt a momentary pang of pain inside her already broken heart at the sight of the fortress. It was a reminder that this was a gift from him, like the jawbone necklace. She grasped it as she took in the castle. Not much had changed with it, it still being a refuge to many. Now, however, it was slightly empty due to Solas’ absence. But here was where she wanted to have their babies and to raise them. She could imagine them running around annoying Leliana and play fighting with Bull.

 

She smiled with hope as she caressed her stomach as she walked into the fortress. She could see herself in the courtyard teaching them to walk with Dorian. Could also see Solas returning to her and the utter shock at seeing his two children as well as the utter happiness on his face at how smart and artistic they were.

 

“Whatever has you looking loopy, I would like some, Amatus.” Dorian’s charming and amused voice said in front of her. She hadn’t even realized he was standing there.

 

“Just daydreaming, Dorian.” She said. “Imagining how my children will grow up here.”

 

“Ah.” He nodded in understanding, feeling slightly awkward since this was a touchy subject. Though the Inquisitor was excited about impending motherhood, the fact that their father wasn’t present to share in the excitement it brought it down immensely.

 

Ayla closed her eyes and held back the tears that threatened to fall. She knew she was overwhelmed with everything and not having him here was especially hard since she wanted him to share this with her.

 

She sighed as she regained control of her emotions and began walking up the stairs that led to the inner courtyard and up the second set that led into the castle’s Great Hall.

 

Dorian walked beside her with his hand holding hers, squeezing it to give support. She ignored the door to the Rotunda, having not been in there since her left. Dorian and Leliana now came to her so she wouldn’t have to feel the absence of Solas. They headed, instead, to the door that led to her rooms. She wanted privacy, something she hadn’t really had since the whole fiasco with Corypheus had begun. Once inside the safety of her room she allowed herself to relax for the first time in a long while.

 

“Finally,” she laughed. “I have never been so glad to be back at Skyhold. No more needing to travel in that damned carriage. I thought I was going to have sore and cramped limbs forever.”

 

“I know.” Dorian agreed with amusement.

 

“I think I am going to simply stay in my rooms for a week and sleep.”

 

“I don’t blame you, Amatus.”

 

“I think I’ll start napping now. Goddess knows I am beyond exhausted from this whole journey. I can finally relax a little.” She said as she began changing into comfort clothing. Dorian helped her out of her robe like dress and as soon as Ayla was free she danced clumsily around the room, laughing at the euphoria of not having to be constantly afraid if she would survive the next battle or how to act in front of people to gain their support.

 

Dorian laughed at her but joined in, not able to resist her sudden carefree mood. They danced and laughed before sitting upon laying upon her bed. They chatted some more before both fell into an exhausted sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After spending a week inside her chambers, only leaving to visit the war room to meet with her advisors or to spend time in her hidden garden sanctuary Ayla found herself inside the Rotunda.

 

Ayla smiled sadly as she walked around the room Solas had inhabited two months ago, admiring the murals he had painted on the walls over the course of the year that depicted her story. Only three spots on the wall remained empty and it looked so unfinished, just like their relationship. Anger flashed through her as she thought about how he broke his promises to her. His promise to explain why he pushed her away and his promise to hear her out before he left. But he hadn't! He had only said that what they had was real and then disappeared before she could tell him of the lives growing in her womb.

 

Ayla had gotten over the grief portion of his leaving and was now in the angry stage that was magnified due to her hormones that her pregnancy was invoking.

 

She studied the murals and she smiled to herself, caressing her stomach. You couldn't tell from the way she was dressed that she was pregnant having chosen a long and spacious gown that only showed the skin of her shoulders and her neck. It was long, flowing, and the color of white and grey. Her feet were bare as usual since they had arrived back at Skyhold.

 

She looked to the last painting to the empty wall beside it and decided to add her own to his. A secret only she, Dorian, Her advisors, Cassandra, Bull, Morrigan, and Varric knew. But first she needed to finish the painting he had started the morning of the final battle. 

 

She walked over to where his unused buckets of paint lay. She considered for a moment whether or not the fumes would be harmful to the lives she carried inside her. Not wanting to harm them she thought for a moment before placing a protective bubble around her face to keep the fumes out so she could paint in peace. 

 

Ayla chose the colors she wanted and walked back over to the barely started wall. Hmm, what had he been painting before she had interrupted that morning and how could she use what he had started for her use? Her eyes lit up then as an idea formed and looked up to the floor above where Dorian usually was.

 

"Dorian?" She called out.

 

The dark haired handsome man came to the balcony and looked down at her his eyebrows raised in question at her.

 

"What do you need, Amatus?" He asked in surprise at seeing her in the Rotunda.

 

"Can you help me move the painting platform?" Ever since the final battle had been finished he had forbidden her from moving things that could cause her to miscarry and was vehement that she ask him, Cullen, Bull, or Blackwall for help in such things no matter what they were doing. Even during the tours they told her not to fight and only let her close the remaining rifts. Everyone had agreed with Dorian saying she had already done enough and that she should sit back, relax, and enjoy the calm that had settled over the castle since Corypheus' fall.

 

"Of course." He said and left the balcony to make his way down to her level. When he was down he looked at Solas' paintings before asking. "Are you adding to them or painting over them?"

 

"He taught me how to do my own but this one is unfinished and I am going to finish it with my own, using what he started." She stood beside him looking up at the masterpieces that depicted the events of the year the only one missing was her battle with Corypheus. She decided to paint that one now with a hinted secret added in.

 

Dorian stayed down there with her after going to get a book to enjoy on what used to be Solas' couch.

 

Lots of grey, red, and Fade green went into it as well as yellow formed the scene. She painted herself as the yellow Halla, what he seemed to constantly paint her as even though those in the Dalish considered her a black panther, with her form inside it sending Corypheus into the Fade with her mark. Corypheus' form hidden in the form of his Archdemon Dragon seen fighting what everyone assumed was Mythal's Dragon in the skies above as she and her Halla form fought below. As she made her way down the world fell away as she concentrated on her task. Finally, late in the evening she was at the bottom where she put herself standing proud and strong, caressing her belly as her soldiers stood cheering while She painted Solas as the wolf she constantly saw him as watching from the landing above where she stood.

 

Once finished, Ayla stood back and smiled proudly at her finished product. It was in Solas’ style but her own artwork minus his small contribution up above. Dorian rose as he saw her put her hands upon her hips to view her handiwork.

 

“I thought you didn’t know how to paint?” Dorian asked in awe of what she created.

 

“Solas showed me how remember? I don’t know how I achieved this style when I have only painted once but I have to say I’m rather stunned at myself.” She said.

 

“Seems you have a hidden talent you didn’t know of.”

 

“I guess,” she laughed as she began to clean up her mess. Once everything was put away and clean she whispered goodnight to Dorian and went up to her chambers to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

She was sitting on a thin blanket that laid upon the light but vibrant green grass that whistled as a cool spring breeze blew through the small meadow. Solas sat beside her looking up at the crystal clear and dazzling blue sky. There was no sign of the scar that was usually in it after she had sealed the Breach. Which meant that this was a dream.

 

Ayla recognized it as such immediately because not only was the scar in the sky missing but also so was her pregnant belly. Oh, this was Solas’ dream. She realized, one he seemed to have pulled her into. Whether it was intentional, she new not. In this dream she was dressed in her favorite flowing white dress, the one she had inherited from her mother. Her maroon red hair was wavy, long, and completely down blowing lightly in the gentle breeze. In felt light and happy on her moonlit pale skin.

 

Solas looked at her with the same adoration he had on his face before he had shredded her heart in that magical glen. He caressed her cheek tenderly jump-starting her aching heart and sending it into a frenzy, a loud drum in her ears.

 

“You are so beautiful.” He commented with a loving smile. Her heart lurched painfully at that saying and she closed her eyes, trying to hold back the hurt that filled her. She tried to pull away, tried to wake herself up so she wouldn’t feel this aching pain at the way he was looking at her, touching her. “No, don’t pull away Ayla.”

 

Her eyes snapped up to meet his. This was intentional. “I can’t do this Solas. It hurts too much.” She whispered hoarsely, her voice filled with the heartbreak she felt. Tears were in her eyes as she met his deep ocean blues.

 

“I am sorry. It was ill considered. I wanted to show you in some small way that what we had is still real to me, what is means to me. I have seen countless dreams of yours since that afternoon in the glen of you doubting my words about it being real.” Solas explained. “I thought I would invite you to a picnic on a beautiful day in a meadow in the middle of the forest from your childhood.”

 

Surprise made her eyebrows rise as she retook in her surroundings. The forest were indeed the ones with which she had gown up in before they were forced to move. The tears fell freely as memories rushed through her mind of her running with her younger sister playing. She returned her gaze back to him again, feeling wary. She didn’t know how to feel about this. He had broken things off with her, saying he didn’t want to distract her from her duty. Had, in fact, pushed her away by being hostile and continually rude to her from that point until the battle with Corypheus. He left directly after that only saying that what they’d had was real.

 

“Why?” Ayla asked.

 

“Because I can.” He said. “Would you please humor me?”

“Fine. But I am not going to allow you to change me into a lovesick fool again.” She huffed.

 

His left eyebrow rose and his eyes glimmered appraisingly, like he was accepting a challenge. His lips quirked up in her favorite and highly sensual smirk. Her heart sped up and her skin tingled with the beginnings of arousal.

 

Before she could shoot that look down, Solas was suddenly in front of her and pressing his lips on hers in a demanding hot kiss. Cannonballs went off in her head, shattering all of her thoughts about protesting. She groaned into him, opening her mouth. He took advantage of it and invaded her mouth with his hot tongue.

 

Their tongues clashed with each other’s and each stroke sent fire bolts to her core, heating it up and sending shivers back up her body. His scent of books, forest, and the herbs he often put in his tea to make it more drinkable filled her nose until all that was there was him. Her eyes were closed in pleasure as he began to caress her sides with his hands.

 

He broke the kiss and walked behind her, pulling her hair to one side of her and simply breathed on her his lips only inches away from kissing her skin. His heated breath tickled her skin, creating gooseflesh and shivers of pleasure down to her core. She felt herself starting to become wet in between her legs.

 

He kept on with his breath, not touching her until he reached the tip of her ear. He grazed that with his teeth, drawing a breathy moan from her. Another wave of lust rocketed down and when it hit, Solas released a growl.

 

“You’re already wet for me, aren’t you? Just from me breathing on your neck and teasing you.” He commented. “I can already smell your delicious scent.”

 

Fendhis! She should be resisting him. But she couldn’t. Her body was his to do as he wished with. He turned her to face him and kissed her again his tongue demanding. In an instant his hands were at her back unlacing her dress and then gently sliding the straps holding it up off her shoulders. The material of it slowly slid down her body and it felt so amazing slipping down over her already aroused nipples. It was a silky soft feeling.

 

Ayla heard him breath in as her full breasts came into view, her nipples tight, hard, and pointing up in salute to his seduction. They were flushed, rosy in color looking almost completely red against her pale skin. She opened her eyes and saw him staring at her intently, his eyes darkening in color. She bit her bottom lip, as the light breeze seemed to tease her skin and blowing strands of her wavy hair over her nipples. She inhaled in pleasure as they did and then was once again in Solas’ arms with him kissing her.

 

She frowned cause his tunic was rough and she wanted his skin against hers. She pulled away from the kiss, making him growl angrily at having been torn from her lips and dominating her senses. But when she yanked his tunic up over his head he smiled with promise as he gently but firmly pulled her against him and retook her mouth with his.

 

After he was satisfied with his drugging kiss, he began kissing and nipping his way down her body. Her skin smelled of roses, honeysuckle, and jasmine but tasted of honey, drugging his own mind, and making his cock pulse with need. Just a whiff of her always brought him to full and throbbing. The last month he had a hard time focusing on his plans since he often camped out in the woods and it being spring often brought a form of her scent to his nose. He’s lost count of how many times he had to take care of himself to focus on where he was going next.

 

He kissed the swell of her left breast stopping just before her nipple, allowing his breath to tease it. He heard her intake of breath and smiled in satisfaction at her reaction before he took it in his mouth gently and sucked on it. That intake of breath turned into a low moan as his tongue swirled around the aroused flesh.

 

Solas nibbled it a second later and then released it from between his teeth. He breathed across her skin until he reached her right globe and mirrored his actions of the left one.

 

As he laved attention upon that nipple he let his hand trail down her stomach, flat and well toned in his dream, how he last saw her. His fingers tickled the skin; raising gooseflesh and making her skin feel tight with her arousal.

 

Though the dress had been removed, she was still wearing a pair of short smalls. He dipped his fingers below the waistband, slowly moving down until he found her slick heat. His fingers rubbed up and down her folds spreading the dew he had found waiting for him around and made her squirm. She felt him smile against her breast.

 

He kissed his way down her torso, his lips, tongue, and breath teasing her. “You smell so divine, Vhenan.” Solas commented, as he slowly got lower until he reached her core, still covered by her strange shorts. He breathed upon her after removing his hand, his breath like molten lava upon her core even with her smalls in the way.

 

Ayla whimpered at the loss of his hand but when she felt both of his hands on her hips pulling her shorts away, revealing her mostly hairless sex to his view she moaned again.

 

“Did you know that this little strip of hair right here,” he ran his finger up and down the small line of hair that decorated her mound that just barely met her clit. She hissed as his finger touched it briefly, making her squirm. “Is the first thing I dream about when I have these type of dreams?”

Ayla gasped at the admission, her core clenching in need. To hear him say that he had dreams of her this way even after he had left was a big turn on.

 

Solas began to lower his head, eyes still on hers with a sensual cocky smirk on his lips, as she watched him place his mouth on her slick sex in a kiss. A whimper escapes her lips as his tongue begins a slow, torturous feast upon the folds of her pussy.

 

She moans as she falls back onto the picnic blanket, eyes closing, surrendering to his insistent ministrations. Then, suddenly, he drew her clit into his mouth swirling it a around and around his tongue, while lightly sucking on it. Ayla voiced her pleasure in a series of “Uh’s” and “Oh’s”, her hands moving to his head, nails scratching his scalp as she began to grind herself against his tongue.

 

Solas’ fingers returned to her throbbing core, he moved them in and out in time to his tongues ministrations. She felt herself building to her climax fast and when it hit she heard herself groan with release and shatter around his tongue, which had replaced his fingers. His tongue feasted on her secretions that were released from her core, lapping at it relentlessly until he had drank all that she gave.

 

Ayla’s mind was blank, filled only with the pleasure that Solas had just given to her. He rose up to her and was about to enter her when she pushed him away, making him lay down on the blanket, his cock already in her hands.

 

“My turn.” She said with a wicked grin and carnal intent in her emerald eyes. “But I am going to add something to this foreplay. I believe you have given us a picnic basket have you not?”

 

Solas hissed out, “Yes.” As she stroked his velvet soft, and pulsating hard cock. “What are you planning, Vhenan?”

 

Ayla stayed silent, as the grin grew wider as she used her other hand that wasn’t attending to him to search the basket for something to use. Her eyes flashed with excitement when she found what she wanted.

 

He watched her through narrow pleasure filled eyes as she pulled out a few strawberry with chocolate frosted frilly cakes. Her favorite as well as his. Something she never told him.

 

Ayla released his cock as she picked up one of the cakes. She dipped her fingers in the chocolate frosting and brought it to her mouth, sucking the tip of it. Her eyes closed as a moan of pleasure came from her mouth at the taste of it. She reopened them a moment later and grinned with satisfaction at seeing Solas’ eyes trained on the finger in her mouth.

 

She pulled it out and scooped some of the frosting on several fingers. She brought it to his hard shaft, coating it in the chocolaty confection.

 

Next she brought the cake to his lips, allowing him to take a bite. His eyes lit up at the taste. Strawberries, chocolate, and the residual taste of her cum mixing together into an orgasmic treat. Pre-cum leaked from the tip of his cockhead, the only part of his manhood not covered in chocolate frosting.

 

Ayla slowly bent her head down, using her tongue to lick from his balls to his head. The chocolate combined with the taste of his lightly salted pre-cum had her moaning with delight before she devoured his whole cock with her mouth. Her tongue swirled around slowly, making sure to clean the whole shaft, leaving no trace that the chocolate frosting was there other than the left over stickiness. His moans greeted her ears, the sound a desperate plea for her to continue. She sheathed her teeth and began a heavy sucking motion, determined to make him cum in her mouth to add to her desert.

 

Solas grabbed her hair and held it still as he began thrusting his hips up into her hot mouth until he reached the entrance to her throat. She choked slightly as she got used to the intrusion and that was his undoing. He roared out as he pulled back once and slammed back into her mouth, his seamen squirting out in rope after rope on her tongue and down her throat.

 

Ayla moaned as the taste of him sparked on her taste buds. He tasted of chocolate, a result of the frosting, and of lightly salted caramel. When he was done he pulled her off his cock and rolled her on her back a second later, his still hard shaft at her vaginal entrance. He pushed in gently, going in only halfway before pulling back out for a moment, and then slamming back in sheathing himself to the hilt instantly.

 

Ayla cried out at the intrusion, her body clenching him in a mini release. His head, he rested on her forehead for a moment as they both tried to grab control of their raging hormones, both wanting the moment to last. After a few minutes Solas began to move inside her pulling out slightly and pushing back in slowly again and again.

 

This lasted for a while, a way of edging them closer but keeping their impending climaxes down. But Ayla was starting to feel extremely needy and her whines expressed it urging him to go faster.

 

Solas pulled out and made her get on her knees, ass in the air and torso on the ground. He eased back into her slow but hard before beginning to saw in and out of her in a steady rhythm. In, out, in, out, again and again, faster and faster.

 

“Uh… Uh… Uh,” she moaned, each one going up in pitch until she started whining with pleasure as he pummeled in and out of her. Solas nipped at her lower back making her arch at the sharp sensation on her skin.

 

“Come on, Vhenan. Give it to me. Cum for me.” He hissed out through his teeth. He was close just as she was. At that precipice waiting to tip over the edge. He was waiting on her, but she wouldn’t fall into the awaiting oblivion. “I am going to cum deep inside you.”

 

Those words did it and Ayla screamed out his name as the velvet walls of her sex clenched tightly on his cock, begging for the seed he was demanding to put inside her. “Solas!”

 

“Argh!” He roared as he slammed into her one last time, making sure he was as deep inside her as he could get and letting lose with his cum, harder and longer than the climax he had inside her mouth. It went on and on as if in this dream he was insistent upon getting her pregnant.

 

They came down slowly, both seeing stars. Solas was now heavy on top of her, his breath hot and heaving on the back of her neck and hair. His hands were trapped underneath her, holding her to him not wanting to let go.

 

Finally, he rose and slid out of her with a pop. Ayla stayed where she was her brain starting to function again. Tears gathered in her eyes, annoyed and sad that this was only a dream. Then anger flared inside her and she twisted around and sat up, glaring at him. “Why?” She demanded. “Why pull me into this dream? You broke things off. You left? Do you plan on coming back?”

 

At the frown on his forehead and the way he avoided her eyes she knew he wasn’t. With a sigh he explained. “I left without a goodbye and broke some promises to you. I wanted this to be the goodbye you deserved and decided to pull you into the dream.”

 

“I would’ve preferred you have kept your promise. I had something important to tell you. Wanted to do it face to face but you left before I could.” She said angrily. “Why did you leave, Solas? Why are you running from this? You want it as much as I do.”

 

“But I can’t have it. I can’t explain why either. I am sorry for hurting you it was never my intention. Please know that what I said about this being real was true, that this is true no matter what happens.” Solas said, his eyes pleading with her urgently. “You can also tell me what you wanted to then.”

 

“No, I can’t Solas.” Ayla said sadly, a look of defeat on her face. “I want to wake up now. Please release me from this dream.”

 

“As you wish.”


	3. A Dalish Handfasting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayla and Solas share another dream with each other though this once isn't under their control at first. How will it turn out? And who is getting married?

A few weeks passed since their shared Fade dream. Solas’ plans were already starting to take shape thanks to Briala’s access to the Eluvians. He was able to find one of his old castles in the in between world that had been created when he had put up the Veil. It was a lost world with pieces of the Arlathan and pieces of the current world that had been lost to the ages. To his surprise the temple was still perfectly intact minus a few broken windows and other glass that had decorated the castle. It was perfect for him to hide out from Ayla and the Inquisition trying to find him as well as his many other enemies.

 

“Abelas,” Solas said. “I want you to begin recruiting from the Alienages. Gain as many to our cause as possible. We need spies mainly. After training them send them to Skyhold. I know the Inquisitor is trying to find me. We must be one step ahead of her at all times. Also have them keep an eye on her and protect when needed.”

 

“As you wish, Fen’Harel.” Abelas bowed his head and left through the Eluvian to begin his task.

 

Solas walked into the castle and into his study. He sat down at his desk and put his head in his hands. He missed her deeply, wanting nothing more than to go back to her. Wanted to be the man she wanted, the man she often dreamed about. The happily ever after she had hoped for.

 

But he couldn’t. He had a duty to the elves that were unhappy in this world and the ones he had trapped in the other. He had meant to save them from slavery but that hadn’t happened. They ended up slaves to humans or heathens that lived in the woods in this world. Not how he had imagined them living after freeing them from the corrupt Evanuris.  
  
He still didn’t understand why he had slept so long. The plan had been to take a short nap but it was as if he had been as trapped as the ones he had imprisoned. Why? What had gone wrong? His spell should’ve worked!

 

He had tried to find out while he had been with the Inquisition, had even suspected Mythal being behind it when he had learned she was up and walking around this world. But she hadn’t been behind it, had learned that when he took her power.

 

Sighing, he rubbed his head, scratching at the growing brown spikes of hair. He had been through every book, scribbled notes on the theories of what happened, and even tried to see the history of it in the Fade but it would not come to him no matter how hard he looked for it. It was like it was being hidden from him on purpose.

 

To say he was frustrated didn’t even cover it. He was livid that he who had created the Fade couldn’t even access what he needed most from it. All of his plans involving his orb had been disrupted; all because of how weak he had been when waking up a thousand years after the fall of Arlathan. Something that shouldn’t of have happened in the first place.

With a very angry growl he pushed away from his desk and stomped off to his quarters to rest. He lay down on the bed and instantly fell asleep, his mind instantly enveloped in a dream out of his control.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

That night she dreamed, she supposed, about her hopes and desires. This dream in particular she was transported to a lovely home deep in the woods where her clan used to roam when she was growing up. For a moment she thought it was real as her senses, body, heart, and soul were fully engaged in the scene.

_The house was built from the stone made to build Skyhold with the floors inside made of oak. It was spacious with lavish furs and linens. The windows were open, letting in the cool spring breeze. She was leaning against the wall near the window looking inside her room, looking out into the lush forest that surrounded her home, taking in the morning birds that were singing in the trees above._

_Her belly was to full term with child and she was wearing an all black see through nightgown made of lace. Under it she wore a simple breast band and a pare of really short smalls. Ayla smiled down as she held her nine-month pregnant belly in a loving and protective caress. Her maroon red hair was long, slightly disheveled with her natural beach-like waves flowing down her back and chest. Her emerald eyes twinkled with utter happiness._

_A gasp came from her right where the entrance to her room was located. Her gaze snapped to the sound and found Solas standing in the entryway. Their eyes met and for a moment they were lost in each other as the love between them filled the room. He walked to her coming to a stop just in front of her._

_“Do you know how beautiful you are in this moment, Vhenan?” He asked as he caressed her face with his fingers. His eyes looked down at her in adoration, like he had once before. Before everything was ruined. Before he had broken their relationship and left._

_In that moment Ayla realized she was in the Fade. But this wasn’t just her dream. Solas was there too. She didn’t know how or why but her heart lurched painfully in her chest at the knowledge that he dreamed of scenarios like this too. But then panic set in as she wondered if he knew of her secret, the one she so desperately wanted to tell him._

_Ayla not wanting to leave this life, not wanting to wake up alone in her bed at Skyhold, knowing that he was still somewhere in the world where she wasn’t played along and smiled lovingly up at him. “Thank you, Solas.”_

_“And how is our child?” He asked as he put his hand on her stomach._

_Ayla frowned. One child? She wanted to laugh but instead decided to tell him in the only way she could without disrupting his dream state. “_ They’re _kicking up quite a storm, emma lath.” She smiled brightly, her whole visage glowing with happiness at finally being able to tell him even if it was a dream._

_“They’re?” His face frowned, showing his utter confusion on his face. Then his eyes widened in stunned realization, making the scar on his forehead widen from how tight his skin went from the overwhelming surprise his body was feeling in that moment. “We’re having two?”_

_Ayla nodded and teased, “How could you not know? Being this huge isn’t normal not to mention the fact you should have been hearing two heartbeats.” She laughed._

_Solas’ ears reddened and embarrassment graced his face replacing his shock. It quickly changed to one of joy a moment later as delighted tears filled his eyes. He pulled her into him and kissed her senselessly making her feel dizzy and light headed._

_But then he pulled away, his face dropping to one of sorrow as he realized this is a dream like she had._

_“Inquisitor.” He greeted her, knowing full well that she was somehow there with him._

_Ayla looked around as the background changed to neutral scenery. She took a few moments to decide on whether to tell him but when she looked back up at him, his face was cold and hard. “Please change your appearance to normal.” He ordered his head gesturing to her still pregnant body and see through robe._

_“Why?”_

_“Because I don’t wish to see you like this. This isn’t something I want. I have no wish for such a life with you.” He said coolly._

_“Bullshit.” She said with a punch of anger. “This wasn’t just my dream. We shared it together.”_

_“No, it was only yours. The Fade just made me a pawn for a little while.” He said matter of factly._

_“No it didn’t. You were an equal part of this dream as much as I was. Though I have such dreams often I have never dreamed of myself in this.” Ayla gestured to the intimate nightdress and sparse clothing._

_Solas’ ears turned back to red and the blush crept onto his face, staining his cheeks. Ayla laughed coldly at him as she reigned in her emotions and changed her persona to what he remembered her as when they first traveled together in the Hinterlands. She didn’t want him to see her true self since his reaction was not a good one._

_Her attire however changed to that of the purple-leathered corset armor and matching leather breeches with one shoulder armor pad and that arm mostly bare except for the silver chain that decorated and dangled against her upper arm. A leather arm cuff of the same purple as her pants also protected a portion of the same arm. Her upper chest, collarbone, and neck were encased in a leather material the same as the shoulder pad and black in color. It was attacked to a long black cloak that covered all of her right side and was tucked inside the purple belt that was wrapped around her stomach, showing off her curves._

_Solas looked at her with a raised eyebrow at the sudden presence of the Inquisitor._

_“Why not just wake up?” She asked letting only curiosity appear in her eyes. “Why change the scenery?”_

_“Because we need to have a chat. I don’t want our dreams connecting again so I am here to ask you to not pull me in again.”_

_“Like I had any choice in the matter. I didn’t realize we were both there until after you kissed me.” She lied smoothly, not letting on that she actually knew earlier than that._

_“I know for a fact that you can control your dreams as much as I.” He snorted out._

_“Fendhis,” she hissed sarcastically, her anger beginning to come out again, “Wasn’t it you who told me that the Fade will pull you into dreams so strong that you can’t control it no matter how hard you try?”_

_Ayla crossed her arms against her chest and raised her eyebrow at him._

_“Ah yes, I did.” He admitted._

_“So you have no reason to yell at me for something I absolutely couldn’t control. Now, for a more serious question... why did you leave me your necklace if you don’t want such a life?” Her eyes met his with and arrogant expectancy that she had only showed once before, right before the final battle with Corypheus. She was demanding an answer from him._

_“You were wondering if I was still alive. I left it to let you know out of respect for your caring nature, nothing more.”_

_His words hit like a ton of bricks blasting into her. Hurt. Again. At his nonchalant rejection. “Whatever.” She said bitterly to him. “Spout your lies all you want to someone who will actually believe you, Wolf. I am done listening to you.”_

_She started walking away with a disgusted grunt and a dismissive wave of her hand but then turned back, her duty bound face once again on her face._

_“Don’t worry, Solas. I will no longer include you in my dreams. I am done hoping for you to come home to me. It is time to focus my attention on more important matters. Goodbye Solas.” She said before she flung her hands out and pushed him out of her dream state and then made herself wake up._

She sat upright immediately wide-awake and severely pissed off, Ayla rose from her bed and dressed for the day. Now in her fourth month of pregnancy, she chose a long white dress with an equally long robe. Both were short sleeves only covering the top of her shoulders. It was perfect for hiding her belly, something she did when she had nobles visiting like she did on this day. It was bagging from her breasts to the floor. It was of a simple making though nice enough to satisfy the nobles with proof of her station as Inquisitor. She put her hair up into an elegant bun.

 

Once done she made her way down to breakfast to eat with her friends. They talked happily about all sorts of things but Ayla wasn’t focused on any of them aside from Dorian and Bull.

 

She watched them with loving interest; knowing Bull was about to do something romantic for Dorian. She waited but a moment before the time came and Bull rose from his chair and looked Dorian in the eyes. He got down on one knee, which was amusing to her since even kneeling as he was he was still taller than Dorian, and began. “Dorian, as you know the Qunari don’t have any form of relationship beyond that of a one night stand. We are raised without any real notion of love or parents. We are just a number until we give ourselves our own names. I love you so much and am asking you to become my husband. Will you be my husband and honor me by being yours?”

 

The hall went silent except for Josie letting out an, “Aww” at the sweet proposal.

 

Dorian’s eyes were wide, blinking rapidly as if trying to determine if this was real. He looked around at everyone who was watching, smiles on their faces. His eyes met hers and she gave a nod of encouragement. He turned back to his horned lover, tears now within his chocolate eyes as he nodded his head, unable to speak, Happiness filled them both and they hugged each other tightly. Ayla beamed at her two friends and was the first one to be up and congratulating them.

 

“Would you do the honor of marrying us?” Dorian asked immediately when she embraced him.

 

Ayla pulled away in surprise but smiled when she saw he was serious. “Of course.” She said with a bright smile.

 

 

 

 

For the rest of the day, Ayla spent several hours with her advisors and visiting nobles. They discussed all of reparations that were underway in all the lands that had been caught in the crossfire of Corypheus or the Orlesian war.

 

These discussions went on for several hours with Ayla deciding on how some of the damages were to be funded. With those dealt with Ayla requested for a carriage and several horses be brought around for her and for the companions she wanted to accompany her.

 

With that taken care of Ayla first went to Varric, Morrigan, Leliana, Bull, and Dorian asking them to join her.

 

An hour later they were on their way to the clan Deshanna was staying. They traveled for two days stopping each night to rest in a tent, her body tiring more quickly now that she was pregnant.

 

On the third day they arrived sometime in the afternoon with a warm reception waiting for them. Everyone spent the day relaxing happily with Clan Tarasyl’ettln while Ayla, Leliana, and Deshanna planned a surprise for Dorian and Bull. When finished they all came out of the Aravel with proud and secretive smiles.

 

 

 

 

The next day found Ayla and Dorian wandering around the forest, her keeping him distracted just like Varric was doing with Bull while Leliana, Deshanna, and the rest of the Dalish clan prepared the surprise for the two.

 

Ayla chose to wear a Dalish maternity dress, all white with no sleeves. The dress was hugging the swell of her growing breasts, which was holding the ensemble up. The dress, though flowing, proudly displayed her protruding belly. Out in the forest with the clan she didn’t have to hide the life growing within her.

 

They walked, talked, and gathered herbs and flowers such as elfroot, jasmine, and roses. It was spring and the flowers were all in full bloom. A little bit before noon they stopped by the clear blue lake deciding on enjoying the waters. Ayla went in with her dress, not caring that it would be wet or see through. The material of her dress was cotton. As she waded into the water she cupped several handfuls in her hands, pouring it over her belly, drenching the dress from the stomach down. Her belly, hips, pelvis, and legs became visible through the dress. Her privates were covered by extremely thin version of an undergarment, one Dorian had never seen before. It covered all of her vagina and butt with her hips being mostly bare except for the small strip that kept the rest of her covered.

 

Ayla’s maroon red hair was wavy and down, length down to just the above her butt. His breath caught at how utterly breathtaking she was, her usually pale moonlight skin glowing with a tinge of pink. She held her belly, one hand where it was transitioning into a swell and her other hand underneath the bump as if holding it up. Her face was lit up with love and joy as she held her babies. Dorian felt honored to see her so happy in such an intimate moment of her and silently cursed the idiot apostate who had left her and was missing this.

 

He kept this memory in his head, promising to show this to the man if they ever crossed paths again. She looked up at him and her smile widened, a secretive look on her face.

 

“Come Dorian, let’s head back to camp.” Ayla said as she walked out of the lake. They walked for an hour, with her completely dry when they arrived back to the clan.

 

When they arrived everything was set up with Bull standing under the makeshift arch. Dorian’s jaw dropped in shock at it before a beaming smile graced his face. He turned to Ayla.

 

“You did all this for us?” He asked, choked up.

 

Ayla nodded. “If I am going to marry you two, it would be with my people. A handfasting. Since you are my dearest friend I thought a ceremony among my people who don’t care whom you love. To us your marriage will always be binding since our ceremonies bind you to your other half. When my people find their other half they stay with that person forever.”

 

“We’d be honored.” Bull said from his place.

 

Dorian walked up to the arch followed by Ayla. The whole clan was there along with Leliana and Varric, both beaming with happiness for their two friends. They were all gathered in two circles waiting for Ayla to begin.

 

“The circle in which we all stand is symbolic of the cycles of life, the womb of the Great Mother, a sacred place created for mortal and divine interaction, in which any negativity from the mundane world can be left outside and all the love and joy we feel our two grooms is contained within. The circle in which you all stand is a sacred space for a sacred event to take place. Much of the symbolism of the wedding band hold true in the circle, the sacred womb from which the two are born again as one and the symbol of eternity. Although for many the sacred and the mundane meet and coexist as often as is humanly possible, marriage is very much a sacred union, for it is a union of souls in which the two lovers pledge unto one another their higher selves and all that is divine within them selves. In Dalish customs, it is considered to the marriage of the God and Goddess within, or in your case the God and God within. You will also hear an elemental blessing. All the worlds’ religions still parallel the agricultural calendar, because the natural world speaks its lessons softly and constantly. In the blessing we simply ask to understand and be able to see the how the attributes of each element can help us on our journey” Ayla explained to everyone before continuing on starting with the elemental blessing. “Since ancient times, people have communed with nature to learn more about themselves by example. Since it is within nature that we all do abide, we ask for Dorian and Bull the blessings of Nature’s Elements, Air, Fire, Water, and Earth. We do this that they may fully come to understand the lessons each element has to offer. The attributes of which are examples of those aspects they mirror not only within divinity but within ourselves as well.”

 

“We ask the spirits of Air to keep open the lines of communication between this couple. May their future be as bright as the dawn on the horizon. As Air flows freely to and from and through us all, may their hearts and minds and souls come to know the world and each other in this manner. Seeing not only with their eyes, may they together grow wise with wisdom.”

 

“Spirits of Fire, we ask that Dorian and Bull’s passion for each other and for life itself remain ever strong and vital, fortifying each day with a vibrancy rooted in boldness, and courage. As Fire clears the way for new growth, may they know that this power is theirs: to create change and bring about the richness and quality that comes with a true love of life.”

 

“We ask the Spirits of Water, that their love for each other and the comfort of loved ones, like the serenity of the deep blue ocean, be the oasis that forever surrounds our two grooms. May they be well loved, and love well, letting the surety with which Water makes its journey to the sea, flowing over rocks or around trees, even turning into vapor and riding a cloud, ever serve as a reminder that with love all is well and will endure.”

 

“Spirits of Earth, we ask that you give unto those you see standing before you this day, the rock solid place to stand and fulfill his destiny. May their journey mirror the vast planes and fertile fields, expansive and alive. May they find the right seeds to sow to ensure a bountiful harvest. And when they look up at the Northern Star, may they know that it is as bright and constant as their love for each other as well as the love of the divine is for them.”

 

“Goddess whose presence is felt in all things and at all times we ask your continued blessings upon this couple, upon their union and upon their family and friends who have gathered here to celebrate this joyous event with them. May they become one in truth and forever revel in the magic that is love.”

 

She waited a breath before continuing on with a Dalish ritual that bonded their souls each of them saying vows to the other. Each said them Bull beaming with love and pride and Dorian’ eyes filled with happy tears and equally beaming smile on his face.

 

Once the vows were said Ayla handed Dorian his ring for Bull while Varric did the same for Bull. They placed the rings on each other’s ring fingers located on the their left hands. They kissed to seal the promise a few moments later the crowd cheering for the new married couple. Ayla wiped at the tears in her eyes as she hugged her two friends.

 

The whole clan celebrated the union and after almost a full night Bull and Dorian retired to their Aravel that was made for them to enjoy their night.

 

Ayla watched with both joy and sorrow. She was immensely happy for her two friends but a part of her was bitter because she wished it were she and Solas.

 

Sighing in annoyance at herself, she walked out into the forest and soon found herself back at the lake they had been at earlier. She sat upon a rock and let her feet dangle in the water as she thought about how much had changed in her life. Here she was pregnant without her mate, not even bonded. She was the leader of an army that had saved the world from a man enslaved to the dark.

 

Granted that being the leader of this organization was just a step in her destiny whatever that was. What she was supposed to accomplish this time around she knew not, other than it had to do with the anchor.

 

She studied the scar that was still evident on left hand. It wasn’t supposed to attach itself in this way but had due to the two foreign magics that had attacked her when she had grabbed hold of the foci. One being Corypheus’ now gone, and the other unknown. Ayla knew it had to do with the Evanuris who was awake and somewhere in her world.

 

A week after the battle and Solas leaving, Morrigan had come into her chambers as she was going through mountains of paperwork. The witch said that Flemmeth was trying to contact her through the Eluvian that resided in Skyhold. She and Morrigan were the only ones with keys to the mirror after stealing (or in her case taking the power from the Well of Sorrows as was her birth rite) from Corypheus, leaving through the mirror before he could take it himself. Ayla had of course gone to see what Flemmeth wanted, or in this case Mythal.

 

Mythal had told her of the other Evanuris but not whom it was, saying she didn’t know. She had passed off her powers, her being the keeper of an Old God’s power just as Ayla herself was.

 

The power had been kept within Mythal since her murder over a thousand years ago when Ayla’s past self had offered her a deal. Elgar’nan had somehow stolen the power intending to use it on his people to make them slaves forever, him and his sons greedy for more worshippers, the power of being heroes, Gods, as they called themselves going to their heads. They needed more powers to be untouchable, gods forever in the world’s eyes. Mythal not liking what her husband and sons were turning into stole the power from them, intending to keep it from their grasp and returning it to the Keepers who were tasked with protecting it, but was murdered for it.

 

Ayla had accepted the power, taking most of it but allowed the Evanuris to take some of it so that when the time came she could stop them. But she hadn’t heard anything else since, not even from the whispers of the Well. Everything was quiet for the moment. Not that she was complaining. It gave her the time to make sure the Inquisition’s will for peace was enforced all across Thedas and for her to get ready to become a mother.

 

As she sat there and thought of the past year part of her couldn’t believe it happened. Everything happened fast and yet so slow at the same time, she hardly had a moment to reflect on the changes within her since her clan had been killed.

 

She had changed a lot and yet was still mostly herself that she had been before everything. She was still a strong willed woman who believed that life should be protected at all costs, had stayed strong in that resolve only taking others lives if there was absolutely no alternative such as them being too far corrupted by things such as Red Lyrium or were more harmful to others like the men who had murdered others for the enjoyment of it.

 

She still cared strongly for those who had become family to her, still doing everything she could to support and encourage them as they did her throughout the course of the year.

 

The thing that had changed however, was the weight she carried on her shoulders and the utter loneliness she had inside her heart, something that had embedded itself deep inside her since Solas had broken things off. Her soul longed for her mate, couldn’t accept that he had left without leaving any trace of him. Leliana, her spymaster who knew and could find everything, couldn’t find anything of his presence. No sightings or anything.

 

Ayla looked at the clear night, at the twinkling stars and full moon wishing her lover were there watching the stars with her but nothing would bring him back.

 

Leaves crunched behind her, signaling that she was no longer alone. Ayla looked back and saw Leliana coming towards her. She sat next to her friend, studying the stars for a moment before looking at Ayla.

 

“What’s on your mind?” Leliana asked.

 

“Quite a lot actually. Just reflecting on the year.” Ayla said her voice filled with a weight of emotions. “How I have changed, how I haven’t.”

 

“Yes,” Leliana smiled grimly. “I believe we all changed in ways none of us expected. You most of all. You came to us as a mystery, someone who was guilty because you were a suspicious character in the wrong place at the wrong time. I have watched you, desperately trying to save us all, falling in love with Solas. Through your determination we would’ve never have made it.” The redhead looked at her friend who carried so much weight.

 

“And I still I have so much to do.” Ayla sighed. “And yet I want nothing more than to just quit. I am exhausted, why can’t I just leave? Let you, Josie, Vivienne, Cullen, and Cassandra handle it all.”

 

“Because you are the Hero, not us. We may have been apart of it but none of us could’ve done it. You have the power that saved us.” Leliana said. “But don’t worry nothing too much will happen until after a new Divine is chosen. We just have to finish establishing peace everywhere between not only Orlais’ monarchy but also with Templars and Mages.”

 

“Luckily I can do most of that in Skyhold.”

 

Leliana laughed knowing her friend was happy to not have tirelessly journey across Thedas. “There is that. Come let us get some rest.”


	4. The Tolls of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayla is now seven months pregnant with Solas still unaware. He has spent the last three months gaining support adding spies and an army to his arsenal. Meanwhile she has spent her time in Skyhold, hidden from the world with the excuse of wanting a noble free break for a few months. She is attacked one night by an enemy of Fen'Harel, sent to kidnap her to draw out Solas, who the Qunari thinks is an agent.

_Three months later…_

 

Abelas came through the Eluvian that led into the in between world where the castle of Fen’Harel, and his base of operations stood. Abelas moved quickly and with purpose as he headed to his liege lord’s study.

 

He bursted through the doors, drawing Fen’Harel’s irritated gaze up to him from the papers he was studying.

 

“You have gained many recruits from the Alienages in Orlais and Tevinter, My Lord.” Abelas said with a bow of his head in respect. “They are ready to move when you are ready. Several of them have already been sent around the world to be your scouts, two of them currently at Skyhold keeping an eyes on the Inquisition. The Inquisitor hasn’t moved in months other than to help rebuild Thedas though they are funding it, and troops out to help but she herself hasn’t.”

 

“So she is enjoying the peace.” Solas nodded. Good. He thought. At least she was content or so he hoped.

 

“It seems so. The scouts say she leaves her advisors to make most of the decisions unless they are at a impasse. Then she steps in and makes the final vote.”

 

“Good. Tell them to keep watch on her and her Inquisition. Have them foil all attempts in finding me.” Solas ordered.

 

“Of course.” Abelas bowed his head again and then left the room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Back at Skyhold, Ayla was enjoying her time in the garden hidden in her private and most favorite area. It was spring and the wildflowers were in full bloom, fragrant, and beyond vibrant. She was glowing with happiness as the she caressed her bulging belly.

 

Now at seven months of pregnancy her advisors sent away all the nobles, she was no longer able to hide it. Didn’t, in fact, wish to hide it any longer from her friends. So the nobles of Orlais and Fereldan were told to go back to their separate courts to allow the Inquisitor to rest and enjoy a few months of a vacation of sorts.

 

Ayla sat in the garden wearing a Dalish dress, peach in color with red flowers on the bodice that displayed her heavy, large breasts invitingly and on the trim that met at just above her knees.

 

She was humming a sweet sound, a lullaby. This is what reached Dorian’s ear as he entered through the willow tree’s vines. Though, he was a man whose romantic notions were for his own gender, he could appreciate his best friend in all of her beauty. She was truly a breath taking sight; glowing, happy, and carefree. In this moment she was completely unguarded, not the fearsome but just Inquisitor everyone saw her as for the last year and a half. Ever since her advisors had made the nobles leave so she could enjoy her much needed break, Ayla let down her walls and blossomed over that time. She rejoiced her pregnancy excited to become a mother. Everyone was completely charmed with the person she was, the person they had only seen glimpses of during the battle against Corypheus.

 

All of them, aside from Vivienne drew closer to her, particularly Varric. Though he had been friendly enough with her during their journeys, he hadn’t dared get to close not sure how to approach her. But now he joked and laughed with her every chance he got.

 

“You are simply breath taking, Buttercup.” Dorian said, announcing his presence.

 

“Good afternoon, Dorian.” She looked up at him and smiled in greeting. The smile was bright, happy, and sensual in a way. If he had been a man who found women attractive he would’ve been automatically seduced by it like Cullen and Blackwall were. Both men had a tender affection for her, one Cullen had tried to pursue. Blackwall’s, however, was a secret admiration never to be acted upon. “It’s a beautiful day, isn’t it?”

 

“More breath taking with you in it, dear one.” He smiled in return as he came to sit next her. He could see the vibrations in her belly from where the babies kicked. He tickled that spot on her, causing one of them to kick again as if it had been tickled. “Quite lively today, aren’t they?”

 

“Yes.” Ayla gasped as the other one kicked right after the first one. “Morrigan says they are progressing beautifully.”

 

“That’s amazing.”

 

Ayla’s brightness dimmed a little as Solas crossed her mind. She hadn’t shared a dream with him in months. He was keeping his journeys to himself and she was keeping her dreams regarding her children to away from him. She was still mad at what he had said in the last dream. Everything was radio silent in regards to where he was, but some good news had been found courtesy of Leliana. Her scouts intercepted a letter to Briala, proving her theory on him working with her was correct.

 

She at least had a means to contact him now. Ayla was intent on at least writing him a letter regarding her pregnancy, was in fact just finishing up when Dorian came upon her.

 

“You miss Solas.”

 

“Yes, I do. I am hoping that Leliana will be able to deliver a letter to him with the news of my pregnancy, so that he is at least told. I don’t expect him to return; don’t want him to out of obligation. He deserves to know though.” Ayla said as she ran a flower over her belly, liking the tickling sensation as well as the answering kicks from both babies.

 

“I hope it reaches him then.” Dorian said.

 

They spent the afternoon together, enjoying the light sun that filtered in through the vines of the willow tree warm and tingling on their skin. The small hidden sanctuary smelled of jasmine, roses, and elfroot. She had planted them back when they had first arrived at Skyhold when she had down time. Now they were grown full and beautiful. They chatted about everything, mostly about Dorian and Bull’s relationship. Both men were still in that honeymoon phase, only being married for three months.

 

Ayla was truly happy for the both of them, enjoying her friend’s happiness. Around mid-afternoon they finally left the garden and went their separate ways. Ayla to the war room for a meeting with the advisors to learn of the progress of peace from all the lands that had been invaded by Corypheus and Dorian going back to his favorite spot in the Rotunda library.

 

Everything was nearly finished, all the repairs to the ruined villages and lands put back to rights funded with a sizeable portion of the gold they had amassed over the course of the year. Ayla was proud of everyone, including the world for actually accepting the peace the Inquisition was maintaining between everyone. A few new towers were being built for mages all across Thedas, but this time being a college where they would go after learning the basics of magic when the gift presented itself to the children. Once they had mastered the basics, they were free to either join the college to learn more and become an advanced mage or to learn just enough to have control.

 

With this all discussed, it going on during dinner with everyone in the close circle, everyone happy with the progress, Ayla retired for the evening.

 

She dressed for bed wearing a heavy grey nightgown, the only dress that could hide most of her belly. Though she was very tired, she couldn’t sleep. After trying for several hours Ayla rose from the bed and wandered back into the Great Hall, into the Rotunda, and up the stairs to Dorian’s hangout. He had all sorts of interesting books to read. Not just books regarding the histories all around Thedas but books of fiction, like the romances Cassandra seemed to love so much with Varric’s Swords and Shields being her favorite.

 

Ayla chose such a book now, settling into Dorian’s chair, getting comfortable, before opening up the book and getting lost in the story about a queen who had been raised in the Chantry until she was of age to marry a prince of another country. Their love was great and tragic. Ayla read for several hours before she finally fell asleep in the chair.

 

 

 

 

 

Ayla awoke an hour later, alarmed for some reason. Something was off in the Rotunda. Every nerve in her body was on high alert. Ayla scanned the whole second floor of the room but found nothing out of ordinary. But still that feeling wouldn’t leave and she stood up from the chair she had fallen asleep in, Dorian’s chair since she was in his hang out spot. Her long nightdress fell to her ankles as she walked forward. Her heart was pounding hard from panic, making the babies in her seven-month pregnant belly react by kicking her hard but she ignored it at the moment.

 

There was a danger here, but what she didn’t know. Warily Ayla walked towards the stairs hoping to get down to the Great Hall but suddenly the threat pounced and hit her in the head.

 

Ayla cried out in surprise, despite her awareness to the danger. Fear spread through her as she realized that someone had come to assassinate her. A silver flash glinted in the dark, signaling that the intruder was coming in to stab her. She shielded herself in just enough time by grabbing the assassin’s wrist and flitting around him before he could reach his mark. Ayla twisted his wrist, adding a touch of flame magic causing him to cry out in pain. He dropped the knife and they struggled him gaining the upper hand for a moment as she focused on keeping her pregnant belly out of his line of fire, making her backup. They headed closer to the corridor of winding stairs until she mind blasted him back, trying to get space between him and her but the spell turned on her as he lost his balance. He wobbled there as she stepped down the first couple stairs trying to right him to keep him falling but it was too late.

 

He fell forward, on top of her. She yelled out as her back slammed into the jagged stone of the stairs and shrieked with pain as he landed upon her extremely rounded belly that had been hidden beneath her flowing nightdress. They thunked and thudded until they landed on the first floor. The man moaned as he rolled off her and she instantly curled into a ball, her belly and back in complete agony.

 

She vaguely heard the sound of several boots coming into the room, having been alerted to her shriek of utter pain.

 

“Inquisitor!” Cullen’s and Bull’s familiar voices sounded from somewhere in the room and felt their boots thudding on the stone floor as they ran to her. He stopped short seeing the intruder rounding on her, having gotten to his feet. Bull grabbed hold of the huge intruder and slammed him into the wall, holding him there as he looked to Cullen.

 

“Ayla? Are you okay?” Cullen asked with worry.

 

“NO!” She cried out, her voice filled with pain and panic, tears streaming down her face. “MY BABIES!”

 

Cullen’s and Bull’s eyes met with worry. The door to Rotunda opened revealing Dorian and Leliana. It only took a moment before they realized what had happened and Dorian was at her side instantly.

 

Ayla was still hunched in a ball, trying to stop the pain and protect the lives that had just been hit within her womb. Tears of fear and pain poured down her cheeks. Dorian looked at Cullen and said, “Find Morrigan and Mother Giselle. Now.”

 

Cullen nodded not even taking offense to the order. The Inquisitor was in agony and they needed the best healers they had. He was almost out the door as he heard Leliana speak to Ayla in a calm voice.

 

“Ayla, you need to relax.” She advised as Dorian gently moved her out of the hallway off the stairs that she was still partially on. They had her lay straight as both female mages entered into the room. Ayla was still breathing hard, the pain and fear evident in it.

 

“What happened here?” Morrigan asked in surprise and worry. “Did she fall?”

 

“We don’t know for sure. Cullen and I heard a shriek come as we were walking into the Great Hall. We found him getting to his feet.” Bull said.

 

“He… attacked me.” Ayla grunted. “We struggled… and he… lost his balance… on the top stair. He fell on top of me. We landed on… the… steps.”

 

Mother Giselle felt her stomach in examination, making Ayla cry out with pain. The woman and Morrigan exchanged worried glances. Morrigan used her power to assess the babies’ heartbeats. She looked up with sorrow only finding one that was barely there. It was clear that it wasn’t going to survive and that it’s twin was already dead.

 

Ayla looked at both of them with hope, hope that burned out instantly at the look on their faces.

 

“We need to move her to a bed.” Morrigan said looking up at all of the faces. Dorian lifted her up gently into his arms, cradling her to him. They moved her to her chambers, wanting her to be as comfortable and away from prying eyes as possible for nobody but them knew of her pregnancy.

 

“Lets put him in the dungeon. She will deal with him when she’s ready.” Cullen growled to Bull. “I don’t envy him at all. She’s going to want to kill him.”

 

“Agreed on that count.” Bull replied as they left the women and Dorian to attend to her. They both knew that they couldn’t be in there. Only her healers and two closest friends were to be there as she brought her dead children into the world.

 

Once upstairs in the privacy of the Inquisitor’s chambers, Leliana and Mother Giselle quickly removed the blankets off the large bed while Morrigan helped Dorian remove every bit of clothing from Ayla before placing her gently upon the bed. Morrigan again looked for life within her friend’s belly but as she suspected they were both gone.

 

"I'm sorry, Ayla." Morrigan said, a look of pure sympathy upon her face. "The babies are dead. I can feel no trace of their life force inside you."

 

Ayla closed her eyes, heart shattering into small pieces. She caressed her belly, tears spilling down her cheeks, a sob of utter sorrow erupting from her chest. 

 

After several minutes Morrigan spoke softly but direct. "I have to induce you."

 

Ayla nodded her head not able to speak as the thought of going into labor this way made her die inside a little more. Dorian squeezed her hand before he lifted her up and got behind her.

 

“I will be with you the whole time, Amatus.” He said.

 

His heart broke for her knowing how much the lives she had loved and dreamed of had thrived inside her the past five months.

 

The process started with Dorian behind her hugging her to him, offering both support and encouragement, anything to get her through this. Leliana held her right hand and Morrigan with her left. Mother Giselle sat on in a chair beside them waiting until she was needed.

 

Her stomach started cramping once the spell took affect, her body beginning the laboring process. It was beyond excruciating since her belly was already hurting from the fall down the stairs and the body that had fallen atop it. Morrigan first began pressing on her stomach, turning the first child around so that its head was positioned to be the first thing out.

 

As she progressed over the next couple of hours, her contractions steadily got worse, more painful and began spacing themselves apart. Everything in her body ached, the pain radiating everywhere from her belly up to her chest, and down her back. She thrashed around and squeezed the hands that held hers.

 

Seven hours later her contractions seized her every five minutes making Ayla whimper and hiss as the pains became sharper, pounding, and burning. It felt as if her whole abdomen was being punched and stabbed with fists and knives that were on fire. “Ow… ow… ow.” She cried out in short spurts that turned into long whines, her whole body tense from the pain. She was crying with the pain, tears streaming down her face.

 

Another hour passed, Ayla resting against Dorian’s chest crying. Dorian, though uncomfortable stayed where he was not complaining about it knowing he was her main comfort in this hell she was going through. They all stayed holding her hand, talking gently to her, and caressing her hair in soothing comfort.

 

Two more hours went by when Morrigan finally looked Ayla in the eyes. “I’m going to break your water now. I have been waiting for it to burst on its own but it seems that it doesn’t want to happen since you are not at full term.”

 

“I don’t want to do this.” She whined still in pain from a current contraction. “Please don’t make me do this.”

 

“You have to Ayla.” Leliana said authoritatively as Morrigan probed Ayla between her legs, checking to see if she was ready.

 

“Okay Inquisitor, I am going to pop the bag now.” Morrigan told her softly. “Once this happens you will begin to feel the need to start pushing. Don’t resist.”

 

Ayla didn’t really hear her, the pain so intense she was mewling loudly. Ayla felt a new sensation, a sharp needle like pain, there for an instant and then replaced by a severe cramping within her womb. It was so strong it had every muscle in her back cramping up. Ayla thrashed, pushing her left side off of Dorian and the bed as her legs curled inward towards her butt. Long painful moans came out of her as another contraction took hold, much worse than the others.

 

Just as that one ended another one took its place forcing the breath from her lungs as she cried out again. Several of them happened like that, one on top of the other before she felt the urge to push. She settled back onto the bed, and opened her legs where Mother Giselle waited patiently for the first child to pass through her.

 

She pushed three times screaming in agony before the first child came out, her son. Mother Giselle carried him off to another part of the room, not letting her see him. Morrigan took her place between Ayla’s legs.

 

They let her rest for a few minutes before Morrigan said. “Come on, Ayla. You have one more to go. But first I have to turn it so its head comes out first by sticking my arm up you.”

 

Ayla’s eyes widened in horror and then narrowed in pain as Morrigan eased first a finger, then adding several, then her hand, and finally her arm until she reached the second child. She did this three more times before removing them.

 

“Push Ayla.”

 

“I’m so tired I don’t want to anymore. What’s the point?” She cried in heart wrenching sorrow.

 

“If you don’t you will die.” Leliana said.

 

“Why can’t I? Dying doesn’t seem so bad if it means I get to be with my babies.” She said.

 

“How do you think Solas will feel when he learns you are dead along with his children?” That got her to think for a second.

 

“Why would he even care? He said he wanted nothing to do with this in the Fade. Told me that he didn’t even want this life, that I was nothing more than a passing fancy.” Ayla said on a tearful cry.

 

“What about us, then?” Dorian asked his voice filled with hurt. “What about all the other people who care about you that you are leaving behind? What about the children? Live for them.”

 

“No…” she whined. “I can’t do this. Please… I'm so tired.”

 

“Yes you can, Ayla. You must. Live for them. Live for us. Live for yourself.” Leliana ordered in her scary voice. “You are so strong. Strong enough to get through this.”

 

Dorian and Leliana’s words broke through her subconscious and her body automatically started to gain the strength, building up the energy. With a deep breath and bone-crushing grip on her friends’ hands, Ayla pushed once, twice, two small ones before she relaxed a moment.

 

“Come on. You’re almost there.” Morrigan encouraged from between her legs.

 

With the last of her strength Ayla pushed once more, a big push and a scream so loud that it rumbled the windows of her chambers and was heard through the whole castle, that sent her daughter into Morrigan’s waiting hands before she collapsed against Dorian completely exhausted. The urge came upon her again but this time a small one as she released both placentas.

 

It took over ten hours of her screaming and crying in pain and sorrow as she brought her dead son and daughter into the world. Mother Giselle came forward with her son, Morrigan with her daughter. They placed each child in her arms and let her gaze at them for a moment. So tiny with her lips, nose, and skin color minus the purple hue and Solas’ eye shape, mouth, and ears. Perfect in every way except that they weren’t breathing, kicking, or crying, as they should’ve been.

 

Heart wrenching sobs escaped her chest as she handed them off to Mother Giselle. She looked up at the woman and told her. “Please allow Morrigan to preserve them until my Keeper Deshanna gets here. She will perform the necessary customs that my people use to send off our young.”

 

“Of course, Inquisitor.” The woman said softly. She held them out slightly towards Morrigan. The witch put her hands over each child and be-spelled them to keep the decaying process from starting for several days. Once done Mother Giselle made her way out of the room, hiding the children under her robe at Leliana’s order since many people didn’t know Ayla had been pregnant. Only her small circle stood near her chambers keeping everyone away and waiting in suspense on how their friend was doing. At the look on Mother Giselle’s face, they all knew and bowed their heads in a moment of silence for their friend and her young.

 

As soon as she was out of the room, Ayla wailed in overwhelming agony. Dorian held her and cried with her. How could he not? She had been through too much first having the man she loves leave, leave before she could even tell him of her pregnancy, and cherish them and glow with happiness only to have them both ripped from her too. Nothing would ever be the same for his friend and he knew that with the way she was grieving that she had died a little more, that another piece of her soul fractured at the deaths of her children.

 

The wails reached the whole caste’s ears, including the scouts of Solas’ though none of them knew what it was about. They didn’t know what to tell him since they weren’t privy to the event that had caused such grief.

 

Morrigan, Leliana, and Dorian all sat with her, she still in Dorian’s arms heartbroken and exhausted. She was hysterical and with good reason. After about an hour of nonstop crying that was not helping her in the least, Morrigan gave her a potion that put her out within minutes.

 

“She is going to be healing for quite awhile physically. As for mentally, I don’t know. Give her time and we all need to be there for her.” Morrigan said. “We may want to send everyone not close to her away. The ones who live here may stay but will not be welcome in the castle at this time so that this stays quiet. Inform all of the inner circle that if a word of this is spoken to anyone they will be in big trouble.”

 

Leliana nodded in complete agreement with her, which was odd since the two hardly agreed on much. They didn’t get along much but when in came to the Inquisitor they agreed a lot. Ayla was a dear friend to both and were fiercely protective of her along with Dorian.

 

 

 

 

_A week later…_

 

 

Solas was standing outside on the balcony of the castle he had once resided in a thousand years ago. His body more toned since leaving the Inquisition. Understandable since the work he had been doing required him to be fit and healthy, no longer an apostate hobo as Dorian use to call him. His hair was now long enough to put up in a small ponytail, a chestnut brown. He stared off into the strange in between world it had fallen into thinking of the Inquisitor, wondering what she was doing now. 

 

Not out there helping with the rebuilding herself, something he had imagined she would be doing. It was strange since she had told him she wanted to help afterwards but instead stayed in Skyhold. For the first two months after he had left she had visited just about every land finishing up lingering rifts and uniting the lands. But over the last three and a half only fleeting reports saying she hardly left Skyhold at all anymore. Didn't even go leave the castle these days. His scouts reported that she had painted on the mural he had begun but never finished. They said she completely copied his style of painting, her mural almost exactly as his but with her own story of the final battle. He wished he could see it but didn't dare go back. 

 

"You need to go to her." Cole said as he appeared in front of him on the balcony ledge. "She needs you. Now. Pain. So much pain. She is breaking, a wound that will never heal. Heart shattering into a million pieces as she is forced to let go of something you both created. Going through immeasurable pain, healing in body but forever scarred in her soul." Cole told him cryptically.

 

"What are you talking about, Cole?"

 

"She has to tell you. Has been trying to tell you. Did tell you. You must hear it from her, I can't." Coke said.

 

Ever since Cole had forgiven the man who had murdered the boy whose soul he shared and became more spirit he had been more cryptic and always harder to understand, especially when it came to the Inquisitor. Something Solas never thought would happen.

 

"He means she is deep in depression or so I gather from the scouts.” Abeles said from the doorway of the balcony. "I found this in Orlais. It was delivered to Briala. They know you have the elven Ambassador on your side."

 

Solas took it and recognized Leliana's handwriting.

 

Dear Solas, 

 

I don't know if this will find you but I hope it does. You need to come to her because she needs you badly. I don't know if she will ever heal from this but with you here it would be easier. She won't eat, only sleeps when dosed with sleep potion. If you care for her like I believe you do than stop being stubborn and come to her.

 

Spymaster of the Inquisition,

Leliana

 

He read the note and his mask dropped showing a face of worry. The Inquisitor not taking care of herself? Because of him? A part of him desperately wanted to go to her but he couldn't. She would have to toughen up and forget him. She couldn't disrupt his plans. He had come too far to stop them now.

 

"Then you will lose her." Cole said before disappearing from his side.

 

 

 

 

 

Ayla lay staring blankly at the wall her skin a sickly pale. A week had passed since her children were taken from her.

 

The door to her chambers opening, squeaking. She didn’t even hear it. Dorian came up the stairs and her gaze moved to him. His heart was so torn from seeing her this way. Tears pooled in her eyes as she looked at him.

 

“I’m so sorry, Ayla.” He said as he walked up to her bed. She wore a white nightgown with a sheer black robe. Most of it was covered aside from her chest, the rest of her covered in blankets. He reached the bed and immediately began soothing her by rubbing her forehead and hair.

 

“These last few weeks,” she said, her voice breaking with the tears she was desperately trying to hold back. “I couldn’t help wondering if they would have my hair or Solas’, what color would it be if it was Solas’ hair color they got? Would they have my eye color or his, secretly hoping they would be his ocean blues. Would they have my lips or be a blend of us both? When I looked at them I saw the blend of us but will never know what color their eyes or hair would be. Never know if they would take after me or their father.”

 

Ayla’s lips quivered, a gasping sob tearing from her chest as the grief spilled out and down her cheeks. Her sobs became more forceful as Dorian pulled her into his arms, holding her head to his chest. She clung to him as she cried and he held her tightly, trying to offer any comfort he could give her. All of her dreams of raising her children dashed in a matter of minutes.

 

Her advisors spent the week with both Morrigan and Dorian making final decisions on matters, knowing Ayla would not be up to the task for quite some time. The castle was now quiet, all nobles officially told to not come to the fortress seeking audiences with her. Only the servants stayed, only bringing up food that Morrigan, Leliana, and Dorian force-fed her to eat, washtubs for her baths that the three took turns giving her, and the night clothing. They all simply assumed she was sick with a flu-like virus that left her weak. Exactly what the Inquisition wanted them all to believe.

 

A few more days passed by before Deshanna arrived. She went up immediately to check on her former First, heartbroken at the sight of her. But after they talked for a while, Ayla finally refused her best friend’s help with attending her bodily needs and did it herself while Deshanna prepared the babies for the Dalish funeral rites.

 

Ayla came down to the Great Hall an hour later and guided Leliana, Morrigan, Dorian, Varric, Cullen, and Josie to her sanctuary where Deshanna already waited with one hole dug in the middle of the patch of wild flowers, her favorite spot to sit.

 

As soon as they were all gathered, Ayla gathered her well-preserved lifeless babies and placed them inside the hole. “Today we are here to lay to rest a pair of lives that never got to live. Two children still growing inside a loving mother’s womb.” Deshanna said to them. “Though they never got to be born, they were loved before by Ayla. Cherished beyond measure and now here we bury them, in Ayla’s sanctuary.”

 

Deshanna and Ayla both picked up a shovel that was near the hole. They both shoveled dirt about halfway into the grave before stopping. Then each brought out seeds and planted them before filling up the hole the rest of the way. When the Earth was completely filled Ayla closed her eyes, raised her hands, and called out. “Earth is life, vital, and nurturing. Water is essential, giving us what we need to survive. Without both life cannot be made. I ask both to come to me as I am both and they are me, as I will it. So mote it be.”

 

The water from the small pond rose like a small thin rope, twisting its way until it drilled into the ground. The earth shook lightly as Ayla twisted her wrists until palm faced up towards the sky. Several roots blasted up through the ground and rose to form several flower patches of flowers all white with a bell shaped teacup like petals, and a yellow star shaped. Calla Lilies and Daffodils representing the purity and innocence of the lives that didn’t get to live and rebirth. As soon as the flowers bloomed Ayla opened her eyes and left the garden.

 

 

 

_Four weeks later…_

 

Ayla ventured to the dungeons where the perpetrator awaited her judgement. When he came into view, she studied him. He was Qunari of that she was certain by the way he held himself, though he wasn’t as large as most of their kind. Had no horns of any kind either. He was lithe in form but still built like his race, tall too.

 

“Why were you after me?” Ayla said finally, startling him.

 

“What makes you think I was after you?” He asked.

 

“You attacked me, tried to kill me.”

 

“Yes. The Ben Hassrath sent me to come after you because you aided and housed a agent of Fen’Harel. Was in fact with you from the moment your Organization formed.” The man said. “I was to get an audience with you to ask you to release him into our custody but instead found out that you were a friend of his, more than that, his lover. We planned to use you to draw him out. You know him as Solas.”

 

“What?” Ayla’s eyebrows rose up in shock at this information. Solas? An agent of Fen’Harel? She looked back upon the year at all the observations she had put at the back of her mind. It made sense though. He was an Ancient Elf like Abelas with a mask to hide behind. Though he had been honest on certain things, she had never believed him to be from a village up to the north. She had in fact known that story was a lie; her own people had investigated it. She had always wondered why he reminded her of a wolf. “And what were you planning to do once he came for me, if he came for me?”

 

“We were going to interrogate him about where the Dread Wolf was so we could kill him before he fully regained power.”

 

“How did you even know he was awake?”

 

“Because the ruin that held him was underneath one of our villages. He awoke sometime in the last few years and when his scouts found him they decimated that village.” The man said. “Thousands of our people died because he rose from his eternal sleep.”

 

“Then why try to kill me? I would’ve been no use to you dead.”

 

“I was not trying to kill you, merely tried to knock you out but it didn’t really faze you. I… panicked. I didn’t want to get caught and so I attempted to silence you. But it backfired when we fell.” He said.

 

“You killed my children.” She seethed, her voice dripping with hate.

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know you were pregnant. Not that it would’ve changed much. Probably would’ve had him come out of hiding.” The man smirked. “Especially since I believe he doesn’t even know about your pregnancy.”

 

“No, he doesn’t and now never will.” Ayla opened the cell just as Cullen came down into the chamber having heard that she was down here. She looked up at him as he came to stand beside the cell. The look in her eyes scared him, nothing like the woman he had come to know. Her lips were curled in disgust, eyes narrowed and filled with seething, fiery, rage and hate. She was here on a mission and proved that when she suddenly grabbed a hold of his sword in a move that quickly unsheathed it from the scabbard and with a yell she sent the blade into the Qunari’s neck, slicing his head clean off his body. Blood splattered her face, her clothes, her hair, and poor Cullen who was too close to have gotten away from the splatter, her execution of the Qunari a spur of the moment action.

 

Ayla was breathing heavily, her chest huffing and puffing from the exertion that her actions wrought. She left the room, his sword still in hand as she came back up to the Great Hall. The sword covered in blood, matching her appearance brought several gasps from those out in the hall, mainly from Mother Giselle and Josephine. Ayla didn’t even hear them as she made her way upstairs to her chambers.

 

The minute she was alone in her chambers the sword clattered to the floor, Ayla walked to a corner and broke down. She stayed in that corner for several hours, the tears eventually drying up leaving her numb and staring, before anyone was brave enough to go up and check on her. Dorian and Cullen were the two to go up but the moment they saw her, Dorian came to her side.

 

Cullen watched, feeling completely helpless. Dorian suddenly began to remove her shirt and he quickly looked away, a blush filling his cheeks. “Uh… Dorian… I think I should come back after she has… is… um… not being undressed right in front of me.” He said.

 

Dorian looked at him, a brief teasing look in his eyes but then nodded now not being the time to make snarky comments. Cullen grabbed his bloody sword and walked out of her chambers, leaving Dorian to finish undressing her and getting her clean.

 

The process took an hour but Dorian and Ayla stayed in the chambers, eating their dinner there before settling in for the night.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Meanwhile, in the in between world Solas brought one of his scouts to his chambers. He had grown close to her a bit, though still keeping her at a distance. He had seen her blush a lot within his presence and though he loved another whole-heartedly, he found himself missing a warm body in his bed. He was tense, needing to take his mind off a certain woman who had gone completely silent over the last four weeks. Leliana’s note was at the forefront of his mind and he had almost gone back to Skyhold just to see what was happening since nobody was allowed in the castle such as the Great Hall, her chambers, the Rotunda, or any of the rooms close to it.

 

So as a distraction, he invited Cara an elf with shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, and skin the color of toffee. So he went up to her and caressed her arm in an invitation and she accepted with a kiss on his lips.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ayla had fallen asleep quickly, Dorian tucked in with her. Ayla was sleeping across Dorian's bare chest. Though it looked like they were a couple in the way they slept everyone who knew them knew that wasn't the case. They were the best of friends and maybe if the Magister had been straight and not married to Bull a few months earlier. Ayla would've been able to move on with him. He was another half of her as was Solas. In fact, Ayla often wondered that fate had given her two soulmates knowing that she would need her best friend to help ease some of the suffering she felt from being parted from her lover and now from her children. 

 

Ayla slept peacefully at first with harmless dreams, not plagued for once by the endless nightmares of having to give birth to her dead babies, but that feeling came over her again as her spirit magic pulled her soul out of her body. Not again! She thought with frustration. This had happened only once before almost a year ago when Ayla had tried to help Solas save his spirit friend who'd been captured by stupid mages who knew nothing of spirits. 

 

Ayla flew over several lands before flying down into a ruin she recognized as Mythal's temple. There she flew into the Eluvian located where an now empty Well of Sorrows sat. 

 

Ayla flew out of the mirror into that strange in between world that was half real and half Fade. This time she flew around until she came upon another temple that was beyond beautiful. Inside she flew until she came upon a bedchamber. Inside it she saw books stacked upon the desk, the first thing one saw upon entering the door. She gazed around seeing tons of books on shelves and the desk, all old from what she could tell.

 

Ayla looked around again and spotted the bed, doing a double take. Her breath caught as she saw the man she longed for every night, even more now with the emptiness of her womb where her children should be still developing. She gazed at him lovingly for a moment surprised to see he had chestnut brown hair just past his shoulders. Lust pulled in her belly at the sight of it but a movement next to him caught her eyes. Ayla felt herself fly above him and a female elf. Ayla gasped as the blanket covering the woman slipped off her chest revealing her nakedness to room squashing any feelings of lust, replaced now with horror, hurt, and rage. The rage took up the most of it in this moment as she observed the woman snuggle closer to him. 

 

How dare he! She had stayed faithful and he took a lover nearly a year later? Her heart cracked further and tears streamed down her cheeks. Did she mean nothing to him at all? He had said it was real and then told her in her dream that he didn’t want the dream they had shared. It hadn’t been real and he lied to her. Grief over everything she went through had her chest rising and falling as she felt his betrayal.

 

Having seen enough, Ayla began to turn away to go back to her body but before she could Solas suddenly sat upright in alarm. He looked around before his eyes found hers. They widened in surprise as he took in her spirit form. 

 

"How?" He began asking but she gasped as she felt herself being yanked back to her body. 

 

She slammed back into it gasping awake. Dorian was above her shaking her, trying to wake her up. 

 

One look at him and she burst into tears, her heart aching from what she had witnessed. 

 

Dorian's eyes widened in concern before he pulled her into his arms comforting her. She sobbed heart-wrenching cries and he knew she must've been dreaming of Solas. 

 

"Tell me what happened, Amatus." He coaxed gently.

 

"I was sleeping peacefully at first but then my soul was pulled out of my body and transported to wherever Solas is. He was asleep in a chamber inside a temple that was not in this world. He was sleeping with another person." She answered, tears still pouring down her face.

 

Dorian looked at her, his own heart breaking for her again. He held her a little while longer, comforting her the best he could. 

 

After awhile her tears subsided and anger flushed through her. She pulled herself away from Dorian, a stubborn and defiant bit very haunted look settled on her face. She rose from the bed and pulled began pulling out several outfits, stuffing a few into her travel pack and dressing in one of them.

 

“I can’t stay here anymore. I hoped he would come back to me but that clearly is never going to happen. It’s too painful for me here and I am done waiting for him.” Ayla said. “As of this moment I will no longer be just his. I will embrace my Dalish upbringing and begin seeking lovers. To hell with his new look of long brown hair.”

 

Dorian’s eyes rose in surprise. He understood her leaving Skyhold; none of the happy memories could ever take place of her losing her babies. But hearing the bald elf now had hair was shocking. "Wait he grew hair?" He asked, dumbfounded. "Yes. It's long, but his head is shaved on the sides of his head leaving only some at the top, which has grown down to just past his shoulders." She told him. "Well what do you know? The Apostate has style after all." Dorian scoffed. This made Ayla reluctantly chuckle helping her to calm a little. Hearing her laugh had Dorian sighing with a little relief, knowing that she was starting to return to some form of the woman he loved as his best friend. "Do you want me to help you pack?" He asked. She nodded and together they packed up everything she needed.

 

As soon as she was packed Ayla walked out of her rooms, into the Great Hall until she was at the Rotunda. She had one more thing to do. Dorian followed behind her, not sure what she was up to other than she was leaving in the middle of the night, or so he thought. But she was now opening all of the paint cans and using her magic to paint her vision onto the second to last empty wall.

 

It depicted her, the halla, stabbed in her bulging belly by a horned beast all of this inside a maroon haired grieving woman, adding in the distant figure of a bald elf walking away to a wolf with six eyes in the back round. Once finished she admired her handiwork. Lots of grey, black, reds, were prominent in the scene. The only light color was she as the Halla in yellow and white.

 

Satisfied with the way she painted it, Ayla turned on her heels and left the Rotunda. She made her way to the War Room where she knew her advisors met at dawn. She had spent three hours painting it, normally six hours without the aid of magic.

 

“Inquisitor.” They all looked up in surprise. She hadn’t attended a meeting in weeks and was completely dressed for travel.

 

“I cannot stay in Skyhold any longer. The pain of what I have been through is too much.” Ayla announced. “Were any chateaus given to us as gifts in Denerim or Redcliffe?”

 

“Yes, you have one just on the outskirts of Denerim.” Josie said.

 

“Good. Leliana, send your ravens to inform whoever is keeping watch to ready the place for my arrival. You all may follow me when ready or can stay here but I won’t be returning here.”

 

“I will come with you now, Amatus.” Dorian said automatically.

 

“Good. Go pack while I go and prepare for the trip. Tell Bull he is to accompany us.” Ayla said before turning to her advisors. “Have the servants bring down my things. It's all packed up with the necessities in my pack. Send the rest by carriage. How is the orphanage coming along?”

 

“Nearly finished.” Leliana said. “I will stay here, joining you once a month to visit and inform you on reports.”

 

“I will join you within the week along with the rest of your things.” Josie said.

 

“As will I.”

 

“Thank you for understanding.” Ayla smiled gratefully at them before bowing her head to them before exiting the War Room. She made her way back up to her room, grabbed her things, and took one last look around before leaving. Josie would come with the rest of her belongings so felt okay with leaving them here. Now she had once last thing to do. Ever since Solas had given her the jawbone, Ayla had at first wore it religiously but when he had denied her in the Fade she had hidden it under one of the floorboards by her desk. She pulled up the board, pulled it out, and held it in her hand admiring it for a moment. Shaking her head in anger for the memories of her grabbing it when he kissed coming up, she shoed them away and made her way back to the Great Hall.

 

Bull, Dorian, and Varric were all waiting for her but she simply walked past them and into the Rotunda. His desk was still in the middle of the first floor of the round room. She pushed it against the murals she had painted, settled right between them, and set the jawbone upon it and wrote a quick note on one of his papers to accompany it. Once satisfied with what she wrote, Ayla turned and met the eyes of her companions. They looked at her with curiosity, wondering why she had moved the desk and left the note for him. But they didn't dare ask as she walked passed them Instead they left the Rotunda, the Great Hall, and made their way down to where the horses and Hart were waiting. They mounted and were galloping out of the fortress that had been their home for a year, now a prison to their elven leader, as they rode like the wind as if escaping a hell that was hot on their heels.

 

Several of the army saw as well as the servants, among them elves watching with confused and much too curious expressions. One of them quickly made their way out through a secret entrance in the stables and made their way to the closest Eluvian, not controlled by Morrigan.

 

It was located an hour away, and she entered it automatically. The fortress of Fen’Harel appeared in sight and she quickly made her way to Solas’ study.

 

“My Lord, the Inquisitor is indeed alive.” The scout began. “She has finally emerged from the castle but she and her companions Dorian, Bull, and Varric have all fled Skyhold and none of us know where they are going.” She reported.

 

Solas frowned, not happy at this sudden turn of events. At first he had thought she was dead when she came to him in spirit form. But this scout now confirming that the Inquisitor was alive unsettled him. He didn't know what magic she used to come to him as she had and he couldn't help wondering if she had found him? Was she coming after him? But that didn’t make sense since the Eluvian she had access to was within Skyhold. So where was she going?

 

“Stay at Skyhold and keep your ear to the ground. I want to know if they have found us.” Solas ordered.

 

“Of course, Fen’Harel.” She bowed her head and left just as quickly as she had come.

 

“She flees. Her heart can’t take the painful memories. Too fresh, her still not healed. Her soul linked to yours, her spirit pulled to you because of your infidelity. Now she flees, you being with another the last straw.” Cole said from the window seat behind him. “She will not return. You are losing her.” He grabbed ahold of Solas' shoulders and poofed them elsewhere. Solas tensed having not expected to be transported by the spirit. He felt strange and looked down at himself not yet aware of where he was. He startled when he say he was in spirit form much like Ayla had been when he had seen her in his bedchamber. "What did you do, Cole?" He demanded to know. "Brought you to Skyhold." "WHAT?" Solas looked around panicked and noticed he was in the Rotunda. At first his eyes moved around to fast trying to see if anyone saw him, hoping they wouldn't try to detain him. "They can't see you. My power blocks you form their sight. But you need to see." The boy pointed in front of Solas and he looked in that direction and felt his breath freeze in his chest as he gasped.

The two murals she had painted took his breath away, so beautiful and in exactly the same style as the ones he painted over the course of the year. He saw that she had not erased the one he had been working on when he left, but added to it her version of the final battle with him as a wolf in the distance leaving. She portrayed herself as the Halla he had been referring her as in his others but in this the Halla looked slightly different. He couldn't figure it out.

His eyes moved to the second mural. It was heartbreaking. It showed the Halla being stabbed in her rounded belly by a horned beast that wasn't a dragon inside a maroon-haired woman grieving with a bald-headed figure inside of a wolf with six eyes with his back to the scene. 

Sweat beaded his forehead as he feared what it meant since the figure was clearly him and the wolf clearly showing the wolf form of Fen'Harel. Did she know? How did she find out? He looked down, scratching his head unaware that he had moved to the desk, his desk that had been shoved against the murals. It was then that he noticed the jawbone and note.

 

Solas,

This reminded me of a time when I thought I was more than just a passing fancy.  
Clearly I was wrong and I am done waiting for you to return.  
From here on out I am living my life as the promiscuous elf my people like to be.  
I give you back this jawbone and your castle.  
I only associate them with the devastating memories and traumas they left me with.

Inquisitor Ayla Lavellan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to break everyone's heart for this chapter. I broke my own heart as well writing it. Cried like a baby. I promise I have a reason for it and it will become known as the story progresses.


	5. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayla feeling not only trapped as the famed Herald and Inquisitor, still dealing with her grief and the betrayal she was forced to see in her spirit form has her now living in Denerim in a lavish estate that had been gifted to her, unable to stay in the castle that HE had led her to, where her children were taken from her. 
> 
> Seriously pissed off, Ayla gives in to her Dalish nature forsaking Solas. Over the past two months she renovated her new home to her liking and now (much to Josie's disapproval) she has turned her home into a salon like Lady Vivienne's though hers outshines it immensely since the Dalish always have more fun.
> 
> Solas and Abelas are in Denerim to visit the Alienage, trying to recruit the elves living there. Abel's hears the rumors and both of them attend a gathering Ayla is holding. Solas sees a shocking performance that includes the King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple of things... I have been wanting to use this as part of this fan fiction since I started writing it. It's taken a long time to get it to this point. I don't know why I like to have my Inquisitors to be musically inclined and sing since they are super hard to write. But I love writing them. So I am a huge Britney Spears fan. My obsessions are Britney and Solas for the most part. So I decided to use Britney's Piece of Me live performance of Slave For You (Id didn't do the whole song but wanted the grand entrance for this chapter) and Freakshow. Freakshow was the inspiration and I decided to use it and twist it to how I needed it. The whole performance I twisted to fit Ayla's needs. I have also been wondering how they would implement music from this age that is mostly club bumping or such so this became a head cannon and I like the idea that some of the sounds and effects are results from Dorian and Ayla brainstorming together. I feel like this is something they would do as bff's especially Dorian who would be trying to help his friend take her mind off her pain that she is suffering and breaking from.
> 
> So here is a video of the performance that you can go off of:  
> https://youtu.be/urmY-K3F2ls

_Two weeks later…_

 

Solas was exploring the fade when the whole green of it flashed red for a moment, a screeching coming from somewhere beyond. He knew who it was, could feel it due to the power that was still his coursing through her veins coming to her aid as she thrashed violently wherever she was sleeping. Another flash and an agonized cry that had his blood pounding in his ears fear that perhaps she was trapped by something haunting her sleep.

 

He moved before he could even think about it and came upon the huge dome-like wall that kept him and everything else out. She wasn’t being attacked as he had initially thought, but in the grips of a powerful nightmare. He couldn’t see what the nightmare was but knew she hadn’t had one this powerful since the time when they were in Haven. He pressed against the bubble hoping to get through to at least calm her so that she would rest peacefully but he was zapped the moment he touched it.

 

The Inquisitor somehow had learned to purposely keep him out and was doing so at that moment. How that was possible was intriguing. He couldn’t help to be surprised by her yet again. She was exceptionally strong for a mortal.

 

Another screech came from inside the strange dome-like barrier but it wasn’t of fear. It was of agony, a pain so severe it had a lasting impact in her memory. Then it changed to one of sorrow before the whole bubble disappeared with her in it, signaling that she had awoken.

 

 

 

 

Ayla awoke and cried to herself for a while, the memories of losing her babies a constant nightmare. She rose from her bed, and dressed for the day. Since she gave birth her body pretty much went back to normal with her stomach, thanks to the strenuous exercise from traveling, battling, and training keeping her fit. Her chest was the only thing that was different. They stayed the size of grapefruits and were lactating, ready to feed children that were non-existent. This caused her to cry more, especially when her breasts got so sore she had to pump herself. She did so now, tears of grief pouring down her cheeks.

 

She knew he tried to break through, whether to comfort or to yell at her for the disturbance she was creating in the Fade she knew not. She had been keeping her dreams and now nightmares well guarded after the last time they shared one. After him accusing her of purposefully bringing him into her dreams. At first it was just to prove that she wasn’t the one doing such things, but now it was to forever keep him out not wanting him to see her recent sufferings. Her secret that would remain just that now. No point in telling him of the children he sired had died.

 

 

 

_Two months later…_

 

Solas stood overlooking his map in his study. He was supposed to be planning his next moves but he was heavily distracted by the disappearance of the Inquisitor.

 

After she had fled the castle he'd gifted to her, she and her companions Dorian, Varric, and Bull hadn't returned. Her advisers followed her with only Leliana staying behind. His scouts didn't even know that Josie and Cullen had departed. Now two months have gone by with no news.

 

Solas growled in frustration, pushing away from his desk, his fingers running in his shoulder length hair in desperation. 

 

He angrily walked from the study, making his way to the Eluvian. Trying to distract himself he decided to pay a visit the hinterlands to absorb the powers of all the wards. The closest Eluvian being in Denerim. He came out into a warehouse of sorts where Abelas was currently waiting.

 

"How is the recruiting going?" Solas asked.

 

"It's not. They don't want anything to do with this. They are afraid things will get worse for them if they join in this rebellion." Abelas explained.

 

"We shall visit them tomorrow then. Maybe seeing me will actually help with matters." Solas told him. "Go get us both rooms."

 

"As you command." Abelas bowed his head respectively before walking off to do as he was instructed.

 

Solas waited for an hour before his fellow Ancient Elf returned. He looked up expectantly at the elf. He noticed a strange look upon his face. "What is it?" He asked.

 

"Lodgings have been secured." He said, his mouth closed and opened again before closing shut. 

 

"What else?" 

 

"There was talk about the Inquisitor living here. She apparently has a chateau in the upper class of Denerim just on the outskirts. There is a gathering of sorts there tonight." Abelas kept his gaze wandering around not wanting to tell him anything else of what he heard, especially as to what this gathering was.

 

“What else?”

 

“To be honest, I’m not sure if it is a rumor or not but people say that the Lady Inquisitor made her château as a well… um… I don’t know how to describe it.”

 

“Then I shall put in an appearance at this event but stay hidden, of course.” Solas said aloud to himself. He needed to see that she was okay. When his scouts had reported that she had fled the castle, she had a panicked and utterly distraught look on her face.

 

“As you wish, my lord. I shall find you some peasant attire and a travelling cloak.” Abelas bowed once more before leaving him.

 

 

 

 

They entered the lavish estate several hours later and were ushered into a room almost like a ballroom except that it had a stage at the other side of the room that had a small catwalk into the center. Along the walls were tables and lush lounges that could hold multiple people on. He and Abelas chose one in a corner that was completely in the dark so that his cover wouldn’t be blown.

 

The room was strange in its creation but that wasn’t the weirdest part. The oddest part was seeing several people making out hot and heavy some of them in two’s or more. They had little to no clothing and reminded him not only of the salon that they had met Lady Vivienne but also of the Dalish clan they had visited in the Exalted Plains. Of the festive customs where her people had often partook in orgies or random couplings.

 

_Had she given in to her wild Dalish upbringing?_

 

Before he could continue more on that thought the lights dimmed out and the ones on the stage, magically enhanced. A piano sounded as the lights changed to a multitude of colors of purple, red, and blues. It sounded both sinfully sensual and mischievous in the sound, but also dark. Red smoke began filling the room as well as on the magic screen that appeared in the background of the stage. Three people entered, all Dalish and two of them he had met that night they visited the Clan. Ladarvise, Aviselan, and another female with brown hair. Ladarvise had on a fancy garment while the women were wearing nothing but underclothes meant specifically for the bedroom. The piano made the dark music again, but another form of music, something new he had never heard before. The women all slithered up to Ladarvise, one of them biting her lip as he clasped her cheek with his hand while he lightly licked her lip. His sister merely grinded against him before walking off and down the small stairs that were part of the stage. The other two followed right after as the music got darker and heavy panting sounded loudly in the ballroom-like theater. His sister, once down waited for her brother and slithered up against him sensually before he pushed her away.

 

Solas knew it was a performance but he was slightly disgusted at the innuendo of the two of them. In this she was merely just a woman who was interested in a threesome. None of the crowd knew they were siblings. Moans and snapping now entered into the room from various spots. He now noticed that some of the people were part of the performance dressed exactly like the three onstage. Aviselan did a move where she got on the floor and crawled in an a manner meant to be ferocious, yet sensual as she rolled onto her butt, tipped her head back, her arms holding up her torso invitingly as she spread her legs. Her brother did a move that made it look like he was pleasuring her and then switched to the other woman grabbing a hold and actually kissing her before pushing her away too. They reached center stage with both women doing various acrobatic dance move gave an impression as to the innuendo of the threesome that was in play.

 

A deep voice mixed filtered through the room then singing, “ _I’ve got a plan we can do it just when you want it baby, baby, baby. As long as you want it, come with me we can do it baby, baby, baby.”_

As the voice sang slow, deep, dark, and sensually the three walked down the catwalk with Ladarvise lighting up a rolled up, from what Solas could smell of it, elfroot and lavender joint. Another Dalish custom. The girls were crawling behind him, Aviselan rolling around sexually on the floor. As he walked down he smiled charmingly at all the women in the audience, many of them part of the Orlesian court. Solas could now see that part the outfit was not a full fancy getup but a tear-a-way costume made like the women’s outfits. It too was a bedroom play garment.

 

The deep voice repeated the line once more before a familiar female voice filtered in. Solas instantly knew it to be hers. His heart rate picked up at the sound of it but he was beyond confused. _Why was she doing such a raunchy Dalish performance?_

 

“ _Get naked, get naked, get naked, get naked,”_ Her voice sang repeatedly eight times before it changed to. “ _Take it off, take it off, take it off, take it off.”_ And then repeated again as the two female dancers danced provocatively on the stage, like they were on top of a man or simply pleasuring themselves.

 

Then his eyes were drawn to the big screen that opened up, a secret doorway. Her voice came out loud and clear from it. “I have feelings too. And I need to do what I feel like doing, so let me go and just listen.”

 

Something big and wet came through with a lot of the red smoke around it as her voice began its silky descent into her song.

 

“All you people look at me

Like I’m this Herald Woman.

Well did you ever think it’d be okay

If I stepped into this world.”

 

As she sang the last part of the verse she finally came into view, her long maroon hair flowing behind her as she moved around a poll centered on a moving clam-shaped lounge couch that had four other female dancers, all Dalish, dressed in the same fashion as the first two who had come out with Ladarvise. They were currently walking towards the giant.

 

But Solas eyes were focused on Ayla, who was bedroom attire like her dancers but her hers was more elaborate. Red, black, and slightly sparkly. It was a three-piece contraption from what he could tell, made up of the breast band that connected to the corset and to the underwear that matched the breast band.

 

She stopped just behind the poll most of her within view.

 

“Always saying “Herald, don’t step into the club.”

Well I’m just trying to find out why,

Causing dancing’s what I love.”

 

She slid down the pole, her legs spreading open, and then closed again as a normal light hit her face, her spotlight. She bent down and then up three times singing, “ _Get It, get it, get it, get it_ ,” going side ways and then down the pole again, holding it as if it were her lifeline. She turned around until it was to her back and slid down again slowly this time.

 

“I know I may come off quiet, I may come off shy  
But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy.

What's practical is logical, what the hell, who cares?  
All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there.”

 

She rose again and twirled in front of it before shaking her delectable booty, making him want to grab it. She turned slightly and caressed it, as if she knew he was staring at it, wanting it. She twirled again and flipped her hair slightly. “ _I’m a_ …” She began before spreading her legs wide and undulated against the pole but not touching it, while standing. “ _Slave for you_.” She pointed at the crowd.

 

“I cannot hold it,

I cannot control it.

I’m a slave for you.”

 

She was behind it again, flipping her hair in a fierce and sexual move.

 

“I won’t deny it,

I’m not tryin’ to hide it.”

 

Ayla came down from the lounge clam with the pole with two of her dancers. She lifted her hers up, one over her head, the other sticking straight out as her whole torso moved in front of her. “ _Don’t you wanna, dance upon me_.” Then she undulated her stomach, arms now both above her head, and then moved into two hip thrusts. “ _To another time and place. Oh baby, don’t you wanna? Dance upon me_?”

 

He watched her complete the number, wondering about the lyrics. Is that how she felt? Like a slave to the world? But that didn’t explain why she had fled the castle. He had hoped she’d stay there, hoping that it would protect her once his plan to rectify his mistakes was in motion. The song ended with her back on the clam lounge thing that sprouted up water.

 

She was smiling wickedly at her audience. “It’s so crazy. I get wet every time I do that.” She said naughtily. The crowd gasped and laughed at her joke. The Orlesians loved such raunchy gatherings as this and she had brought on something new to the scandalous nobles. “So I have a special surprise for you all. Tonight I am going to bring up a male member of the audience to help me with this number.”

 

Excited rumbles went through the room, all the males perking up at the thought of being up there with her. “Look at all you attractive fellas!” She squealed in excitement. Her dancer came through the crowd looking for someone and landed on none other than the King of Fereldan who apparently had a table to himself. He had heard about her little salon and had felt too curious to not attend such an event. “Oh my!” She said. “Well this is a special surprise. Hi!!!!” She squealed. “I believe you shall do rather nicely.”

 

The dancers came up to him and bowed in respect before holding out their hands in invitation. Alistair looked at them and then back up at her. He had that admiration that Solas had seen about six months ago in his eyes. The King smiled at Ayla before taking her dancer’s hands. They brought him on stage and had him remove his regal cloak and just had him stand there to watch for the moment. The music began, with a sound he had never heard before as she strutted herself back up the catwalk stage. Her ass was a sight to behold in the underwear she was wearing. Both of her butt cheeks were mostly visible to everyone in the room, leaving nothing to the other men’s imaginations. Solas hated that they knew what he did. He scanned the room and saw some faces he recognized. Cullen, Varric, Josephine, and Blackwall were all in the crowd around the room, all close to the stage. Cullen’s face was red from seeing her in such attire. Josie’s was worried but also had acceptance in her gaze, telling him that she and the Inquisitor had fought about whatever she was doing. Ayla had probably said to hell with it and went with what she wanted or needed to do. Blackwall had a lusty gaze on her ass and Solas found himself contemplating murdering him for the thoughts he knew the man was having. Varric was just grinning at her, not at all surprised by this display. Varric was one of her closest friends and though he hadn’t been with them when they had visited the Clan in the Plains, he had heard about it and had asked Ayla at great lengths about the strange customs of her people. “So many of you don’t know that during the course of the year I had found the man I thought would be mine forever. Though Dalish love sex and promiscuity we also have something that happens to where once we find the loves of our lives we become faithful to that person for life. Well during that year I found mine but he left. I had indeed stayed faithful to him up until I recently found that he in fact hadn’t been, like I hoped. So since I moved into this beautiful home that was gifted to me I have decided to give in to my wild side.” She explained. He gasped in shock at this revelation. She had been faithful, even when he had left? A pang in his heart caused it to lose its rhythm a moment as he realized that the spirit of her had saw the woman he had in his bed. He wished he could tell her that it meant nothing, just an itch to be scratched, a distraction from wanting to be back with her the woman he actually loved. But he couldn’t. So he sat there and watched, wondering if she had already taken lovers to fill her hurt heart that had decided to get back at him.

 

“Ten PM, Ten to Four

And I came to hit the floor.

Thought you knew before,

But if you don’t, then now you know

Well tonight I’m about to mash

Make them other ladies so mad

I’m about to shake my ass

Snatch this man so fast

Make them other bitches mad”

 

Ayla began the next song as she continued her strut around her stage, though some of it Solas couldn’t quite understand other than the fact that she was enticing a man by dancing for him, and making the other women jealous, or so he thought he understood. She was acting like she was talking and having a good time to Aviselan, pretending to gossip about the man she caught as she sang her lyrics. Then she started snapping her fingers and doing a series of small enticing movements with her waist and hips.

 

“It’s all about me and you,

Doing how we do

Tear the floor up, up

Tell them to make room

If they wanna know

Tell them to mind their own.”

 

As she went through the lyrics she did little bits of sensual dancing that fit with them. “ _But if they wanna look. We can give em a encore_.” She sang as she clapped her hands and then made a gesture to the audience. She, Aviselan, and another woman came forward slightly as the caressed up their bodies. “ _Make it a_ …” The caress led into a spreading of their legs and squatting in a slight tease before they were back to being straight. “ _Freakshow, freakshow_ ,” leading them back into another light caress of their waist that turned into a spin and a twirling of their hands.

 

“ _We can give em… a…peepshow, peepshow_.” They bent forward and flipped their hair before rising up with their torsos twisted to look to their left at the king, their right hands stationed just above their eyebrows in the middle of their foreheads. They pointed to Alistair who stood with the other females and all male dancers including Dorian. He was watching her as she walked towards him a little before turning back with another bend and flip of her hair. Her back was to the crowd now as she did the move, making her butt stick out enticingly, making the sexual arousal around the room get worse. He could feel the tension all around, not just in the males but with the females too. The couples that came together were already starting their foreplay, some inviting others to join in to make it a threesome or an orgy of sorts. “ _Don’t stop it, let it flow. Let your inhibitions go_.” She did quite a bit of arm movements to make the point of the song. He understood most of it now as he listened.

 

He realized that it was her hardening her heart, shutting everyone out but most of all him. She was basically telling him in the only way she could that she would never allow him or anyone to have her heart again.

 

“It’s a crazy night,

Let’s make it a Freakshow.

Freakshow, freakshow, freakshow.”

 

Her left arm was sticking straight out with her hand flapping up and down as she thrusted her left hip up an down to the beat as two of the women dancers rolled out a body used to help seamstresses to make dresses. It had a jeweled harness of some sort on it. Ayla brought her hands in tapped the palm of her hand as if clapping but was actually telling her dancer to put a whip in her hand that they had brought out with the harness that was now being put on the King. He had a confused look on his face but was also excited wondering what was going to happen with it as was the audience.

 

“Make em clap when we perform

Wanna see crazy, we can show em

Dancin’ table top freaky, freaky

So outside the norm.”

 

Ayla twirled the whip in her hands with teasing intent before she shook and wiggled her body, her boobs giggling in a mouthwatering display. Solas frowned as he wondered if they seemed bigger than he remembered. The breast brand pushed them up and showed just enough to be enticing but covered up the most important parts. After wiggling she again did a hair flip with both hands on the whip, one on the handle the other and the part that struck flesh. This whip was not one used on slaves intending to be cruel but meant for those interested in such things in. It fit her song and it was clear she didn’t mind using such a device and he found himself wanting to find out just what she would’ve done to him with it and he to her. She came back up her arm raised high with the whip in hand, her other hand in her hair as she sashayed side to side with her hips to the next set of lyrics.

 

“On some Hero ish

Pushin’ hot leather whips

While strutting new stylish fits

We can do it, if you with it.”

 

Alistair was fully wearing the harness now with Dorian and Ladarvise holding up his arms wide in the air with a space in between. Several of the females were dancing teasingly in front of him while Ayla strutted around to stand behind him for a moment before she moved with a sensual half squat underneath where Dorian held Alistair’s arm up as she repeated the verse from earlier. “ _It’s all about me and you,_

_Doing how we do. Tear the floor up, up. Tell them to make room. If they wanna know._ _Tell them to mind their own_.”

She smiled wickedly at the crowd as Dorian and Ladarvise manhandled him lightly to make him get on the floor a few spaces off to right of Ayla. “ _They wanna look,_ ” she sang as he was made to be on his hands and knees on the floor and handing her a long leash that was attached to the collar of the harness. As they handed it to her Ayla looked at the audience, her sense of humor coming out as she pretended to be scandalized. The crowd all gasped and laughed as she bit her lip in anticipation continuing on with the lyric, “ _we can give em a Encore.”_

Alistair was grinning but still confused as to what she was doing until Aviselan got right in front of him and began wiggling her fingers for him to begin to crawl forward. He was still confused until on the word “Encore.” She walked to the side of him leash in her right hand, whip in her left. She smacked lightly on his ass propelling him forward, crawling across the stage as she whipped his behind in time to the chorus. “ _Make it a Freakshow, freakshow. We can give em a Peepshow, peepshow._ ”

 

Ayla let go on the second “Peepshow” and skipped, twirling the whip again, across the stage in front of Alistair. His eyes immediately went to her jiggling ass with the best view in the room make most of the men, Solas included, and some of the girls envious. She was still singing as she did. “ _Don’t stop it, let it flow. Let your inhibitions go. It’s a crazy night, let’s make it a Freakshow.”_

She walked back towards him whip striking the air before it finally reached him. He was standing again, his back to the crowd, arms up high again. She slapped his ass with the whip again. “ _Me and my girls about to get it on. Grab us a couple men to go_.” She sang as she did so. “ _Said me and my girls about to get it on, grab us a couple men to go_.”

 

That deep voice from the other song that led to her grand entrance came from out of nowhere not being any of the people on stage. The whole performance was unique with new sounds that was made from magic.

 

Ayla bit her lip naughtily as she danced raunchily, swinging that whip fast in the air as the deep voice sang. She then spun and walked to Dorian, handing him the whip. Alistair was now facing her sitting on one of the other male elven dancers. As the voice finished his few lines Ayla undulated her hips and ass, caressing it with her hands. The audience had a clear view of her ass this time and there were several groans of arousal at this display that turned into envious moans as went down into squat that had her opening her legs to Alistair in a teasing display before she closed them again and came back up as if it hadn’t happened. Her hips were still undulating slightly as she placed her hands on her hips and then made them thrust side to side. She blew Alistair a kiss before turning with her mouth open in a shocked orgasmic face that turned into a sensually secret smile as he was once again made to get on the floor.

 

She kept giving the audience and her dancers a scandalous shocked face as Dorian once again handed her the leash. The drums and whatever other instrument was used made itself known as she with perfect precision stuck her left hand straight up in the air as if in a ballerina pose. Her dancers also had their arms up in various poses, making them looking exactly as the song entailed, like Freakshows.

 

They came down the catwalk with Alistair again crawling on his hands and knees as she, with arm still in the air, walked behind him as his owner. “ _Make it a Freakshow, freakshow. We can give em a Peepshow, peepshow. Don’t stop it, let it flow. Let your inhibitions go. It’s a crazy night, let’s make it a Freakshow._ ”

 

About halfway down it she let go of the leash and made her way to the side of the stage on the right, dancing with a smug smile on her face as they helped him back up and began dancing. Alistair danced a little, enjoying himself even though there were not only women but males grinding up against him.

 

“ _Me and my girls about to get it, grab us a couple men to go_.” She crooned as her whole body wiggled. “ _Said me and my girls about to get it on. Grab us a couple men to go_.” As she sang about grabbing some men to go she put a hand on her hip as her right hand came up over her head pointing at Alistair. Ayla walked over to him after that and also added a small wiggle against him before she flicked her head as if in a nod, biting her lip and fanning herself as the song ended on the strange deep voice saying. “ _Freak… freak… Freakshow._ ”

 

“Phew!” She said to her crowd after the clapping calmed down slightly. “Give it up to your King! I love your ass, it’s so…” Ayla made a slight moan at it as her dancers had him walk back up the stage. “Hot! Let’s have an orgy!”

 

Dorian and Ladarvise turned around at this comment each had a shocked expression though Dorian’s quickly turned into a beyond amused one directly after. Ayla laughed before continuing. “Thank you all for coming out tonight. For wanting to be entertained. I hope you find someone or somebody’s to your liking. I welcome you to a world where you can be as naughty or as nice as you like within healthy limits of course. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” She said as she bowed and then exited the stage.

 

Though Solas had been listening to her he had been focused on what they were doing to Alistair. They removed his harness but Dorian then escorted him through a door behind the stage. He didn’t return to his seat after that.

 

“Well,” Abelas said, having been quiet this whole time. “She is quite a woman. I can see why Alistair, Cullen, Blackwall, and yourself are so taken with her.”

 

“This woman isn’t at all the woman I know.” Solas said matter of factly. “She is kind hearted, loving, loyal to those she cares for, and also an amazing performer. She loves to dance and sing. I missed her voice though this performance being way different then usual, except that time when we visited one of her sister Clans.”

 

“And you hurt her. How?” Abelas asked.

 

“By leaving her and sleeping with another. I don’t know how but she somehow flew to me in spirit form and saw me with one of the female scouts.” Solas found himself telling the Ancient Elf.

 

“I heard a story from Mythal once that some of her Elvhen servants were a different type of elf that once they found the person they loved their souls would bond after the first kiss or pairing between the two. Their souls would be forever connected.” Abelas said.

 

“I don’t believe it. I have seen no such thing in all my years.” Solas said as he stood. “Come let us go to our rooms. We shall continue on with trying to recruit the elves in Fereldan on the morrow.”


	6. Promiscuous Ayla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night after Ayla performs again this time with a different surprise, one that has Solas not only fuming but beyond confused. Is Dorian into both men and women?
> 
> This performance is the gateway to Ayla enjoying the company of many over the next several months, wanting to not only rub it in Solas' face but also to distract her from the loss of her children. Only time can heal her, though not completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I used a performance by Britney Spears. I used her onyx hotel tour's "Breathe on Me" number. 
> 
> https://youtu.be/0OP38OzcIJs

After her performance Ayla entered the room in which Dorian, followed by Aviselan and Ladarvise, brought Alistair. The tanned skinned elves with raven black hair removed the harness and leash from him before they all left the room aside from Ayla and Dorian.

 

“To what do I owe for the honor of this visit, Your Majesty?” She asked, her head tilted to the side with curiosity.

 

“I heard you were having a gathering and thought to come support my friend and welcome her to Denerim.” Alistair said nervously. He kept looking at her body, which was still clothed in the lingerie she wore for the performance that obviously had him thinking of intimate thoughts, if his reddening face were any indication.

 

Ayla smiled, her lips pulling up in a wickedly amused cheshire grin at his flustered face, “So you thought to attend? Have you ever been to a salon before?”

 

“I had no idea what type of gathering it would be,” he said.

 

“So…” Ayla bit her lip, a light grin still peaking through, and leaned forward. “Did you enjoy yourself, your highness?”

 

Alistair gulped and then cleared his throat as his eyes zeroed in on her teasing display of cleavage. “Y- yes,” he stammered, his blush turning almost a shade of plum.

 

She laughed with delight but motioned to Dorian, who rose at her signal and grabbed a black leaf-like velvet decal and olive green high collared, short sleeve robe dress. It was a style she often wore, one that was specifically made to represent that she was a Mage, Rogue, Elf, and the quality meaning she was a person of power, the Inquisitor. It only had two buttons that, as she put it on and did up the round pearl fastenings, leaving a little bit of the red breast band and her attached black corset in view, and giving him a slight tease of her beautiful thigh. The dress part reached down to the a little past her ankle.

 

“Come with me, my friend. Let us retire to the actually respectable part of my home.” She said as she left Dorian, motioning for the king to follow her. She didn’t even need to look back, knowing full well that he was right behind her. By the sound of Dorian’s laugh, she imagined him following her in helpless abandon with an awed expression on his face. Once they were in her sitting room, she sat down on her sofa, and invited him to sit on the other side.

 

He fidgeted nervously, not sure what to say. He was feeling a bit overwhelmed at the performance, her beauty, his attraction to her, and the fact that she had become a dear friend during his visit with her at Skyhold about a half a year ago.

 

“Relax, Alistair. It is just me.” She said gently. He looked at her in the eyes and she smiled with reassurance, hoping that this would set him at ease a little.

 

He did relax a little and they began catching up, talking well into the night. He told her how Anora was and she listened. He didn’t love his queen and wife, the marriage having been arranged when he had inherited the throne. That story wasn’t a happy one, and Ayla had hated him at first because he hadn’t fought for the woman he had loved.

 

Lynx was a Dalish elf, who had an unfortunate fate, when the Fifth Blight came to where her clan had been living. She and a treasured friend had found some ruins with some Ancient Elven artifacts mixed with that of humans. They had encountered one of the Eluvians, it being corrupted by evil. After the dark energy trapped in the mirror enraptured Lynx’s friend she had blacked out and awoken back in camp, having been saved by a Grey Warden. She, sick with the taint, accompanied Duncan to where Wardens, mages, and the king with his army were gathered to fight the coming Darkspawn. There she and Alistair met and set out on a future to stop the Blight. During that time Lynx fell in love with him, her soul recognizing him as her soul mate. Only Alistair became king of Fereldan, marrying his half-brothers widow Queen Anora, breaking off any ties to Lynx.

 

Alistair, a human who knew nothing of Dalish ways, utterly shattered her soul and her heart. She closed herself off from him, not allowing him to see how affected she was by this change of events, forged on the Blight the only thing keeping her going. But a Dalish Elf with a shattered soul never lasted long in the world. Usually if one mate died the other fallowed shortly after. But no one had a human mate before and when he had broken it off, Lynx couldn’t bear to see him married to another person, or love him from afar. Her faith in him was shaken, for he had not fought for them with him being a bastard and she an elf mage. So she suffered silently, eventually stopped crying with Leliana, and planned her death. Not wanting to see him with another she made her decision and sacrificed herself in the killing of the Archdemon, something Morrigan had told her she had a way of stopping before Alistair had broken their relationship.

 

Anora, the current queen, had loved Cailen, his half brother and the king her own father Loghain had essentially murdered to seize the thrown. They were friends and confidants, ruling Fereldan with a loving, gentle, but also firm hand that healed most of the kingdom the years following the Fifth Blight. Though the two were married, they slept in separate beds, the marriage more of a business arrangement for the better for their kingdom.

 

“Her gardens are beyond amazing. You should come tour them. I think you’d appreciate it. I remember how at home you were in the garden of Skyhold.” A shadow passed over her at the mention of the castle that had been her home for a year and eight months. Memories of her the fight that led to her and her attacker to fall down the stairs, the giving birth to the twins she had lost, the trauma that haunted her still. “What? What’s wrong?” he asked alarmed at the utter pain on her face.

 

Ayla shook herself from her traumatic haunting and smiled sadly at him. “Nothing, just bad memories.” She said.

 

“Would you like to talk about it?” Alistair asked.

 

“No. I just want leave it in the past.”

 

Alistair rose, his head nodding in understanding. “Well if you do, I will listen. I should get to bed.” As they caught up, Ayla had offered him a guest bed for the rest of the night since they had talked well into it, it being the middle of the night and not a good time for the King to be wandering around back to his castle until morning.

 

She walked with him to his room, hers further down the hall. “So what was the point of this salon?” He asked as they reached his stop.

 

“Isn’t it obvious?” She asked, a sultry smirk that didn’t reach her eyes. Hey eyes were sly, angry, and hurt. “Why I am making a loud statement to somebody.”

 

“But aren’t you with somebody? I thought you found your soul mate in that apostate fellow?”

 

“I did,” she said. “He left me. Broke it off.”

 

Alistair’s eyes widened, “But you aren’t shattered?”

 

“I am much stronger than most of my people. I’ve had to be.” She told him cryptically. There was still a lot he didn’t know about her and she wasn’t about to tell him something only a few from the Inquisition knew. “But I am chipped.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Alistair raised one of her hands up to his lips and kissed it, the nervous man gone, but the confident and friendly king returned. “Goodnight, Inquisitor.”

 

“Goodnight, your highness.” She bowed her head in respect before continuing to her chambers.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The following morning, King Alistair returned to his castle. Solas, however, had no luck with talking with the Alienage. They didn’t want anything to do with joining a rebellion to put elves in power.

 

“Why can’t they see that I hope to elevate them?” Solas growled with fury in his room at the tavern.

 

“They do see it but they don’t want to be a part of it, and can you blame them? The King of Fereldan has been treating them well, as equals.” Abelas said, it was one of the things the elves from the Alienage had said.

 

“No he isn’t!” Solas bellowed. “If he was, they wouldn’t be living in that hell hole that the townspeople think of as garbage!”

 

“You can’t force them.”

 

“But I can. I am just not going to use that yet. Not until I have need of it.” Solas said, his scrunched up forehead relaxing as he calmed down. “How goes the search for the two remaining Old Gods?”

 

“Nothing as of yet. We have no idea of the hiding place for them. But we have a theory that if we find Darkspawn hordes big enough to be an army we will find them.” Abelas said.

 

Solas sighed. It was taking a lot longer to get his plan in action than he had hoped. It didn’t help that his power was currently stuck within the Inquisitor’s mortal body. “Keep searching.”

 

“As you command, my lord. Will you be staying another night? Word is she is having another performance tonight.”

 

“Yes,” he said. “I want one more night of being close to her.”

 

Abelas nodded before leaving to his liege lord’s bidding.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Are you sure you and Bull are alright with what we plan to do for this performance?” Ayla asked nervously. “I don’t want to come between you two. I also don’t want you to feel weirded out by what we have planned.”

 

“Buttercup, I don’t mind in the least and neither does my husband,” Dorian said, coming to stand right in front of her, and taking her arms in his hands as if to steady her.

 

“But what about you? I know you don’t like women in that way.”

 

“I don’t, but it doesn’t bother me.” Dorian calmed her. “Now lets shock them with this performance. Though, I don’t see how you will top yesterday’s. Bringing up the king was an undeniably raunchy thing to do.”

 

Ayla laughed. Alistair’s experience was priceless for many reasons one of them being his reaction and two being the crowds. “The look on his face when he was crawling across the stage with me striking his ass with a whip. I’ll never forget it.”

 

Dorian laughed with her, enjoying the troublesome side to her. “I want you to know I understand why you chose me over the Ladarvise and his brother. Both of them have feelings for you and you want someone whom you trust that won’t expect anything from it.”

 

“Thank you, Dorian. Though I do admit part of me is curious,” she winked at him and he smiled back at her.

 

“Well I aim to please, Amatus.” He winked at her.

 

“Come. I believe our intro in is nearly done.”

 

“So are you going to choose someone from the audience?”

 

“I might. We will see.”

 

 

 

 

 

Solas entered just as her intro in ended. He took his seat at the same table from the night before and waited impatiently for her to come out. Tonight was different as he took in the stage. This time there was a bed in the center along with a pole directly behind it that was attached to a platform above. The sheets and pillowcases were all velveteen red, looking silky to the touch.

 

The lights went out for a moment before they came back on in a blue and reddish setting, trained on Dorian who was in nothing but a pair of raunchy male underpants. He relaxed on the bed, rubbing his body as if he was taking care of himself in an intimate way. Dorian’s legs were spread and it was easy to tell he was semi-aroused as he touched his upper torso. He looked shiny from sweat and Solas wondered if he was using an oil to achieve it or if it really was sweat. Solas looked over and saw his lover Bull watching intently, a lustful look in his eyes.

 

“ _Just put your lips together_ …” her voice, full of sultry intent, came through the room. “ _And blow_.” The blue tinted lights went out, leaving only the red. Then a musical sound came through, like it was the wind, followed by the sound of Dalish drums and other instruments to make a never before heard sound. It was the style of sound from the numbers from the day before, unique and clearly something she, Dorian, and her clan mates had made. She appeared on the platform above the bed a few moments later. She was attired in much the same fashion as yesterday but in this she was wearing just the pink breast band, a pair of equally pink undershorts. Both were lined with lace; her top with just a teasing of it on her breasts that were pushed up; and her bottoms had the lace as a belt that attached to the black sheer stockings that accompanied the ensemble. Her torso was completely bare this time showing off her well-toned abs, something she earned during battle and from the dances she learned growing up, with no corset attached. She wore a pair of really high-heeled shoes that were black and white.

 

She looked left and right as she stood there, her eyes, face, and body showing off her vixen side. In this moment she was the seductress, a look only he had seen before but now the world was viewing. It made him mad, hurt that she would do such a thing.

 

Her maroon hair was a wild, wavy, sex-head mess. She added bangs he noted with approval. Her hair had been held back last night to keep the hair out of her eyes as she flipped it all over the place. Tonight, however, was different. She was making sure she looked like she was about to have or have had sex. She walked to the pole, grabbed a hold of it, and slid down in just the lingerie she was wearing for this number.

 

“ _It’s so hot in here_ …” she crooned, while strutting around the back of the bed, that had metal cage-like bars as the headboard, before stepping up on the bed where Dorian was writhing around as if in the throes. She took a stand just behind him, her legs spread open slightly. “ _Oh, it’s so hot and I need some air…”_ she whispered in a breathy and sensual voice as she lightly caressed Dorian before stepping over him with him between her legs, bending like she was about to ride him. She put one hand on his shoulder, the other on top of his head, moving it to the side, back, side, and then front before rolling it around. She stepped the rest of the way over him and posed with her hands over her head, her torso rolled into an arch as Dorian licked up it. “ _and boy, don’t stop cause I’m halfway there.”_ She brought her hands down, taking a hold of one of his and yanking him toward and off to the side of her, his stomach on the bed. She stepped over him again, this time, bending down to touch the bed and then laid on top of him for a moment before rolling off him and onto the bed, her back on the bed posed with it arched slightly, arms again above her head. “ _It’s not complicated, we’re just syncopated, we can read each other’s minds.”_ Dorian rolled into her, spooning up behind her.

 

He grabbed onto her thigh, then switched to the left side of her torso, pulling on her abdomen and rolling her into him with her front facing him until she was on him, in a position that looked as if they were making gentle but passionate love. Ayla rose from him slowly, their hands nearly entwined together. “ _One love united_ _. Two bodies synchronizing_ _.”_ At the word synchronizing they both did a type of arching of their torsos; hers a double undulation. She was on her knees in the bed, while Dorian was lying on the bed. Her head moved with her arch, throwing it back in pleasure. “ _Don't even need to touch me_ ,” She crooned as she pushed him away, and then rolled until she was at the edge of the bed. “ _Baby, just…”_

She maneuvered herself to where her legs were hanging off the bed and she was leaning back on her hands. Dorian came around the bed until he was directly in front of her, falling to one knee as if her body mesmerized him. “ _Breathe… on… me. Oh baby just…”_ Dorian placed a kissed on the inside of her thigh, lifting her foot up with his left hand, then caressed the whole leg with his right hand going from her hip all the way down until he reached her foot again and arched his back. She relaxed her head back enjoying the sensual touch, “ _Breathe… on… me. We don’t need to touch just… breathe.”_

 

Ayla kicked him away, rising to stand on the bed. She walked to the top of the bed and used the polls of the headboard, gripping them both in her hands, and standing with a space between her and the headboard. She rolled her head, a quick but precise move that flipped her hair around her head as she sang the next line. “ _Oh, this is way beyond the physical.”_ She undulated her belly as Dorian crawled up to her. Her hips started to roll over and over as his head came up near her crotch.

 

“ _Tonight, my senses don’t make sense at all.”_ The rolling got more insistent the closer he got until he was right at her crotch. The crowd gasped in shock at the intimate gesture. Solas’ blood drained from his face. To him and the audience it looked like he was pleasuring her satin pink covered sex. But in reality Dorian’s lips never even touched her. This made both Ayla and him grin wickedly, she biting her lip to make it look like she was enjoying his ministrations. Dorian rotated his head, giving up the deception. He lay down and she moved around him, walking to the side of him, then over his ass to the opposite side of him, and finally in between his legs. “ _Our imaginations, taking us to places. We have never been before.”_

 

She posed one leg in between his legs the other over his right. There she moved with a small undulation and a sway of her hips. “ _Take me in…”_ She lowered herself to her knees, his right leg now just an inch away from her covered sex. “ _Let it out…”_ She rolled her belly, essentially riding his leg for a moment before moving off him completely until she was again sitting at the edge of the bed. Her bangs were right in her eyes, giving her a very sexed up feel, the emerald green just barely visible. “ _Don’t even need to touch me, baby just…_ ” Ayla caressed her body going from her breasts all the way down her thighs. “ _Breathe… on… me.”_

She rolled her rib cage, her muscles in her torso making Solas feel mighty hot as he remembered her using such moved on him during one of their intimate moments. Solas couldn’t stop the memories and found himself achingly hard as he watched her sensual dance, remembered his time with her, and felt the arousal that was in the room from everyone else who watched. Then her arms were moving as if in a wave, “ _Oh, baby just…”_ She flipped her hair around her head again until it was all down her back with the long strands creating a train on the bed behind her as her head was facing up to the ceiling, her chest pushed up and out. “ _Breathe… on… me. We don’t need to touch, just…”_

Dorian crawled back towards her, rising to his feet standing tall above her as she too stood. He was much taller than her while standing on the bed, her on the stage, putting his crotch right behind her head. In sync they had their right arms wave out followed by their left. Ayla moved her body along with it, swaying her hips side to side in a half bent movement that punctuated the sliding of her hips to one side and then the other. “ _Breathe… on… me.”_ Dorian knelt slightly, caressing the tops of her breasts in a lovingly sexual way that turned into him grabbing a hold of her left hand and spinning her to the right. “ _Oh, baby just…”_ He stepped off the bed and once again caressed the swell of her right breast this time trailing his fingers down as arched into his touch. “ _Breathe… on… me.”_ They ground towards each other’s pelvis, only a space keeping the apart followed by Dorian sinking to his knees slowly, pretending to use his breath to stimulate her body as he did.

 

“ _We don’t need to touch…”_ She fake kicked him and walked to the center of the stage, away from the bed. “ _Just breathe…”_ Ladarvise came up to her then. Ayla’s eyes flashed a moment, making Solas’ eyes narrow knowing immediately that it wasn’t part of the act. Ayla held herself well, keeping it in with her performance. She made a few panting noises at him before turning away from him completely, to Dorian, who had come to her rescue. So Ladarvise was still hoping to obtain the Inquisitor? Solas observed. She wasn’t having any of it.

 

After taking the snub, Ladarvise wandered off to continue his dancing with the other dancers as Ayla whispered in a slightly breathy and seductive tone. “ _Monogamy’s the way to go. Just put your lips together…”_ Dorian strutted up to her, slowly, taking in her exquisite form. “ _and blow.”_

 

They came together then, his hand on her right hip, their lips’ meeting the other’s in a passionate and steamy kiss. Tongues intertwined in a fiery dance, his hand now going up to her stomach of it’s own accord as she lifted both her arms up in the air, not touching him at all. Solas’ blood drained from his body at the sight of Dorian and her sharing such a kiss before surging up in anger. He thought the Magister had only been interested in men, not women as that kiss suggested otherwise. Had there been something between the two friends all along?

 

Solas looked over to Bull, who was catcalling out to the two as the kiss finished and she began to sing again. The chorus was sung again on the bed, with them doing magic that most people didn’t know about, a moving of energies within the bodies, pushing out the negative vibes, but also used in this moment as a way to interpret two lover’s being on the same tether as the other.

 

Ayla finished the chorus with doing a version of what Dorian did to her body before straddling him, then standing up over him, and undulating her torso into an arch of her back and posing like that as Dorian reached up as if to caress her again as she sang the final line, “ _We don’t need to touch, just.”_

 

They stayed like that a moment before she turned to her audience and bowed, a gigantic grin on her face. She reached out to Dorian and took his hand and bowed again with him. Then they came closer to the crowd, she looking around for something. Solas saw this as his moment to leave and making sure he was completely covered, slipped out into the night and headed straight for the Eluvian.

 

Ayla, meanwhile, chose her first paramour since Solas. Tonight, she decided would be the start of a long line of one night-stands. She chose a human man, a noble, with brown hair, brown eyes, and a well toned body from what she could see with him being covered in clothing.

 

Aviselan and Dorian escorted him to her chambers where he was to await her while she said her thanks and farewells to her crowd.

 

That night and many more in the next several months, Ayla slept with many people some female but most males. Her promiscuous activities spread like wild fire throughout Thedas, it being an exciting piece of gossip to all the nobles of both Fereldan and Orlais as was the intention. Ayla wanted to make sure that Solas knew that she was sleeping with other people, just as she had seen him do over and over those first three weeks after losing her babies.

 

Solas indeed knew of her activities, knew it every time Abelas returned that the world was constantly talking about her never ending parade of lovers. He couldn’t even sleep with anyone else, his heart hurting and wanting nothing more than to go to her estate, show her and those other men, that she was his. But he couldn’t and so he continued on with his plans, knowing there was nothing he could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wanted to also have Dorian be her leading man when it came to making her performance especially naughty. He is her best friend after all and would do anything for her when it came to keeping Ladarvise and the other male elves of the Dalish from trying to get her to be theirs. She don't want them. Not to mention Dorian loves shocking people and if he had known Solas was there he would've laughed gleefully at his face. Bull of course had no problem with this kiss, knowing it was just a performance and the fact he would be okay with a threesome if his hubby was also into women.


	7. A Year Since His Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a year since the Fade kiss they shared and Ayla decides to perform a song in remembrance to that happy time. But other things are happening in the world, things she as both Inquisitor and Mistress of the Elements must keep an eye on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have been addicted to Starving by Hailee Steinfeld ft Zedd.
> 
> Some interesting things are a brewing. Can't wait for you to see it!!!!

_Two months later..._

 

Ayla was just coming down the stairs leading from her chambers to the dining hall when her two white haired Dalish clan mates appeared before her, their faces not showing they had good news.

 

"What is it?" She asked.

 

Adhlean met her eyes. "Our scouts have reported that the Darkspawn are getting close to finding one of the last two Old Gods resting place."

 

Ayla drew in a breath to calm her rising panic. The world wasn't ready for another Blight. The Wardens didn't trust themselves anymore than the world did. Not since Corypheus had used his Darkspawn blood to fake the calling. 

 

"What else?" There was something other than that. Their faces showed their worry. 

 

"The scouts also have been reporting that other elves have been seen near the entrances to deep roads. Elves with no markings on their faces. They are well equipped and vigilant in the Darkspawn's findings." His brother added. "We have discovered that they are agents of Fen'Harel. Apparently they are wanting to find the Old Gods as well."

 

Ayla's eyes widened at the mention of the Dread Wolf, understanding of who had killed Flemmeth/Mythal just a week or so after Corypheus' defeat. He was after power, for what she didn't know, but Mythal's hadn't been enough. 

 

"Keep an eye on them and if they get close kill the agents and make it look like the Darkspawn killed them." Ayla ordered. "Send a group down there as well to be ready to move them deeper into the Deep Roads. If any Darkspawn or Fen'Harel's agents get close we will move them. I need time to find a place to move them out of the Deep Roads entirely. Somewhere nobody will look for a while." 

 

"As you wish, Mistress." They bowed to her just as Cullen and Josephine entered into the hall. They exchanged looks of confusion, knowing something was going on regarding Ayla's people that wasn't part of her Inquisition duties. The men then departed with a nod at her advisors leaving them all to begin their breakfast.

 

“What was that about?” her Commander asked.

 

“Nothing to concern the Inquisition. Just Dalish business is all.” She replied smoothly. This was a secret only her people knew of, a secret passed down since their beginnings, and something they protected at all costs. Nothing was to know what the Dalish were really up to and their history in the world. It was why the world believed the Elvhen were the lost history, a partial truth to protect something far older, to keep it from falling into the wrong hands.

 

Ayla sat down and began filling her plate with whatever was set out on the table scrambled eggs, bacon, and banana bread. The others followed her lead letting the subject drop since they knew she wouldn’t talk about it further. Dorian and Bull came in as the silence fell awkwardly around the three.

 

“Good morning, Dorian.” Ayla greeted with a warm smile the moment of awkwardness gone, as if the visit from her brethren hadn’t even happened. “Bull.”

 

Dorian’s face split into a gigantic grin as he came and sat beside his best friend. “Amatus, you look quite lovely today. Are you looking forward to the performance tonight? Another night of scandalous fun?”

 

Bull nodded at her in greeting, a tender smile among his own as he sat on the other side of Dorian. “No, I think I am going to do something different tonight. It’s been a year since Solas and I first kissed and though I am still angry with him for a multitude of things, I feel like I should honor it since he is my soul mate.” She explained. “Tonight I will not take any lovers.”

 

Dorian nodded in understanding, his smile diminishing slightly as he felt the loneliness and heartache within his friend. Though she was slowly getting on with her life, she missed the apostate desperately. “As you wish, Buttercup.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Solas was in his room, having just finished scratching his itch with the scout he allowed in his bed for some time now. He kept his distance from her, only using her body to fill a need.

 

He rose from the bed, leaving the elf still breathing heavily from the exertion. He had pulled out before he orgasmed and came in his hand rather than inside his scout. For some reason he felt that it was not right, only wanting it to be inside the one he loved.

 

He cleaned himself off, dressing himself in just a pair of breeches and his wolf fur cloak. With a disgruntled sigh he walked to his study and sat at his desk where Abelas found him a few hours later.

 

“You are missing her, aren’t you?”

 

“Yes.” Solas said as he ran his head through his chest length hair. He was now back to his look from before he put up the Veil splitting the two worlds.

 

“She is doing well. Still performing, though she has made it once a week now. According to one of the scouts you sent to be her servant she is having another performance tonight. The scout said he overheard her and the Magister talking about it. Tonight she isn’t taking on a lover like normal. Tonight there is to be a different type of performance.” Abelas said, a smile on his face. “The scout said that she told Master Dorian that it is in remembrance of when you two first kissed.”

 

Solas gasped as he realized it had been a year since their Fade kiss. She was going to perform a song in honor of that? She still loved him? “Well then, I shall not miss this event.” He said as he rose from his chair. He quickly went back to his room and dressed himself fully into his apostate gear and his cloak. The scout was gone thankfully.

 

As soon as he was dressed he headed to the Eluvian that connected to the one near Denerim. He pulled the head of his cloak up so that he could move through the city without being noticed or recognized by any of his former companions, like Varric who had declined staying in Ayla’s estate. He preferred the taverns because of all the interesting gossip he could use for his stories. Though Ayla’s was pretty interesting with the gatherings she held.

 

A gathering such as the one he was headed to. He entered her estate unnoticed and sat in his usual corner waiting for the performance to start wondering what to expect.

 

The lights dimmed ten minutes later, again, all magically done. One light focused on the middle of the stage where Ayla sat with Aviselan, a different looking version of the lute and an elven drum. Ayla held the lute in her hand while the raven-haired elf waited to play the Dalish drum.

 

“Good evening everyone.” Ayla greeted with a smile. She was a breathtaking sight in a mid-length dress, a light baby blue that started at the bottom hem and went all the way up until it reached her chest. The baby blue split and spread over most of the left breast while the other was done up in a teal that had a two finger width of the material woven into the top of the right breast, bathing all of the left in the silky, and also connected to a thin strap that hung around her neck to hold the dress to her. Her feet were completely bare. Her maroon red hair now long enough to just caress the top of her butt. Her hair was in its naturally wavy style but also had a few braids, a ribbon woven in, and little silver Dalish style hair jewelry decorating her lustrous locks in various places. “Tonight I will take no new lover. Many of you don’t know much about my life other than what you’ve heard of the previous two years as Inquisitor or what I choose for you to see as my guests here.” She told them. “During my time with the Inquisition I met the love of my life and found just a small bout of true happiness amidst the what was at the time a battle in which I was sure I would die. Through that year that was the only thing I fought for, to keep going when all I wanted to do was give in to my fear. Sadly that love didn’t last wasn’t meant to be I guess. He ended it before the final battle and I was ready to run, not even sure what I was fighting for anymore. But this song that I am about to perform isn’t about that. It’s about the new flutterings of love, the first realization of my feelings for him, and how I felt when we kissed for the first time. That feeling of myself changing, giving in even though I was in denial for a while before that, and that first meeting of lips… well it made me grow wiser, fight harder, fight with everything I was because I now had something I wanted to protect at all costs aside from the whole world.”

 

Solas gasped at this admission from her and his heart beat like a log battering against a castle’s doors under siege. To hear her say of how much she loved him had him almost threw his anonymity to the wind, to throw himself at her feet, and tell her how he felt for her. But he didn’t. He gripped the table as if to hold himself there.

 

“This song is called “Starving.” She announced as she got into position with the strange lute. She began plucking the strings with her left hand and changing chords with her right. About ten seconds in she added her voice her eyes glowing with warmth, a secret smirk on her face, teeth showing.

 

_You know just what to say_

_Things, that scares me_

_I should just walk away but_

_I can’t move my feet_

 

_The more that I know you,_

_The more I want to_

_Something inside me’s changed_

_I was so much younger yesterday, oh,_

She stopped playing a moment, smiling at the audience then at her friend sitting next to her and nodded. Ayla began playing again with Aviselan joining her as she sang the chorus. Her nose crinkled in an adorable way as the smile lit up her whole face showing the emotions the song caused within her at the memories of him. Solas watched completely mesmerized and surprised since she never showed this much of what she was feeling during the long year of trying to stop the would be god. His line of “ _I’m sorry, I distracted you from your duties. It shall never happen again”_ came back then and he cringed knowing now the difference. She had held herself back, not wanting to make a vital mistake, because she had something she didn’t want to lose. _Him._

 

_I didn’t know that I was starving_

_‘Til I tasted you_

_Don’t need no butterflies_

_When you give me the whole damn zoo_

_By the way, by the way,_

_You do things to my body_

_I didn’t know that I was starving_

_‘Til I tasted you_

Solas’ eyes rose as he listened to her lyrics. She was talking about their first kiss in the Fade. He affected her that much? She had been so calm, collected. He shook his head in wonder, not understanding how she even felt that way for him. _Because she doesn’t know the real you!_ His brain countered.

 

_You know just how to make_

_My heart beat faster_

_Emotional earthquake,_

_Bring on disaster_

_You hit me head on,_

_Got me weak in my knees_

_Something inside me’s changed_

 

That round of lyrics he could tell had been written after the kiss in the woods near Aviselan’s clan. He smiled at the memory of him unable to bear seeing her with Ladarvise, stealing her in the dance the male elf had tried to use to court her with. She had forgotten all about the other elf, eyes and her body grinding only with him. Then the fight afterwards that brought him to kiss her in desperation, rather foolishly, he recalled.

 

_I was so much younger yesterday, oh_

_Yesterday, mmhmm._

_I didn’t know that I was starving_

_‘Til I tasted you_

_Don’t need no butterflies_

_When you give me the whole damn zoo_

_By the way, by the way,_

_You do things to my body_

_I didn’t know that I was starving_

_‘Til I tasted you_

She used her voice to sing random notes for several moments, her eyes close and whole body engrossed in the song, before singing through the chorus once more ending the song on. “ _Something inside me’s changed.”_

The audience clapped but Solas noticed several of the men have disappointed faces, not liking that she wasn’t going to choose anyone to be with that night, making Solas grin happily. This was clearly a moment she would hold closely.

 

With that happy thought, he left, heading back to the Eluvian. He didn’t notice Alistair was also in attendance that night, dressed as a peasant rather than in his Kingly attire. Ayla had though, and jerked her head inviting him back to the room he had been brought once before as the crowd dispersed to go find other entertainment most likely at the brothel.

 

“Back for more, your majesty?” Ayla asked in a slightly teasing and slightly naughty tone.

 

“Yes, though I am here for something important.”

 

“Sex isn’t important?” Not that I chose anyone tonight for personal reasons, she thought. “What can I help you with, my friend?”

 

“I have a meeting with some foreigners from a country past Antiva. A land nobody’s heard of but apparently exists.” Alistair began, ignoring Ayla’s uncomfortable question.

 

“And what has that to do with me?” Ayla asked, the promiscuous side of her leaving her making way to the Inquisitor. Alistair watched with amazement at the instant change. Gone from her face was the sultry, light-hearted seductress replaced was the hardened mask of the Inquisitor with her observant and fierce green eyes. Her back straightened, her head rose high as if she were a queen.

 

“I am here to ask you to accompany me.” He said.

 

“Why?”

 

“You have keen senses and are an important person in all of Thedas not just Fereldan. I have done corresponding with many people in Antiva asking if they had any acquaintances among these people.” Alistair explained, a worried frown on his face. “The people who answered warned me to beware of these people. They are strange and deadly. Rumored to have powers we like the werewolves Lynx and I fought during our time trying to recruit one of the sister Dalish clans for our cause. I would appreciate having your might joined with mine in case this is a trap.”

 

“You know my might is in part because of the people I chose to take with me on my journeys. If I do this I want to bring my own people.” Ayla said.

 

“I don’t want to alert the world of their existence yet so I ask that you don’t tell your advisors or anyone with status with their nations.” Alistair informed her. Ayla frowned not liking this. She had planned on taking Dorian and Bull but that wasn’t going to happen. Dorian was in line to be an important Magister in his lands once his father passed. Bull, though he was now a Tal Vashoth, couldn’t go either since he was still in touch with some of the people he once worked with when he joined. She didn’t really know why and hoped he wasn’t going to betray her, not to mention his own husband.

 

“Then we shall take some of my people. Adhlean and Iveanis with us.” Ayla said.

 

“Who are they?” Alistair asked.

 

“Dalish, of course, and are from one of the sister clans that are native to Fereldan.” Ayla explained. “My people would keep this to themselves and are more trustworthy than most. They will be perfect for this mission especially since you wont be having a battalion joining us to guard your Royal self, am I correct?”

 

“Ah.” Alistair nodded. “Great. How fast can they get here? I would like to leave within the next two days.”

 

“I will have them meet me here in two days time. That will give me enough time to prepare for the journey and to come up with an excuse as to why my companions can’t come with me on this mission.” Ayla wasn’t looking forward to that conversation. Dorian almost always insisted on joining her on any expeditions. “Do you want me to come to the castle or do you want to meet here?”

 

“Ah, actually I would like you to meet me at the shipping docks. We will be taking a ship to the Anderfels and will continue on foot from there.”

 

“As you wish, Your Grace.” Ayla bowed her head. “If you’ll excuse me I have preparations to make.”

 

“Of course, Inquisitor. I shall see myself out.” Alistair bowed his own head in respect to her and then turned, heading into the great hall of her estate.

 

Ayla watched him walk out admiring his confident regal stride, wondering if he always walked like this. Her eyes looked him up and down, noticing the muscles that were clearly noticeable underneath his fine attire. His clothes fit him perfectly, clinging in certain places like his chest, back, and firm butt.

 

Dorian cleared his throat startling her out of her admiration for the king. She blushed and looked sheepishly up at her best friend. Her had a knowing and teasing grin on his face. “I saw that.” He said gloatingly to her.

 

“Saw what?” Ayla asked, trying to hide her not so hidden admiration to her friend.

 

“You can’t fool me, Buttercup. You were looking at him like you wanted to devour him.” Dorian’s grin got wider. “You want to have your way with him.”

 

“I don’t think so.” Ayla denied, her face getting redder.

 

“Oh, but you do.”

 

Ayla continued to deny it until she became frustrated enough and changed the subject. “So I have been asked to go on a journey with him. Something only he and I are to go on.” She said.

 

“For what?”

 

“I don’t know. He said he just wanted to spend time with me and not to bring my group along.” Ayla said, using the conversation a moment ago to ease into telling him about her journey. As expected he beamed at her smugly.

 

“You know he has a thing for you too, right?” he told her.

 

Ayla snorted in disbelief. “He is married to the Queen and also still deeply in love with his Hero who sacrificed herself. I am only a friend to him. Besides, I was only admiring his body. I wouldn’t say no to a tumble with him but that is all I want.”

 

They talked some more about the upcoming journey, him helping her pack. He got slightly suspicious of her packing all of her weapons and several of the clothing she chose to wear during battles. She told him it was in case she needed it, giant spiders, bears, and bandits being her excuse. He took it with narrowed eyes but let it go.

 

The next morning she met with Cullen and Josephine in what was her large study and told them that she was indeed going on a journey at the request of the king and that she had been told to not bring anyone since it was a social gathering for the two. Her advisors exchanged looks, Cullen’s one of bitter jealousy and Josie’s a smirk.

 

After the meeting concluded they left her to her thoughts. A knock sounded on the door an hour later. “Come in.” she called.

 

Aviselan entered a second later and came to stand in front of her desk. “You wanted to see me?”

 

“Yes. I need you to ride out and catch Adhlean and Iveanis before they leave the city. Give them this missive from me and then I want you and your brother to go in their stead to Tarasyl’ettln and notify them about my wishes on what to do with the two remaining Old Gods in the Deep Roads. Tell them to watch the agents of Fen’Harel, kill them if they get close and protect the two Gods from being corrupted or their powers stolen at all costs even if it means moving them deeper into the tunnels.”

 

“As you wish, Mistress.” Aviselan said taking the missive and leaving the room.

 

Dorian bounded in a second later. “I don’t know what you are up to but I know this isn’t a normal outing. Where are you going and why are you going without us?” he demanded.

 

Ayla sighed. She knew she couldn’t fool him. He was too close to her, knew her better than anyone else did, even Solas. “A group of people messaged the king asking him to come and visit them.” She said.

 

“But why does he want you to go?”

 

“Because these… people, are not in Thedas. They are from the lands beyond the borders of Tevinter and the Anderfels. We don’t know what to expect and so he has asked me to go with him. He asked that I not bring anyone with any status in the world, not wanting to let Thedas know of these people yet until he knows if they are anything we all need to worry about.” She explained. “I am having Adhlean and Iveanis accompany us as a guard since this mission is a secret from even his kingdom. Only the Queen and him know.”

 

“I see.” Dorian murmured thoughtfully. “Well, you are taking me with you. You know I will keep it secret, Amatus.”

 

Ayla smiled. Of course he would. He had since the moment they had come back from that horrifying future that she and him had been thrusted into by a Magister named Alexius. He was an old mentor of Dorian’s who had given his services willingly to Corypheus in the hopes his son could be saved from the taint that had infected him.

“Of course, _Lethal'len_. I wouldn’t expect anything else.” She hugged him. “Go prepare for the journey. Pack everything you can for I don’t know how long we’ll be gone but don’t tell Bull.”

 

Dorian frowned but nodded. “I will just tell him I am returning to Tevinter for a visit.” He said and left. Ayla was already packed and so she wrote a letter to Leliana, telling her of the mission, knowing she would also keep it secret. She told her that if she didn’t hear from her in two months then she was to send the Inquisition after them.

 

She sent the letter off with one of the ravens, sending it towards Skyhold where her Spymaster was still residing for the time being. She then left her study and retired for the evening wanting to be well rested for the journey on the morrow. Alistair had sent word saying he wanted to leave early the next morning. Dorian was to meet her in the stables so he wouldn't alert her advisors. She fell asleep quickly exhausted after all the preparations and dreamed of nothing for once in several months.


	8. Journey Into Uncharted Lands.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Alistair, the Inquisitor Ayla, her two elven clan-mates, and Dorian begin the trek across the sea, heading to the Anderfels to save them time on the journey. Along the way they run into storms that rocks the ship, leaving all three elves incapacitated with seasickness. Alistair takes care of Ayla an exhausting effort since she is a most stubborn woman.

Ayla and Dorian mounted their horses in the stables, having already said their farewells to her household. Seranni, her faithful mare, nickered happily at the prospect of getting to go on a journey with her owner and friend once more. The feeling was mutual for Ayla as she hugged the horse’s neck in loving excitement before she lightly kicked her sides to signal the horse to begin to go.

 

The two-elven men were waiting in the front of the estate. They smiled at her and Dorian and all nodded their heads in greetings before beginning the small trek to the docks of Denerim.

 

Alistair was waiting just outside a large ship. He smiled at her as they approached but frowned when he saw Dorian beside her and the two elves. “I thought you weren’t going to bring anyone else aside from your clan mates?”

 

“I insisted on accompanying her. She is my best and most dearest friend.” Dorian said.

 

“I trust him more than anyone else in this world. He has kept many of my hidden secrets since I met him. He will be coming with us whether you like it or not, Your Majesty.” Ayla told him with automatic command, she completely in her Inquisitor role despite not being dressed as such. She was wearing a blue, gold, and coppery colored dress clearly elven made with light tan boots knee-high boots. She had her long maroon red hair mostly down, but pulled back and out of her face with three braids going down her back.

 

“As you say, Inquisitor.” He said in a clipped tone that signaled he was immensely irritated but didn’t want to incur her ire lest she decide to not go on this mission with him. He needed her. “Let’s get onboard.

 

“Adhlean and Iveanis this is King Alistair of Fereldan, former Grey Warden and was the mate of Lynx, your aunt.” Ayla introduced. “Alistair these are Lynx’s nephews. She was part of their clan before she was taken by Templars to the Circle where she was imprisoned until she became a Grey Warden.”

 

Ayla and Dorian watched in amusement as Alistair gulped and became slightly flustered at this information. The two men regarded the king a moment before Adhlean extended his hand. Alistair accepted the handshake in hopes that this was a sign of goodwill.

 

“We get that humans don’t understand how our people find their mates. We don’t blame you for being human. She was clearly meant to be with you for a reason which was clearly to help end the Fifth Blight.” The long white haired elf said. They both had white blonde hair and both were long but one of the twins only had it to his shoulders. “Or has yet to be determined.”

 

“Ah. Yes, I regret a lot of what happened between she and I. I only hope she found peace with her sacrifice.” Alistair responded nervously. “I love her still even after all this time.”

 

“We know. Ayla has kept us well informed of what you two have discussed on this subject to give her sister, our mother, the closure she needed.” Iveanis said.

 

“Shall we get this journey started?” Ayla asked, saving Alistair from more awkward conversation on this touchy subject. “I have to say I’m not really looking forward to being on a huge wooden object in the middle of the sea heading to lands unknown.”

 

Alistair nodded and began guiding his own horse up the blank aboard the ship named Eclipse. As they walked up the ramp Ayla and the elves looked at the ship nervously, none of them having been on such a vessel before. To them this wasn’t something they ever aspired to do, crossing the sea in a wooden deathtrap that could sink from being caught in a bad storm. A small ship to Kirkwall or Antiva was one thing but the ship they were now boarding was another.

 

“Are you three alright?” Dorian asked seeing there anxious expressions.

 

Ayla explained in a slightly breathy tone that told him she was indeed afraid. He looked between all three of them. “Think of it as a new adventure, something you can go home to tell your clans about.”

 

“If we make it to and from Anderfels alive.” Adhlean said.

 

They continued onto the ship but were still rather nervous so they handed over their horses to the man who was to stable them and made their way to their rooms. Ayla grasped onto Dorian’s arm, not letting go until she was in the room. It was big and spacious, clearly meant for the nobles when they were on such voyages. There was one large bed against the wall with the window and a cot on the other side. A small screen to change clothes behind stood in a small alcove a few spaces away from the foot of the bed and next to it was the washbasin.

 

“Ah. I see you found our room.” Alistair said from behind them.

 

“O-o-our room?” Ayla stuttered, jolted out of her anxiety for a moment.

 

“Yeah, we have to share a room. I didn’t give them enough time to hold a third room so we will be rooming together and those three will be sharing a room.” Alistair explained.

 

“Are you serious?” Ayla fumed, angry with him for not telling her. “Why am I not given a say with whom I am to room with?”

 

“I… uh... just thought you may want a more comfortable room and since this once is automatically given to me I thought I have you room with me.” Alistair told her.

 

“But you didn’t ask me if I wanted that. You just said I was to room with you with no choice.”

 

“I am sorry. I didn’t mean anything by it. Where would you like to room? And with whom?” Alistair asked nervously. Secretly he hoped she would room with him. He wanted to spend some time alone with her.

 

Ayla looked at her four companions. She would rather room with Dorian since she was familiar with him and he could calm her frazzled nerves about being on a floating deathtrap. Her clan mates were fine with rooming with one another since they had been doing it all their lives.

 

“What do their rooms look like?” She asked, knowing it was as fancy as this room since this was meant for nobility.

 

“The rooms they have are comfortable and are for middle class so there are two twin beds on either side of the room with a cot brought in for a third.” Alistair explained.

 

“Where would you like to room Dorian? I will go wherever you do.” Ayla looked at her best friend.

 

Dorian’s face was deep in thought. He knew she wanted him with her but a wicked idea came to his mind. He would make sure these two were rooming together in the hopes that they would succumb to the attraction to each other. He grinned mischievously at Ayla and said, “I am fine rooming with Adhlean and Iveanis.”

 

Ayla’s face was utterly priceless. Her eyes widened in surprise, then changed to anxious due to being on this ship, and then to a narrowed glare as she saw the sparkle in his eyes. “But how will you be comfortable on a cot, Mr. I-Whine-About-Sleeping-On-The-Ground?” She arched an eyebrow in challenge.

 

“I can make do, Amatus.” He said stubbornly.

 

“Fine. Looks as if I have no choice.” She looked at Alistair. “Looks like I will be sharing a room with you, Your Majesty.” She huffed and then walked out of the room to go find her two clan mates to make sure they were settling in all right. They were both in their room as far away from the window as possible and had actually chosen spots on the ground where they felt more comfortable. _Hmm, seems Dorian will be getting one of the beds after all._

 

“Why must we sail to this unknown land?” Adhlean complained when he noticed her standing in their doorframe.

 

“I don’t like it anymore than you do,” Ayla grumbled. “But it is faster than by land. We should be there in a month and a half providing the weather is on our side. It would be three months by horse.”

 

The two-elves mumbled their ire but didn’t dispute her since what she said made sense. Dorian came up behind her. “We are about to set sail. Alistair would like you up on deck to meet our Captain. She will be with us our whole journey apparently. They want to discuss with you on what the plan is.” Dorian informed her.

 

Ayla sighed but walked out of his and her clan mates’ rooms and up on deck where Alistair and a mocha skinned, black-haired woman stood. She wore a blue gypsy scarf in her hair and an all white dress. Great. Ayla thought. This woman is a pirate.

 

“Ah, Inquisitor,” Alistair’s eyes lit up when he spotted her on the deck walking towards him. “Allow me to introduce Isabella. She is the captain of this vessel and the other ship we will take once we arrive in Antiva.”

 

“You’re a pirate.” Ayla said.

 

“Yes. But I promise I won’t be like most of the others. The King is paying me well and I never go back on deals unless it involves slaves being transported on my ship.” The woman said. “You certainly said she was outspoken with no fear of other’s reactions. She reminds me of Hawke.”

 

“You know Hawke?” Ayla asked.

 

“Indeed. I traveled with him and we helped one another for a time. He was an excellent lover and an even better friend. How do you know him?” Isabella asked.

 

“He helped me find out the mystery regarding the disappearances of the Grey Wardens while we were trying to battle Corypheus. He and I talked a lot, understanding each other’s burdens.” Ayla said. “So what’s the plan? Dorian said something about going to Antiva?”

 

“Yes. I have several ships all over Thedas. As we sale to Antiva, one of my other ships will be going around to Rivain to be waiting for us in the Venefication Sea. This way we’ll have a fresh ship awaiting us once we cross Antiva.” Isabella explained as she handed Ayla the map. This made sense seeing as she didn’t really know all that much about sailing other than you needed a crew of experienced sailors, a captain, and a healthy ship to voyage anywhere on the ocean.

 

“I hope you won’t be needing much help in regards to maintaining this vessel? If so I’m afraid me and my companions have no knowledge of such things being as we have never even been on a ship before.” Ayla stated, a worried expression on her face.

Isabella laughed, an enchanting laugh that had Ayla admiring it. “No, Inquisitor. I will not need you. You are a paying guest who I am helping to cross a multitude of lands fast and as safely as possible so that you may get to wherever your business in the Anderfels is.”

 

Ayla nodded and looked at Alistair. “Is this the course you wish to take? This is your mission.”

 

“Yes but I wanted your opinion on it since you are an equal partner.”

 

“I understand. But I know nothing of sailing so that part I will leave to you two. Once we get to land I will then take over since we are in fact heading towards what is left of the forest that was once a part of Arlathan. I don’t think we should enter it since we have no idea what is within those lands. I suggest we dock at this little tendril of land inside Riato Bay and go straight to the Venefication Sea.” Ayla pointed out on the map the course she wanted to take from the land, seeing it as the safest way to go. Her eyes, however, stayed on the Arlathan Forests feeling the powers from the Well beginning to tingle in her system. She was to go there at some point but not for this journey.

 

“Alright, then we begin now.” Alistair said.

 

Isabella started issuing commands then, the course set. Her crew snapped to work pulling up the ramp, hoisting the sales, and everything else that was needed to set sail. Once finished they all turned to Isabella, waiting for her command to bring up the anchor. “Are you planning to stay on deck while we move or would you prefer to be in your cabin, Inquisitor?”

 

Ayla looked over the side of the boat and felt her nerves flutter in her stomach making her a little nauseous. “I think I will retire to my cabin.” She said and then left the deck as if an army were chasing her.

 

Once below deck and in hers and Alistair’s shared room, Ayla laid on the cot at the opposite side of where the window wasn’t. She grabbed her waterskin and ruffled through her bag to find the herbs that would put her to sleep. Once found she stuffed a little in her mouth just as Alistair came into the cabin.

 

“What is that?” he asked.

 

She chewed on it a moment before drinking it down with her water before answering, “a sleeping herb to put me out while we make way.”

 

“You’ve really never sailed before?”

 

“No.”

 

“It’s not that bad, I swear.” He said.

 

“I’m I will get used to it in time but for the moment this will help calm my nerves.”

 

“As you wish.”

 

It was another twenty minutes before the herbs took affect and sent her off into a heavy sleep. Alistair watched over her until he was sure she was sleeping, waiting for the rhythmic rise and fall of her torso as her breath moved into that of a person sleeping. He rose from the bed and walked over to the cot. He picked her up gently and then made his way back to the big bed, placing her in it. He then watched her sleep for what felt like several hours but was in reality only ten minutes before exiting the cabin and going out on deck to enjoy the fresh air.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Several hours later Ayla woke to feeling comfortable and well rested. She looked around a little disoriented. Then she remembered where she was and sat upright and gasped as she looked through the window and saw a dolphin swimming just outside it. She gasped at how breathtaking the creature was.

 

As if it heard her it swam closer until it’s light blue eye was peeking inside the window, meeting Ayla’s emerald green ones. It made a sound, not that she could hear as it swam away and did some little tricks as if it was happy to see her.

 

Ayla smiled enjoying the creature’s show. But soon the creature swam off to join its pod. Sighing in slight disappointment, she got up from the bed she knew she hadn’t been sleeping on when she took her herbs. Instantly she knew the king had picked her up and put her there.

 

She didn’t know whether to be happy or angry with him for doing such a thing but chose to be angry. She walked over to her pack and rummaged for more appropriate attire. It was time to put on her armor. She chose a light set that would still protect her should she need it but was still nice enough to be a considered as a casual outfit.

 

She dressed quickly in a dark green silk and cotton breeches that fitted her tightly. The matching tunic was more of a long, fitted corset that clasped around her bosom not actually showing much skin but accentuated the fact that she was indeed a woman. It also attached to a dark brown leather corset that formed under her breasts as an added layer of protection that went all the way up her back to make shoulder pads that connected to the other part of her shirt. Though her upper chest minus her peach-sized bosom showed little hints of skin, a few leather straps caged the skin and held the part that covered her neck, shoulders, and half of her arms. On her waist was and equally dark brown leather belt that made a type of fringe material that hung down between her legs. On the side of her hips were the holsters for her daggers that joined with the belt. Her feet to half of her upper thighs she wore matching leather boots with a slight heel that was all to help with her fighting rather than to make her walk uncomfortably. On her wrists were two bands that also held little sheaths for some of her throwing knives.

 

She equipped herself with her daggers and four throwing knives two in her wrists bands, one in her boot, and the last hidden in between her breasts. Once equipped she took in her hair and grimaced. It was completely an untamed, tangled mess that she took care of immediately by brushing it out, but leaving it untamed. Waves fell in disarray everywhere down her back.

 

Satisfied with her attire, Ayla left the cabin and made her way up to the deck. It was now mid-afternoon and they were not in sight of Denerim, which meant that they were well on their way to Antiva.

 

Up on the deck Dorian, Alistair, Isabella, and her two-clan mates were sitting at a table playing a hand of Wicked Grace. She studied them all for a moment, noticing that Alistair was loosing rather badly. Dorian was holding his own but Adhlean and Iveanis had already given up.

 

Alistair noticed her first and looked up. Amber eyes met emerald greens and for a second something sizzled in between them. She felt the pull in her belly, that first tease of arousal starting to pulse to life within her. He was a handsome, fit man and she wanted him. She had admired him in Skyhold when her had come to visit but didn’t feel anything beyond that he was just an attractive man. But now her body wanted to feel those muscles and body upon hers.

 

For a moment she forgot she was supposed to be angry with him for putting her in the bed but snapped back to it a moment later, the fury filling her face more from her body’s reaction to him then anything else. She used it and stomped purposefully up to him.

 

“Why did you put me in that bed?” She hissed. “I chose the cot for a reason.”

 

Alistair blushed scarlet and looked down sheepishly at the ground, not wanting to feel those burning eyes setting his own ablaze. But then he felt his own push of anger at being courteous to her.

 

“I thought you would be more comfortable in the bed than the cot. I had planned on claiming the cot myself, giving you the bed so you would be more comfortable on the journey.” He said. “It seems though that was wrong and only made you be seemingly rude to me instead of a “Thank You.” Don’t worry I won’t do it again.” He snapped.

 

Ayla’s eyes narrowed at him and she was about to tell him off but realized he had a point. He had only been trying to be a gentlemen. But she didn’t want to apologize, didn’t want to give in to his anger, though righteous. So instead, she said. “I didn’t want to sleep near that window. Haven’t you heard a word between my companions and I about how we have never even been on a ship before? I was feeling uneasy and you put me on the bed next to the window that shows that I was in fact under water. It’s jolting and it makes me think we are sinking.”

 

Alistair grimaced. “I apologize, Inquisitor. It won’t happen again. At least without asking you first.”

 

“I am sorry as well for snapping.”

 

“Phew, you two should just go to your room and rut it out.” Isabella said, fanning herself from the tension between the two. She could feel the attraction between the two.

 

Dorian grinned at her. He rather liked this woman. She said what she wanted with no filter. Overly flirtatious and charming like he himself was.

 

“Rut it out?” Alistair asked in confusion. His eyebrows were scrunched downward as he thought about what the pirate captain meant. She wiggled her eyebrows at him and then it dawned on him. “What? No. She is my friend and I am married.” He scoffed.

 

Ayla rolled her eyes. “Married in name only. He is right though. Both of us are friends nothing more.”

 

“If you say so.” Isabella shook her head making Dorian grin.

 

 

 

 

 

About week before they were to dock, the ship was bombarded by fierce storms that went on every night. On the first night it came out of nowhere making the three elves’ stomach lurch, their faces turning green as the tremendous storm jerked the ship to and fro.

 

All three of them retired to their rooms with Dorian keeping an eye on his two roommates. Ayla, however, was alone in the room for hours unable to even get up from the cot. After many hours of heaving up her food, water, and whatever else her stomach decided to upchuck into the buckets she had beside the cot she was beyond weak, achy, and ghostly pale.

 

Alistair walked in on this with a tray of food for her, delivering her dinner not aware of her seasickness. He stopped in his tracks wondering if she had expired for a moment until the smell of the food hit her and she groaned weakly.

 

“How long have you been like this?” He asked, his voice showing the irritation that burst up into him. “Why did you send for anyone to help you?”

 

“Couldn’t.” She whispered hoarsely, her voice roughed up from the excessive vomiting it had been forced to endure. “That would require me to be able to even get up but moving makes it worse. The room spins, the boat rocks and out comes everything making me… me.” Ayla opened her eyes, the only thing keeping the room from spinning. She had been about to say vomit or another word in association to it before the very thought made her turnover into the pot and attempt to retch out her guts once more, unfortunately not succeeding as she had nothing left to heave.

 

Alistair cursed himself for not checking on her sooner, not wanting to anger her. She seemed to be edgy of late and was often snapping at him for random things. Most of the time it had to do with him sharing the same room with her and how when he came to bed he always moved her from the cot to the bed so she would be more comfortable. It was a gentlemanly move, one she didn’t want, but one he couldn’t ignore. It was ingrained in him to treat all women as such and not just her.

 

He walked up to the bed and set the tray on the small table beside it before walking over to where the cot was stationed. He stared down at the elf woman for a moment studying her. The normally fierce and spirited woman was an ashen pale with a sheen of sweat covering her forehead. Her eyes were shut again as she had lain back in the position she had been in when he had come into their room.

 

Alistair bent down and lifted her up into her arms making her eyes open wide, startled but then she groaned. She clutched him tightly as the feeling of weightlessness and the spinning room took over her body. He quickly walked back to the bed and set her down, retrieving the bucket and setting it on the side where she could access it.

 

He left the room then for a moment, and went in search for another bucket in which to fill up with water. He asked one of the kitchen lady’s who happily retrieved and filled it for him. Once done her returned to the room, pulled up a chair, and sat down with the bucked on the other side of the small table beside the bed. He rung out the rag and placed it upon her head, using it to help with the fever her anxious stomach had caused when the storm hit.

 

He soothed her the best he could with one hand patting her forehead and the other holding her hand, which she subconsciously clutched for dear life. He sat there for several hours with Dorian peeking in once to check on her and to tell him her clan-mates were in the same boat as she was, no pun intended he had said as he realized what he had spouted out.

Alistair stayed up all night with the kitchen lady’s bringing broth to the fallen elves. He helped her drink it down, much to her dissatisfaction. She, he figured out, did not like to feel like an invalid to anyone.

 

Sometime during the night after the storm had mostly passed, Ayla finally fell into an exhausted sleep, allowing Alistair to finally move to the cot and escape into his own exhausted sleep.

 

This went on for the whole week and all of the group was beyond exhausted from the weeklong nights of storms. Several times, even Isabella wasn’t sure if they were going to make it as the ship nearly flipped, or crashed into nearly unforeseeable rocks. But at the end of it, the elves’ perked up at the sight of land unable to contain their excitement over the fact that they would be on something solid beneath their feet and reconnected with the Earth.

 

As they packed up their belongings, Ayla glanced over at Alistair. She studied him as he shoved things into his packs and saddlebags.

 

“Alistair.” She called softly. He looked up at her, eyes meeting hers with a brow arched in question. “Thank you for this past week. I am sorry you were made to take care of me.” She said.

 

“Think nothing of it, Inquisitor. I would do it for any friend.” He said.

 

“But it isn’t nothing. As the one who was most difficult, I feel the need to be grateful, though begrudgingly,” she smiled cheekily at him at that and he found himself grinning back at her. “And to apologize for any trouble I did cause. I am normally not so indisposed and when I am, I become exceedingly difficult.”

 

“I accept your apology and thanks. You are welcome and I hope you won’t be as difficult on the return voyage once our business with these new people has been concluded.” He said with a smirk.

 

“One can hope there won’t be storms like that again.” She laughed.

 

They finished packing after that and exited their room and to the stable the horses had been stored the whole trip. Seranni nickered happily as she saw her owner and friend come into the room. Ayla felt bad she hadn’t been by the past week but it couldn’t be helped. They saddled the horses and led them to the deck where they met Dorian, Adhlean, and Iveanis. All of them were packed and ready to go.

 

“I will stay here until your return. Please notify me when you are on your way back so that I can prepare for our return to Fereldan.” Isabella said as they said their goodbyes and paid the woman. Alistair had made a deal with the honorable pirate paying her half now and half after they returned to Fereldan. “Good luck in whatever it is your doing out here.” She said as they descended down the plank and into town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, Dearies. I have been having health issues as well as been busy at work. I also had a need to take a step back to recharge. I know where this story is going but had to take a breather. Sometimes you just need to revamp your energies.


	9. Journey, Boars, and an Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayla, Alistair, Dorian, Adhlean, and Iveanis are joined and guided by Morrigan after receiving a missive from Ayla asking about the lands beyond the Anderfels. Only the Witch and her mother (Mythal) have survived these lands and so Morrigan decides to join them much to Alistairs dismay. 
> 
> They prepare for the journey into the lands using a few days to rest up before going into the pass and beyond. The elves go hunting and encounter boars larger than any they have seen in any of the lands they have traveled to. They hunt them and Dorian gives Ayla an interesting idea to think about.

Ayla, Alistair and their three companions spent the next three days preparing to venture into the Anderfels wilds and from they’re into the unknown forests that, from what the locals had said, most people never returned from. Only two people came back, the two witches of the wilds in Fereldan, Morrigan and her mother Flemmeth. Or Mythal as Ayla knew.

 

Interesting, Ayla thought as she wrote a missive to both Leliana and Morrigan. The one to Leliana, letting her know that they had arrived safely in the Anderfels and were about to embark into the unknown, and the other to Morrigan asking her for any information in regards to where they were heading. She hoped she would get some answers before entering the strange undiscovered lands so they would know at least something about where they were going and how to be weary against new creatures or foes they would be going up against.

 

The next day, after making sure they were ready they all mounted their horses and sat side by side. “According to the locals the lands we are wanting to go to is beyond the Weathered Pass, a particularly tricky and deadly trench. I got lots of warnings about journeying into it and beyond however. They gave me quite a few frightened looks before telling me where we needed to go.” Ayla said pointing at a spot that the owner of the tavern they had stayed at the last few days marked for her. “They also said only two people have come back alive the most recent of course being Morrigan.”

 

“Great. I can never get away from that witch.” Alistair huffed.

 

“No, it seems you can’t.” A sultry deep and familiar voice said in front of them. The raven-haired woman in question sauntered up to them.

 

“Andraste’s Knickers!” Alistair cried in annoyance. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I have come to guide you during this quest of course. Ayla’s message reached me yesterday with Leliana’s very fast raven. I flew here immediately.” Morrigan explained. “Why are you going there anyway?”

 

“I was sent a message requesting that I come to meet with a new people that apparently inhabit the cursed land.” Alistair said.

 

“Have you encountered these people before?” Ayla asked Morrigan.

 

“Indeed. I will guide you but I am under oath not to tell anyone about them so don’t ask me any questions. They will be answered when we arrive. They keep to themselves for a reason, one in which the Dalish understand when it comes to the people of Thedas. Particularly with the Chantry and Templars.” She said as she mounted a horse that a stable hand procured for her. They were still outside the tavern, the only one that had a stable for horses. How she came by the horse, Ayla didn’t ask, though she was wondering if the woman bought it.

 

“What kind of creatures or foes will we be going up against?” Adhlean asked from beside Dorian.

 

“The spiders are bigger more deadly, crocodiles half as long and as thick as the smallest trees in the Emerald Graves, but those aren’t what we need to worry about. What we really have to beware of are the snakes that are bigger. Where we are going is a gigantic rainforest, humid, and the perfect home to these beasts.” Morrigan told them. “There other creatures but the snakes are the ones we have to worry about. They are huge, the biggest one I saw at thirty-eight feet. As big as a dragon, if not bigger.”

 

Alistair scoffed in disbelief. “Yeah, right. You are just saying that to scare us.”

 

“No, she isn’t Alistair. What she says is true.” Ayla said, seeing the woman shiver from her past dealings with beasts. “Remember, the locals said that nobody came back from beyond the Weathered Pass. How were you able to defeat them?”

 

“I can’t say. Luck and being in the right place at the right time to have the natives of the land find me in a battle against one.” Morrigan admitted and then added. “I hope you all brought appropriate clothing because none of you are going to want to be in long sleeves. You will melt in such attire.”

 

Alistair glared at Ayla, clearly not liking that the witch was now coming along on this quest. But he didn’t say anything as she and Morrigan took the lead. He had asked her on this trip and she had done what he’d asked in getting them information into the land they were now headed.

 

None of them spoke as they began the journey, wanting to get this meeting done as fast as possible. They traveled for eight hours stopping only a few times for small breaks to cook their lunch, which they chose to eat on the road.

 

Ayla and Morrigan talked freely, catching up with one another, the last time they saw one another was when the witch had to induce the Inquisitor into labor to birth her children that were killed by a Qunari intruder sent to kill Solas, who they believed was an agent of Fen’Harel.

 

However, the conversation diminished quickly since all Ayla had to talk about was her world-renowned reputation of taking on a new lover or two every week. What she and Morrigan really wanted to talk about was what Ayla was doing in secret that not even her advisors, especially Leliana, knew of. The stuff that only Dorian, Morrigan, and all of the Dalish were in on, the fact that Ayla was in an integral battle with more than just corrupt monarchs, would be Darkspawn Gods, or Elvhen who may or may not be asleep.

 

But they couldn’t since Alistair was with them. Though Ayla trusted him, she didn’t trust him enough to reveal this to him. It was her destiny, one she must protect fiercely. If her secrets got into the wrong hands the worlds, all their strange lives, would be in deep trouble. Already the balance between Light and Dark were on a thin thread from Corypheus’ attempt at Godhood.

That night they slept completely out in the open in their bedrolls and were well on their way early the next morning, wanting to make good time and get to the pass by midweek.

 

They traveled like that for several days waking up, packing up, eating a quick breakfast, and then riding for several hours before stopping for a couple hours to rest their mounts and to eat lunch. By the end of the third day, the huge wall like mountain with an eerily foggy deep trench that served as the entrance to the unnamed lands.

 

 

They set up camp quickly deciding to rest there for a couple days to make sure they were in top condition to battle any trouble they were bound to walk into once they began the trek into the pass and the strange lands beyond it. Their tents were set up and the horses were grazing in a grassy field several yards away from the pass.

 

“I think we should leave our mounts here. They have more than enough grass to eat and water to drink.” Ayla said staring at her mare. She had a bad feeling about taking them through the pass and she refused to lose Seranni. “We can put a perimeter around them so nobody will harm them and to keep them from going into the trench.”

 

“I agree.” Adhlean and Iveanis said together, both nodding their heads as the others noticed all three of them staring at the foggy passage with a sense of foreboding. They all felt it. Something was not right in there.

 

“Alright.” Alistair said, not wanting to argue with them, knowing that they were sensing something.

 

“You, Dorian, and Morrigan stay here. Us three are going to go hunting for our food. We shall be back soon.” Ayla said as the three elves equipped themselves in sync a bow and their daggers to themselves.

 

Alistair opened his mouth to protest but Ayla’s gaze narrowed at him, telling him to save his breath.

 

“We are far superior when it comes to hunting and though we are in unfamiliar territory we will fare better than you when it comes to nabbing a few animals for food.” Ayla said with command.

 

His mouth shut and though his eyes flared with irritation, he wisely let it go. She nodded at her elven clan mates and all walked silently into the trees that surrounded them on all sides.

 

“They are beyond fascinating to watch when hunting. The way they move is graceful and deadly all in one with how silent they are. They are masters at camouflaging with their surroundings, the forests their greatest weapon.” Dorian said as they lost sight of the three.

 

“Indeed.” Morrigan agreed. “Not even I or my mother could master them in this skill even though we lived in the wilds of Fereldan.”

 

Alistair sighed. He wasn’t normally against not hunting but he found himself inadequate against the two male elves, like he had to compete with them over the Inquisitor. There was no denying it, he liked Ayla but she didn’t seem to notice him as anything more than the King of Fereldan, her friend, and fellow grieving partner for the loss of their soul mate. He didn’t know when it happened but he felt the stirrings of attraction to Ayla, finding himself having erotic dreams of her of late making it hard to talk to her when awake.

 

The three tracked through the woods, silent and all stealth as they lithely searched for signs of deer, rabbits, or whatever else they would find in the way of prey. Adhlean picked up a rustling up ahead of him a few yards and made a small whistle signal to the other two. Ayla heard it and pulled her daggers out, moving quickly ahead of him to corner the prey so it couldn’t run away. She vaguely saw Iveanis doing the same thing but in the opposite direction from her.

 

She sneaked up carefully and the prey came into her view. There were two large boars, much bigger than the ones in Orlais or Fereldan. Ayla resheathed her daggers, and instead took out her bow. Boars were the kind of prey you wanted to attack from afar. They were aggressive beasts and would fight back. She notched her arrow and aimed. She saw her fellow hunters doing the same and they all nodded at each other with Ayla signaling that they would shoot one right after the other. Ayla shot first her arrow hitting right into the shoulder of one of them while the other two arrows struck the other one. Ayla quickly notched another arrow as the beasts squealed in surprise that quickly turned to rage. The one she shot came running in her direction while the other collapsed on the ground. Ayla let her second arrow fly hitting the one coming after her in dead center of its forehead, killing it instantly.

 

Another squeal came from a short distance away, notifying them that there was a third boar, the mother, nearby. She was now coming to the aid of her babies and the three elves quickly looked around for somewhere to hide from her. Mother boars were the hardest to kill and none of them wanted to be in her way when she charged them. They all had just a few seconds to find a place before she came after them. Ayla looked around and immediately settled on the tree to the right. Time to climb she thought and ran for it. But she didn’t make it since the boar decided to come after her. It was faster and much bigger sounding as it rampaged through the area. Sighing, she let go of her bow pulled her daggers out, preparing to fight her approaching opponent.

 

Her eye widened in fear as she saw how big this boar was. She was way bigger than any pig she had ever seen. How was she gonna survive this? Fendhis! She took a deep breath and activated her magic, using it to empower her daggers, infusing them with fire and lightning magic. Just as the beast reached her, the mother’s tusks about to strike her Ayla jumped and flipped over the creature, swiping her left dagger at the back of it. The blade sliced but not deep enough to cause a fatal wound. The creature shrieked in pain but this only further enraged it and Ayla barely had enough time to land on her feet and then jump again. The boars tusk ripped her leggings, nicking her leg.

 

Ayla hissed but landed a small distance away, turning to meet the creature head on. She twirled towards the boar, daggers slicing the air a moment before meeting flesh and forcing a pained squeal to come from her. Ayla jumped up and over the creature again, landing on the boar’s back briefly amazed that she hadn’t gotten tusked by the beast. Having the advantage now Ayla flipped her dagger and jabbed the creature in the head, ending the mother boar’s life in a matter of seconds, with it collapsing to the ground. Ayla heaved air in and out of her lungs, her heart pounding in her ears from the battle for her life. Adhlean and Iveanis reached her a moment later eyes wide and grins on their faces.

 

They lifted her up, holding her up since the adrenaline had left her body, leaving her to feel boneless. “Close call, Lethallan.”

 

“Don’t I know it?” She laughed shakily. They all sat down, resting and chatting. They told a few stories about other close calls they all had hunting in their clans. Once she was calm enough, she rose to her feet and picked up their kills. They tied all three to a makeshift liter and all helped carry the load back to camp.

 

When they broke through the trees, two astonished faces stared at the three elves’ load. Both men rose to help them, scrambling to the elves. They set the liter down on the floor near the fire and untied the meat. Morrigan came around then and took one while Alistair took another. The elves took the mother boar, leaving Ayla free to rest.

 

The two male elves recanted the story of their hunt to the other three while Ayla attended to her cut. It was a lot deeper than she thought but not entirely too bad. It was an easy fix though and she let lose with her Earth magic. Alistair watched with fascination, this being the first time seeing her use any of her magic aside from what she and Dorian used while performing at her estate. This was her true magic, a small portion of it he could sense.

 

Vines grew up out of the ground, wrapping around her injured ankle and then a glowing ebbed and grew as the vine gripped. A couple minutes later they let go and went back into the ground, leaving her ankle as good as new.

 

Ayla looked up to see him watching with curiosity and felt a strange sense of Déjà vu. It was much like the way Solas used to watch her though with her elven soulmate she often wondered if he had been studying her so he would know her abilities for his liege lord in the future, if what that assassin who had taken her babies from her said was true in regards to him being an agent of Fen’Harel.

 

Feeling sad, angry, and uncomfortable with him staring at her in that way, Ayla growled. “Would you stop your stalkery staring?” Her voice was sharp, to the point, and held a threat within it that had Alistair raise his eyes up to hers in surprise and then glare as he processed her rude attitude.

 

“As you wish Inquisitor.” He said before getting up to walk off his irritation with her before saying something in anger.

 

As soon as he was out of earshot, Dorian came up to sit beside her. “He likes you, Amatus. Why were you so rude with him?” He asked.

 

“He looked at me, studying me the way Solas did and I guess it hit a note of discord in me.” Ayla sighed. “Besides Alistair is my friend and nothing more. We both are in love with someone else, not to mention he has a wife.”

 

“But I see the way you look at each other. He looks at you with the same heated gaze with which you look upon him.” Dorian pointed out. “Why not just make a physical relationship? It’s not like he and Queen Anora are intimate in any way whatsoever. Why not get it out of both of your systems.”

 

“Because I don’t see him that way.” Ayla huffed. She didn’t! “He is my friend and nothing more. Please stop trying to encourage something that isn’t there.”

 

Ayla got up and stomped off to the small lake in the opposite direction of where Alistair had taken his stroll. She plopped down on a rock bristling at the thought of being attracted to the king. It wasn’t that she found him handsome, exceedingly so, but it was the fact that she really hadn’t felt desire for any man since Solas. All of her lovers were really just for show, a way for her to let her Elvhen soulmate know that she was moving on even if she really wasn’t.

 

Ayla sat upon the rock for a while thinking about how much her life had changed but after awhile her stomach growled and got up to see if the boars were done cooking. They were and she grabbed some and sat down to eat beside Dorian.

 

“I’m sorry I snapped at you, my friend. I just don’t want anyone else in my life to become more since I would wrong in pursuing such a thing. I don’t want to sleep with him only to have him form any attachment to me since I can’t give the affection he may want back. I already tried that with Cullen, allowed him to kiss me to see if I could move on from Solas but I can’t.” She explained. “I can have meaningless sex like I have been because that is the only way in which I can make sure _He_ knows.”

 

“I understand, Amatus.” Dorian gazed at her with an expression of sorrow for her. She had been through so much and the person she needed most to help her heal was long gone, either dead or deep in hiding to where nobody would find him. Solas had left her without so much as an explanation, which she rightly deserved since she had been carrying his young within her womb at the time. He had promised her he would stay to talk with her after the battle but he broke that promise never giving her the chance to tell him about his impending fatherhood.

 

Dorian wondered if their fate would’ve been changed if Solas had stayed to witness the birth of his young. Would they have been able to stop the assassin that had attacked her that night? Save her from falling down those stairs with the assassin falling on top of her? He knew some part of her needed closure with her soulmate, so she could either fully lay the blame at the apostate’s feet in regards to the deaths of her unborn children or to learn why he even left, perhaps both depending on what the explanation was.

 

“But what about sleeping with the Alistair as you do the others? What better way for Solas to know than to sleep with the King?” He asked with a devilish smirk.

 

Ayla looked at him in surprise but then she thought about it for a moment, weighing the idea. “That idea has some merit and I shall consider it. Luckily I have this whole trip to do so.” She grinned at him.

 

“What are you two whispering about over there?” Alistair asked from across the fire as he finished his dinner. He had been watching them for the past several minutes, noticing that the discussion between the two was deep. He, for a moment, wished he was a part of it, a part of their unit. He wanted to be friends with Ayla in the way she was with Dorian and found himself jealous of their relationship. He knew it was because he was attracted to the female elf but didn’t know how else to get close to her. She kept everyone except Dorian and Morrigan at a distance. Yes, she was friends with him and the two male elves sitting off to his left but she treated them more like her soldiers and them her as their leader of sorts. Almost like she was their queen, if elves had such hierarchy amongst them. As far as he knew and from what he had observed with the clan Lynx had brought him to when they were recruiting during the Fifth Blight, there was a Keeper per clan and their chosen Seconds that led their tribes but not a Keeper for all clans as they treated Ayla.

 

Ayla looked at him with narrowed eyes, clearly annoyed at his nosiness, but didn’t say a word. She held her tongue, not wanting to be rude but not wanting to let him in on the conversation between the two.

 

It was Dorian who answered him. “Nothing you need ton concern yourself with, Your Majesty. Ayla and I were just talking about my husband. I was remarking on how much I miss him.” He covered. It was clear that the Iron Bull wasn’t what they were talking about but Alistair let it drop sensing he wasn’t wanted for the conversation they were having.

 

Alistair looked away feeling gloomy when Adhlean leaned over and whispered. “Don’t take it personally. Those two are thick as thieves and often have conversations only with each other. If the Tevinter didn’t only go for males, them two would’ve been soulmates.”

 

“But I thought her soulmate is this Solas fellow?” Alistair asked confused.

 

“He is, but Dorian is also another half of her in a way that Solas isn’t. When we Dalish, and in my opinion, all elves find our soulmate they are our lover, yes, but also our best friend, our match in every way. But with Ayla, she has an interesting past and future, her destiny. The Goddess has given her many forms of support for she is an important person. When our lover spurns us as you did with Lynx or Solas did with Ayla or if our lover dies our souls shatter.”

 

“Yes, I know. She told me.” Alistair nodded.

 

“When our soulmate dies we follow shortly after for our souls can’t take being separated from our other half.” Adhlean explained. “When we are spurned we again want to die, which is why Lynx sacrificed herself.”

 

“Ayla explained that as well.”

 

“Well when Solas broke it off with her Ayla came back to us for a few weeks. By all accounts her soul should’ve shattered but she had a duty to the world and still does. So only a piece of her chipped, a ripple in the pond. She was ready to sacrifice herself as well, but something else happened to change her mind.”

 

“What?”

 

“That is for her to tell you if she wants to.” Adhlean said as he got up from the fire to go to his saddlebags.

 

Curiosity was overflowing inside Alistair, wanting to know more about Ayla, about what happened between her and her elven mate. But he sighed as he realized she probably would’ve told him if she had wanted him to know. Feeling saddened by her lack of trust in him, he stared into the fire for a few moments until the sound a tribal flute sounded from where Adhlean had been searching in his bags.

 

Everyone looked up Dorian, Morrigan, and himself staring at him in surprise while Iveanis and Ayla smiled at Adhlean.

 

“I thought we could do with a little music tonight. What say you brother?” He grinned as he walked back and sat down once more.

 

Iveanis returned his grin and went to go search his bags too and then coming back with a small hand drum.

 

“And Ayla would you honor us with a Dalish dance?” He added.

 

Ayla nodded, got up and walked into hers and Dorian’s tent. She came out a few moments later wearing silk black front skirt and back skirt with her legs free except for the silver chains dangling along her hips to mid upper thigh. She also had a lower leg trinket that had a black onyx in the center just below her knee that also had a few dangling chains. A belt of silver that the hip chains were attached to held the garment up but had feathered tassels hanging down the center of the front skirt.

 

Her torso was mostly bare, showing her well-toned stomach except for the matching dangling chains that connected from the side of her brown-feathered breast band that also was attached to a feathery tassel in the center of her ribs, dangling over her belly button. Chained circlets were in various places along her arms, one at the top just below her shoulders, another with matching dangling feathers just above her elbows, one just below her elbows, and finally tribal styled bracelets some with fur, and the last connected to chains that laid loosely against the backs of her hands and attached to her fingers. On her neck she had a tribal styled jeweled and beaded necklace that touched the long matching dream catcher earrings decorating her ears.

 

Her maroon-red hair was down with a slight wavy from having it up in a bun for the better part of the day. Upon her head was a brown tree branch circlet with a forest green jewel resting in the center of her forehead, dangling.

 

Alistair had never seen the Dalish dress like this before, had never had the opportunity to witness the dances the elves like to do in celebration or to bring merriment to their clan mates. Lynx hoped to show him but never got the chance since they were needed elsewhere to stop the Blight.

 

The flute started with its wind-like music followed by the small hand drum. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Ayla; she was a beautiful sight to behold, her body mostly open for his gaze to look longingly at. His mouth watered at the curves of her toned stomach, the width of her hips as she thrusted it to the beat of the drum.

 

She performed a dance that was equally sensual, that had his loins tightening with arousal at the sight of her body twisting this way and that, her hips bouncing and thrusting to the beat of the drum, her stomach doing rolls, ticks, and other types of undulations that had his blood pumping with lust and awe.

 

He noticed how carefree she was in this moment and knew that this was as natural to her being a king was for him. Though he had begrudgingly taken up the mantel of being the king, the people loved him because he was a fair ruler.

 

She ended on a pose that had her arms out in a V towards the sky, her head tipped back slightly as if soaking in the full moon’s light, and one left straight while the other was bent with her bare foot pointed at the ground, just barely touching it.

 

After she finished with the pose, Alistair cleared his throat and excused himself, claiming to be tired though in all honesty he really wasn’t. He was aroused and decided to go to bed before he did something stupid. She was taken and technically so was he. He was still in love with Lynx but also married to his Queen, whom he didn’t love.

 

 

 

 

 

As soon as he was out of earshot Dorian and the two elves teased her.

 

“That man wants you badly.” Adhlean smirked at her.

 

Ayla flushed. “He does not!” She scoffed.

 

“Oh but he does.” Iveanis added. “He was beyond jealous that you and Dorian were having a personal discussion that he wasn’t included in. He wants to be close to you like Dorian is but also closer. He wants to be your lover.”

 

Troubled about this Ayla made her goodnights and retired to her tent. She laid awake for a few hours, well after Dorian made his way inside and fell asleep beside her. She was thinking of Solas, missing him. She wished she knew if he was thinking of her too or if he was busy with another in bed as her spirit often made her witness. She hoped she wouldn’t tonight, not able to handle it since she was longing for him badly and to see him in the arms of another hurt.

 

She finally fell into a troubled sleep, dreaming about Solas and the months leading up to her losing her children. Her subconscious was trying to tell her something but what she didn’t know. Couldn’t figure it out. She knew it had to do with Solas and the assassin but she couldn’t comprehend what it was her brain was trying to decipher.

 

 

 

 

 

Meanwhile in the castle that rested in between the worlds, Solas sat at his desk beyond frustrated. His scouts had failed and missed Ayla leaving. She’d been gone a month so far and nobody knew her whereabouts, not even her advisors which meant that she didn’t want to be found. He guessed that she was with her people but normally she would take Bull, Varric, and Dorian along but for whatever she was doing she had only taken Dorian. Where was she? He wondered frantically as he looked over his map. He was worried for she still had his magic within her and he knew at some point he would need it back. He was also worried about her in general. She was his heart and not knowing if she was dead because the woman was stubborn and wouldn’t let her advisors know where she was. What if she was mortally injured and Dorian couldn’t heal her like when that dragon had impaled her, when he had to race to meet Dorian along the path. That had been one of the most frightening moments of his life, fearing she would parish before he could reach her. She had nearly perished come to think of it.

 

“She is safe. She is with the Bastard King, the Witch, Sir Dorian, and two of her elven clansmen. They are doing something for the King.” Cole’s soft spirit voice said from beside him, making him jump slightly. He wasn’t paying attention or he would’ve sensed the boy’s essence.

 

“Where is she?” He asked.

 

“I know not where she is but I can feel her in the Fade.” Cole told him. “She is missing you tonight.”

 

Solas’ heart both lurched with pain and warmth at the thought that she still loved him, longed for him. He desperately wanted to be with her.

 

“You can be, you know. She can help you achieve your goals.” Cole said.

 

“No, I can’t put this burden on her.”

 

“You already have. Her destiny and yours is set in stone. If you chose wrong, though, you will lose her forever and so will the worlds.” Cole told him and then disappeared leaving him to scratch his head in utter confusion at the spirit’s advice. Solas sighed and pushed his hand through his now shoulder length hair, gripping it as if to tear it out.

 

A knock sounded at his door. “Enter.” He called out.

 

The dark skinned elven scout came in then, a look of lust in her eyes telling him that she wanted to be with him this night. But he couldn’t, not after Cole’s revelation about the Inquisitor missing and wanting him. He didn’t know how or why it happened, was in denial about it or so Abelas kept telling him, but every time he slept with the scout Ayla was always there in spirit form during, just as they finished, or right afterwards her face a mask of cold anger but deep inside, her eyes telling him how hurt she was. He suspected it was the reason she had been taken many lovers over the past six or so months and making sure the world knew so that it would get back to him. She was basically telling him that she two could hurt him and hurt him she did, but not as much as he had hurt her.

 

Sighing, he rose from his desk. “Not tonight.” He said curtly. The scout flinched at his tone. He knew, she too, had feelings for him but he couldn’t care less. The only woman he loved and wished to be with was Ayla. And so he ended the arrangement with his next several words. “And not ever again either. I am sorry if I made you think I wanted more. You have to understand that I am whole-heartedly in love with another and there will be nobody else for me. I just needed someone to help me lessen the longing but it was only that in a physical sense.”

 

“Oh. Of course.”

 

“I want you to go to King Alistair’s castle in Denerim and become an employee there and to keep an ear out for any news about the King’s and the Inquisitor’s whereabouts. Don’t report back to me until he is home.” He ordered. “If she reappears I want you to keep an eye on her, follow her everywhere.”

 

“As you wish, My Lord.” She said. “If you don’t mind me asking… if you love her as you say you do, then why do you not go to her?”

 

“Because my mission I can’t burden her with. This is something that will force her to choose between the only world she knows, which will die when my plans come to fruition causing her to lose everyone she has made a connection with, or me in which I will most likely have to kill her anyways because she won’t be able to stand what I have to do.” He explained.

 

“That doesn’t make sense. If you love her and everything she represents in this world you feel is wrong then why do you not let her help you see the world in how she sees it, her truths?”

 

“Because I must right my wrongs that I made in the past. I must set free those I’ve trapped and in doing so this world will end, bringing her and everyone else but those under my protection down with it.”

 

“Why isn’t she under your protection?”

 

“Because she has her own mission. She is the Inquisitor and this world needs her for the time it has left.”

 

“Isn’t there a way to achieve what you need and still save this world too?”

 

“No.”

 

“Yes, there is but he won’t involve her in it even though she is the key.” Cole’s voice whispered from nowhere. The scout looked around with wide eyes and backed out of the room with a little alarm.

 

“Because there is only death on my journey. I will not have her watch me die or be enslaved by those that I trapped and have to set free.”

 

“She is already tied to this as much as you are. You will learn soon enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys just wanted to let you know I'm still working on the next few chapters but have been sick of late. Currently in the hospital and dealing with health issues but I promise to finish current chapter when I get better.


	10. Giant Rainforest and Snakes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayla, Alistair, and their companions journey further into the unknown lands, a giant Rainforest with equally giant creatures. One of those creatures attacks causing them all to split up for a chance at surviving.

The next morning Ayla rose early and exited her tent to go about her usual morning business. Morrigan was already awake, her gear already packed up along with her tent.

 

“Good morning, Inquisitor.” She greeted. Normally this was not in character for the witch but since it was Ayla, she smiled warmly. To most of the world, Alistair included, Morrigan was a rather cold and distant woman but she and Ayla were great friends much to Alistair’s distaste. He couldn’t understand why anyone would be a friend with the raven-haired woman, who was not naturally a nice person to anyone.

 

“Good morning.” Ayla returned before going off to wash in the river close by and to pass her morning water. She washed with her rose, jasmine, and elfroot soaps that she had made before embarking on this trip. The water was cool, refreshing, and definitely a god way to wake up.

 

Once done, she attired herself in the armor she had set on a rock on the embankment. It was Dalish made, native to the clan that specialized in the sky magics. It was a deep blue somewhere between the colors of royal and indigo blue. It was a type of once piece body armor that clasped around her neck in a halter styled attire. The breast band portion was an armored corset that covered all of her chest and stomach with laces that crisscrossed all down the middle of her torso, her sides were left mostly free with only a few thick-leathered straps, that went across her back to connect the outfit and making sure it was secure, as well as her hips giving her room to move with agility when under attack. Her lower section was covered by a small scrap of the same material as the upper portion of the body armor that attached to the straps connected to her hips and holding a matching blue belt where her daggers would be sheathed. Feathers decorated the front and back of the lower portion to give her more cover in her private areas. On her left leg she had a strap of crisscrossing leather, another set of sheaths for her throwing knives. This connected with one of the onyx boots that adorned her feet. Her arms were encased in matching onyx-armored shoulder to wrist armbands, protecting the areas that were sensitive like her veins from enemy blades.

 

She left her hair down but added in a few braids to keep the waves of the strands that would get in her face later if the wind or a battle ensued. She didn’t want her hair to be the cause of her possibly losing her life.

 

Just as she finished the last braid, Alistair approached with the intent on completing his own morning ritual. He stopped short, the breath held up in his throat as he took in her beauty. Her moonlit skin and maroon hair vibrant and glowing against the water that glittered from the sun behind her. When she stood up his eyes nearly bugged out of his head as he took in her attire. There was little there and he felt his blood pounding in appreciation of it, bringing his body to a quick and rock hard arousal.

 

She was unaware of him at the moment, and not wanting to get caught gawking, Alistair cleared his throat after making sure his own change of clothes was hiding his erection.

 

“Good morning, Inquisitor.” He said, his voice sounding like he had been drinking a honeyed-mead.

 

Her head shot up, a angry response on the tip of her tongue. She glared at him a moment, not liking that her solitude had been interrupted but she kept her mouth shut, knowing they were all to leave shortly.

 

“Good morning, Your Majesty.” Ayla said curtly as she gathered up her dirty clothes and began walking towards him and back to camp.

 

“How’s the water?” He asked motioning with his head to the small lake.

 

“A little chilly but good if you are still sleepy.” She replied before leaving him to bathe.

 

 

 

 

While he bathed Ayla with the help of Dorian and Morrigan set up an illusionary perimeter that hid the horses and river from view to keep the horses from being stolen. They would set up a restriction once they entered the pass to keep the horses from entering it themselves.

 

Next she helped Adhlean with packing the boar meat, the source of all their food over the next several days. None of them planned to gather anything or to hunt much in whatever lands were beyond the pass. They were unfamiliar with the territory and didn’t trust not running into trouble if they separated to hunt.

 

Alistair returned from the river twenty minutes later and they all finished packing up their tents and bedrolls, weapons, and whatever else they would need to bring. All the others had already bathed either the night before or earlier than Ayla had.

 

They stood side by side, all looking at the foggy looking pass. It looked completely unwelcoming and they all felt rather uneasy about going through it.

 

“Well come along,” Morrigan said. “I don’t want to be in there longer than necessary. We need a buddy system. There are six of us so groups of two in a line.” Morrigan nodded. “I will go first with Adhlean, then Ayla and Alistair will make the middle, and Iveanis and Dorian take up the rear. Tie yourselves to your buddy.”

 

None of them disputed this knowing that she had already been through the pass once before. However, Ayla wondered how they would fight tied to each other and their movements restricted. “Instead of having rope tying us to our buddy, us mages should tether an invisible rope to our partners so that we can feel the other’s presence in case we get separated. It will have a beacon so that you can find the other.”

 

“A sound idea.” Morrigan nodded. All three mages tethered themselves to their non-mage buddy and then they all began the trek into the passage with Dorian and Ayla both putting up a double barrier to keep the horses out.

 

The trench was eerie and the elves all felt like they were being watched. Ayla and Adhlean glanced at each other and Iveanis, all wondering if they were feeling the same as the other. They nodded once confirming that it wasn’t just them. Whatever it was didn’t attack and they went on like that for several hours.

 

Only once did they stop for a few moments to quench their thirst before continuing on. As the day wore on and the farther they ventured into the pass, the more uneasy Ayla and her fellow elves got. They knew that whatever was watching them was going to attack soon when the pass got harder to see. It was getting dark but none of them had any intention to stop to sleep. If they did they would die, of that, they were all sure. Especially after the elves all warned the others of the presences that observed them. Morrigan agreed with them and had told them to keep going no matter what.

 

The attack came once the sun wasn’t anywhere insight, making the pass dark, misty, and treacherous. The elves could see more than Alistair or Dorian, Morrigan had her own way of seeing, and Ayla caught the movement in just the nick of time. A cry came for her lips and she unsheathed one of her matching duel wielding swords and blocked the attack. Alistair’s eyes widened at her speed and the utter concentration on her face as her ears twitched listening for sounds, her eyes roving everywhere.

 

“Be ready.” She said as she spun, surprising the attacker. An unearthly squeal came from where she sliced at the darkness. It fell dead at her feet as she already unsheathed her other sword. “To your left Alistair!”

 

Alistair, who stood beside her with a sword he had just barely drawn along with his shield, blocked the attack she just warned him of. He didn’t even have time to blink in surprise. He slashed at the darkness, hoping to catch the attacker since he couldn’t really see a thing.

 

Ayla annoyed and cursing human’s eyesight threw a ball of magic in the air that lit up everything so that they could see and get an advantage in defending themselves and succeeding in this skirmish.

 

The creatures were strange, like nothing she had ever seen. None of the demons she had ever seen looked like this. These creatures from what she could observe were a mixture of demons and the living creatures of the Earth. They bled a black oozy substance but only if you caught them in solid form and not their wraith like shadow form.

 

“Morrigan! Any insight on how to survive these?” Ayla yelled out as she narrowly missed the claws of one of them striking at her torso. Something told her not to get scratched, to not even get their blood in any of her cuts.

 

“I don’t know. These were not here the last time I came here.” She said worriedly.

 

_“They are Halflings. Half Demon half human or other beasts. Demons have learned how to mate with the living, raping them and creating new beings. Deadly.”_ Whispers from inside her told her. _“You must cut off their heads while they are solid to vanquish them.”_

Going off what the voices said, Ayla tried out the theory by sending her blade through the neck of one of them just as it solidified to slice her with it’s claws. The creature shrieked the minute her blade reached its neck before the sound was changed to that of a gurgle and then a thump as it fell to the ground.

 

“You have to behead them!” She shouted to the others.

 

None of them asked how she figured it out the four who knew she received whispers from the Well, but Alistair looked at her with curiosity. She ignored him for the moment, focusing on her current attackers. In a matter of minutes the battle was over with two of the creatures scurrying off into the shadows, afraid to end up the same way his brothers or sisters had.

Huffing from the exertion, Ayla looked at the others. “Let’s get the hell out of here before we find something worse.” She said as she sheathed her swords and released her staff. She wouldn’t be caught unaware again. She had just barely been able to block the first attack; surprised she hadn’t even been cut. She had plenty of its black blood on her armor, face, and any piece of her not covered. She desperately wanted a bath not liking the way it felt on her.

 

They all looked the same as she and didn’t linger. They all formed up again and walked as fast as possible while still being extremely wary of their surroundings. Ayla kept the light ball of magic up so they could see, though she or the two elves didn’t need to. It felt better having the light because it helped them from being taken by surprise again.

 

They fought a few other creatures but none as strange or deadly as the ones that had attacked them first. A light shined from a clearing ahead and all breathed a little sigh of relief, not wanting to be in that dreary, haunted, and creepy pass. It was dawn early morning when they finally reached the other end of the pass and entrance into the unknown land.

 

At the first sight of the land everyone but Morrigan gasped in awe. She had said it was huge rainforest but they all had been imagining something else. Trees the size of mountains both tall and wide, their leaves big enough to be adequate shelter from storms. Hell, Ayla thought, they would make fine drapes and blankets for summer if one had a mind to use it as such.

 

Ayla’s sense of adventure piqued, she wanting to explore every nook and cranny of this massive forest. But it was unfamiliar in a million ways, its size a danger due to the creatures that were indeed big enough to live within this forest. It wasn’t only the creatures they had to watch out for but the forest itself. There were most likely plants that could swallow them in one gulp, poisonous gas swamps that could kill them immediately if going off the smaller rainforests Ayla herself had seen. Then they was of course the large swamps of water themselves as big and as deep as the some of the small oceans.

 

The air was hot, humid, and stifling in its entirety. Hotter than the Wastelands and more humid than the Storm Coast. She already wanted to peel her clothes away and leave only a breast band and undershorts to help with the wet heat of the swampy land.

 

“We will make camp now and take watches. Three per watch and we will only pitch up one tent. No fires.” Morrigan said already removing Ayla’s tent, the biggest and able to have four people to sleep in. “Who wants first watch?”

 

Adhlean, Dorian, and Morrigan decided to take the first watch while Ayla, Alistair, and Iveanis made their way into the tent to sleep. Since their was no fire, the three taking watch ate the meat they had saved the night before they entered the pass. They had turned it into jerky to save it for the times like this when fire was dangerous. So the three ate their meal while the other three slept.

 

They agreed six hours with three hours each was a reasonable time for everyone to get the amount of sleep to rejuvenate before moving on, not wanting to linger near the pass but also not wanting to journey further into the rainforest not at full coherence. All of them were tired of the entire day and night of travel through the pass, their battle with the wraith-human creatures. None of them wanted to deal with a giant crocodile or the huge snakes Morrigan had told them about.

 

Ayla removed the corseted part of her armor leaving her torso, back, and hips free. Only a pair of undershorts was left along with her breast band. Alistair found his gaze riveted to her butt since her back was facing him and Iveanis. He blushed but also felt his blood hum with appreciation at the feminine form in front of him. He sneaked a glance at the male elf beside him and saw he too had a hard time keeping his gaze off her. Then Ayla turned and smiled mischievously at them both knowing that they had peaked. She had heard both of their intakes of breath the moment she had removed the armor. Both had been caught unaware and though it wasn’t a big deal with the Dalish what with there promiscuous pursuits they engaged in until their mate was found.

 

“Do you handsome men like what you see?” She teased as she sat upon her bedroll.

 

Her front was now within view and Alistair was quickly becoming aroused and by the hidden cough from the elf beside him he suspected Iveanis was too. She laughed before lying down and pulling a thin sheet over her for cover to help get rid of the enticing view. The sheet was lightly wet from the humidity, which kept her cool and within minutes she fell asleep.

 

“So you are attracted to her too?” Alistair asked.

 

“What male wouldn’t be? She is and amazing woman both on the outside and in.” Iveanis grinned and shrugged.

 

“Yeah.” Alistair sighed looking at her sleeping form as he removed his own armor and laid on his own bedroll followed by Iveanis. At first he thought he wouldn’t be getting any sleep since he was now aroused and thinking of what he’d like to do with Ayla, but his exhaustion got to him and he was out fifteen minutes later along with his equally aroused companion.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Morrigan awoke them three hours later for their turn at keeping watch. The men rose and dressed first not wanting to watch Ayla dress in front of them. 

 

Ayla found this to be amusing but though her eyes showed her mirth she kept from teasing them. Today she decided to wear a Dalish midriff top of brown canine leather and a matching skirt that only displayed her hips and thighs but left her undershorts hidden other then the brief glimpses if she moved a certain way. It was a light armor that her people often wore during a particularly warm summer that helped them move with ease when hunting or fighting.

 

Her hair she did something different by braiding it in several places and then twisted it up into a crown braid to keep most of it off her neck in the humidity that kept it moist and sticky.

 

Once satisfied with it she equipped her weapons and exited the tent. She immediately sat down on a stump that was big enough to be a table. Iveanis and Alistair were sitting on similar trunks as the other three went to rest.

 

Throughout the next three hours they each took turns getting up and making a small circle of the camp scanning the terrain for possible threats. They also ate some of their rations of boar meat to make sure they were prepared for the rest of the journey.

 

Ayla was doing her last turn, as the others were packing up the tent. She scanned the forest, a sense of unease nestling in her gut. Her eyes looked out into the shaded swamp forest detecting no movement but knowing something was out there. It was waiting for them to make a move. She backed away slowly not taking her eyes off of the forest to the sides and in front of her and had her hands glowing with magic, ready to defend herself if needed.

 

When Ayla entered back into the camp everyone glanced up at the way she moved.

 

"What's wrong, Inquisitor?" Alistair asked feeling alarmed at how she was scanning the trees, vines, bushes, and ground in front of her.

 

"She senses something out there." Morrigan said, her own eyes watching for signs of movement taking Ayla's wariness seriously. "The question is...” the woman said as she brought her staff into her hands ready to fight. "Is how she can sense it. Because if it is what I think it is she shouldn't be able to since it's sneakiness is beyond us to sense if you haven't encountered it before."

 

"And what, prey tell, is it you think the creature is?" Dorian asked, also readying for a fight.

 

His answer came within seconds as Ayla cried out and swiveled to her right as her eyes caught sight of the creature. It was huge, bigger than even the many dragons they'd all faced at a certain time in their lives. It attacked, coming after them but missed as both Morrigan and Ayla flung magic up creating a protective shield over them all causing it to bounce off of it. 

 

It was a snake, a constrictor of massive size and length, and the biggest snake they'd ever seen. 

 

All of their eyes but Morrigan's widened in shock and horror. If it got any of it's body wrapped around them they were dead instantly. It wouldn't even have to squeeze hard to crush them unlike the snakes that were in Thedas.

 

It was, from what Ayla estimated, at least thirty-eight feet long and as round as some of the branches from the trees of this forest. 

 

How it was even moving on the ground she didn't know. She guessed it didn't move often out of the swamps using the depths of it to sneak attack crocodiles and other prey that happened to wander by the edge.

 

It strikes again and Dorian added in his magic to help strengthen the dome of protection that she and Morrigan constructed. It kept the giant snake out and gave them a moment to decide on how they might survive this encounter.

 

"Morrigan! Which direction must we travel in to get to the people who have called us here?" Ayla asked grunting from the effort of keeping the dome up and the snake from crushing them all in one wrap around. The snake was super strong and if Dorian hadn't added his magic she and Morrigan wouldn't have been able to hold it.

 

"We must head west." She answered with an urgency of her own. 

 

Ayla looked at the others, her eyes meeting Alistair's. "You three pick up all of our packs. As soon as you do we leave the tent and run. We can't hold up this protective dome forever. We have to run."

 

They nodded and did as asked two packs per person leaving the three mages free to begin running as they connected their magic to keep the dome up as they ran from their camp and into the forest. 

 

The snake came at them, easily keeping up with them using its massive body to stay ahead of them. Every time they caught up with it, the massive constrictor would strike at the dome, desperate to get at the easy meal that were protected inside it.

 

They ran for awhile but Ayla, Morrigan, and Dorian’s magic was nearly depleted, their energy almost gone. “We need to split up and confuse it cause we can’t hold this dome much longer. We have just enough time to pair up two per split, a mage with each pairing. It can’t choose to go after all of us.” Ayla called out to the others.

 

“Put a tether on all of us so we can find each other later on. Just make sure you head west.” Morrigan added with a nod. The mages all nodded and began the spell that linked everyone.

 

“The only problem with this tether is that if one of us gets injured the mages holding this spell will all feel it.” Ayla explained to them as she sliced her palm open, followed by Morrigan and Dorian.

 

“Is this blood magic?” Alistair asked.

 

“Yes.” Ayla nodded.

 

He grimaced. “We can’t use that. It is a vile magic.”

 

“No. Blood magic is just a means to an end, another form of magic. It is the mage’s choice on how they use it that determines whether it is used for good or bad. Don’t talk about something you don’t really know much about other than what you have heard or seen others who use it for personal gain. We are not all like them.” Dorian gritted his teeth barely holding back his anger as he ranted.

 

“What was this ritual used for?” Alistair asked.

 

Ayla blanched knowing he wasn’t going to like the answer. “It is used for tethering slaves to their masters. The masters use it in battle as a way to keep themselves alive and super powerful. They would use it to drain the mana or life force from the slaves depending on what he needed.” She explained.

 

“That’s horrible!” Alistair cried his distaste.

 

“Yes, well,” Dorian pompously began. “We’re not all like that. Most are and it needs to change but it will work for what we need. You do want us all to get out of here alive, don’t you?”

 

“Fine.” Alistair grumbled as he held out his hands for to Ayla. She took them and sliced his palms causing him to hiss from the sting of the blade. She then put her hand to his and he to Dorian and so forth until all of them formed a circle.

 

The mages nodded and began the spell saying the incantation at the same time for several minutes, saying it six times since there was six people. Alistair, Iveanis, and Adhlean all gasped as they felt the effects of the magic. They could feel the vitality of every person within the group but more strongly to their mage who was going to be with them when they separated.

 

They did this ritual all while maintaining the dome of protection that the giant snake was repeatedly smashing into trying to get to the food within. Alistair found this amazing since it showed that even though their powers to keep it maintained were diminishing, they were still able to perform another set of magic showing just how strong mages could be. He had witnessed it with Lynx but only small hints as she wasn’t a master as Ayla, Morrigan, and Dorian were. Morrigan of course had always seemed a master though her power had grown from the last time he had seen her.

 

“On the count of three.” Morrigan said as they all let go except for Ayla who kept a hold of his hand.

 

“One.” Ayla whispered the power of the dome faltering.

 

“Two.” Morrigan said.

 

“Three! Go!” Dorian yelled. They all broke off, the dome disintegrating immediately making the titan snake crash into the ground giving them some time to run.

 

Ayla didn’t stop for a second, not letting go of Alistair as they dashed to the left. The snake roared, and by roared, it hissed as it came after them. They ran, both desperately wanting to stop and take in mouthfuls of air but didn’t dare or else loose their lives to the titan. They kept going hearing it slithering behind them. Though it was a thousand time larger than they were it couldn’t keep up too much, gravity hindering much of its movement and they were faster in escaping the beast. If they had been near the giant swamp parts it would’ve had the upper hand, able to slither in it with ease and blindside them as they ran along the edge.

 

Ayla spotted thin and close together trees, a strange sight to see in the forests this massive. Her eyes gleamed at the sight and with determination sped forward all but dragging Alistair along with her. The beast was nearly on them, but she saw safety was only a short few moments away and it spurred her on.

 

Alistair looked at her in confusion as she accelerated in speed but then he spotted the forest too and wanting to stay alive as much as she matched her until together they dove through the trees as the snake attempted to strike. They crashed through, the snake breaking through a small section of the trees but missed them. They both landed on the floor and scurried as far away from the beast until they were too deep into the woods that it couldn’t follow.

 

Both of them collapsed onto floor, chests heaving, hearts thundering, and muscles quivering from the adrenaline. They stayed their for a while none of them able to say anything, chests still heaving as they dragged air into their lungs. At some point Ayla unclasped the large sheepskin water jug and took long gulps before handing it off to Alistair who gulped as noisily as she had, replenishing their need to survive on water.

 

 

 

 

 

 

As the too rested, in another part of the world Solas awoke feeling like he had run miles, the type one would when running into battle or escaping something. His heart was thundering within his chest. He thought for a moment he had been poisoned but then for some reason he knew without a doubt that it had to deal his Vhenan.

 

She was in danger, something she shouldn’t be in. She should be at home in Skyhold or the estate she had been living in most of the year where he could keep her safe and out of trouble. Where she wouldn’t be in his way while he accomplished what he had to do.

 

But she had vanished and it had been almost a week since any of his scouts had seen her. None of her advisors knew where she was, though he suspected that wasn’t entirely the truth. Leliana always knew but his scouts hadn’t been able to get any of her missives away from her like they normally did. She was clearly hiding the Inquisitor’s whereabouts but what or where he couldn’t figure out.

“Abelas!” He called out. The elf came a moment later, his face blank. He kept his emotions behind a mask, sharing nothing .

 

“Yes, my lord?”

 

“Has there been any news regarding the Inquisitor?” He asked.

 

“Yes. She was last seen in Redcliffe boarding a ship with Dorian, two of her elven men, and the King of Fereldan. After that nobody has seen her.” Abelas answered.

 

“Where the hell did she go that she needed a ship?” Solas wondered aloud, his frustration evident in his voice. She had left, but why?

Knowing he wasn’t going to find the answer unless she wanted it, he sighed and looked at Abelas with a steely determination, once again under the façade of the Dread Wolf.

 

“Any closer to finding what we need for the bringing down of the Veil?” He asked the man.

 

“Well it’s the strangest thing. Several of our agents went into the room where the clues pointed but there was nothing there, like it had been moved.” Abelas said, his

forehead scrunching up in confusion.

 

“That is strange. Keep looking. Maybe we missed something. Send another group for the other one.”

 

“As you wish.” Abelas bowed and left the room leaving Solas to his worry over whether or not Ayla was trying to find him and over her being in danger. Unhappy with this anxiety he decided to drink some tea, something he detested but used when he was especially unsettled and couldn’t escape back into the Fade.

He grinned briefly as he remembered her teasing him over the tea, how she would go out of her way to find ways to make it less detestable. With the memories a forefront of his thoughts Solas made the tea.

 

 

 

 

Leliana was worried. It had been some days since Ayla’s last missive saying they had arrived at the pass, getting ready to go threw it in order to get to the lands beyond where nobody really ventured without a death wish. She knew her duty was to wait a month and a half for them to send word if not before but she didn’t like waiting.

 

She paced back and forth in Rotunda’s third floor where her base of operations was located, where her birds were kept. She was wondering if she should let Cullen and Josephine know about what mission the Inquisitor was truly on. She was grateful she wasn’t alone and that Morrigan was with her despite her dislike of the witch.

 

A scuffle came from behind one of the many boxes of stuff of on the other side of the room, a elf with no markings was watching her she knew. She also suspected that this scout was sent from a certain bald-headed apostate that had left a year ago after the defeat of Corypheus. This had been happening a lot lately and the only way she knew was because her papers had been searched and moved. Leliana was good with observing details such as this, knowing when things had been moved and when she was being watched or followed.

 

But the question was why she was being watched by one of Solas’ scouts and why did he have them? It explained why she couldn’t find him, how he had vanished without a trace. Who was he really? She wondered for the thousandth time since he had left. Clearly he was important if he felt the need to have his own scouts and agents to spy on them. But if so why hadn’t he come back when Ayla needed him?

 

“I know you’re there.” She said to the elf. “I don’t know what your master wants but know this, if he wants to bring down the Inquisition he will fail.”

 

She heard a faint gasp before a blonde-haired elf came out from hiding. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, My Lady. I was back here reading when you came in.”

 

“I’m not an idiot, elf. I am rather deadly and if you don’t want to die you will tell me why Solas has sent you.” Leliana said, the threat clear in her voice.

 

“Who?” The elf asked in confusion. “I know nobody by that name.”

 

Leliana studied her and noticed the elf wasn’t lying. She didn’t know who she was talking about.

 

“Then whom do you work for? I know you’ve been spying on me.”

 

“You are really good. He said you were but I didn’t believe him.” The scout said.

 

“Him who?” Leliana asked. “You might as well tell me. You’ll be dead otherwise.”

 

“Why the Dread Wolf.”

 

“What?”

 

“Fen’Harel told me to watch over Skyhold, hoping to keep tabs on you all. You are a formidable group and doesn’t want you interfering in his plans.” She said.

 

“What plans?”

 

“I don’t really know. I was not given that information.”

 

“Fine. Leave and don’t come back or I will kill you.” Leliana said.

 

The scout scurried out of the Rotunda, out of the castle through the Eluvian with her secret code. The Dread Wolf was not going to be happy about her being caught. He would have to be more careful in sending other scouts.

 

 

 

Back at the camp Ayla and Alistair decided to stay put and set up camp. Ayla checked the tether several times and knew the others lived even though one of them was injured. Ayla hoped it wasn’t too serious but put it out of her mind and focused at job at hand, which was skinning a rather large water pig, a rodent that was native to the jungle. It was about the size of a normal sized log from Fereldan. It happened to cross their path getting away from something else Ayla assumed giving both Alistair and Ayla luck with food.

 

Alistair also found several types of berries, bringing all of them to her to ask her opinion on what kinds were edible. Only three of the five were edible but the other two had medicinal purposes and she packed them for another time.

 

They had a fine meal of the beaver, as that is what Ayla thought of the rodent that had webbed feet, the only difference was its tail, and there wasn’t much of one unlike an actual beaver, and an edible mushroom stew with the berries as their supper.

 

Sometime during their meal, one of the split groups made it to their camp. They had followed the thread that tethered them all and hoped to find them. They were beyond relieved when they found her and Alistair. Ayla and Alistair both had their weapons out and ready to attack but smiled when her two friends Dorian and Iveanis came into the tiny clearing that was a tent and a fire, nothing else.

 

Ayla sighed in relief glad to know Dorian was safe. She scooped them each a bowlful of the stew and shared their berries.

 

“How did you escape so fast?” Dorian asked. “I saw it come after you guys. We were able to rest easy since it didn’t come after us but…”

 

“I think a lot of our escape had to do with the fact that it wasn’t in the swamp coming after us. It’s weight is its weakness on land since the thing is obviously way over one thousand pounds.” Ayla told them. “We simply ran like hell and were lucky enough to see these woods and literally dived in. We crashed through several of them along with it but we scurried away farther in so it couldn’t follow.”

 

Dorian whistled with obvious surprise and awe at how lucky his friend and the king had been.

 

“How did you guys fair?” Alistair asked in between mouthfuls of the stew. “You look unharmed but Ayla said she felt one of you get injured.”

 

“It wasn’t us,” the Tevinter replied. “Which means it had to be Morrigan or Adhlean.”

 

“I do hope they make it out safely, particularly your brother, Iveanis.” Alistair commented. “Morrigan can take care of herself but she might leave your brother to fend for himself.”

 

“I don’t think she will to be honest.” Ayla said.

 

“Why?” All three men asked at once, their eyebrows raised in expectation.

 

“Because she has tender feelings for him.” She shrugged.

 

“What?” Alistair’s mouth dropped open. “You mean that woman cares for someone other than herself?”

 

This caused him and Dorian to laugh but Ayla glared at them. “Yes, and he her. How haven’t you noticed?”

 

“I can barely tolerate the woman. How can he?” Alistair scoffed in disbelief.

 

“Despite how guarded she is, Morrigan does feel things.” Ayla pointed out before going back to her food.

 

Alistair scoffed again but didn’t say anything. Their hunger took over and they all but shoved down the meal before they set up watch two per watch. Ayla and Alistair took the first watch allowing the elf and Dorian to use the tent first.

 

Four hours later the two came out of the tent to take their watch as Ayla and Alistair took their sleep turn. Ayla was out in an instant her dreams transporting her to Solas automatically. She knew by the way she was pulled that he called her and so her soul journeyed through hidden Eluvians, one within the land she and her companions were in currently. She was brought to Skyhold and Ayla sucked in a sharp breath as pain stabbed through her as she saw the garden that was vastly different then the one she had built.

 

Ayla just stood in front of the doorway that led to the room with the Eluvian, staring off in the direction where her children were buried despite it not looking like it. A sob escaped her and a couple tears fell down her cheeks.

 

“Why are you so sad, Inquisitor? I thought bringing you here would be a happy moment.” Solas’ voice came from the shadows on her right. He had been observing her for a minute. He felt her tears like a punch in the gut. Had he ruined the castle forever for her, is that why she left? He wondered.

 

“Why am I here Solas?” She asked, her tears drying up instantly as she pulled her emotions behind her impenetrable walls.

 

“I was worried for you. You left Skyhold.” He wouldn’t let her know that he knew she resided in Denerim. “I felt your fear.”

 

“You have nothing to be concerned about Solas. Not anymore. You proved that over the last year time and again when you left and in the dreams we were forced to endure.” She said, her eyes hardened and tone cold. “Now kindly let me sleep. I have had a rather exhausting day and I have to be awake in four hours.”

 

“Where are you?” He asked, making her seethe. He had no right to ask that!

 

“None of your damn business!” She snapped at him.

 

“Are you searching for me? If so you won’t find me.”

 

Ayla busted out with a laugh that made him jerk from being slightly startled. “I gave up finding you a long time ago, Solas. I have my own life to deal with, one I had hoped you would’ve been apart of but you ruined it. If you’ll excuse me I hate being here and would appreciate it if you didn’t bring me here again. Goodbye Solas.” And with a pop she poofed herself away from him, leaving him to his beyond hurt expression at her obvious disdain for Skyhold. He had thought she had at least loved the castle, his castle he gifted her. But clearly she having left and moved to her estate on the outskirts of Denerim said it all along with her announcement of her hate just a moment ago.

 

Sighing with self-loathing at having somehow hurting her so badly she had literally lashed out at him. He, not happy with his Fade exploration, made himself wake up to continue his preparations.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't quite how I wanted the chapter to go but it wrote itself I guess. lol. Anyways, I will try to have the next chapter up soon but like I said in the last chapter I have been dealing with health problems that required me to go to the hospital. I am just now starting to get my strength back with a final check up to make sure the infection is gone and I can return to work. So it may take a lot longer for it to come since I now have medical bills to worry about.


	11. Anchor Explosion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four companions continue the journey, hoping to find the people they came to meet and the the two companions they lost. A battle ensues with Ayla and the snake making her anchor which has been dormant for nearly a year come to her aid as she fights for her life. 
> 
> Solas' plans are foiled again with trying to find the Old Gods causing him to question if they were even in the right location.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I wasn't happy with the previous chapter 11 so I rewrote it to what I felt was a better fit for future chapters. Hope you like it.

The next morning the four set out after breakfast of the same berries from the night before with more quantity of them. The elven men had gathered more while Ayla and Alistair packed up the tent and bedrolls the four had shared last night. 

 

They continued heading west all silent not completely sure where they were going without their guide. Ayla, Dorian, and Iveanis looked at each other often, all worried for their friends, wondering if they had survived. Sometime during the night Ayla and Dorian had jolted, Dorian being on watch and Ayla having had been dead asleep after her Fade dream with Solas screaming with pain as the tether to Morrigan and Adhlean’s life force snapped.

 

This had awakened Alistair who barely felt it, him not really having any magical talent to feel it but Iveanis had turned whiter then his already pale complexion mirroring Ayla as she came out of the tent to sit beside him. All three felt the pain like a knife to the ribs.

 

With a sense of urgency they pushed on in the hopes they would find the two missing companions later on or that the people they were to meet would come to the two’s aid. They had no way of knowing if they were truly going west, since everything in these strange woods looked the same. Ayla at some point began marking the trees so that if they somehow got turned around and wound up going in circles they would know. All hoped they wouldn’t end up back near the swamps where the snake or snakes, nobody knew if there was more than one but it was safe to assume as such. Only question that Ayla had been wondering since the beast attacked was if that was a male or female because if it was a male then that meant there was an even bigger female around since the male had to mate and procreate somehow.

 

Eventually the end of the thin-treed forest came and the large rainforest trees were back along with the gigantic swamps. The swamps were vastly bigger than the ones they saw when entering the lands and Ayla felt uneasy wondering if the snake would be waiting for them in its depths to strike as they attempted to get around it. There were only thin strips of land, mossy from the vegetation that was overgrown over it.

 

They all looked at one another horrified at having to travel through it. Sighing, Ayla took lead followed by Alistair, Dorian, and Iveanis. They kept their weapons out and Ayla took the first wary step. They decided one of them would step first to figure out where to step first and the others would follow suit.

 

Ayla volunteered immediately since she was the lightest of the group. She stepped several times, sometimes meeting wet muddy marsh. Well these boots are ruined, she thought as she slowly crossed the large swamp. She was on edge knowing that if another of those huge snakes attacked it was likely they were screwed since she assumed it would be the immensely larger female that she knew was probably lurking in the swamp. The water was their strongest way of attacking. But the snakes weren’t the only problem; there were crocodiles that were twice the size of the ones in Thedas. A food source the snake would try to go after when it wanted a bigger meal if her knowledge of constrictors was correct. The snakes would prefer the smaller prey since it was easier to digest.

 

Luckily they made it across without incident and made sure to be well away from the swamps as they continued what they hoped was west. Though it was light in the forest the trees were so tall, thick, and lush that one couldn’t even get a look at the sky to see which direction the sun was setting.

 

They traveled like this for several hours before it became too dark for them to continue safely. Ayla and Dorian had made light with their staves so that they could find cover away from the swamps and out of sight of other creatures that may want to try to eat them whilst they slept. They found an easy to climb tree with a large smooth platform like trunk. The two mages cooked the last of the boar they’d had from their hunt before entering these lands with their magic, not wanting to set fire to the big beautiful tree and ate in the mostly dark forest. Only Iveanis’ light, one he made from a little magic of his own kept them from complete darkness. That night they decided to sleep with only their bedrolls, leaving the tents packed.

 

Within minutes they were out, all of them too exhausted to stay awake. Ayla and Dorian set several wards at the base of the tree and all throughout the small camp to alert them of any danger.

 

But sometime during the night Ayla came awake with a start, heart lurching in her chest, and a sob escaping her throat as the nightmares of losing her children plagued her as it so often did. She tried to cry to herself softly, not wanting to wake anyone especially the body that laid only a few feet to her left.

 

But apparently someone had awoken to her soft cry of anguish because in the next moment a warm body settled down behind her and pulled her into his chest. “What’s the matter, Inquisitor?” Alistair asked, rubbing her back in soothing circles.

 

Ayla sniffled. “I’m fine, Alistair. I’m sorry I woke you. Please go back to sleep.”

 

“Why are you crying?” He asked stubbornly refusing to go back to his bedroll.

 

“Just a nightmare of a past memory that still haunts me.” She replied without elaborating about it. She wasn’t ready to tell him about the two babies she had lost. They were good friends but he hadn’t been a part of her original circle like most of her friends and advisors were.

 

“Was it about Solas? Sometimes I dream of Lynx, of the moment she sacrificed herself. It still haunts me to this day. Even more so after you told me about how she did it because she couldn’t stand being alive and watching me with another.” Alistair spoke softly. “I used to dream about that moment a lot at first and of when I broke it off with her. But it went away as time moved.”

 

Ayla sighed, “Solas is alive though and unfortunately I am occasionally brought out of my body and flown as a spirit to him. I witnessed his unfaithfulness to me as our Soulbond made me do. He doesn’t believe in soul mates so he doesn’t know about the magic. I by all rights should’ve already shattered as Lynx did but something else maintained my focus for a while.”

 

“What was it?”

 

“Nothing I’m ready to talk about. Only that it too was taken from me and another piece of my soul shattered. I feel myself fracturing piece by piece.” She said. “Tonight was a nightmare about that and it will plague me for a while yet. It has lessened some but not completely and never will.”

 

“Well, if you ever want to talk about it know that I am here and willing to listen when you’re ready.” He offered.

 

“Thank you.” She replied in a whisper. He made to get up but she grabbed his arm, pulling him back down. “Would you stay with me a while? Enjoy the quiet?”

 

“Of course.” He settled back beside her and to his surprise she snuggled into him, dousing him with her rose and jasmine scent that clinged to her hair. He felt her breath in deeply and then out, relaxing as she took the silent comfort she asked for. At some point he felt her shaking and knew that she was crying again. There was so much pain and heartache in the tears she shed.

 

She sobbed harder into him, letting the emotions she held back out in full force. He didn’t ask what he was so curious to know, what had made her so hurt. At some point both Dorian and Iveanis sat up in concern having being woken up by her sobs. Both of them frowned with concern for their friend and Dorian made to come over to offer comfort to his friend, his face changing to one of sadness for her. He clearly knew what she was grieving about.

 

Alistair shook his head telling them both to leave her to him. He could handle it. Dorian nodded reluctantly but then lay back down with Iveanis following him. None of them fell asleep, just staying silent as she grieved. At some point her sobs finally stopped and her breathing grew heavy, a sign that she had fallen back to sleep. Soon the other two men’s breath became heavy as they too fell back into their dreams, leaving only Alistair awake.

 

He smiled to himself as he pulled her closer, not caring that he was on the hard floor beside her bedroll and inhaled her scent as he too fell back to a deep sleep.

 

 

 

Back in Fereldan, Solas got tired of the reports of the Old Ones not being where it was said they were and so he, Abelas, and a group of his agents were camped out near a tunnel that led into the Deep Roads. He wasn’t sure if the men he’d sent down there were idiots or if they genuinely couldn’t find the Old Ones.

 

But there he was in his tent, scratching his own head as he went through several of the books he had discovered over the last year. His men were right; none of the Gods were there. What was worse was he couldn’t figure out if the texts he was reading was a purposefully misleading clue or if they had never been there to begin with. Much of the elven history and that of Tevinter were strange and very much misleading or even wrong in some cases.

 

He sighed with frustration and leaned back in his chair, his thoughts a confused whirl until it focused on the one thing it always reverted back to when he wanted nothing more than to forget about her. He wondered if she was at least safe wherever she was. He missed her terribly; his heart ached irrevocably inside him.

 

“It is of your own doing.” Cole whispered from his bedroll. The spirit boy was sitting on it as if it were his own.

 

“I know.”

 

“Why not return to her? She could help you. She would understand.” The boy said.

 

“No she wouldn’t. Not truly and I can’t involve her in this. It is my burden not hers. She has already been through too much already.” Solas replied sadly but just as stubborn as when he left.

 

The boy shook his head and then disappeared leaving Solas to his depressed thoughts.

 

 

 

 

Ayla awoke warm, comfortable, and safe. A feeling she hadn’t felt in a long time. She stretched out and was suddenly squeezed by the arms she hadn’t realized were around her. Startled, she assessed where she was and then behind her as she felt the warm body against her back. Alistair was peacefully asleep, a slight smile upon his handsome face.

 

Ayla smiled for a second but it changed to a pang as this brought the memory of the time she had accidently woken up cuddling Solas during their first journey when they’d had to share a tent. She smiled sadly at the sweet, awkward, and happy memory. Even then they’d had chemistry, and it had been the first time she had been unafraid of being touched by a man since her clan had been murdered and she and her Keeper had been raped.

 

She shook the memory away and observed the sleeping king. He looked peaceful and she had no wish to wake him. No wish to leave this position either for that matter. It had been so long since a man other than Dorian had cuddled her and clung to her in sleep. She missed it and if she were honest with herself she was rather fond of the handsome man.

 

“Well don’t you two look cozy.” Dorian’s teasing voice spoke from her left. She looked up to see him sitting up on his bedroll, his hair disheveled and eyes still slightly sleepy from having just woken up.

 

Ayla glared at him causing him to smirk at her smugly. He yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes before getting up to go his morning pampering, leaving her there glaring at his back and wondering why she hadn’t moved yet. Alistair roused then and when he opened his eyes he stared at her in embarrassed horror.

 

“I am so sorry, Inquisitor.” He pulled away immediately.

 

“It’s alright, Alistair. I asked you to stay by me while I was distraught last night. You were tired as well and I can understand how feeling a warm body beside one is a comfort and helps lull one to sleep. Think nothing of it.” Ayla smiled at him before removing the blankets and rising from her own bedroll. She grabbed her own toiletries and followed Dorian to the small pond that the big tree seemed to have on its big form. It was fresh with all the rain and great to bathe and drink. It had been a while since they’d all bathed and she wondered if she had smelled horribly to him as Alistair had held her.

 

“Come to join me, did you? I am surprised you don’t want to bathe with the king.” He teased causing her to blush slightly. They were so friendly with one another that they often bathed with each other. She had no reason to shield her body from him, what with him being in love with a man and not being attracted to her form other than seeing it as a beautiful creation.

 

“You know you are the only man for me, Dorian.” She shot back with a smirk.

 

“I don’t doubt it. I am me, after all.” Dorian said with a hearty laugh being true to his charming, arrogant, and light flirty self. “How could I not be?”

 

He came over to her in all his magnificent glory that Ayla often admired. He was a handsome man, indeed. He knew it and often times she wished he had been alright with both men and women as lovers but it wasn’t meant to be.

 

As the last of her clothing was removed she stepped into the surprisingly cool pond, a happy moment since it had been beyond humid and hot since they arrived in this huge world. Ayla sighed in contentment with Dorian mirroring her once he too stepped in. They bathed together with him helping her wash her beautiful long hair. It was now past her breasts. It had grown since defeating Corypheus. She had kept it at her chest during that year so it would be easy to care for and mostly out of the way during battles. But since then she had allowed it to grow.

 

“You have such delightful hair, Buttercup. It is even better long.” He complimented as he scrubbed her scents she preferred to wash her hair with.

 

“I wonder what Solas would think?” She said.

 

“He hasn’t seen it in the Fade or whatever happens with your spirit?” He asked.

 

“No, when he is in the Fade he only sees what he remembers me as. He doesn’t see the changed parts of my body. As for the spirit version of me, I only appear with my face but the rest of me is like a wisp.” She explained.

 

“Ah. I see. How odd.” He frowned.

 

They finished up ten minutes later, refreshed and dressed in clean clothes. Ayla decided to tie her hair up not wanting it making her itchy later when the humidity caused it do so. She wore another mostly revealing tribal attire that was functional as a part of armor as well. She was already fully equipped with her daggers and staff by the time she returned to the camp.

 

Her bedroll was already rolled up thanks to Alistair who had packed up all of the camp aside from the food, which Iveanis was currently preparing. He had apparently found some edible fruit on the tree that they had made their camp for the night. Alistair gathered his things and headed to the pond the moment Dorian returned. At that point breakfast was done cooking and the three ate in silence as they stuffed their faces. Alistair came back, grabbed his meal, and proceeded to fill his own stomach while the last party member did his bathing.

 

After that they climbed down the tree carefully, keeping an eye out for danger as they did. The swamp wasn’t too far away which meant the snake could come upon them at any moment.

 

Luckily they traveled the whole day without incident. They made camp again when it was too dark for them to see but this time there was no tree to climb up to make camp in. The trees that were around were spread out as if to give the large animals a wide berth when they moved through the forest.

 

The camp was silent, everyone asleep but Ayla awoke with alarm. Something wasn’t right. Instantly alert, she quickly threw on her armor and equipped her weapons. She eased out of her tent as quietly as possible, looking all about the dark woods around her. She quickly made her way to Dorian’s tent where Iveanis and him were asleep.

 

She shook Iveanis awake, his eyes snapping open. He calmed slightly until he saw her expression. She put her fingers to her lips before pointing at Dorian, their weapons, and then the exit.

 

He nodded, understanding what she was telling him. As soon as that was established, Ayla exited his tent and made it to Alistair’s all the way across the camp. She cursed him for him distancing himself.

 

As soon as she was inside she scrambled over to Alistair. She shook him hard and startled him out of sleep. He tried to speak but she put a hand over his mouth. Once he calmed she moved in close.

 

“Something is not right.” She whispered. “Quickly grab your gear and let’s go.”

 

He nodded and rose, quickly donning his armor and grabbing his weapons, and pack. Once outside they met up with the other two and they all quietly left the camp. They didn’t get far before a loud crash came through the trees. Ayla looked behind them and her eyes went wide. It was another snake; this one was four feet bigger than the first.

 

_“Fendhis_! Run!” She screamed out to them. She sped up, not wanting this creature to catch her. It continued to crash through, nearly catching them several times. It roared above behind them, making their adrenaline pump hard into their veins.

 

At some point they all split up hoping to make it choose and again it went after Ayla. She didn’t know why the snakes seemed interested in her but she didn’t bother to think on it, concentrating only on surviving. So focused in fact that she forgot about the others for the moment. She blasted out of the trees and stopped short at the swamp-like lake. Dead end.

 

Ayla only had one moment to think before she heard it slither up behind her. Taking a deep breath, she turned to face it. She knew she had very little chance to survive but she wasn’t going down without a fight. She took another breath, closing her eyes to center herself but still listening for it waiting for it to draw closer. Silently she called forth the earth, making vines shoot up out of the swamp and slithered all around her in a protective cocoon.

 

The snake bashed into it, giving Ayla a moment to gather her magic to fight. Once ready she opened her eyes as the vines came down, going back into the earth, and blasted it with a powerful Mindblast. It barely affected the snake, only momentarily stunning the creature. Cursing to herself, she sent out a fire bolt at it as it came towards her. The snake maneuvered around her flames, it’s eyes gleaming at her. She gasped in amazement, this creature was immensely intelligent, and Ayla could see it just by meeting its threatening gaze.

 

Changing tactics, Ayla flung out a ring of ice one so powerful it froze all of the ground around her and half of the snake’s body. It didn’t last long however and broke free a moment later. Unfortunately, that had taken up almost all of her reserves and she was beginning to feel faint.

 

The giant snake was nearly upon her, about to wrap itself around her small body and drag her into the swamp that was lightly frozen behind her. Ayla gathered the last of her magical energy and gathered the elements to her before sending out a massive blast. Fire, water, wind, earth, and spirit all came to her aid and engulfed the snake. The snake screeched in agony, this attack hurting it. She felt a slight moment of relief but the snake was still coming at her. She didn’t know but something told her to keep fighting. That she needed to keep fighting.

 

But how? The snake was just too powerful and she had no reserves of magic left within her. Suddenly her mark flared, surprising her since it hadn’t even glowed in months, not since she closed the last rift.

 

Then somewhere deep inside her something bloomed and came to the surface, making her cry out in pain as the mark and the magic of spirit connected with each other. An explosion of green came out of her and annihilated the snake, stripping it of its flesh and bones until it was nothing but ashes and a ghost of what the creature once was. And then she collapsed onto the bank in utter exhaustion not even able to move away to where she wouldn’t be eaten by whatever else lurked in those dark waters.

 

 

 

 

The others had all separated, each wandering the forest alone and hoping the creature hadn’t followed them. Alistair had already stopped in a clearing chest heaving as he realized nothing had followed him. If there was he would of heard the crashes behind him.

 

Just as he came to that conclusion a movement caught his attention but it was too late and in the next second he was on the ground with a person on top of him.

 

The person moaned, his voice clearly male. The man rose off of Alistair and looked at who he ran into.

 

“Well what an interesting way to run into one another, your majesty.” Dorian grinned as he brushed himself off. “If I wasn’t married I would of used this moment to take advantage of me tripping into you and gotten a nice feel of you.”

 

Alistair rolled his eyes and rose of the ground. “Do you flirt with everyone?”

 

“Just about. I can’t seem to help it really and Ayla has only encouraged it I’m afraid. She rather likes bantering back with me.” He laughed before his eyes narrowed. “Where is the Inquisitor?”

 

“I don’t know. Last I saw of her was just before the creature attacked.” Alistair answered. “Haven’t seen her clan mate either come to think of it.”

 

“We got separated a while back. We had tried to stick to each other but the snake wasn’t the only thing that attacked. We somehow ended up having a mother jaguar running after us after we accidently invaded her territory where she had her cubs.” Dorian said.

 

“Great. Morrigan and Adhlean, now Iveanis. No sign of the Inquisitor. I am deeply regretting even bringing us all here.” Alistair grumbled with worry and frustration. “I got us all killed.”

 

“Don’t be to sure about that. Look.” Dorian pointed to the sky to Alistair’s right. The king looked and saw a great big green blast.

 

“What is that?” He asked.

 

“That, King Alistair, is the Inquisitor’s anchor. She’s fighting the creature and the mark came to her aid.” Dorian smiled as he pulled the man fully to his feet. “Now come, lets go find her. We now know which direction she is in and can find her.”

 

Not saying another word the two set off to find the Inquisitor, bumping into Iveanis along the way. All of them were quite happy to see one another, glad that no one had perished.

 

“Once we find Ayla, you must tell me how you escaped the jaguar, my friend.” Dorian said as they all headed to where Ayla was.

 

It took them about twenty minutes to get to the swamp. They stopped short when they got to it. There were people surrounding the Inquisitor, their weapons drawn but none of them actually harming her. Two of them were in fact checking for signs of life from the fallen elf. Alistair and Iveanis drew their swords, and Dorian had his staff keeping them at the ready as they cautiously came forward. The people shouted as they were sighted.

 

“She is our companion. We mean no harm unless you mean us harm.” Dorian voiced calmly.

 

The group looked at one another before signaling to each other. “Bring them with us. We can have the other two verify.”

 

Several of them came forward, grabbing a hold of the three men, disarming them, and then gently dragging them along. Some others had made a litter, which they placed Ayla upon and then carried that a little bit in front of the three men.

 

Where they were headed they knew not but they all hoped it wouldn’t be to their death. All of them were worried about the obviously unconscious Inquisitor, not knowing what had happened to her. All they could hope for was that she was okay and that these were the people they came to meet.


	12. Lost Heritage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayla learns a bit of a missing heritage from beyond the Veil and Alistair comes to an agreement with the leader of the people they were invited to meet with. Ayla embarks on a quest and gets a warning regarding her future.

The Fade was silent, peaceful. Nothing was out of ordinary, which left Solas happy as he walked through, searching for clues to where the Old Ones were. But all the memories of that time were not to be found, annihilated by the creation of the Veil, the havoc it caused keeping where the Ancient Gods were a secret from even him.

 

This befuddled him seeing as how he was the only who could access such memories, especially from when he had put the Veil in place. It was like these events were purposely hidden from him. But who would’ve had such power? Nobody did. He had locked all the Evanuris behind… except Mythal. Could she have had a hand in it? He wondered. She had been murdered then as was most certainly dead now. How she was even spared was still a mystery to him. Come to think of it, that event was hidden from him as well. Were the two events connected?

 

A blast ricocheted through the Fade in a trembling wave breaking him out of his intensely confused thoughts, the peace shattered in mere seconds, her agonized cry flickering through as the Anchor activated. For a moment he saw her, making his blood run cold. She was fighting for her life, her magic all but depleted, about to die, and then suddenly the Anchor comes to her aid, blasting from her arm at her foe, something he couldn’t see as her war cry erupts from her, a sound he was immensely familiar with filling his ears. Another pulse comes through as if the Fade itself is helping her. Whatever has her defending herself is disintegrated in a matter of seconds. He didn’t need to see her foe to know he or she had been annihilated. He knew the magic of the anchor.

 

Then the pulses died, the vision gone, and he pushed out of the very Fade he controls back into the waking world. Solas sits up with a cry, anger and confusion running through him. Fear, too trickled through as he realized that his magic had been used for the first time in a while and wondering if she had survived.

 

Cole appeared in front of him then. “She is alive. Depleted but alive. She is in safe hands.”

 

Just as he appeared, he was gone a second later. Solas stared at the spot in confusion as to what he was saying but the important part processed through him, making him sag in relief that she hadn’t met her end.

 

 

 

 

 

The voices were the first things Ayla heard. The room was dark, pitch black and for a moment she wondered if she’d been blinded. Wouldn’t be surprised, she mused as she felt the pain from the massive headache currently making her temple throb. Understanding dawned, as she had her eyes closed.

 

The voices were still whispering frantically off to one of her sides. Gently, Ayla opened her eyes, a crack preparing herself to be blinded by the sun or other bright lights. However, the room was pretty much dark except for the one candle that was on her bedside table.

 

Ayla opened her eyes the rest of the way and looked around the room, not knowing where she was. The last thing she remembered was fighting the giant snake and her mark coming to her aid with her spirit magic. Frowning, Ayla rose from the bed, more like a hammock then a bed. It was tied to several branches just under the roof of the little roofed hut, if one could call it that. The branches were connected to one of those gigantic trees they had been seeing since they arrived in this land of death. The floor and hut were clearly all made of wood and obviously built into a tree.

 

She looked down at herself, noticing she was currently only wearing her breast band and undershorts she favored over the leggings.  She surveyed the room once again; searching for her things, before remembering that their belongings they had come withhad been abandoned back at camp since they had needed to flee with no time to pack. All she’d had was the armor she had been wearing and her weapons. Her weapons she found near the entrance to the hut. Her daggers were on a small table, her staff beside them but leaning against the wall that was beside the table. Clothes were sitting right next to her daggers.

 

She made to stand but fell back over instantly, her vision spinning and her head beyond feeling light.

 

“Ayla, you need to rest.” Morrigan’s familiar voice said from somewhere to her right, or was it left? Ayla couldn’t quite tell with the room still spinning. “You have depleted all of your mana and hit your head when you collapsed.”

 

“Where are we?” Ayla asked weakly as her vision finally started to clear.

 

“We are with the people you journeyed here to meet with.” Morrigan said.

 

“How?”

 

“We saw the explosion from your mark blast through the forest. They sent out warriors to aid you in your battle. You had already killed the snake, but you were completely unconscious after it.” Morrigan explained.

 

“Where’s Adhlean? Iveanis, Alistair, and Dorian?” Ayla’s brow frowned with worry hoping to the Goddess they had gotten away.

 

“They are all fine, Inquisitor. They all came running to your aid when the blast alerted them to where you were. The natives were already there attending to you when they showed up. The natives brought you all back here where I confirmed whom they were. They are currently all resting with the exception of Adhlean who arrived with me a couple days ago.” Morrigan said as she felt Ayla’s head, making sure there was no fever. She handed Ayla an elfroot and a stamina potion to help Ayla gain back some of the strength she had lost, and to heal the rest of the concussion that kept her dizzy. Her magical energy, however, was a whole utter matter since she was allergic to lyrium.

 

Ayla took one and then the other. Instantly, the headache vanished along with dizziness. Her strength returned a moment after that, making her feel able to get up. Though Morrigan urged her to stay in bed, Ayla disregarded that and walked slowly over to where the clothes had been set on the table next to her knives.

 

The clothes were simple, nothing fancy. They were a light cotton material two-piece; one a skirt that was mostly white aside from the soft nug skin dyed a light brown. The top matched the belt through used light and a darker shade of brown. It left her belly open and only covered her breasts. Ayla dressed not caring for how much skin she was revealing since she was used to such attire being a Dalish elf.

 

She left her maroon hair down and wavy, its natural state in the humid climate of the rainforest. Once finished she left her hut, if one could call it that, to check on the others with Morrigan showing her where they were.

 

Upon meeting up with Adhlean again, the two hugged but Ayla saw he only had eyes for the raven-haired witch he had been separated with for about week. There was definitely something there and even Morrigan’s, who was beyond careful when it came to showing emotions, gaze softened and a slight smile tweaked at the corners of her mouth when their eyes met.

 

Ayla smiled at the two, knowing the beginnings of love. The two were already ensnared in the webs of it and she was happy for them.

 

After leaving them, she found her own way to Dorian and Iveanis’ hut. Iveanis was asleep but Dorian was awake and pacing. That is, until Ayla walked in. His eyes were frantic, his brow creased with worry, and his hands were clenched. But as soon as he saw her he completely relaxed as relief flowed through him.

 

“I’m alright, Dorian.” She assured him. “Still depleted of magic but am in perfect health or nearly there thanks to elfroot and stamina potions.”

 

“I was so worried. You were pale as death when we came upon you after your battle.” He said.

 

They talked for a few more minutes before stopping outside her hut. Dorian entered with her where they spent time together along with Morrigan. An hour or so later her two elven brethren came in and joined, all of them laughing, telling the stories of what happened when they were separated, and playing games all while eating supper. It was them casting off the worry for their lives. They were for the moment safe and could breathe a little.

 

Alistair watched all of this from just outside, feeling left out and knowing it was because these four had been with her during and after her battle against Corypheus. He had asked her on this trip both for his protection and to enjoy time with his friend. He had been annoyed when she had brought Dorian along. It was clear the two were thick as thieves and it was the same with all of the people in that hut.

 

Preparing to go back to his own hut, Ayla chose that moment to look up at him. She smiled and got up, walking over to him.

 

“What are you doing out here by your lonesome, Your Majesty?” She asked with a slight teasing hint to her voice. She often mocked his status, knowing how he hated to be called by his title unless it was necessary so she had turned to teasing him when she called him such.

 

“I didn’t want to intrude.” His voice edgy betraying his nerves.

 

“It wouldn’t be an intrusion, Alistair. You are as much a friend to me as any of them. You have gotten close to them over the weeks we’ve been on this journey, come and join us.” She pulled him into her hut after grabbing his hand smiling at him.

 

They all spent the evening relieved that their searching was done and using that time to catch up on their travels. Ayla described the battle with the titan snake, and Iveanis and Dorian shared their encounter with the massive jaguar mother. All of them cringed at Ayla’s battle but were glad she was safe, Dorian being proud of the magic she produced. He was also relieved that the Anchor had come to her aid, knowing it hadn’t activated for nearly a year.

 

They all retired to their huts once they had eaten and drank their fill of the food provided to them by their hosts. Ayla was out like a light instantly, not even dreaming of anything this time giving her an amazing night of rest, one she hadn’t had in such a long time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning, Ayla awoke rested and rose happy to start her day and soon the meeting with the leader of these people to find out why they’d all journeyed here. A woman came in by the name Jema. She prepared a hot bath for her before leaving her to bathe in peace. Not saying no, Ayla gratefully stepped into the warmed water and proceeded to enjoy her usual morning ritual back in her home at her estate.

 

Afterwards she took her time making herself look presentable, well as presentable as she could with the humidity doing no good for her hair. She dressed in much the same clothes as the night before, pulling her hair up into a bun. She equipped herself with only her daggers, leaving her staff behind. She didn’t truly need it since she could perform the same spells, plus others most mages didn’t know better without it.

 

Satisfied she exited her hut, running straight into Alistair who had his hand raised to knock on her door. She smacked into him with a “humph” and then caught herself as she almost fell over.

 

“Oh, sorry Inquisitor.” He stepped back to give her room to steady herself, though he reached out ready to grab her in the event she fell over.

 

She looked at him puzzled for a moment before chuckling. “It’s alright, Alistair.” She replied. “Did you sleep well?”

 

“Like the dead. I feel ready to get this meeting over with. I don’t know about you but I’m ready to leave this land.”

 

“Agreed.” She nodded with a smile. “Shall we go get the rest of our group and go find the leader?”

 

Alistair nodded and held out his arm. Ayla grabbed the inner flesh of his elbow and together they went from room to room, until all the companions were heading towards the main hut, the biggest out of all of them, guided there by Jema.

 

Inside the atmosphere was a little tense both sides not sure what to expect. They walked forward untill they were at the back of the hall where a woman with grey hair and equally grey eyes was sitting with a tribal style headdress made of different feathers, mostly from ravens and eagles. She was easily distinguished as the leader as nobody else was wearing such and the throne she was sitting upon.

 

The chair reminded her of the throne the Avvar leader she had met when she had gone up against Zazikel, who a small occult sect of Avvarians believed to be their God Hakkon.

 

“Greetings Alistair Theirin, King of Fereldan.” The leader began addressing Alistair first as was custom since he was the one she sent the message to before turning to Ayla. “An'daran Atish'an, Inquisitor Lavellan. I am glad you have all made it here. Welcome and thank you for making the journey to these dangerous lands.”

 

“I am Sheera, leader of Ainmhithe’avain-ro.” The woman introduced herself. (Animal-Spirit-Walkers)

 

Ayla gasped, clearly able to understand the name of this woman’s people. It was partly in Elvhen of course and a part of the world before the Veil had been created. The Dalish had all thought they had been wiped out when the curtain was placed but here they were clearly alive.

 

“What?” Alistair asked his left eyebrow quirked up in question at her surprise.

 

“These people are as the world calls them today wereshifters.” She explained. Alistair looked at her in confusion as dawning spread across Iveanis’ face. Adhlean already knew after having been here for at least a few days before them. Dorian and Alistair’s faces only held the same looks of confusion. “Alistair, do you remember going up against Witherfang and the werewolves?”

 

Alistair nodded then looked at the all of the people gathered in the hall. “So they’re werewolves?”

 

“Yes and no.” She shook her head. “When Zathrian cursed those people he put a version of what these people truly are upon them but they weren’t real weres. These people are. They aren’t cursed and they don’t only change into Werewolves, but all sorts of beasts. But how that is accomplished I have not the knowledge, I’m afraid.”

 

“I didn’t think any of the knowledge from before would be beyond you, Ayla Tyr’ala'sylis’ettln, Ir tolo’o Gyssa Lavellan, Gyssa’o Onna’Alas’ettln.” She said her sharp grey eyes meeting Ayla’s in a knowing way that had Alistair again confused. The two elves straightened and instantly flanked her sides, a obvious moment that said ‘we are her guards’ to everyone but Alistair. Even Dorian, who didn’t know what Ayla’s entire secret was, moved towards her, magic at the ready. Only Morrigan stayed neutral, knowing that this wasn’t a moment to protect her friend, she being in no danger from these people.

 

“How do you know who I am?” Ayla asked her body straightening as she pinned her with an equally challenging stare, a leader’s stare. Head raised as if she was a queen, or so Alistair was thinking.

 

“The same way you have the knowledge of what we are.” Sheera said. “Though now that I see you, I notice you don’t have all the other memories from the past which I guess is understandable.”

 

“What are you guys speaking of?” Alistair asked, impatient and annoyed at not understanding what was happening.

 

“Nothing, Good King.” Sheera replied, rising from her chair. “Come we will speak more as we sit around the grand table for the feast. We will explain more of what we are and how we differ from Zathrian's wolves.” She stepped down off the platform and went to the chair at the head of the table. The six followed until she directed them to sit with Alistair on one side of her and Ayla on the other. The other four followed suit with Dorian and Iveanis on the same side as Ayla. Dorian of course sat next to Ayla. Morrigan and Adhlean sat next to Alistair.

 

They for a while before Sheera began her explanation. “When Zathrian cursed those men he dived into our magic which is natural to us but he tainted it by summoning a spirit from the Fade and bound it into the body of a wolf, what became known as Witherfang or the Great Lady as the wolves called her.”

 

Alistair looked at Ayla and Morrigan as if having trouble with believing it but seeing them nodding with their own knowledge he continued to listen. “Our way is different. An animal spirit connects with us when the time is right and blends until we shift shape into that animal, not just wolves. We believe they are spirit totems and we hold a ritual at reaching young adulthood to help find it, but some of us have more than one and are able to change into more than one animal like Morrigan. She can go from a bear, a spider, or a raven.” Sheera looked at Ayla then, knowingly. “You too have the ability, child. You have our blood coursing through you since we all came from ancient elves once upon a time ago.”

 

Ayla’s eyes rose in surprise. This was what was hidden from her memories. She had vague recollections from lives from the past and having dealings with them before the Veil but she didn’t know she had the blood within her. “How?”

 

“We were all one people Dalish and Shifters once upon a time. That changed when the Evanuris wars started. I don’t remember much of the history aside from that I’m afraid.” Sheera frowned sadly. Like all the elves much of the history was lost for the Shifters as well, other than what they carried over from the Veil. Most of the Dalish remembered their histories regarding the Evanuris but even some lost their way and refused to believe them to be the villains that anyone of Ayla’s sister clans knew. Those clans were nothing more than bandits or closed-minded fools that the real clans allowed to spread the rumors about the fake gods to keep their secrets hidden.

 

“How do I get in touch with this part of me?” Ayla asked.

 

“You need a guide I suppose. I can help you while you are here, if you’d like?” Ayla nodded instantly. Any heritage was a welcome boon to her.

 

“Why have you stayed so hidden all these years?” She asked.

 

“Because we feared being hunted by the humans, enslaved as much of the city elves are now in their Alienages. Or Tevinter’s obsession with slaves. Even the Qunari find slavery appealing in their own way. We wished to avoid that, especially after the fall of Halamshiral.”

 

“So why did you contact us now?” Alistair asked. Ayla had nearly forgotten he was there so interested in the fact that she had a missing part of her here with them.

 

“We wish to be come part of your kingdom. We have watched you over the ten years of you assuming the throne. You are a wise, kind, and fair king. We wish to be given the land that Zathrian’s clan and his wolves held to be ours. That forest is already enchanted to a point and it would be much safer than these lands. We are tired of trying to defend ourselves against these beasts. A lot of us are dying out and we need somewhere we can thrive once more.” Sheera told them.

 

Ayla sat back thinking about this. This was an excellent opportunity for Alistair to help these people and also would give her a reason to recruit them for her purposes. She needed more allies not for the Inquisition, but for the battle to keep the Old Ones from being taken by the Darkspawn, and becoming a pawn for Darkness to try and snuff out Life.

 

Sheera was still talking at Alistair but Ayla had tuned out having heard the important part of this meeting. Adhlean and Iveanis were looking at her, knowing her well enough that they knew she was figuring out how to approach them about what she needed of them. They were of her blood as it was so maybe she could ask that the forest they were requesting for would be open to the Dalish clans and maybe combining the two peoples to help the Dalish connect with their shifter sides and have it hidden from the world, nobody would be able to enter unless given permission.

 

The hall was silent distracting Ayla from her thoughts. She looked up and flushed as she realized all of them were staring at her. “Did you ask something?”

 

“I asked what you thought about this proposal, Inquisitor.” Alistair said. “By all rights, I should bequeath the land to the Dalish since they were there first for many years before Lynx and I came upon it.”

 

“Why can’t both have it?” She suggested. “As you said, a lot of the elves have shifter blood laying dormant within them. We could combine specific clans of Dalish with yours and live in that forest together. You would help each other. They know the land more than you so would be able to help with that.”

 

“An interesting suggestion. One I would definitely accept if the King agrees to it.” Sheera nodded with a smile.

 

“So long as you promised to not try to threaten others unless they are a danger to your people or to themselves by entering that forest, I don’t see why not. I know it won’t be easy at first and the Dalish would have to agree to this as well. If they don’t I will still welcome you into Fereldan.” Alistair replied with a nod of his own.

 

“How long for the arrangements to be made?”

 

“It’ll take us about a month to return to Fereldan and probably another month after that to get the deed and announcements ready. Two and a half months being the longest.” Alistair said. “Once we arrive safely back to Fereldan we will send a raven to you to signal for you to travel to us, giving you plenty of time to pack up and journey the pass out of here. Expect our raven there.”

 

“Rest up for a week.” Sheera said. “Then a small band of weres will accompany you to through the pass. Take two of them with you back to Fereldan so they can be witness to these changes and send us reports. We will not move until we are satisfied that we aren’t leading everyone into a hostile environment.”

 

Alistair glared for a moment but conceded since he knew a good portion of the nobles in his court would object to this. Anyone different than human tended to make others that weren’t of their species be treated as outcasts, but since they were asking for the mysterious forest that was fickle with letting people in anyway it shouldn’t be a problem.

 

“Agreed. We thank you for the hospitality” He bowed his head in respect before turning back to his meal. The food was delicious and all of them were grateful since they had been eating dried meat for several weeks since they’d entered the pass.

 

“So how do I go about finding my animal totem?” Ayla asked.

 

“Come to my ritual hut tomorrow with Morrigan and I will explain more then. For now eat, relax, and enjoy resting up from your journey especially since your magic is still replenishing from your fight with the snake.” Sheera told her.

 

Ayla nodded though she was slightly disappointed. She desperately wanted to learn how to change her shape. It would come in handy later on.

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning, Ayla felt her magic was nearly replenished and her body healed from the fight. Feeling refreshed and excited she quickly dressed and was out of her room a moment later.

 

Morrigan was already waiting, knowing her friend and how impatient she was when it came to wanting to learn something that pertained to her history she was a dog with a bone.

 

“Good morning, Inquisitor.” The witch greeted her.

 

“Good morning, Morrigan.” She flashed a smile.

 

“You are looking almost back to normal. I am guessing you are forgoing breakfast for learning?” Ayla nodded eagerly.

 

“Tis’ a good thing I have already had one of the weres bring breakfast to the ritual hut so that we may eat there. You will need your strength if she begins it all today.”

 

“Let’s go.” Too impatient, Ayla began walking in the direction of the hall they’d had dinner in the previous evening.

 

“It’s this way, Inquisitor.” Morrigan said from behind her. Ayla looked back and saw the witch pointing to the opposite side before beginning the walk. Ayla followed behind until they reached the hut.

 

They both ate a quick breakfast as they waited for Sheera, who wasn’t there yet. She showed up shortly after them and sat down onto the floor.

 

“Last night you asked me how you would go about finding your totem. What we do once you become a woman or man you are made to sit in this hut with no food and just water for several days by yourself until you have a vision of your animal or animals speak to you. You will eat a full meal the night before and then meet here in the morning with us cleansing you before leaving you completely alone. But not everyone finds his or her animal this way. Some of them find it when they are in danger and the spirit comes to their aid or through something extremely traumatic.” Sheera explained.

 

“Can we do it tomorrow?” She asked. She would do everything in order to find it. She only hoped it would come to her in this quest. She’d heard of vision quests before but had never done one. None of her people had needed to for their Vallaslin. It simply appeared once puberty hit except with hers. She had received hers fairly early what with her destiny and who she was. At the age of eight,  both had appeared one right after the other as a storm of memories from her recent past life had bombarded her. She remembered others as well but not as clearly as the most recent. It was why she didn’t really know much about the weres. She only knew bits and pieces since the lore had been hidden or lost at that point since the weres had apparently gone into hiding before the Veil was placed.

 

“Of course, Inquisitor.” Sheera nodded. “I will prepare it. Go enjoy your day and a good meal. Come back tomorrow and everything will be set.”

 

Ayla and Morrigan left, off to find everyone else. They were all gathered around the hall playing a game of Wicked Grace. By the looks of it Alistair was just as bad as Cullen, losing badly to Dorian.

 

“Ah, Inquisitor. I find myself having quite an amusing time of annihilating Alistair here. It’s a good thing we aren’t play strip Wicked Grace or he would be doing a walk of shame like Cullen.” Dorian bragged with a twinkle in his eyes.

 

“That was a good night. Though nobody can beat Josie except maybe Leliana but she hadn’t played that night.” Ayla grinned.

 

“I learned something from Cullen that night. Never agree to play with losing clothing unless with someone you want to see you naked.” Alistair grinned.

 

“Same.” She agreed as they laughed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning, Ayla was brought into the hut where the female attendants assisting with the cleansing disrobed her. After the women left, Morrigan came forward and painted her with several marks in specific spots all over her body while Sheera went around the room, waving an eagle feather all over but especially over, around, and under Ayla encasing her in the sage and lavender smudging smoke.

 

None of them talked as they worked, and within ten minutes Ayla began to feel the magic around causing her to close her eyes after lying down on the floor. When she opened her eyes she was alone with nothing but water, a chamber pot, and the sage inside the hut. Nobody was to enter until her journey was complete whether she found her spirit animal or not.

 

For three days nothing happened, but on the fourth day as her body grew weaker without food she began seeing visions. Spirits unlike she had never seen, began swirling around her. They weren’t like the ones in the Fade. They were a natural part of the world, the ones that couldn’t be tainted and one of them the greatest of them all. Tremendous power flowed through it and she got the feeling this was the Great Spirit of the Earth in all her divinity. She was the ruler of all life, the earth and her Goddess.

 

“Hello Daughter.” She said as catlike eyes stared directly at her with a sharp intelligence. She was neither of the animals but all of them at the same time, having traits of each including wings of those that have long since been dead. “You are doing well at keeping the Darkness behind the barrier. Know that your fight isn’t over and you are not ready to bond with what you seek today. Whatever one chooses you, it will come to you when you are ready or need it most. Take care child and don’t let Darkness win.”

 

“What do you mean? I would never let it win.” Ayla was confused.

 

“There will come a time when you will doubt that.” The Great Sprit told her. “I know you don’t understand now but you will. When that time comes know that only one will be able to bring you back.”

 

“Bring me back?” Ayla asked, her face holding a look of utter bewilderment. “Bring me back from what?”

 

“You will know then but not now. Good luck, Daughter. Fight well. Beware of the Dread Wolf, he whom you know. He seeks the remaining Old Spirits whom protect me and the life I create. He mustn’t get their magic or the worlds are doomed.”

 

“He whom I know? What is that? Are you saying I know the Dread Wolf?” Ayla was beyond baffled. She didn’t understand any of this. Why were all spirits so cryptic? Cole, the whispers in the Well, and even the mother of them all.

 

“You will, child. Just give it time. Now go back to yourself and journey home.” With that the vision ended and Ayla was pulled out of her deep meditation. She opened her eyes, a frown marring her face from forehead to mouth. She didn’t understand spirits and she hated that they deigned to warn anyone at all since nobody understood their warnings. Even Solas, who loved spirits, had a hard time interpreting all of them. Cole had often tried to reveal her secrets to the elf confusing him but hadn’t meant to. He was just doing what he was created for. There were several times he had tried to help her too but some of them were strange.

 

Ayla grumbled as she pulled the water to her lips and drank down the water after centering herself. She was lightheaded from not eating for who knew how many days. She had barely drank anything either, being so deep in that she hadn’t been able to move to drink or relieve herself. She did so now before signaling to whomever was outside guarding the hut.

 

Morrigan came in and saw Ayla’s look. “No luck?”

 

“Yes and no. I have not found my spirit animal but I saw the world of spirits including that of the Goddess. As always they are so cryptic about their warnings and I am at a loss.” She told her friend.

 

“Ah.” Morrigan nodded in understanding before offering. “What was the message? Maybe I can offer assistance?”

 

Ayla told her all of it but the witch was just as much at a loss as she. Nothing made sense to her either which meant understanding would only come when whatever the message was about would be upon the Inquisitor.

 

“Put it into the bag of your mind for now and come back to later. We need to cleanse you again by washing off the ritual paint, and smudging you again to make sure the spirits from the Fade didn’t catch a ride with you to late possess you. Though they don’t live in the area they do roam through there. They like to try to catch you as you come back since then is when your body is the weakest.” Morrigan explained as Sheera walked in.

 

The two did what they had at the beginning of the ritual only this time the attendants brought in a basin of water. They smudged the room and Ayla, before bathing her. Once finished she dressed into a ritual dress of pure white that covered her cleavage completely but left her arms bare and though it was long her legs were bared. A thin white strip went down the middle showing off her long legs when she walked. She wore gold bracelets around her along with a matching belt some of it dangling down the thin skirt piece. The top to had some gold holding the dress up almost like a large necklace. She wore a smaller golden necklace. Her hair was left down other than the gold thread wrapped into two strands of her hair on both sides that laid twisted upon her shoulders, breasts, and stopping at the belt.

 

After she was dressed they exited the tent with the two women in front and her following behind. Everyone awaited it lines outside almost like an isle but as soon as they passed they all began following behind her. Her two-elven men first started behind her followed by Dorian and Alistair before the weres did as well. It was apparently custom that her guards, and friends or family would follow behind her as she followed the Shawomen to the hall where a feast was prepared for her to re-strengthen her body.

 

There they all ate and would normally hand her a totem of her chosen animal or animals. She was slightly disappointed that she didn’t find her animal at this time but she didn’t let it show. Instead she enjoyed the evening including dancing with several men, Alistair being the last. The night was lively but on the morrow they’d be heading back to Fereldan.

 

Finding a moment of peace, Ayla went outside for air feeling an aching loneliness filling her once again. She was heading home, back to her duties always pining for Solas their lost children. This journey had distracted her from the pain even keeping her from being spirited to wherever the hell Solas was and witnessing him with another, though that hadn’t happened in a while.

 

“Not happy to be going home?” Dorian asked, knowing his friend too well. She had thrived on this journey, almost being her old self before Solas had happened.

 

“I am but am also not. I felt free the last month and a half. Nobody was requiring me to be involved with disputes or anything political for that matter. I had only a few dreams regarding Solas and though I still dream of the night I lost my babies it helped that I was able to distract myself with this journey. I am afraid the nightmares will come back once we return.” Ayla said, a forlorn expression on her face. “I don’t want those nightmares anymore. Going through them kills me each time when I have nothing to distract me from them. Even the lovers I’ve had can’t distract me.”

 

“I’m sure you could find another way to distract from the dreams. Besides don’t you usually take sleeping draughts to keep those dreams away?”

 

“They don’t always work. But enough about my woes. I bet you’re excited to see Bull again.” Ayla changed the subject.

 

Dorian sighed dreamily. “Yeah, he will not be escaping our bedroom for at least a week maybe two.” He grinned.

 

Ayla laughed and they talked for a long while until the rest of their party found them. They discussed what they needed for the journey home and going off to make the preparations. They were to leave in two days with a group of the Weres who would escort them out of the giant lands. As to stay just outside the pass where the six companions had stayed before they had wandered into the big muggy swamps. There the Weres would wait until they received words from the king about allowing these people to become part of his kingdom.

 

As Ayla lay in bed that night, she thought back to the spirit’s words regarding the Dread Wolf. She would need to speak to the clans when she returned and come up with a way to keep the remaining powers safe and away from not only Darkspawn, but now the Dread Wolf and his agents. This was the last thing on her mind as her eyes began the battle of staying open or closed as she succumbed to her exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovely Ones!
> 
> So just to let everyone know that almost a year and a half has passed since Corypheus was defeated and since Solas left. Its been about six months since she lost her babies.
> 
> Chapter 13 is coming! It's a longer chapter this time. Just need to finish editing it. Will hopefully have it out in the next few days. Happy 2018 guys!


	13. A Secret Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayla, Alistair, and their companions journey home on Isabella's ship making the three elves seasick before even boarding. Alistair and Ayla fight over him taking care of her while she's sick which brings out pent up frustrations. 
> 
> They return home with important news for Ayla and a Dalish secret is revealed to Leliana, Morrigan, and Dorian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is smut at in this chapter.

Two weeks later the six companions arrived back at the coast of the Anderfels where Isabella waited. They had sent a raven to her as well as to Leliana the moment they had left the treacherous pass with the small group of Weres that had journeyed with them. Their mounts had been happy to see them all but Ayla’s Seranni was the most exuberant.

 

The ravens had been sitting on the mares back with notes from Leliana; they weren’t anything too important aside from her Spymaster’s worry. They rested that night, leaving the next morning riding until they made it back. All were eager to make it home, the only thing blocking that eagerness was the sailing back.

 

Ayla looked at the ship, her face that ashen color it was when she had been seasick the first time, clearly remembering the journey to the Anderfels. Her two male elven companions shared her anxiety and ashen faces neither looking forward to being sick aboard the rocking ship most of the ways back to Fereldan.

 

Once again, she would be sharing a cabin with Alistair much to her dismay since she felt it would be better to be with her fellow seasick elves, wanting their comfort since they both understood the sickness that would plague all three of them. But as the week progressed, Ayla found the journey back not as bad as the one home. There wasn’t a raging storm outside this time and she found she was able to concentrate on other things rather than her queasy stomach.

 

Still being on the rocking boat made her patience thin. Alistair constantly was bringing her food, water, a basin in case she needed to puke since she had chosen to remain in the cabin for most of the trip. For some reason it grated on her nerves to the point she finally snapped at him. There was a storm on the horizon, the only one about to plague them on the return and it had her stomach in fits the closer they got to it.

 

“Enough!” She shouted making him startle and drop the tray of food he had just brought in.

 

“What? I haven’t done anything, Inquisitor.” He said nervously, his eyes wide in surprise.

 

“Haven’t done anything? What do you call this?” Ayla gestured at the spilt food. “Stop bringing me food! Stop making sure I am settled so that if I get sick I will be taken care of! You aren’t responsible for that!”

 

Taken aback, Alistair processed for a moment before his own anger rose to the surface. “Then who is supposed to take care of you when you aren’t at your best? I don’t see anyone else in here.” He replied back.

 

“I told you I would’ve been fine rooming with my elven brethren with Dorian keeping an eye on us.” Ayla fought back. She hated being taken care of, feeling vulnerable to another. After Solas, Ayla was even more adamant about not taking help from others with the exception of Dorian or Morrigan. Everyone knew that she hated feeling helpless and unable to function enough to do her duty; even Solas had treaded lightly at first before she allowed him to dote on her. Then he broke it off and she lost that support system, no longer trusting anyone with that honor of caring for her as a husband or lover would. Only Dorian or Morrigan.

 

“Why is it so hard for you to allow me to care for you while you are in the midst of seasickness? Why are you so rude when someone is helping you?” Alistair demanded.

 

“Because I can take care of myself!” She cried. “You aren’t my husband and I don’t need you to act as though you were one!”

 

“Look at you! You can’t take care of yourself right now! Admit it, Inquisitor. You have a weakness with ships. You don’t like having this weakness and that is what irritates you more than me taking care of you while you unfortunately go through this weakness.” Alistair said his arms folded across his chest with angry tension. “And what is worse is that we are about to head through a storm, which will inevitably make you more seasick.”

 

“I don’t want your help, Alistair. I will survive this just as I did the first time through.” She said stubbornly as she inwardly cringed at the thought of the storm. Great! Just what she needed. More reason for him to hover over her like she was an invalid.

 

“Do you remember I had come in to when you were beyond dehydrated from puking over and over, unable to move? If I hadn’t you might have passed out in your vomit and died.” Alistair pointed out. “You are getting my help whether you want it or not.”

 

Alistair approached her intending to make her sit down as the storm began rocking the ship harder. Suddenly, she hit him making him step back for a moment. She was giving him a glare that warned him to stay away. He ignored it and proceeded to come towards her. She hit him again, kept hitting him as he came at her like an angry lion defending it territory.

 

She slapped him hard across the face, changing tactics hoping this would offend him enough to leave her alone. But it seemed to only aggravate him and he reacted fast grabbing her by the shoulders and slamming her hard into the wall of the cabin behind her. She screeched trying to smack him again until he grabbed both wrists in each hand and shoving them against the wall on both sides of her.

 

Without thinking he crashed his lips down upon hers. At first, she was stunned, her body going slack in his as the fight left it but then the vitality within her resurged as he let go of her hands to grab her head, putting all of his anger into the kiss. She slapped at him for a bit causing him to pull his head back. He looked at her as she began calling him all sorts of vile names that had him kissing her again, if only to shut her up. Her mouth was open slightly what with her stringing curses at him causing him to tease her lips with his tongue, asking with a hint of demand despite his anger and annoyance with her.

 

Ayla’s breath rushed in with a slight gasp before a moan escaped her and she grabbed a hold of him, pulling him into her as she responded to his kiss by crashing her tongue into his accepting him into her mouth. The kiss was passionate, slightly rough, and had her completely distracted as he dominated her small frame with his much larger one. He had her pressed up against the wall, her arms around his neck clinging to him as they kissed. His hands left her face, caressing up the sides of her torso, gently rubbing against the swell of her breasts.

 

Alistair hummed in approval causing Ayla to groan with need. Without even thinking he began looking for the ties on the back of her tribal midriff baring corseted top that served as her light armor. A second later it was gone, the cold air hitting her breasts, and hardening her nipples. His fingers crawled up from her belly until they came into contact with the peach-sized mounds. He circled her nipples with both of his thumbs never breaking the kiss, catching her excited gasp in his mouth.

 

She panted as he began to unlace her leggings that attached to a tribal styled skirt matching the top that lay forgotten on the floor. Once unlaced he allowed her bottoms to fall to the floor with undershorts included. He broke the kiss from her mouth, trailing it down her chin to her neck and on until his mouth was at one of her breasts, the other already down south exploring her pelvis. He gasped in surprise, she had a little line of hair in the middle of her pelvic mound that just barely touched her jewel. Elves were strange creatures in that their anatomies were a slight different than that of humans. The only places they grew hair other than their heads was in their nether regions. None on their arms, legs, armpits, or face aside from eyebrows. Ayla, he learned, was different from Lynx. She’d had more hair that covered her mound and he wondered if all females were different or if they shaved much in the same way a man did.

 

He played with it a bit before exploring her folds and then rolling her clitoris in circles, making her mew and pant as she spread her legs to the best of her ability against the wall. He continued with his exploration groaning in excitement at how wet she was already for him.

 

Unable to stand it any longer, it being months since she’d last had sex, she pulled him up kissing his lips in an impatient whimper as she wrestled his own trousers off, his linen shirt already gone, having already removed it before he had gone to get her a tray of food. His erection bounced up the moment he was released from his trousers. She gripped his throbbing shaft, stroking it for a few seconds moaning with her own approval.

 

He groaned at the feel of her hands stroking him but he was just as desperate as she, the lust and sexual tension riding them hard. He positioned himself at her entrance and then with one swift and deep thrust he was embedded within her causing them both to cry out with pleasure. Unable to even think about giving her a moment to adjust to his size he pulled out and thrust back in over and over but he needn’t have worried. Ayla was right there with him, matching him the best she could against the cabin wall.

 

This wasn’t a tender loving but one of spontaneity and anger brought on by their argument, her worry over the storm, and the tension from the journey that nearly ended their lives several times as they traveled to uncharted lands. To Ayla, this was simply her brain shutting down and her body releasing all of her worries through the demanding man who had kissed her out of nowhere, igniting her lust.

 

Alistair felt her insides begin to coil, readying to climax making her tighter and tighter around him as he pounded into her silken sheath. Little pants came from her as she approached the precipice. And then she was there clenching and trying to keep him within her body driving him over the edge as he thrusted deeply within her and orgasmed as she rode hers.

 

 

 

 

 

 

They rested for what felt like forever, their brains still buzzing from the high of their climaxes. But as they came down from it reality began creeping back in and Ayla was filled with horror. She didn’t know how it happened, everything had escalated so fast she didn’t even know what to think other than this was beyond awkward.

 

Alistair was still inside her, his chest still pressed to hers heaving in air as his own brain clicked back into the now. He looked at where he was still joined with her and his eyes widened.

 

“Oh… I am sorry. I don’t know what… how could I do this?” Alistair stuttered out an ashamed and extremely nervous apology. “I had only… I only wanted to kiss you, distract you… I had no intention of… taking advantage of you.” He pulled out of her and stepped away so fast that she was left feeling the chill of the cabin.

 

“You didn’t take advantage of me.” Ayla tried to assure him but he cut her off.

 

“Yes, I did. I all but assaulted you! You must hate me! What have I done?”

 

“Alistair!” She shouted out, getting his attention. “Do you honestly think I would allow you to assault me? I am a deadly woman with the power to kill you instantly if I thought my wellbeing was in danger. Yes, you kissed me and at first I was mad at you for doing it without asking since we are friends. But I responded and used you as much as you used me. You helped distract me from the storm and released the pent-up anxiety within me. This was nothing more than us helping each other out by scratching an itch.”

 

“Wait… what? You don’t harbor any feelings for me? Not one other than friendship?” Alistair asked, slightly hurt by her cold demeanor after the passion they both just showed the other.

 

“Alistair, I don’t have those feelings to give. I find your appearance attractive and have often wondered what it would be like in your bed but that is all. You are my friend but that is all. My heart and soul belong to my soulmate. All I could offer is no strings attached sex, nothing more. I am sorry if I hurt you but I didn’t intend to. Don’t forget that _you_ kissed _me_.” Ayla explained as she found her top on the floor. She put it back on using her magic to lace up the back so she didn’t have to ask him for help.

 

“I’m sorry. Forgive me. Sometimes I forget you are a Dalish elf and though you seem human enough to experience love, joy, and all the emotions humans can feel you are of a different species that has different things like soulmates.” He said, calming down as he realized she had no intention of hurting him. It wasn’t her fault he saw her as more than a friend.

 

“It’s alright… and thank you.”

 

“For what?”

 

“For distracting me from my seasickness. I am not feeling anything of the sort and I believe the storm has passed.” She pulled on her undershorts and then re-attired herself with the leggings and skirt just as someone knocked on the door. Alistair had already dawned his trousers but their hair was extremely disheveled and this is what Dorian came into as he entered the cabin.

 

He stopped short at seeing their appearance and couldn’t help but smirk as he said, “Well don’t you two look a little informal. What is that musky scent I detect?”

 

“Nothing, what is it you came in here for?” Ayla asked, glaring at him.

 

He shut his mouth but kept his cocky grin that showed he knew something happened between them. “I just thought you’d want to know that we are to be docking within a few hours. Isabella said to start packing any belongings.” He gave Ayla a pointed stare that said he expected details later before he turned and left the room.

 

“Well that is going to be an embarrassing conversation later.” She said as she stared at the now closed door.

 

Alistair laughed nervously before brushing his hand through his hair. “So… Uh… I don’t know what to do with what transpired between us.”

 

“We go on as friends. Let’s not mention it again. It happened, can’t change it now. It was a very pleasurable experience that I rather enjoyed but don’t want to complicate it. You are the King of Fereldan and have a wife. I am the Inquisitor, a Dalish elf mage who is already in love with somebody else.” Ayla said. “Once the ship docks we will part ways and continue on as we always have.”

 

“As you wish, Inquisitor.” Alistair said. He turned and began to pack. She joined him; both quiet something now broken between the two. Ayla knew she hurt him but it couldn’t be helped. She only saw him as an attractive man whom she had been curious about. Her heart and soul belonged to Solas. This felt familiar, reminding her of when she had turned down Cullen.

 

Sighing, she turned grabbing his hands halting his packing. “I cherish our friendship more than you’ll know. I am affectionate towards you and am attracted to you but that is all. I don’t mean to hurt your feelings something you shouldn’t have since you have a wife, one whom you gave up Lynx for, remember?”

 

“You’re right. I am sorry for making you feel guilty for hurting me. I also cherish our friendship. You are an admirable woman and its hard not to have an inkling of feelings that surpass friendship. I won’t let it get in the way of our friendship.” They smiled at one another and finished their packing.

 

Once finished they joined the others on the deck and watched the last of the distance disappear as the dock to Denerim approached. Once they came ashore their mounts were brought around as they descended from the gangplank where a small contingent of guards awaited with the Queen.

 

“Inquisitor, we meet again.” Anora bowed her head respectfully. Ayla herself curtsied as Alistair walked around her. He hugged his wife before placing Anora’s hand in the crook of his elbow.

 

“Greetings your majesty.” She replied as she came out of curtsy. A raven landed upon her shoulder then with a message upon its foot “I’m sorry that I can’t stay or accompany you to the castle to tell you of our journeys but I’m afraid I have a rather urgent matter to attend to.” Ayla looked at her elven comrades with a slightly worried expression, handing them the note before turning back to Alistair. “if you’ll excuse me.”

 

“Of course, Inquisitor.” Anora said. “Once you have gotten the matter in hand would you do me the honor of visiting me at the castle?”

 

“I’d be delighted.” Ayla mounted Seranni and was immediately copied by her five friends. “Safe travels back to the castle, Your Majesties.”

 

With that Ayla clicked her tongue signaling her mare to gallop and was riding away with her companions behind her.

 

 

 

They made it back to the estate an hour later barging in on Cullen and Josephine discussing a political drama going on in Orlais.

 

“Inquisitor!” They both shouted in surprise. She had left with little word to them and they hadn’t heard from her in months. “You’re here!”

 

“Yes. I was on mission requested by the King.” Ayla informed them. “You will hear about it all I promise but first allow us to rest since we have not been home in a long while. I want nothing more right now than a bath.”

 

“Of course, Inquisitor. We look forward to your report.” Cullen said with Josephine echoing him.

 

She left the room stopping to look at Adhlean and Iveanis. “Join me in my quarters as soon as you have bathed. We have a guest.”

 

The two bowed and retired to their rooms while Dorian and Morrigan stared after them.

 

“You are free to do as you wish. If I need you I will tell you so.” Ayla walked off towards her rooms. She entered a few moments later and proceeded to bathe.

 

She washed off the last several months’ worth of grime even though she had bathed regularly throughout the journey whenever they could. The humidity however didn’t help much, making her sweaty and unclean within moments of bathing. She sighed in joy, her body relaxing into the rose smelling water.

 

 

 

 

 

 

As the Inquisitor bathed, the scout spying in Ayla’s estate as an employed attendant left, going outside as if to brush the horses. Instead she traveled to the Eluvian hidden in a secret room in the tavern of Denerim and went through. She walked with purpose to her commander’s chambers, knocking twice before entering.

 

“The Inquisitor has returned.”

 

“Finally. Is she alright?” Solas asked pushing away from his desk. Already beyond frustrated with the reports of still not finding the hidden Old Gods that hadn’t been corrupted by Darkspawn, who were also searching for them in the Deep Roads.

 

“She appears quite healthy. She will be talking to her two advisors soon about where she went. Do you want me to listen in?”

 

“Yes, I would.” Solas sighed with relief hearing that she was fine. “Did you happen to notice if her anchor was bothering her?”

 

“I didn’t know, sorry. With all the commotion, well she kind of barged in like a demon was on her heels followed by those who’d accompanied her I wasn’t really able to. She was in and out of that room so fast one couldn’t get a sense of her other than she was clearly in a hurry for some reason.” The scout said causing Solas to frown. What had made her enter her own estate like that? He was curious what she was up to wondering what could possibly be keeping her busy that didn’t have to do with Thedas being put back together.

 

“Keep on her. See if you can learn anything of importance especially in regards to finding us.” Solas ordered

 

The scout left leaving Solas to his reports. He grumbled in annoyance, the darn things not making sense. Scouts were missing, dead, along with Darkspawn, and the Old Gods weren’t where the old ancient texts from Tevinter and several of the ruins he had visited had said. Even the memories were saying that they had been hidden in the chambers but nothing, not one text or memory showed that they had been moved.

 

“So frustrated. The answer eludes you because you are not with her. She can help, she knows. You love her and she loves you. She misses you. Tell her the truth before it is too late. She will help you, she has a different way.” Cole said from the bookshelf to his right. “None of these will help because _they_ move.”

 

“No Cole. I can’t involve her in this. For the last time, you aren’t helping. You can’t heal this hurt.” Solas growled stubbornly. The spirit disappeared again shaking his head at the thickheaded elf.

 

 

 

 

 

Ayla felt refreshed after her bath and finished dressing, choosing to wear a long-sleeved tunic of black and grey with silver leggings and a long cloak of black and silver matching the whole ensemble. She braided her hair first starting where her hair met her forehead, making a simple crown braid before meeting it with the rest of her hair and having it form a beautiful side braid down her right breast.

 

As she finished with her hair, a knock sounded at the door. Already knowing whom it is she bade them enter. Iveanis and Adhlean entered closing the door behind them, warding it so nobody would come in.

 

A secret door next to her wardrobe opened then revealing Ladarvise and Aviselan, her guests she had been expecting. This was normal since she had moved into the estate. She’d explored every inch of it before settling within it, making sure she knew where all the secret passages were in the event she needed them, which she did since she had to keep her Dalish meetings mostly secret.

 

“ _An'daran Atish'an_ my friends.” She greeted with a smile. They responded with formal greetings of their own before hugging their friend. “As happy as I am to see you what is going on that is so urgent?”

 

“We have been in contact with all the clans. They have been going into hiding in every city in Thedas including Tevinter and Nevarra. There are rumors of the three daggers, The Thorn of the Dead Gods.” Aviselan said. “In the letters from the spies within those cities, the rumors lead to two locations. One is supposedly at Hunter Fell where the battle was won. It is said that a man became obsessed, needing to bury a strange red dagger in the catacombs beneath the castle in the hopes nobody else would hear the whispers from the thing.” Ayla, Adhlean, and Iveanis looked at one another in confusion.

 

“So?”

 

“Don’t you remember the legend of Toth’s fall to the Warden during the Third Blight?” Aviselan asked excitedly. The three thought for a moment before Ayla responded.

 

“Legend says that when the Warden slaughtered him his sword shattered into three before the dragon and the Warden succumbed to their deaths.” She said her mind still thinking.

 

“And after that some woman found the fragmented pieces. It is said she brought them to a blade smith where she sold the scrap metal. She didn’t know she could’ve gotten more for it but the smith knew he had something when she told him of energy within them, the metal vibrated as if alive. He paid her, her being happy to be rid of them left none the wiser.” Adhlean added his own mind turning trying to remember the legend.

 

“The smith excited with his good fortune crafted them into three daggers and sold them once finished. He, too, was happy to be rid of them not liking the whispers that came from them. The daggers were sold and resold over and over, nobody wanting to keep them saying they were possessed by demons until they were lost.” Aviselan finished for them.

 

Ayla thought about it and gasped. “Toth transferred his power into the sword. That is why it shattered. The whispers are from the little bit of his soul he left to seal it until they found their rightful owner, whoever was to be the powers protector. Find all three and protect it.”

 

“Is that where we are to look next?” Ladarvise asked making them all jump. He had been quiet the whole time making them forget he was there.

 

“Yes, and I will be joining you.” Ayla said.

 

“That’s not all.” Aviselan said.

 

They turned back to her waiting for her to finish. “I have been deciphering those Shards you found during your search for the First Inquisitor since they didn’t go into the ones you had for the other doors in that temple. Deshanna had several of our clan members go to the Oasis and we found another door hidden. We think these go there and I’m wondering if another piece is there. You said you heard whispering in the temple, yes? Nobody else heard it except you?”

 

“Yes.” Ayla said. “The others all thought I was crazy.”

 

“I think you are more sensitive to them since you took the Well of Sorrows power. You can sense them.” As if in agreement to this statement, the whispers jumbled inside her brain not making any sense.

 

“That would explain it.” She nodded her in agreement. “Anything else?”

 

“Yes. Before we head off to these locations we need to find a temporary holding place for the two Old Gods that haven’t been corrupted by Darkspawn. Agents of Fen’Harel haven’t given up and keep looking where they were hidden during the forming of the Veil. We have taken them as far in as we can go and killed both Darkspawn and The Dread Wolf’s spies but they are both persistent. We need help and a better place to hide them. It doesn’t help that there have been many earthquakes of late that have been so bad they are causing tunnels to collapse. Something else has been happening down there as well. A few of our own have gone missing every time we go deeper to look for a new hiding place for the Ancients.” Aviselan informed her.

 

Ayla glowered at her, not really at her but at the fact the agents wouldn’t give up. She frowned more as she took in the information regarding the earthquakes. “Does anyone know what’s causing these quakes?” She asked.

 

“No. But there are some dwarves who are planning a trip down deep, deep into the dwarven tunnels to see if it’s possible to stop it. Apparently another one of their Lyrium Mines collapsed from one of the quakes.” Ladarvise said.

 

“Alright, we need to find out why our people are going missing. I want to inform Leliana, Dorian, and Morrigan about this. In the meantime, keep guarding the Old Gods by thwarting both the Darkspawn and the Dread Wolf's Agents until we can figure out how to keep them safe.” Ayla said, her gaze far away as a small idea began to form in her head.

 

“Are you sure about letting them in on this?” Ladarvise asked aloud as all of them frowned warily at her sudden move to bring in outsiders.

 

“Yes. I need them.” She replied. Though the elves were not too keen on it, they all nodded their heads. Aviselan and Ladarvise left after bowing their heads keeping their thoughts to themselves.

 

“What is it you are planning?” Iveanis asked.

 

“I want one of you to go find Warden Stroud. Tell him I may have need of the Warden’s services.”

 

 

 

 

 

The next day Ayla sat in her large study that was considered her War Room in which she had her meetings with her advisors. She waited in it now, having been awake since the first rays of the sun rose into the sky signaling that it was the start of a new day.

 

Cullen came in first startled to see her already sitting there. “Oh, I am sorry Inquisitor. Are we late?” He asked.

 

“No, I have been up awhile now. I have quite a few things to think on since I’ve been away for two months or so with no contact with anyone aside from Leliana occasionally letting her know that I was still alive.” Ayla said. “Come sit by the fire. I notice winter is already closing in.”

 

Ah. Thank you, Inquisitor.” Cullen said just as Josie and Leliana walked in. They both greeted the Inquisitor with surprise same as Cullen had. It was rare for Ayla to already be in the War Room since she defeated Corypheus.

 

As soon as pleasantries were out of the way Ayla told them of the mission she and Alistair had been on. All of their eyes widened at all the perils the party had faced and of the people that were there. She left out the part regarding her blood ties to them. She did tell them of the bargain Alistair struck with them in including them as part of his kingdom so long as they were given the Bracelian Forests. Leliana was beyond surprised with this since she had been with him and the Hero of Fereldan during the time the cursed Weres had taken over the forests along with the clan of Dalish that guarded it due to Zathrian having cursed them all.

 

She told them the difference between the two, letting them know that the curse was exactly what it was but as a natural Were they had the will to change at will into many different animals.

 

Once she had finished, a silence descended upon them as they all processed the new information. Leliana was the first to accept it in her mind, keeping the information stored for a later time if it became useful.

 

“I have some news as well.” She said causing everyone to look up. “I have been named the new Divine.”

 

A smile brightened up Ayla’s face. “Well done. I am pleased for you; I know you want to do so much more to help all of Thedas. Especially for the Mages. They deserve freedom just like anybody else. When do they expect you in Orlais?”

 

“Not for a while yet. I informed them I needed to wrap things up with the Inquisition before I could leave, meaning I need to find you a proxy Spymaster.” She replied.

 

“A proxy Spymaster?”

 

“Yes. Though I’d still act as your main Spymaster I would have someone just as good filling in for the things I can’t be there to help with.”

 

“Oh.” Ayla muttered.

 

They all talked about several other things before the meeting concluded. Leliana stayed behind after the other two left. Ayla was glad for she had already sent for Dorian and Morrigan.

 

“Inquisitor,” Leliana began as soon as everyone was out of earshot. “While you were away I caught a spy in Skyhold. They had searched my desk interested in anything you were up to. I believe her to be one of Solas’ spies.”

 

“What makes you think that?”

 

“She was an elf with no Vallaslin and when I had her room searched we found this.” Leliana pulled out a black cloth, obviously torn from the clothing it was supposed to be on. A strong magical seal was enchanting the material and the moment Ayla took it her mark flared, activating it. A puff a smoke blasted out in a cloud before forming into a black wolf with six red eyes sending shivers down Ayla’s spine.

 

She gulped, staring at the cloth for moments even after the cloud dispersed. An array of emotions bombarded her the most prominent being anger, fear, and a strange sense that this magic was familiar which caused confusion.

 

“Inquisitor?” Leliana coaxed gently.

 

“It isn’t Solas’ spy. This belongs to an Agent of Fen’Harel.” She said. So, the Dread Wolf was keeping an eye on the Inquisition’s plans? Too bad he is watching the wrong group. “That… that night I was… attacked,” Ayla’s breathing accelerated as pain stabbed into her heart. That misery swirled inside her eyes and Leliana’s face turned sad knowing exactly what she was referring to. “The assassin who I fought was looking for Solas. Said that Solas was an agent of Fen’Harel. If he is keeping an eye on the Inquisition and what the assassin said was true then he has been doing all of this in service to The Dread Wolf.”

 

“But why? What was this God’s reasoning to have his agent join us?” Leliana asked.

 

“He, like any leader, would make sure that any organizations that can take him down was kept a close watch over.” Ayla replied. “Not to mention using our research we uncovered while fighting Corypheus. It would help him navigate this world if he has recently awoken.”

 

A knock sounded at the door with both of them keeping quiet as it opened to reveal an unfamiliar elf woman. She was obviously new to her household and Ayla briefly gave an annoyed huff as she thought of Josephine hiring someone without her consent.

 

“Lady Morrigan, Master Pavus, and your elven brethren are requesting an audience, Your Worship.” She bowed as she announced those of whom she had been expecting.

 

“What is your name, Dearie?” Ayla asked,

 

“Alyssa, Your Worship.” She squeaked out. Ayla regarded her, knowing something was off about her. She appeared as a meek serving woman but there was something in her grey eyes that said that it was a façade. A hint of recognition also seemed to tease her causing her to wonder if they’d met before. She couldn’t quite place her but she seemed familiar and Fendhis, did it annoy her.

 

“Thank you, Alyssa. Go ahead and send them in.” Alyssa bobbled herself in a curtsy, a poor one at that, solidifying her suspicions about her. Could she be one of the spies? She wondered as everyone filed into her large study.

 

The door closed behind them and Aviselan put up a few wards in case of anyone listening in that they didn’t want to hear. As soon as they were set Ladarvise spoke. “The Wardens are here as requested, they are staying in the Denerim tavern until you are ready to meet.”

 

“Wardens?” Leliana frowned. “What is going on?”

 

“Are you sure you want to let them in?” Adhlean asked a worried frown creasing his brow. It was hard to let in outsiders, Ayla knew, not knowing whom to trust but she trusted these three. Dorian had more than proved himself since they had shared that horrible Red Lyrium future together. He’d been her best friend through thick and thin. He was, in fact, her one comfort left after Solas when she was having a sleepless night due to all the horrors she had faced from her rape, seeing that future, Solas breaking her heart, finding out she was pregnant, and then losing them. He was her constant and she truly didn’t know how to live without him. Morrigan, too, had proved that she was trustworthy with this secret. She was the one who knew a good portion of it already due to her own mother sharing a body with none other than Mythal. Dorian knew some of her secrets what with her affinity for time magic and her relation to the First Inquisitor. Nobody else knew that secret aside from those who had witnessed it. Only her advisors and those companions who’d joined her were aware. Not even Solas knew of it. And last Leliana was someone she could always count on to have her back, keep her secrets, and have a backup plan waiting. They needed to trust someone outside the Dalish these three were the perfect candidates.

 

They, of course, weren’t going to tell them everything right then but she would need the Inquisition’s help to thwart Fen’Harel if he indeed had his spies within their ranks.

 

“Please, pull up a chair. We have quite a story to tell. Mind you, we can’t tell you all of it but enough so you understand what is happening in the world that you do not see.” Ayla said gesturing to the chairs around the table. She, herself, settled in after brewing a huge pot of tea. She’d had tea every time they’d all met in Skyhold so this wasn’t something to be surprised of. She had told them, when they had questioned her the first time, that she felt it appropriate for such discussions letting them know that they should all be relaxed, clearheaded, and able to breathe through the tense discussions they all disagreed on.

 

Today, she used it as a relaxant but also to warm the body as winter had come to Fereldan while they’d all been away in the large rainforests. She stirred in the cream and honey, watching them do the same as she took a couple sips, and then began. “A thousand years ago the elven kingdoms all fell. Their immortality, their mystery, everything gone or so the legends go. But that isn’t what happened completely. First there were two different types of Elvhen since before the fall. The Evanuris and the Dalish.”

 

“The Evanuris were good at first. Heroes to the People but as always power and fame corrupts. They rose from heroes that helped us protect magic to Kings and Queens and eventually to Gods who stole it. We all had magic during that time whether we were mages, rogues, or warriors. Magic came naturally to us as it was supposed to for were created to help with nature but the Evanuris grew in power, becoming corrupt from the glory they were entreated to, as they defeated those that meant the elves and the world harm. As time went on the Dalish and Evanuris went their separate ways, the Dalish wanting to do what they were there for and protect nature, the magic, and all the creatures while the Evanuris began stealing magic to make themselves nearly invincible for more glory.

 

“So, the Evanuris were power-hungry?” Dorian asked.

 

“Yes, and as Abelas hinted they began to fight one another over the power they had accumulated. The Dalish kept a close eye on them since some of the power stolen was from them, magic in which the Evanuris didn’t fully understand what it was nor did they care as they became bloated with it, keeping them up on their pedestals. Something happened that resulted in Mythal’s murder that many believed was Fen’Harel. It wasn’t he who killed her but that of her own family.” Ayla paused, taking a few sips of her tea.

 

“So what Abelas said at the temple was completely true?” Morrigan asked. “She was murdered but not by Fen’Harel.”

 

“Indeed. Dorian has already heard some of this during our mission to find the First Inquisitor, who is in fact one of my ancestors. But now I am going to elaborate on the Old Gods.” Ayla said looking at both Morrigan and Leliana to see how they were taking it. “You all know the story of how the Magisters had found the deep roads with the hidden Old Gods?” They all nodded. “Those stories are true. What you don’t know is that the Fade and this world were united as one, magic very pure and vibrant in all things. When Mythal was killed one of the Evanuris who stole a magic they didn’t understand fully, created the Veil sealing it away creating the Fade by locking the Evanuris behind it to punish them. All the stolen power, their greed, and corruption was locked behind there along with the spirits that used to be as free as every animal that roams the world. Hence Demons were born. There are many areas of the Fade, some really bad and some really good.”

 

“Didn’t you say the Dalish saved the Old Gods?” Dorian asked after she explained more of how the Evanuris fell.

 

“Yes. We brought them over before the Veil was fully in place.” She nodded.

 

“Why would you bring them here? They are evil!” Leliana asked in fury.

 

“They are not evil, Leliana. They are ancient spirits meant to balance the world. Believe it or not but there is a battle more important than any of the battles that have happened over the thousand years since the Veil was created. Light and Darkness.” Ayla said calmly, not affected by her anger. “These beings were among the first life forms the Earth has created, giving them the most important duty. They are each given a task to keep Darkness from consuming everything.”

 

“Then why do they attack us as Archdemons and causing Blights?” She hissed out not backing down even though the Inquisitor and her elven brethren sat there calmly.

 

“Because they were corrupted by The Magisters. The ones that stumbled upon them in the deep roads after breaching the Black City in the Fade, what was once the heart of Elvhenan. I don’t know exactly what happened that turned them into the first Darkspawn other than they made some sort of a deal with Darkness that granted them immeasurable powers. Once they found the sleeping soul of Dumat they began the corruption against his will. He was trapped inside himself as Darkness took hold creating the first Archdemon and the first Blight was born.” She explained as she poured herself more tea.

 

“Why not tell everyone about your battles against this Darkness?”

 

“Would you tell a world full of fearful, greedy, and power-hungry people about sleeping Gods that are vulnerable to have their powers stolen, powers that protect the Earth and all her creatures?” Ayla asked after snorting. She understood this was all a lot to comprehend but Leliana, whom was normally well respected for her abilities to figure out when to keep things to herself for the Greater Good.

 

“Then why tell us?”

 

“Because you three have proven yourselves true friends, whom I can trust to have my back. Two of you have seen many things I shouldn’t be able to do that makes me more advanced with my mage magic then the mages of the world. Dorian experienced it with me in the strange future we made sure didn’t come to pass as well as what happened when we went up against what the Hakkonites believed to be their God, and Morrigan with the Eluvians and Well of Sorrows.” She said. “Leliana, you are also one of my dearest friends and as you’ve learned throughout your journey with Lynx, there is more than meets the eye. Our world is shrouded in too much legends and mystery. So many things hidden.”

 

“But why are you including us?”

 

“Because I need your help.” Ayla then told them all about how her clans have been trying to protect the remaining two uncorrupted and still slumbering Ancient Spirits. Informed them of the constant war trying to keep the Darkspawn away and now the added intrusion of Fen’Harel wanting them.

 

“We don’t know what he wants with them but we know it has to do with stealing their powers. If that happens the worlds won’t survive whatever he has planned nor can it survive two more Blights.” She informed them, looking straight at Leliana as she continued. “Solas, if that assassin that… attacked me… was telling the truth, is an Agent of Fen’Harel. If so, he knows all of our moves, how we think, battle, everything. Leliana recently caught one of them spying on her at Skyhold, which means they are keeping an eye on the Inquisition wondering if we might get in his way. What he doesn’t know is that the Dalish have been continuing to thwart them but we need more help. Every time we try to move the slumbering Ancients deeper some of my Dalish brethren have been reported missing. Recently we have come into contact with a Shaperate and a small battalion of the Legion of the Dead. They told us that there have been some earthquakes down deep that have collapsed several of these Lyrium Mines. I need to find out what is going on down there.”

 

“You’re going to use the Inquisition’s resources to help this Shaperate as well as finding out what happened to your people.” Morrigan inputted making Ayla smile.

 

“Exactly.”

 

“You also want me to ferret out as many spies as possible and keep our movements secret, yes?” Leliana asked, knowing exactly what Ayla was doing.

 

“Yes.” Ayla said. She rose from her seat signaling everyone that the meeting was concluded. “Leliana, you may inform Cullen and Josie a little bit of what I have said in this meeting so he understands why we are being extremely careful with our missions. Have Josie contact the Shaperate and ask if they’d like our help. Helping them will conceal our true motives of why we are there. Do not tell them of the Old Gods. We need that to stay between only us for now.”

 

“As you wish, Inquisitor. Why are you meeting with the Wardens?” Everyone turned to look at her all just as curious as Leliana at her reasoning to meet them, including her own clan-mates.

 

“I’m not exactly sure yet but I feel a change of destiny in the air, one that involves the order.” She said, confusing them all. “Let me know when the Shaperate responds.”

 

Ayla walked around the war table, all the way to the door, and making a commanding exit that had them all staring after her in awe. She was a force to reckon with and one they respected. Leliana’s mind was reeling with all the new information she was just given. Her friend was much more than any of them had believed, something she was just coming to realize was still very much a secret that the elves guarded very closely.

 

All four of them turned, their faces screwed up in battle mode. “If any of you betray her, know that it could cause a catastrophic event in which could kill us all. She has entrusted you with a secret that needs to be protected at all costs for if this world loses any more of its light to Darkness, we are all doomed.” Adhlean said in a grave voice, giving them a warning.

 

With that they bowed and left the room with three shocked humans staring after them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long guys. Christmas, New Years, and work got in the way. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	14. Preparing to Descend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayla arrives back at her estate and gets a strange request by King Alistair. She performs once again before leaving on a secret mission. Solas keeps trying to find the Old Gods, not knowing Ayla is thwarting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! It's been so long!!!! I needed a break (not to mention these chapters were being little devils). I hope you guys enjoy!

Later that evening, they all sat at the dinner table minus all the elven people. It was just Bull, Cullen, Dorian, and Josie sitting there eating a beautifully prepared meal by Ayla’s favorite cook whom had followed them from Skyhold at her request. Leliana had left with the two raven haired elves journeying with them until their paths separated with the Spymaster returning to Skyhold to begin her mission given to her.

 

The conversation was light, friendly, and happy. All were enjoying each other’s company. Ayla watched as she saw Bull and Dorian gaze at each other lovingly caressing the other’s hand every so often, Josie joking to Cullen about Wicked Grace something he would never live down, and Cullen talking about the progress he’d made in helping a few former Templars through their withdrawals of their Lyrium habit. She felt content for the moment at this normal evening, a rare thing she hadn’t felt in so long. Not since before Solas had broke my heart, she thought to herself.

 

“Ayla, do you plan to hold some more performances like what you were doing before you left?” Josie asked making everybody’s eyes focus on her.

 

Ayla had been thinking about that. Since they had entered back into Fereldan she had been having her out of body experiences with _him_ again. Solas had, on the three occasions been taking a new woman to bed. Each time was a knife further into her already shredded heart. But did she want to continue to keep taking random men, women, or both to her bed to make her forget it?

 

Dorian and Bull both gave her a concerned questioning look as if sensing her pain. No, she decided. She didn’t. At least, not as she had been after she had moved into her estate. What she needed to do was move on, but how did one do that when one’s soul was already tied to another? Would she ever love again?

 

Her thoughts drifted to her encounter with Alistair on the ship and she instantly blushed. Josie and Cullen’s eyes widened at this for she did it spontaneously but Dorian’s eyes glittered mischievously and his lips turned upward into a smirk.

 

“And just what dirty thoughts are you thinking about, my dear?” He asked teasingly, increasing her blush to not only reach up to her ears but also turning darker in color.

 

She cleared her throat and smoothly said, “I am merely thinking about a new idea for a performance.”

 

Dorian’s smile grew wider, eyes twinkling as his eyebrow rose in an ‘I know you’ way.

 

“Like what?” Josie asked causing Ayla to launch into a vague description of just that.

 

“When do you want to perform it?”

 

“Soon. Once I have it all set up.” She said and went back to her meal, closing the subject.

 

 

 

 

She had it ready a week and half later while anxiously awaiting for word from the Shaperate about her offer of help. She had used her restlessness and created a couple costume pieces in which she wanted to wear. All were of course Dalish made with a flare from Dorian’s insistence of importing his impeccable tastes for fashion into it.

 

Nobody else had seen it aside from him and everyone who would be in the performance with her. Dorian didn’t know what she had planned, not including him in it this time choosing instead to use her elven male brethren and quite a few female clan mates all of which arrived two days after the idea was discussed.

 

He, Bull, Cullen, Josie, Leliana, and just about everyone from the Inquisition came to watch that evening since it had been awhile since they’d all seen one another. They sat in the very front with vibrant energy, not knowing what to expect. The only ones not in attendance was Blackwall and Cole. Solas either or so they all thought, not knowing that he sat in a dark corner in the back of the room in his usual spot. He had been there for just about every performance and tonight was no exception.

 

He waited with high anticipation, having been excited since Alyssa had come to tell him of the upcoming performance. The King to had shown up with the Arl of Redcliff.

 

The lights went out signaling that those performing were getting into place before a pink colored light made entirely of her magic rose until it was bright and the set came into view. White feathered fans covered everything from view except Ladarvise who was playing the piano and Iveanis who was seen on his drums from the clans. The fans were fluttering slightly as the music started with unrecognizable instruments of the mouth playing variety.

 

The fans rose revealing Ayla laying upon the black piano in nothing but a cloudy white and dangly pearl ensemble that had every straight man’s or non-straight woman’s mouth watering in the room at the sight of her.

 

“ _A guy what takes his time, I’ll go for anytime._ ” She began as she rose slowly into a sitting position upon the piano. “ _I’m a fast movin’ elf who likes them slow._ ” She shook her hands and winked to the crowd before slowly pointing her two index fingers down the sides of her body as she accentuated the word “slow.”

 

She nodded to the crowd and changed positions again crossing her leg over her other as she took the hat Ladarvise had been wearing off his head and tossing it behind her as she went into the next lines. “ _Got no use for fancy finery, wanna see a guy arriving in low.”_ She tapped two fingers on his head before grabbing it and making it bow towards the keys.

 

Iveanis did a little beat with his drum to which she shimmied her chest in a jerky movement to make the pearls rattle as she stood up on the bench. She did a few dips towards Ladarvise’s head as one of her hands gripped her head sensually as she gave the audience a sexy expression. Ladarvise himself looked out with a smug smile as she did this, making Solas’ blood boil. He had never liked him, not since that night they had visited his clan in the Exalted Plains. He had tried to court the Inquisitor something she had even considered since Solas had tried to keep their relationship from progressing any further than friends. He hadn’t been able to watch him or her dance in an equally raunchy song. Though this one was not in any way like that it still had him seething especially when he heard her next lyric and seeing her bend all the way down. “ _I’d be satisfied, electrified to know a guy what takes his time_.” As soon as she had knelt she grabbed a hold of something in his lap, looking suspiciously like the elf having an erection but when it popped, with him giving a fake “oh” face and her giving the audience a silly yet still sexy look he relaxed. The audience laughed at the obvious innuendo, and he saw Dorian, Varric, and Bull all laughing their heads off. Dorian’s laugh of delight the loudest, which said he didn’t even know what she had planned for this.

 

Ayla sat back down on top of the piano beginning the next verse. “ _A hurry-up affair, I always give the air._ ” She dramatically rolled her neck as if in the throes as she got a good grip of the wine before she lifted it into the air pouring it in the glass but missing it at first getting it all on top of the piano before it splashed into the glass. “ _Wouldn’t give any rushing gent a smile._ ” She winked after setting the bottle down and picking up her glass. She once again stood up, placing her free hand in her hair, facing the audience, and sashayed her hips in an exaggerated move before bending down provocatively again. “ _I would go for any single who condescend to linger awhile.”_ She rose back up thrusting her hip towards Ladarvise’s head, which he moved on time with a ding of a little bell like sound.

 

“If Solas were here, I’d bet he be red with envy right now at seeing that elf up there with her.” Bull commented to the those closest to her. Solas with his good hearing heard this and glared at the man. “He was unable to contain himself when we visited the clan and the man began to court her in a traditional Dalish custom.”

 

“Really?” Varric reacted, his writer brain excited for this tidbit of information on the two’s past relationship.

 

“Yup. After Aviselan asked about his feelings towards her, which he tried to deny, she told him what the dance meant. It was a dance for the elves to find a warm body or bodies for the night or a way for one to begin courting another to become mates. She had accepted his suit but only in the way that she wanted a night of passion and Solas couldn’t stand it. He interrupted and she totally forgot about Ladarvise there.” Bull said, smiling as he recalled the memory and what Ayla herself had told him later.

 

Dorian and Varric grinned wickedly at this as they kept their eyes on the Inquisitor. Solas grumbled to himself unhappy that this story was told. But his eyes were drawn back to Ayla as she handed her drink off to Adhlean taking the cherry with her as she stepped off the bench, walking to Iveanis and then behind him. “ _What a lullaby would be supplied to have a guy who take his time, ooh._ ” She pulled Iveanis’ head up toward her, opening his mouth and sticking the cherry in and closing it over it. It was clear he was tasting the cherry before she pulled it out of his mouth and then put it in her own, eating it.

 

“ _A guy what takes his time, I’d go for any time.”_ She moved around to his side flicked his head as if in rejection before she turned her back him touching him slightly. He looked down at her barely covered ass, clearly distracted by her missing a beat in the drum making everyone in the audience wonder if that was on purpose or not. She walked away from him, his gaze staring longingly after her as she strutted across the stage fluffing up her maroon hair that had been done up in massive curls with a braid of some sort holding it in place to fall on her shoulders as if she had recently got a hair cut. Once she had reached center stage she turned towards her fellow performers a part of the act and, grabbed hold of Ladarvise who dramatically showed an aroused expression on his face as she bent her knees pretending to slightly go weak from need. “ _A hasty job really spoils a master’s touch_.” As soon as she accentuated the word “touch” her pearled top flew off causing the crowd to gasp and laugh in surprise. Everyone on the stage saw her breasts women and male elves alike. Ladarvise had his eyes on them and a smug grin on his face.

 

Dorian laughed with glee again followed by a dirty comment from Bull. Cullen and Alistair both blushed a deep tomato red. As she began the next line she pulled one of the white-feathered fans from Aviselan’s hands. She was dressed in a all pink and white lingerie set complete with stockings, something only the noble ladies wore for their lovers be they husband or not. All the elven women were dressed in such though theirs were all made in a unique Dalish style that Leliana knew would become a fashion at the end of this night in Orlais for future lingerie.

 

As soon as Ayla had the fan she swirled around with a cheeky grin as she sang, “ _I don’t like a big commotion, I’m a demon for slow motion or such.”_ She grooved her body, the fan still covering her chest as her eyes twinkled mischievously with that cheeky grin still plastered on her face. She turned back towards the elves and shook her chest, giving the audience her back only before facing the audience again with fan back in place. She jiggled her fingers in time to another type of bell like instrument as she strutted again this time to the side of the stage heading towards Ladarvise and Aviselan’s brother, who was playing a form of guitar, as she still faced the audience. “ _Why should I deny that I would die to know a guy who takes his time?_ ” She stopped until she was just behind his head bent down. As soon as she had bent her matching underwear went in the same fashion her top did with her reaction being one of shock as she quickly moved the fan to cover her behind flashing the audience. The room became heated, as all the hot-blooded males grew more aroused. Solas glared at the stage, angry that she would so such a thing even though the small flash they had gotten was only a slight outline since the light had been purposely blinked off as she had covered her derriere. She looked down, her back to them, and grabbed another one of the fans from another female elf.

 

Ayla turned back to the audience now with one fan covering her front, the other her back end and she comically appeared annoyed making the crowd laugh again. “ _There isn’t any fun in getting something done._ ” Her ladies came up with a new set of fans as she faced fully towards the crowd taking the fan off her bum and overlapping it in her front. The two women placed their fans over her as she rose her own fans above and away from her body. The two elves had risen their fans slightly giving a teasing sight of her thighs just before her nether regions would come into view. “ _If you’re rushed when you have to make the goal._ ” She and the two elves did some more teasing with the fans with her covering herself while they opened theirs before going back behind her in the background while jostled her movements behind the fans.

 

“ _I can spot an amateur, appreciate a connoisseur in trade._ ” She pulled one fan out to the side, fluttering it as she kept the other firmly in place, twisting her body behind it sensually. She rose the one she fluttered above her head before covering her face as if by accident blowing it to get it out of her face while her eyes showed it was on purpose. She had her audience laughing again. She moved around covering her behind again as turned, walking back to Iveanis. “ _Who would qualify, no alibi, to be the guy that takes his time? Ooh._ ” Ayla hurried back to center stage with her ladies all blocking the middle with several fans before unveiling her and leaving her there alone as she gave one last “Ooh” as she too removed her fans from covering her revealing a strange staff like item with two circles and a bell that covered her breasts and vagina from view. All of her was revealed aside from those as the song ended.

 

Solas though as heated as everyone else and having enjoyed the comical aspect she had created was beyond frustrated. He desperately wanted her but couldn’t and wouldn’t do what he wanted which was growl to the whole room possessively as he walked onto the stage and put her over his shoulder and take her from the room to somewhere more private to claim her. He got up thinking the night was over but stopped as she began talking.

 

“Stick around and have a drink, I got one more in me in about thirty minutes.” She announced before the room went dark allowing her to get off the stage in the buff without anyone seeing her all the way.

 

She hurried back into her changing room followed by all the elves and Dorian who was clapping with utter delight. “My dear, you were absolutely amazing. Both hilarious and naughty.” He said grinning from ear to ear. “The sexual tension in that room was quite interesting to witness in the crowd for once but you broke it repeatedly with your comical bits.”

 

Ayla smiled at Dorian as she quickly donned her second costume before sitting down. “Thank you, falon. Now do help a girl with getting these curls out and letting my curls that humidity in the jungle created in within thirty minutes.” She said from the vanity.

 

“Your wish, my command.” He said as he used his magic to help get her ready within those thirty minutes while she attended to her make up.

 

 

 

 

Solas stayed in his corner keeping himself out of sight from everyone. He observed and listened to many of the conversations but the most interesting was King Alistair talking to the Arl of Redcliff.

 

“So you are allowing these… these abominations to join the kingdom? What on Earth were you thinking? This is the Inquisitor’s doing, isn’t it?” Teagan spat out in close-minded disgust.

 

“These _people_ are as worthy to be a part of our kingdom as anyone else. Both them and the elves should be given status as equal civilians just as much as the humans and dwarves, uncle. I have always agreed with the Inquisitor on this point, which you already know what with my travels with the Hero of Fereldan. I saw first hand what the elves in alienage are forced to endure to our species prejudices against them. Same thing with the mages.” Alistair said with anger tinting his voice. “She and I saw first hand the horrors of that strange land they have resided in for decades.”

 

“But they could curse us. Make us into one of them.” Teagan worried.

 

“No, they aren’t cursed. These beings are natural not like what Zathrian did to those people all those years ago.” Alistair explained but it fell on deaf and disgusted ears if the look on the Arl’s face was any indication. Alistair chose that moment to get distracted by Leliana, pulling her into a conversation.

 

Solas frowned, there were actual Weres out there? Not cursed? This information may be of use, he thought as an idea of recruiting them formed in his mind.

 

 

 

 

Just as Dorian finished with Ayla’s hair making it wild with curls giving her a fierce fiery look with her maroon red. She had on black corset with diamonds decorating the bodice where her breasts were pushed up. The diamonds were decorating just the edges where the bra met cleavage in a strange way to make it look as if a pair of hands was holding them.

 

Her eyes were painted mostly dark with light dash of silver upon her lids and winged corners on the outer eye making her eyelashes seem more fanned out, lips painted the color of a deep red rose. Satisfied with her look she stood back and allowed Dorian to look at her. He nodded at her his final approval before leaving her there to go join the audience once more.

 

As she was about to go on stage, Josie walked into the room.

 

“The Shaperate has answered us. She has accepted the offer of the Inquisitions help.” Josie said. Ayla could tell she was wondering why Ayla had offered to help, knew that her friend and diplomat was aware that she had an ulterior motive, one that she wasn’t privy too.

 

“Good. Tell them we will be there at the end of the week.” Ayla smiled but not elaborating on what Josie hoped to learn.

 

“As you wish Inquisitor.”

 

Josie bowed and went back to join the audience as the lights on stage went out, giving Ayla time to set herself up.

 

She sat down at the little vanity set she had created to light up with a touch of magic, the lights spaced out framing the mirror as if it were an exquisite painting.

 

The lights began to slowly rise giving the room a dim candle lit look. The audience hushed seeing Ayla’s back to them with her looking in the mirror. She pretended to be doing her makeup as she began the song. _“It’s a cold and crazy world that’s raging outside._ ” She sang as she and her fellow female elves moved their shoulders in a light seductive roll as they sensually grabbed their upper thighs, which were all decked out in fishnet stockings. _“But darling, me and all my ladies are bringing on the fire.”_

 

She moved her hand down to just past her left knee, still looking in the mirror. “ _Show a little leg, got to shimmy your chest._ ” She did just that as she sang it. “ _It’s a life, it’s a style, it’s a need. It’s Burlesque.”_

 

“What’s Burlesque?” Bull wondered aloud. Everyone could hear and all wondered the same thing. A strange instrument nobody had ever heard before sounded as the music rose in a more upbeat tempo. Female elves were popping out of nowhere on stage, coming from inside the mirrors, from the sides of the stage, and even over the mirrors.

 

“We’re about to find out I guess. Maybe it’s the music and dance since some of it is Orlesian and some of it Dalish.” Dorian said with his keen eye for style and fashion as he watched Aviselan, Ayla, and another elf rise slightly from the chairs after the first Dalish drum boomed as they maneuvered their bodies to be sitting sideways in a raunchy sort of way each positioned differently, as they snapped their fingers.

 

They repeated the snapping eight times before they all moved, Ayla in the middle stretching out her left leg making her foot touch the floor as she lowered her hair suddenly and then flipped it back up and chanted, “ _E-X-P-R-E-S-S. Love, sex, ladies no regrets.”_ The snapping continued but by her band leaving all the ladies free to perform. As she chanted it she moved provocatively around the chair along with her other two backup dancers who were also chanting. On the word “love” she flung her arm, head, and curls our to the right to caress her leg before rising in a bent over fashion, leg completely straight and to the sides of her giving the audience a generous view of her derriere that the costume also had a set of white hand prints.

 

She repeated the chant again twisting her figure to face the audience sitting on the chair backwards and did another dramatic lowering of her head and flipping it back up. She twisted once more and rose on the word “sex” giving a very sultry look to her audience, who were all captivated by her.

 

She turned and used the chair one leg propped up as she leaned on it. “ _Been holding back for quite some time.”_ She stood straight the one leg still on the chair as she stuck her hands out to the sides gripping the air as if bringing something to her before hand printed breasts before shuffling it through her curls. “ _And finally the moments right._ ”

 

“ _I love to make you people stare.”_ She flung her arms out again before grabbing a hold of the chair back with one hand while the other she placed behind her as she rolled her upper torso, puffing out her chest, as she caressed herself from back to front seductively. She then looked very heatedly at the audience as she walked around the chair teasingly. “ _You all know I got that certain savoir-faire._ ”

 

Suddenly, she and her four back ups swiveled the chair so that the seat was facing the audience. They snapped down into a bent position, legs straight and spread. “ _Fasten up, can you imagine what would happen_ ,” The wiggled their bottoms as the slapped the seat of the chair, as if spanking another person, “ _if I let you close enough to touch._ ”

 

The four backups switched to lying upon the chair, in what Solas thought was a most uncomfortable position, with their legs spread, bent, and held up in the air as they smacked the ground. Ayla, however, stayed in the bent over move still smacking it in time with her dancers and the music. “ _Step into the fantasy, you’ll never wanna leave. Darling, that’s guaranteed, why?_ ”

 

The dancers moved to where they were now kneeling in front of the chairs with Ayla the only one standing up mostly straight, having moved to completely face the crowd while she gripped the top of the chair, using it like she was going to sit upon it. “ _It’s a passion, and emotion, it’s a fashion, Burlesque._ ” She sang proud and confidently as she strutted herself forward a little in time to the energy packed music. She spun around and knelt as her ladies swiveled their chairs to resemble hers but using them to sit on them backwards with their legs out to the side enticingly, even though their backs were to the audience. The crowd gasped slightly at the light show her magic was doing to enhance the entertainment.

 

She had gone all out with these two performances, Solas thought as he watched from his corner.

 

Ayla stood back up, legs equally spread and back also to the crowd at the same time as her girls. She looked back at the gathering of Fereldan and Orlais nobility, who loved coming to her shows. She winked at Alistair the moment she spotted him as she wiggled her ass as she sang. “ _It’ll move you,_ ” she undulated slightly, clearly a Dalish move, that quickly transitioned into her squatting for just a second before shooting back to standing once again, still giving teasing looks to the audience, _“going through you, so do what I do, Burlesque._ ”

 

_“Us ladies come to flaunt it, gentleman, throw it up if you want it.”_ They were once again all in sync with each other, their right leg on the chair with their right knees bent as they giggled a closed fist in the air, as if rolling a pair dice. Then Ayla stepped onto the chair itself and undulated her body proactively with one leg using the back of the top back of the chair as another step for left leg which what clad in black see through leggings that only reached her thighs but attached to her costume by a silk thread. She had on killer heeled boots of some kind that had both Leliana and Josie drooling over.

 

She pushed her hand through her curls gripping them as she sang, _“It’s Burlesque.”_

 

The dancers repeated after her creating an echo like effect as they each did an acrobatic type move that was equally risqué as it was flexible. Several of the audience members gasped and whispered to themselves about how they accomplished that. The lights flickered strangely and each time it flickered dark the dancers were in a new position. Ayla stayed standing on the chair thrusting her hip back and forth as she rasped the ending of “Burlesque” several times before she reached down, caressing her bent knee to her ankle as began the next lyrics. “ _I tease them till they’re on the edge._ ” She stepped down and spun in place popped her chest out and in using her arms to punctuate the move. “ _They scream more for more and more they beg_.”

 

She stepped away from the chair walking towards center stage with a slow confident and sexy strut, holding her hair in one of her hands. “ _I know it’s me they come to see_.” The strut walk increased in pace with her fellow elves following behind her. When she reached center stage, Ayla dipped and thrusted her hip sideways. “ _My pleasure brings them to their knees_.”

 

The women circled around her as she repeated the chorus bridge all dancing in a unique style of their own while also being in sync with Ayla, doing two moves at once. The audience got a lot of good ass views from the two dancers that were facing Ayla in front of her and sashaying them from side to side in dips.

 

They let go the moment the chorus hit, all losing themselves in the song and expressing themselves the way the lyrics were saying through passion, the emotion, and how it moved through them. In this moment many of the nobles could see the wildness in them but also the refined style Ayla had introduced to them from what she learned of Orlesian Court.

 

She had indeed created a new trend, not just in dance but with the fashion she and Dorian had created to get that across. She had, in fact, created a new way of performing. They danced, strutted, flipped their hair, and posed sexily for the audience showing the room the energy and passion within them, that for but a moment they could command everyone’s attention.

 

A break in the lyrics came after the chorus, with them once again echoing the “esque” part of burlesque as they moved back a bit and took their places. All looked out at the audience, their arms bent slightly and hands pointing to the sides in perfect sync. The magical lighting flickered a pinkish-red color on them with one all white one focused on Ayla. They stepped forward slowly and still together, as if they were under a spell and had become minions. She repeated burlesque twice and on the next drum beats the two in front of her began crawling forward as the rest squatted every other second as they lunged forward towards the audience.

 

Once Ayla was front and center again they did quite a few Dalish moves using their torsos to guide them, again all doing much the same dance move with their own unique twists to them, all together but slightly different with head whipping hair flips.

 

The energy and passion increased within the room as they through themselves into the final dance sequence as they all sang the chorus, Ayla’s voice taking lead as they all harmonized with her. The crowd gasped with excitement as they all finished in perfect sync posing sexily as she sang the last burlesque and the lights zeroed in on her ending the song instantly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The applause was loud, thundering inside the room. Ayla looked out seeing her inner circle grinning from ear to ear, especially Dorian who had a twinkle of mischief in his eye, a mirror of the one she had. She had enthralled him as much as the others and he was, she could see, happy to have gotten to watch the show.

 

She bowed with all her elven performers, musicians and dancers alike. She thanked them for coming before the lights blacked out and she left the stage with everyone. All of them got changed except for Ayla, who sat on the lounge chair still catching her breath as she waited for the adrenaline to calm down in her veins. They all smiled at her as they left the room, going to go to the local tavern to either celebrate or crash before leaving to go back to the nearest clan, which was the Clan of Sky.

 

Josie peeked her head in ten minutes later seeing Ayla slipping a sleeveless white silk and lace nightgown over her thin well toned body. Much had changed in the Inquisitor’s form since she had helped fit her for her ball gown. Due to the pregnancy she had endured six months ago, her breasts were fuller and hips slightly wider.

 

Her breasts and the slight stretch marks that rested just above her underwear line were the only indications she had been pregnant. Shaking her head of the suddenly depressive thoughts she cleared her throat signaling that she was entering the room.

 

“Yes Josie?” Ayla was facing her with an eyebrow raised.

 

“The King wishes to speak with you, Inquisitor. Should I tell him you are off to bed?” Her ambassador asked as she looked pointedly at the thin nightwear. Ayla looked down at herself. Her breasts were framed perfectly giving a little tease with the slightly low cut triangle of skin that met with lacey fringe attached to twin silky triangles that covered the peach sized globes. Her belly minus her navel was in view as more lace was attached to the bralette pieces creating a see through effect before it met with more silk covering her nether regions. The nightgown was short only reaching a few inches past her left knee but showing the skin of the other knee.

 

“No send him in.” Ayla instructed as she pulled on a matching silk robe that once buttoned covered up her stomach leaving only a small portion of her chest in view. The robe was long in the back and trailed behind her leaving the bottom of the nightgown itself in plain view.

 

She heard the Alistair’s voice in the hallway that led to this room and her heart sped up slightly at the sound of it. Weird, she thought with a irritated frown marring her face. Only Solas’ voice had ever done that.

 

A knock sounded at the door a second later before Josie entered with the king. Her breath caught slightly as she took him in.

 

He was handsome in a blood red velvet long sleeved coat with gold sun emblems bordering the middle where the buttons would be if it clasped together. Underneath was a silk shirt of the same color. He wore black breeches and black boots. He was decked out in full royal regalia complete with the golden crown of his station upon his head. She had only seen him dressed up like this once before at the ball Orlais had held in celebration of Corypheus’ defeat but he hadn’t affected her so until now. He was a sight to behold, slightly intimidating with his arms clasped behind his back, and though he complained about not liking being king and how he had been pressured into accepting the throne of Fereldan, Ayla thought it suited him.

 

She stood there with her own posture in perfect command even though she was more dressed down than he. His eyes took in the sight of her, maroon hair still held in wild curls and in a thin robe and gown that accentuated her figure, reminding him of their tryst on board Isabella’s ship almost two weeks earlier. She watched him with smug amusement as his eyes slowly began their rise back up.

 

“King Alistair, your worship.” Josie said before curtsying to him and leaving them alone.

 

Her eyes met his and she smiled at him warmly, hiding her reaction to his presence but showing him that she saw how he looked at her. “Good evening, Your Majesty. I hoped you enjoyed the show.” She greeted him.

 

“Always a pleasure, Inquisitor.” He replied in kind. Silence fell for a moment as the awkwardness of the last time they saw each other set in. His breathing escalated a little and Ayla knew if she looked down she would see a bulge in his breeches that signaled his immediate arousal at the memory. She didn’t blame him; her own body was thrumming in time with her already thumping heart.

 

“What can I do for you, your grace?” She finally said as she motioned for him to sit upon the chair as she sat down on her lounge sofa.

 

“Ah well… I, um…” he choked or cleared his throat. She couldn’t quite tell which. “This is more awkward then I thought it’d be.”

 

“What’s awkward? Us meeting after our strange night of passion?” She teased him slightly making him blush. She laughed at that, a light sound that had him grinning like a fool from hearing the sound of it.

 

Alistair shook himself inwardly to focus. He’d come here for a reason and he was beyond nervous. Ayla picked up on this and a frown of concern adorned her face. “What’s wrong, Alistair?”

 

“Nothing,” he cleared his throat again and looked her straight in the eyes. “I just… I want to ask you something… something that may offend you… which, which I want you to know is not my intention.”

 

Ayla quirked a brow at him at the odd rambling coming from his mouth. “Why do you think it’ll offend me?” She asked.

 

“Because you are a very self respecting woman despite what the rest of the world sees from what show them when you put on these shows.” He said confidently, the most unbabbly thing he’d said so far. “I’ve given it a lot of thought… that this… after our encounter. I want you to know… I hold you… at the highest amount of respect. I also know that… you are very much… engaged with another… that is to say I know I will never hold… a place in your heart… the way this Solas fellow has.”

 

What on earth? Ayla thought as he fumbled through. “Would you ask me, already?” She blasted, interrupting him. His eyes got wide for a moment as he blushed but then he relaxed.

 

“I would like you to become my mistress.” He said in a slightly fast jumble.

 

She stared at him a moment in shock. That wasn’t what she had expected from him at all. Anger broke through the shock as his words were processed.

 

“How does one not become offended by such a statement?” She hissed out.

 

“No, please don’t take offense. Allow me to explain.” Alistair looked at her in panic afraid he bungled it.

 

“Please do.”

 

“I know you are soul bonded to somebody else but you obviously are able to sleep with others no strings attached since your heart and soul are fully engaged elsewhere. I am in the same boat, though not as soul bonded since as a human, I can’t.” He said seriously. She listened knowing what he had to say was important to him. “As I reflected on our encounter over the past week and a half, I came to a realization that I am lonely. Yes, I have a wife but there is nothing there but a respectful relationship towards the other that allows us to co-rule the realm in perfect sync. But neither of us love the other or feel any attraction whatsoever. She has been completely devoted to her late husband and my half-brother.”

 

“With you, I feel the attraction. We are friends, very close and as our encounter proved attracted to one another. I thought we could enjoy a no strings relationship where we can be content with one another as a partner.” He explained. She looked at him with wary eyes.

 

“I’m only able to be with others because it is a form of revenge. He has betrayed me with another and I’d hoped to do the same to him. That is why I would always take a random lover.” She said. Alistair saw right through it though.

 

“It may have started out that way for you but that changed, didn’t it?” He asked already knowing the answer. “You could’ve slept with a few to get the word out and hope it would lead back to him. But you chose many over the course of four months. Why is that? What are you hoping for?”

 

Ayla sighed. Yes she had done it to get back at Solas several times over hoping he’d be hurt that she was attempting to move on and come rushing back to claim her as he did when they’d visited Ladarvise and Aviselan’s clan? He hadn’t come back, hadn’t even shared a dream in which he asked about it. The only interactions she’d had in the Fade were if her spirit was whisked from her body to witness his infidelity. But there was also another reason for which she’d taken all those men and even some women to her bed, sometimes two or three at once. One she wouldn’t share with Alistair now, one she could barely think about without having her entire body feel like it’d been run through repeatedly with a sword, or the piercing pain that stabbed her heart.

 

She looked up at him, her pain laid bare to him though still very much a secret. “An escape from my nightmares. I do it so I can sleep without dreams and to get back at him every time he chooses to sleep with another. Apparently, the Soulbond makes us be witness to our partner cheating. My soul is taken from my body and am transported to wherever the hell he is in the world and see him fornicate with the other.” She said.

 

 

“Does he see you?” Alistair asked.

 

“No, his soul has never once been made to travel to me. I don’t know how it works with those that aren’t Dalish. I do know if you are their mate like you were Lynx’s you were able to feel when she was in pain, trouble, or such. From my own observations around Solas. He, for some reason always knew when I was in trouble after I slept with him the first time. That is when my soul wound with his.”

 

“Does he know that you are there?”

 

“At first he was as surprised as I was. Now he never sees me or pretends not to, I guess.” She sighs sadly.

 

“When I initiated contact with you on the ship you fought back at first but then you gave in, why?” She didn’t answer. Couldn’t, for she didn’t have the answer. But he did. “It is because, like me, you are lonely in a role you never wanted. Never to be with the one you love due to unforeseeable circumstances that had them leave us. Granted, mine is dead but yours chose to leave.”

 

Ayla opened her mouth to deny it but wasn’t even able to get a word out as he continued. “Aren’t you tired of being lonely?”

 

“I have my friends.” She interjected.

 

“I’m not talking about them, though I am one. I am asking you to become my mistress, to be my friend and lover to take away some of the loneliness that we both have. I promise that I won’t ask you to love me. This is a no strings attached offer.” He said.

 

“I don’t know, Alistair. I don’t think this is a good idea. What if the world turns on me for this?” She asked, a worried look marking her face.

 

“Ayla, you blemished your name that first performance. The word calls you the “Lusty, Raunchy Inquisitor.” Orlais loves it since you are an entertaining figurehead to the world who also happens to be their savior. They don’t even call you the Herald anymore. Only those still within the Inquisition who know you better do.” Alistair told her pointedly. “Who cares what the world thinks. The question is what do you want to do with your life?”

 

Ayla thought for a moment. To be honest she didn’t know anymore. She hadn’t wanted to fully plan for one that didn’t include her son and daughter in it. Right now she was just trying to keep all the worlds safe from those who didn’t understand the powers the stole or were trying to steal, as Fen’Harel seemed to be trying to do.

 

“I have a mission coming up that will take me away for a few weeks.” She told him as she looked into his face. “Would you mind if I thought about it during this time and give you an answer when I return?”

 

“Of course not. Take all the time you need. The offer is standing even if it takes a month or a year.” Alistair assured her. He smiled at her.

 

“Thank you. I will take your proposal under consideration and will give you an answer when I return.” She rose, smiled at him in return as he got to his feet. They hugged one another before they bowed respectfully to each other after she pulled the bell pull signaling that she was in need of service. The attendant entered along with the Arl Teagan and Josephine just as they were coming up from their respectful bows.

 

“Allow me to introduce you to my uncle and current Arl of Redcliffe, the castle and his home, to which you saved a year or so ago.” Alistair gestured to the man. Ayla took him in and noticed he wore a turban of sorts on his head. A ghastly piece of fashion in her opinion but she supposed he was embarrassed about his balding head.

 

“A pleasure, my lord.” She said politely.

 

“Likewise, Inquisitor.” He bowed his head. She observed him as he spoke to Josie and a eerie feeling came over her, a familiar sensation she knew was the power of the Well. _Two men, one trapped the other free. One bad, one good. Be weary for they aren’t what they seem._ Mythal’s raspy voice warned, as if she was whispering in Ayla’s ear.

 

Ayla filed it away for later, knowing it was important even though she had no idea what it meant or why it was of interest to the power of the Well.

 

“Alyssa,” she addressed the attendant, still feeling like she’d seen this woman somewhere before. “Show these men to their rooms as they will be staying the night.”

 

“Oh, that isn’t necessary Inquisitor.” Alistair tried to refuse.

 

“Nonsense. It is much too dark for his royal highness to be out at this hour. Though I know you are quite capable to defend yourself, I insist you stay the night to avoid any such problems that would require it.” She told them in her demanding voice that said she wouldn’t take no for an answer.

 

“As you wish, Inquisitor.” Alyssa said as she curtsied to her employer and then to the king and nobleman. She crossed the room to the second door in the room that led out to the Great Hall of her estate and through that to the hallway that led to the guest rooms.

 

All that remained in the room was Josie and Ayla. Ayla looked at her ambassador. “Josephine, make preparations for the mission. We are to leave in two days at sunrise. Dorian, Bull, Varric, and Stroud are to accompany me. Send a message to the Denerim tavern, where he is awaiting for word as to when we are to meet.” She commanded as they followed a discreet distance behind the king before turning right and up a set of stairs, heading down a different set of hallways where hers and everyone in her inner circle slept.

 

“Of course, Inquisitor.” She said. “May I say that your performance was quite an entertaining sight? Much better than the Orlesian plays.”

 

“Thank you.” Ayla said before saying good night and walking into her rooms. She sighed as she removed her robe. 

 

She brushed her hair, which was quite messy after all the hair flips and dancing she’d done. After she finished with the brushing, she removed her nightgown and pinned her wild curls up on her head, walking to where her marble bath was located on the other side of the room behind a privacy screen. She pulled on a rope that activated a mechanism that poured hot water into the bath. Something someone Varric had met in his travels had invented and was invited to her estate as well as to Skyhold to install it, much to everyone’s satisfaction. Ayla didn’t know about anyone else but she personally hated to ask or order anybody to get a bath ready for her.

 

Looking off to her right, Ayla grabbed a pouch of rose petals off the shelf located there and poured them into the water letting them scent the bath for several minutes. Next, she grabbed a second pouch filled with jasmine and herbs that soaped up in the water, a combination she used to wash her body. She placed it on the edge as she slowly climbed into the marble tub.

 

Ayla relaxed into it sighing in contentment, completely oblivious to another presence in her room. Alyssa had snuck him in earlier before she had been called to answer the Inquisitor’s summons.

 

Solas had to see her up close without every man in the room that was straight panting for her. He’d wanted to see her as she truly was, not the façade she created after Corypheus’ defeat. To be honest, he was surprised she didn’t choose a new lover from the audience tonight but he was grateful. He didn’t know if he could control himself seeing her being intimate with another. Yes, he’d heard about the increasing amount of paramours she had slept, some two or three at the same time. He knew it was in response to him sleeping with others, something she was always there to witness in spirit form. Why that happened every single time was still a mystery to him, something he was baffled as to why he couldn’t find a reason for it.

 

Solas watched her from the shadows, inhaling the scent of the roses and now the jasmine she was currently washing her body with. Ayla closed her eyes as she trailed the sudsy substance over her breasts, after taking care of her arms. A light breathy moan came from her lips, causing Solas’ breathing to escalate with his heart and quickly becoming aroused cock.

 

He desperately wanted to come up behind her as he used to do and kiss her neck. But he didn’t, he instead stayed there watching her like a stalker as she stimulated her body and loved it as she so often did. Her fingers slipped farther down until she reached the apex of her thighs. He barely silenced a moan of his own, not wanting to alert her to his presence as he saw every move she made in the water. She was currently circling her clit slowly, biting her lip in reaction to the stimulation. Her breathing increased the quicker she circled and Solas found himself massaging himself through his breaches. 

 

Ayla moved her free hand down to one of her breasts squeezing it a couple times before tweaking her aroused nipple, sending a ripple of delight through her, sending it straight to where her other finger was playing with her sex. Another moan erupted from her and Solas wondered if she was thinking of him, hoping for it as he was stroking himself, his hand now in his breeches palming himself as he watched. Unable to help himself he lowered his pants to move more freely as he began stroking himself in time with her. 

 

Quicker and quicker her finger circled her clit, eliciting both moans and groans now as she approached her climax. Not quite there but on that precipice, she growled with frustration but quickly turned to a low keening whine as she plunged two of her fingers inside her throbbing hole, finally bringing her over the edge.

 

He came with her imagining himself moving within her silken wet sheath, as his hand jacked his cock in quick strokes. He almost couldn’t control it and nearly gave out a loud growl of his own as he spent himself, long shots of his cum blasting his hand, shirt, and on the stone of her room. A powerful orgasm that would keep him satisfied for a long while as their intimate moments always had. He braced a hand on the wall to hold himself up as he saw stars, not wanting to give himself away as his orgasm continued until her moans grew quiet signaling she was coming down from hers.

 

Alyssa had snuck him in earlier before she had been called to answer the Inquisitor’s summons.

 

He had to see her up close without every man in the room that was straight panting for her. He’d wanted to see her as she truly was, not the façade she created after Corypheus’ defeat. To be honest, he was surprised she didn’t choose a new lover from the audience tonight but he was grateful. He didn’t know if he could control himself seeing her being intimate with another. Yes, he’d heard about the increasing amount of paramours she had slept, some two or three at the same time. He knew it was in response to him sleeping with others, something she was always there to witness in spirit form. Why that happened every single time was still a mystery to him, something he was baffled as to why he couldn’t find a reason for it.

 

Solas watched her the rest of the night, watched her slip back into her nightgown his eyes drawn to her delectable ass, not noticing the changes to her front. She climbed into bed, grabbed a potion from her bedside table, drank its contents, and settled down into the fluffy comfortable canopy bed. He frowned, wondering why she wished to stay away from the Fade. It was obviously a sleeping drought she’d taken. The last time he’d seen her take one was the night before the ball.

 

He stayed there until she fell asleep and then left the room through the door he’d that led to the hallway. It was dark and not a soul was awake aside from him and Alyssa. She waited for him at the end of the hall.

 

“Why does she take sleeping draughts?” He asked his spy.

 

“She has night terrors so bad that she screams bloody murder most nights. I don’t know what they’re about but everyone gets extremely sad and worried when she has them. Only Dorian can calm her down and is often in there sleeping with her when he isn’t with his husband in their chambers.” She told him. “That’s all I know about it, I’m afraid. Nobody dares speak about it, whatever it is.”

 

“Dorian’s married?” Solas asked, quite surprised he hadn’t gotten word about that.

 

“Yes, he is. To that huge horned man.” She said.

 

“Well that is a surprise.”

 

“Bull sometimes sleeps inside the Inquisitor’s rooms with them both when she has night terrors.” She told him, making strange images of the three to bombard his brain. He shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts, knowing that nothing happened with the three, as they left the castle.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next day, Ayla awoke to everybody preparing everything for the upcoming mission. She dressed in an all white and gold-corseted top with beige colored breeches and a long white coat with a gold Inquisition insignia decorating it. The coat was made of stoat fur, a type of weasel that the elves loved to use to produce warm clothing. When she had told Josie and Dorian what she wanted, they had looked skeptical but as she came down the stairs they admired the coat.

 

“You are quite the site in white, my dear.” Dorian said as he offered his arm out to her to escort her to the breakfast table where her guests were currently awaiting her presence.

 

Alistair’s breath caught as she entered looking quite regal and for a moment he saw an image of her as a queen before he quickly shook it from his mind.

 

“Good morning, Your Majesty, Arl Teagan.” She greeted, as Cullen pulled out her seat in a gentlemanly gesture that had Alistair glaring wishing he had come up with it first. She sat down and Cullen pushed her in before sitting back down himself. Ayla pushed up her sleeves as to not get any of the food on her outfit. “I trust both of you slept well?”

 

“Quite well.” Alistair beamed, his jealousy completely forgotten as a tray of cheesy eggs with heaps of bacon was placed in front of him. Teagan mumbled his own response and then all began to dig into their hearty and delicious breakfast.

 

They talked about anything and everything that was of interest to everyone at the table. It was light, happy, and fun. An amazing moment that Ayla would treasure for some time, she hadn’t had a meal so bright since before Solas had broken up with her. It had her wondering if becoming Alistair’s mistress would be filled with more happy moments such as this.

 

Alyssa came in with a curtsy to her and Alistair. “I’m sorry for the intrusion, my lady but the Warden Stroud is here.” She informed them.

 

“Ah, yes. I’ve been expecting him. Please tell him that I invite him to join us.” She smiled.

 

“What is Warden doing here?” Teagan asked outraged.

 

“He is my guest. What is it to you?” Ayla asked, eyes flashing with fury at his outburst.

 

“They were all banished to stay out of Fereldan three years ago due to them taking advantage of our gratefulness with the Fifth Blight. One of them attempted to seize several noble holdings saying that another Blight was beginning.” He spat out.

 

“That wasn’t their fault.” A deep voice said from the entryway where the Warden had was standing. “That is when Varric and Hawke had found Corypheus the first time. Somehow he took control of the Wardens against their wills.”

 

“And what’s to say that you aren’t now? You got put under again causing the death of the Divine.”

 

“Because I broke them out of Corypheus’ grasp, saving the order.” Ayla said her tone deadly calm. Her circle all looked all of them keeping their mouths shut but eagerly watching knowing her patience with the Arl’s utter disdain for the order was wearing thin. “Don’t forget we will need them when another Blight begins.”

 

“But they are a corrupt organiza—“

 

“Silence!” Ayla shouted, her fury blazing in her eyes, as she stood proud and fearsome. “He is my guest and will be treated as such. If you have a problem with that Alyssa and my guards will show you the door.”

 

Teagan fumed in his seat but kept silent. Alistair cleared his throat and rose from the table. “I believe we should get going. I thank you for your hospitality, Inquisitor. You were a delight last night in your performance and but I have some duties I must attend to.”

 

“Of course, Your Majesty.” She rose too, walked around the table and waited for the hateful man she was supremely irritated with offer his own polite goodbyes. SHe then took a hold of Alistair’s arm, looked at the rest of them. “I’ll be back shortly. Stroud please enjoy a bite of breakfast with everyone else.”

 

They walked out and headed to the stables where their horses were already prepared.

 

“I’m sorry for my uncles disrespectful manners regarding the order. His expecting wife was tortured so badly that she lost the child and then killed herself.” He explained. “He respects me as a Warden but anyone else he sees as red.

 

“I understand. I know what it is like to lose a child. To be tortured so badly into miscarrying had to have been hard on her.” He looked at her in surprise and waited for her to elaborate on it but she didn’t, not wanting to speak anymore of it as the memories of what she went through attempted to engulf her in unimaginable grief. “I will have an answer for you when I return, Alistair.”

 

“Be safe, Inquisitor.” He said, letting what she said about losing a child go knowing she was a hard woman to get to open up.

 

 

 

 

Ayla watched the king and his uncle ride away, a knot in her throat. It bursted out into an agonized cry as soon as she was sure Alistair was well out of hearing range. She collapsed onto the ground and let the grief out, the memories weakening her legs.

 

Solas’s spy watched from afar with wide eyes at the sudden grief in the Inquisitor’s cry. She backed away discreetly and walked into the estate. She was in the dining room a moment later, bending over and whispering into Dorian’s ear.

 

Dorian rose from his chair instantly and left the room in a hurry. He ran outside to his best friend’s side and pulled her into his arms. She wailed in complete misery and he simply held her as he rocked back in forth, petting her hair in comfort.

 

Bull, Cullen, Josie, Varric, Leliana, and Stroud all followed him out. Leliana had filled Stroud in on the way and the Warden looked at the Inquisitor with so much sadness and respect for continuing on as she has been. A strong yet clearly pained woman, who kept fighting despite that pain. So much the world didn’t see, most of them calling her a heathen whore or saw her as the Herald they would never be able to treat as a person. Her friends gathered around her, lowering themselves to the ground and hugging her with Dorian. It was one big group hug of comfort that showed just how much they cared for their leader as more than the Inquisitor.

 

They all sat there for a while until the Inquisitor had cried herself out and that numb feeling settled in after such an overwhelming emotional explosion. After awhile she became aware that Stroud was there witnessing all of this and rose from the safety of her friends arms and came to stand in front of him.

 

“I’m guessing they told you?” She asked to which he nodded. She nodded in return. “I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t go around telling anyone else.”

 

“I won’t, my lady.” He said. “I promise. Would you like for me to distract you by asking you why I am here?”

 

“I will take that distraction and will indeed tell you but would like to go freshen up a bit. I will meet you in my study in say ten minutes?” She asked.

 

“Of course, I only need to be led there.” Leliana came up to them and they all walked back in with Ayla separating to go up to her rooms to compose herself.

 

Ten minutes exactly Ayla was entering her study looking as if she hadn’t just had an emotional breakdown at all. She nodded to Leliana who closed the door and stood guard making sure nobody was trying to overhear what was being said despite the wards Ayla had placed.

 

Ayla quickly told him the same as she had Leliana, Morrigan, and Dorian. Stroud was staring at her with wide eyes, shocked by what he’d just been told. Ayla waited for several minutes, allowing him to process everything.

 

“Why are you telling me this?” He finally asked.

 

“Because I want you to join me on this mission. I have a way for you all to redeem yourselves, to start anew. I can alter the ritual that allows you to see when an Archdemon is awoken and make it new way to protect the world from any further Blights.”

 

“How?” He asked skeptically.

 

“That all depends on this Deep Roads mission. I need to find out what’s killing my fellow Dalish who are tasked with keeping the two remaining Old Gods out of the hand of the Darkspawn and now the hands of Fen’Harel, too.” She said. “I want you there with me so you can judge yourself if this is a worthy cause in which you would bring the order into. They would all have to agree so I’d like you and two other Wardens of high rank to come along with us. It’ll be dangerous since we don’t know why there are earth quakes.”

 

Stroud frowned in deep thought considering all of what she said. He weighed the options knowing he could say no and build the order back up a different way. But it all depended on how she would change the ritual for them. What would happen? Would they still go to the Deep Roads to die battling the horde of Darkspawn? How did she have the power required to change it? All serious questions to consider and he decided the only way to find out the answers was to accompany her.

 

“I will go,” he finally said looking up at her. She smiled at him.

 

“I know this is a weighty decision that can’t be made with just you even though you are the Warden Commander. You need to consult with everyone and give them a choice which is why I want you and two other ranking Wardens to witness this mission.”

 

“I understand, Inquisitor. I will bring the next highest rank after me and one not high in ranking in the event the two of us die down there we will have a trained Warden to assume Commander rank.” He said.

 

“I will respect that and will meet you on the road to the Storm Coast and Crestwood. We are going to enter somewhere between the two. My people leave tomorrow, you may meet up with us shortly after. Better for us anyhow what with spies of Fen’Harel watching my movements.”

 

“He is having you watched? Is that why you offered to help the Shaperate that’s trying to find out about the quakes?”

 

“Indeed. He doesn’t know that the Dalish are thwarting his agents.” She grinned wickedly.

 

“You are quite the mastermind. You are much more than what you seem, aren’t you?” He asked, getting that feeling again that she was much more than what the world put her as.

 

“Yes. I am. You will learn that if you accept this new course for the Grey Wardens for you will become an integral part of it.” She told him. A knock sounded at the secret door panel and she frowned. She put a finger to her mouth as she rose, her magic at the ready. Nobody was to come in here, not even her fellow clan mates.

 

Stroud had his sword out and ready to defend himself as the Inquisitor slowly approached the hidden door. She pressed on it, opening it. Nobody was there, accelerating her heartbeat as felt the hair on the back of her neck and on her arms rise. There was a presence there. She could feel it.

 

“Cole.” She simply said. Only he could be the one who would know the secret passageways and not be there.

 

“Inquisitor.” He said from behind her. She turned with a smirk. He hadn’t been able to properly sneak up on her since she’d drunk from the well. The powers allowed her to be able to feel his spiritual signature, more so after he had not taken revenge on the man who killed him in his previous life. This was the closest he’d come to scaring her since.

 

“Long time no see Cole. Where have you been?” She asked.

 

“So stubborn he is, I’ve tried to bring him home. Still set upon his course not knowing the help he needs is here.” He babbled in his weird cryptic shit as Varric put it. “You thwart him every single time and he can’t figure it out. It is amusing and frustrating.”

 

“Who is this, Inquisitor?” Stroud asked, his sword still out and ready to strike if the situation were to escalate.

 

“This is Cole. He was one of my companions during the year against Corypheus. He is a spirit of compassion. He helps those in pain.” She explained.

 

“About to change an order, keeping them safe. You will succeed and find the Lyrium heart.” Cole said before disappearing once more.

 

“What… where’d he go?”

 

“He’s gone. He does that. Speaks in prophetic riddles and then disappears leaving you confused. I always have to write them down because they tend to be important eventually.” She explained as she did just that.

 

“You have strange friends, Inquisitor.”

 

Ayla laughed as she lifted the wards on the room and magicked the door open where Leliana was directly outside still guarding. She poked her head in at the sound of Ayla’s laugh. “What’s so funny, Inquisitor?” She asked.

 

“At Stroud’s comment about having strange friends.” She said still chuckling.

 

Leliana herself huffed out a laugh adding. “You’ve no idea.”

 

“If Cassandra was here she’d be giving a disgusted snort about now.” Ayla said making Leliana and herself look at each other and chortle as they all walked out to the Great Hall. “Speaking of the Seeker, what has she been up to? She wasn’t here when I returned from that god off jungle.”

 

“She is out trying to find any survivors of her order, trying to fix what her predecessor screwed up with allowing a demon to possess him and take over everybody under Corypheus’ power.” Leliana explained.

 

“Good luck to her on that.” Ayla said, glad she didn’t have to do that as well. She had too much other shit on her plate. They stopped at the main entrance where Cullen and Josie were awaiting orders. “We’re all set with planning. Just need to finish preparations and be on our way.”

 

That dismissed them to finish with everything, with Stroud, Leliana, and Harding all riding off towards Skyhold, a diversion to the two scouts that followed discreetly behind them. Stroud broke off on a separate path losing the elven scout in the forest while Leliana and Harding continued in the direction of Skyhold. They arrived within two hours just as the sun was setting. They waited until it was pitch black, using the currently cloudy sky to slip away whilst the castle was asleep with no mounts.

 

 

 

 

Ayla and her companions were ready and mounted on their steeds. Everybody save for them were awake and the left at dawn with two extra mounts. They galloped along the path for several hours when the sun rose to mid morning and they came upon the first fork in the road. There they met up with Leliana and Harding while they ate their breakfast and rested the horses.

 

An hour and a half later they were well on the way again, traveling until it the sun was setting. They found a hidden spot in the forest of Fereldan close to water and the road but not easily noticed by other travelers. That night they all slept close to each other for warmth, since none of them had put up a tent needing to have a quick pack up in the morning, nor did they have a fire.

 

They all knew that Fen’Harel’s spies were trying to find them, Leliana and Harding in particular after giving them the slip at Skyhold. Ayla slept on the left of Dorian with Bull on his right. Cullen was cuddled up to her left and she was glad she was finally able to lay beside him without panicking, an enormous relief since both had memories of the last time they’d shared a tent. She’d still suffered from the posttraumatic stress of being near any male of the Templar nature or that were bigger than Dorian or Solas after her rape and her clans massacre. Only Bull had been the exception since to her he was like her big brother and a Qunari couldn’t become a Templar.

 

The next morning they were on their way meeting up with Stroud and his two fellow Wardens at the path that separated one going towards the Storm Coast and the other towards Crestwood.

 

“Which direction, Harding?” Ayla asked.

 

“The entrance we are looking for is sort of in the middle of the two.” Harding said.

 

“The lead the way.” Ayla replied. Harding eased her small pony through the path to the Storm Coast for two hours before changing course and deviating off the path into the forest. Another four hours passed with no incidents until they felt the earth tremble slightly. They were getting close. “Lets dismount and leave our steeds here. They have more than enough vegetation and water to live on.”

 

They all got off their chosen ride each petting them before Ayla and Dorian set wards to keep out predators so they were all protected. They ate a small late lunch before continuing on until they reached the camp.

 

They stayed the night, this time pitching up tents all around. There were Inquisition forces and Dalish alike staying within the camp.

 

 

 

The next morning she and those who had come with her approached Harding after attending their morning routines; bathing, eating, and packing to make sure they had the right gear and food to take down into the Deep Roads with them. Not much food was down there aside from a few nugs now and again.

 

Harding heard them approaching and instantly began explaining about the huge hole through a cave that was in the ground, something that apparently hadn’t been there previously but had happened recently due to the quakes. “Inquisitor, the workers are almost done building a lift to the Deep Roads.” She said as Ayla took in the surroundings. Anxiety engulfed her as she took in the rickety wooden platform the Inquisition had built. Harding shook her as she continued, “no Darkspawn trouble yet. But the earthquakes have been brutal.”

 

“Where is this Shaper Valta?” Ayla asked her voice slightly breathy. Though she held strength in her stance it was clear to those closest to her that she was nervous.

 

“She’s waiting below. You won’t see an Orzammar dwarf on the surface. They have rules about that.” Harding explained.

 

“More like superstitions.” Varric mumble behind her.

 

“Josephine’s reports mentioned several of the Lyrium mines were damaged by the quakes.”

 

“You’ll see what’s left of this one on your way down.” Harding commented. “From what I hear, the other mines are barely holding together.”

 

Her anxiety increased as she realized she and the two Dalish males were in for a not so good trip down into the mines. Ayla and her people were all very much allergic to Lyrium, something nobody knew the why of, not even the Dalish themselves. Ayla knew it had something to with the past and even though she had past memories of most of her lives, not all of it was revealed to her. She was still regaining her past memories. The three looked at each other with deep apprehension on their faces.

 

“What’s the matter, Inquisitor? You three look like frightened nugs.” Stroud commented, noticing their discomfort. “Are you afraid of heights?”

 

“From this high and on a not very stable platform that is taking us down, yet. But that isn’t the biggest worry. Dalish are allergic to Lyrium. We didn’t think we’d be encountering much of it. We tend to stay away from these mines when we are down here, preferring to use our own entrances.” She explained.

 

“About that.” Leliana chimed in. “Dagna has made you three an armor that negates the effect of the Lyrium. She put her studying of Sampson Red Lyrium armor to good use and not only studied it but the affects normal Lyrium has on you elves.”

 

Leliana signaled to two of the scouts who brought forth a large chest. They opened it and pulled out the armor for the elves, lightweight with their abilities in mind and clearly Dalish made. Blue Lyrium was veined all within it in branch-like embroidery.

 

All three elves hesitantly reached for it, sure that the minute they’d touch it they would become deathly ill. But that didn’t happen much to their surprise.

 

“How?”

 

“You will have to ask Dagna at some point.” Leliana said just as skeptical as them about how this was accomplished. “I do know that it involved pure Lyrium.”

 

Ayla fingered the black, gold, and brown, lightweight and skintight full body armor. When she touched it the Lyrium flared to life stinging her lightly but not making her feel too ill to fight.

 

Adhlean and Iveanis both had similar reactions before all three went into a nearby tent to change. As they donned the armor, she noticed hers was the only one that had the collarbone, neck, shoulder, and upper chest protected with a gold metal with a matching gold-feathered skirt belt that connected to a brown leather lower torso corset. Her most vital organs protected from blades. The belt itself was useful in that it held her daggers and potions, hidden, but easily accessible for her. Her boots also matched her shoulder padded breastplate and the belt, the heaviest thing on her but still light enough for her to move as she needed whether she was flinging magic with her staff, using her duel-wielding daggers, or her duel-wielding swords. The males’ armor was all black and made to protect their lean forms in much the same way though theirs didn’t have any of the metal.

 

She quickly put her hair in a braid down her back and equipped her weapons. Once done she and her elven guard emerged from the tent to suddenly have the whole camp stare at them. She was used to it by now as anytime she stepped into her role as what they had assumed was her leadership of the Inquisition but now Leliana, Cullen, and her companions were beginning to see it as more, something she had been trained with since her birth.

 

Cullen, who didn’t know what exactly was going on with this mission other than to help find out why the Lyrium mines were being assaulted by massive earthquakes got a peculiar feeling that there was more to it that Leliana and Ayla wanted to tell him or Josie. Why, he didn’t know but hoped they would eventually let him in on it. All he did know was that it involved the Dalish seeing as there was at least one clan in camp. From what he’d overheard, they were to stay topside with Harding, Leliana, and most of the small battalion he had discreetly sent here earlier during the week as they awaited word from the Shaperate they’d offered to help.

 

Cullen, Bull, Varric, Dorian, Adhlean, Iveanis, Stroud, and Ayla all gathered on the platform. It shook as they each stepped onto it, making the three elves queasy as the motion made them think of a rocking ship. Ayla looked down into the black chasm that was the long descent into the Deep Roads. Like she told Harding, she didn’t mind heights on a normal basis but not when it was a long fall if the lift became unsteady.

 

“Try not to shift around— and keep back away from the edge. It’s a long way down.” Harding advised with an amused grin on her face at their uneasy expressions. She was all duty with her hands behind her back, hair so neatly pinned up in an elegant bun.

 

All of them glared at her, not needing the dwarf to point out the obvious as the platform jolted as it began to descend.

 

“This reminds me of a story.” Varric commented as they were lowered down slowly.

 

“Shocking.”

 

“It’s about an impossibly handsome dwarf and his friend who got crowned King of the Nugs.” Varric continued though grinned at her mocking look of shock.

 

“A nug king, really?”

 

“It’s not as good as it sounds. Nugs really just shit on the floor and roll in it. Welcome to the Deep Roads.” He said sarcastically with a fake grin.

 

Silence fell on them as they all nervously shifted. Nobody liked the lift and didn’t really know what to say to keep it light. They all jumped when Cole suddenly appeared and said. “Palms calloused, clutching. Clawing when the dust came.”

 

After assuring herself that she wasn’t having a heart attack Ayla answered, “the miners.”

 

“The stones were angry. I didn’t stones got angry.” He said with confusion.

 

All of them frowned at this, confused with what he said. As quick as he appeared he poofed off again leaving them to there confused thoughts. Cole did that a lot now, going to who knew where. She’d often wondered if her did the same thing to Solas but didn’t ask, not sure if she wanted to know or not.

 

A few more minutes passed and they weren’t even halfway down yet, making Ayla anxious. Why did it have to take forever? Though the logical side of her knew it was to make sure they all got down alive without going splat on the rocks below, the uneasy side of her was beyond impatient wanting to get down there as quickly as possible to feel rocks beneath her feet again.

 

“So.” Bull broke the silence. “The Deep Roads. Do you think there’ll be tight spaces? Long hallways with low ceilings?”

 

“Possibly, why?” She asked.

 

“Just hoping my horns fit.”

 

“Let’s hope they do.”

 

“Is it me or is this the slowest lift ever constructed?” Dorian commented exactly what she was feeling, so in tune with her it was always freaky to everyone else.

 

“Though I feel the same, falon, I am also glad to not be climbing all the way down.” She answered to which everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

 

“I could do with some music.” He said. “Something with a flute?”

 

Iveanis smiled and pulled something from his pack, a tiny wooden recorder of Dalish origin. “Do you mean something like this?” He asked.

 

“Exactly like that.” Dorian grinned. Iveanis played a low and romantic tune, one Ayla had heard so many times growing up that it had her smiling tenderly in memory.

 

“Varric, do dwarves dream?” Cullen asked from his spot beside Ayla. He had been quiet up until then letting the others chat to keep their nerves at bay, his especially. He was afraid of heights particularly with cliffs and such though he never let on about it.

 

“No. Why do you ask?”

 

“Just something a certain elf said to me once. He mentioned that your species couldn’t dream but he was amazed at the mechanism that your people create. He was fascinated by some of the inventions that Dagna was able to make.” Cullen said, making Ayla’s heart clench painfully knowing exactly whom he was talking about.

 

“Not all ideas come from his precious Fade.” Ayla snapped without realizing making everyone look around everywhere but at her.

 

“True.” Dorian said. “But these designs must be inspired by something.”

 

“Why can’t they be as creative as any dreamer mage?” Ayla asked still snippy.

 

“I didn’t mean to imply anything, Inquisitor.” Dorian said. “I imagine the dwarves have an interesting thinking process and I guess we have all wondered about it a time or two.”

 

Awkward silence followed once again, this time brought on by Ayla’s obvious annoyance at Cullen for having brought up Solas. Everyone’s expression reflected their sorrow at her for the pain she was still feeling, made worse by the children she had lost.

 

Finally, the end of the ride was in sight as a hidden cave-like forest came into view with a beautiful waterfall. All of them gasped at the beauty, even Varric who’d only seen the areas that weren’t so breathtaking. It explained how the dwarves were able to survive down in the earth. Such a beautiful sight with the lush earthy green, though it wasn’t as big as the forests on the surface. Ayla wondered how it survived without sunlight but realized this was life at it’s finest. Life would always find a way through the darkest corners of the world, balanced, as it should be.

 

Five minutes or so later the platform jolted again, much harder than the first sending Ayla into Cullen, who with wide eyes fell down onto his back as she fell atop him. His arms came around her to keep her steady and he blushed with the reaction his body had as her hair smacked him in the face, sending her rosy-jasmine scent into his nose. The others had similar tumbles sending flying Dorian into his husband, while Varric fell back on his ass and the other two elves on top of him. Stroud was the only one who remained upright and Ayla had all but forgotten he was there since he had kept completely quiet through the entire ride down.

 

Ayla grumbled as she extricated herself from the Commander. She looked at him and felt immediately guilty as she saw the expression as well as his blush on his face not to mention the sudden lump in his breeches that was poking her in the thigh.

 

“I am so sorry, Commander.” She apologized as a blush graced her own face at the feel of his erection.

 

“It’s alright, Inquisitor.” He said as his eyes wandered everywhere but to her. “It’s not your fault. I am sorry as well. I can’t seem to help it.”

 

“I understand and you have nothing to feel sorry for.” Ayla whispered as she rose to get off him. Slowly as to not to hurt him or send her back into him she got to her feet and off the platform. “I seriously hate this lift thing now.”

 

“I second that feeling.” Dorian said as he and Bull came to stand beside her as Cullen and the others righted themselves. Stroud was helped Varric up after the two elves dislodged themselves.

 

“Let’s get this over with.” Ayla said as she began heading to where a female dwarf was taking the names down of the fallen Legion men.

 

“Are you Shaper Valta?” Ayla asked as they approached.

 

“Atrast Vala, Inquisitor.” She bowed slightly in respect. “The Shaperate welcomes you to the Deep Roads.”

 

They exchanged a bit of small talk with Ayla asking a little bit of dwarven customs and what a Shaperate was.

 

“How many men have you lost?” Ayla asked as she took in the dead behind Valta.

 

“More than we can count. The mining Castes have suffered greatly.” She said her face mourning the losses. “Our situation has worsened since you contacted us offering your aid.” As if to agree with her the whole area began to shake and rumble. Ayla looked around as that familiar feeling embraced her as the power from the Well activated. _Ancient magic lives within these caves. Way down deep where even the Darkspawn are afraid to go._

 

Ayla didn’t give away her reaction, keeping it to herself. Not that she understood what she was being told. Her face simply held her concern and confusion.

 

“The quakes collapsed this mine and shattered a seal keeping the Darkspawn at bay.” Valta informed them. “The Legion of the Dead hasn’t been able to mend the broken seal— and we can’t afford to lose anymore Lyrium.”

 

“We stand ready to aid Orzammar.” Ayla said. “Is there any other dangers down here we should worry about?” She wondered about the Agents of Fen’Harel. She hoped they had left the mines and ruins for the time being to protect themselves from tunnel collapses.

 

“Not that we know of.” Valta answered. Another quake shook the mine and Valta suddenly threw herself into Ayla as a large rock fell where the dwarf was just at. “Apologies for pushing you. I fear the damage that tremor caused. Follow me to the Legion camp so we can better assess how we are to seal the hole.”


	15. The Descent

Ayla and her group followed the dwarf, running into a small group of Darkspawn with a giant ogre. They fought hard, the group all exhausted after defeating the ogre. Luckily they all had minor scrapes from the fight with him, despite the creature grabbing a hold of several of them attempting to crush them. Ayla refused to let anyone die on her watch and became enraged every time one of her team was grabbed. She ran and sliced all around him like an unseen gust of air, the only evidence that she had even been there. The ogre became confused and agitated every time, dropping his intended victim trying to get a hold of whatever attacked him.

 

Though all the others helped her, all of them were a bit surprised at her anger. It seemed she was more ferocious than she once was when attacking the mutated Red Lyrium Templars. She, had of course, hadn’t wanted to hurt them in the hopes that they could save some of them but with the Darkspawn it was different. Now she let out her full abilities in full force, using her mage and rogue skills as one force not even using her staff as she casted her spells. Instead she channeled it through her daggers, using it to harm her enemies shocking Cullen more than once and having him wonder if she’d grown since Corypheus or if she’d hidden the full force of her powers. But judging from Dorian’s unsurprised reaction other than that of proud awe and the equally ferocious style of her elven clan brothers it seemed she had indeed been holding back her full range of abilities.

 

After the battle the Shaper expressed worry for the Legion due to the Darkspawn being there and so they hurried until they reached the camp. “I will never get used to the stench of Darkspawn. They corrupt everything, even the air.” Valta commented as they continued to go deeper into the cavern.

 

“Minions of Darkness at its finest.” Ayla said in answer.

 

Though she saw the Shaper’s face of confusion the dwarf didn’t ask about what she had meant. It, in a way, made sense. They were darkness upon the world. Everything about them reminded her of the evil within the world. Cullen also had the same expression on his face and wondered what Ayla had meant. He knew it had to do with the real reason they’d come down here, whatever she had told Leliana in secret. Though the Spymaster had told him a little of it, she hadn’t given up the secret of what the Dalish were doing down here. Why were Ayla and her people so interested in helping find out about the quakes?

 

They came upon the camp where the Legion was currently fighting a bunch of Darkspawn who were adamant about keeping this new area for themselves. The group hurried into the fight, giving a much-added boost to the numbers and helping the Legion fight back the foul creatures. Once they had been distinguished, she followed the Legion’s orders and ignited the explosives that were near the seal. Once set a fire, Ayla and her team all ran to take cover behind a rock about ten feet away along with the Legion.

 

The rocks tumbled into the arch, blocking the Darkspawn from ever getting through again unless they worked together to remove the blockage. The Legion all yelled in praise, grateful that they wouldn’t have to fight them any longer in this area for the moment.

 

Afterwards Ayla and her team set up their own hear though nobody set up tents aside from Cullen who would be staying with the Legion members that were staying behind to coordinate the lifts they’d made. Ayla glowered at the one nearby, knowing that they would be taking that one down at some point. As soon as the Wart Table and things were set up Ayla approached the Shaperate who was currently talking to the leader of the Legion.

 

“Inquisitor and Commander Cullen, meet Lieutenant Renn; a veteran of the Fifth Blight and one of the Legion’s finest Commanders.” She introduced to the dwarf cleaning and sharpening his axe.

 

He snorted. “Someone paid her to say that.” He said as he finished with his axe and rose from his seat, which was a boulder. He fisted his hand over his heart and bowed slightly. “Appreciate the help, Inquisitor. Collapsing the seal bought us time. Blighters had a run of this tunnel for days. Now they have a roadblock.”

 

“I get the impression you two have known each other a while.” Ayla observed.

 

“Yeah. The Shaperate sent her to dig up some old relics. Asked me to keep her out of trouble.” He chuckled as he looked at her. Ayla wondered if there might be something more intimate between the two. Though he teased her, he regarded her with a tender look. “That was three years ago.”

 

“You can quit at anytime.” Valta said with amusement.

 

“Not when we still have things to fight about.” He commented.

 

Cullen asked how far the Deep Roads went. The dwarves explained about the Dwarven cities that used to thrive before they were lost to the Darkspawn. Ayla and the two elves looked at one another knowing exactly how far they were. They, of course, had there own areas they kept a secret away from the surface and even the dwarves. Dorian and Stroud made eye contact with them and raised their eyebrows in question.

 

Nobody else caught this, however, as the Legion and Cullen were too busy discussing the excavations they have been doing over the past three years. Ayla already knew of this, her people having been watching it for quite awhile since it was relatively close to the Ancient Gods to which they guarded.

 

“The Legion of the Dead has the Inquisition’s full support.” Ayla said after the discussion was finished between the two Commanders.

 

“That’s the best news I’ve heard since the quakes began. Actually, the only good news.” Renn said with a grateful smile. The rumbling started again and Ayla looked around and up at the ceiling, moving when some of the rocks fell. An Ancient Dwarven statue holding a hammer began to crack, releasing the hammer, which tumbled to the ground right in the spot where Renn had just been if he hadn’t fallen over a boulder after moving slightly.

 

“Take cover!” Ayla shouted as she moved under the sturdy archway that had just been blocked off. The archway had just enough space for several of them to fit under. Ayla’s magic flared within her in reaction to the tremors, this one being slightly different. She looked around to see if anyone else noticed it but nobody had except for Valta and her two-elven brethren.

 

“You heard that, yes?” She asked Ayla having observed the frown of confusion on her face. “The rhythm in the tremors?” She looked at Renn then. “It’s clearer, stronger. More insistent.”

 

“I hear it. It doesn’t prove a thing.” He said testily.

 

“These quakes aren’t a natural disaster, are they?” Ayla asked already knowing the answer. Whatever it was, it was ancient if her magic was energized.

 

“No they aren’t. It feels like they’re deliberate. Like there’s an…” The Shaperate scrunched her face up trying to think of the right word.

 

“Like there’s an intelligence behind them.” Ayla finished.

 

“Yes, exactly.”

 

“We get plenty of natural tremors down here. These are different.” Renn said as he folded his arms across his chest. “She thinks she knows why.”

 

“I found an Ancient text during an expedition with Renn last year. At the time, it was just a curiosity. But now...” She looked at Renn with a secretive glance before elaborating. “The text describes giant creatures— called—“

 

“Titans?” Ayla interrupted with surprise.

 

“Yes.” The Shaper said expressing her own surprise that Ayla would know of them. “How do you know of them?”

 

“Some of the legends my people have involve the Titans. It was said that the Evanuris fought them long ago in several wars before they ascended to Godhood.” Ayla said, keeping it as a story but not elaborating if it was true or not.

 

Valta nodded, excepting this bit of information. “Well the text said that they were living deep, deep underground. That they “sing” in the stone. Shaping it. When these quakes began. I believe we heard that rhythm. I believe a Titan is causing all this destruction.”

 

The power of the Well once again tingled along her skin, giving her the affirmative that what the dwarf said was, in fact, correct.

 

Ayla glanced at Dorian, Iveanis, and Adhlean a look of surprise on her face. Dorian looked at her in confusion not really understanding what she was thinking. But the two elves had equal looks of shock. None of them had even thought any of them had survived the war with the Evanuris, not when all of them had wanted to steal every bit of the untapped power the Titans had. None of the Dalish knew exactly what the Evanuris took from the creatures that kept the Earth alive through their singing but it was enough to essentially make them extinct.

 

“What else did the text say?”

 

“It predates the First Blight. Its pages have mostly rotted away and there’s no mention of the Titan’s in Orzammar’s memories.” Valta explained.

 

“Which tells you something.” Renn commented.

 

Ayla knew the reason for that, as did all the clans. She looked at the two dwarves and thought about telling them. The elves nodded at her that it was only right, since it was their heritage. But Ayla didn’t know these two well yet. What if they wanted to kill it? She decided to wait and get to know them better before saying anything. They would be together for Goddess knew how long down here and it would be ample time to decide.

 

“The rhythm I sense in the quakes. They’re coming from far below. The stone will lead us there.” Valta said.

 

“And if it comes to a fight… that’ll be our job.” Renn said making Ayla narrow her eyes at him.

 

“If we can avoid killing it, I would be most grateful.” Ayla said.

 

“Yes but if it continues to cause this destruction we may have no choice.” Renn said. “There’s a lift nearby. Ready when you are.”

 

The group all decided to set up two other tents and they split between it with Ayla and Cullen in one, Varric, Iveanis, Stroud, and Adhlean in another, and finally Dorian and Bull in the third. They prepped food in the cauldron the dwarves already had on hand, preparing enough for this meal and for several others until the next time they camped, whenever that would be.

 

They all ate and chatted but quickly retired for the evening. Everybody was exhausted from the fighting and the constant edginess the tremors caused not knowing when the whole cavern would come down upon them all.

 

Ayla and Cullen were the last to fall asleep. Cullen was too aware of her presence beside him making him think of when she’d fallen atop him earlier. Her scent again wafted to him making him hard as stone. He wanted nothing more than to touch her at that moment but knew it wouldn’t do much good. She had already rejected him once.

 

“Cullen?” Her voice broke through the silence bringing him out of his thoughts.

 

“Yes, Inquisitor?”

 

“Are you not tired?” She asked.

 

“I am but for some reason my body wont shut down.” He said.

 

“Is it cause of your reaction from earlier to me?”

 

“You are most perceptive, Inquisitor.” Cullen whispered. “How did you guess?”

 

“Your breathing. It quickened once they were asleep and you realized we were both still awake.”

 

“Why do you ask?”

 

“I find myself wishing I could give you what you want.” Ayla said, feeling the need to talk about her rejecting him several months ago.

 

“Do you… do you feel anything for the many lovers you pick after your performances?” Cullen asked.

 

“No. They are merely a means to distract myself from the pain of losing him and my children. He’s my soul mate, something I know you don’t understand.” She said. “Dalish have one person to which they are supposed to be with for life. He left me and has since then slept with a few others. Every time he does, my soul leaves my body when I’m asleep and I am forced to watch it.”

 

“So it was also a means of revenge? Telling the world and in doing so telling him that you have given into to your Dalish ways?”

 

“In a way. When we visited one of my sister clans in the Exalted Plains, Ladarvise attempted to court me and Solas got very jealous. He came and basically stole me away as is custom and staked his claim.” She explained. “So doing it this way was something he would understand since it was a memory.”

 

“Have you tried to move on? Feel something for someone else?”

 

“I don’t think I will ever be able to do that. He is all I can think about. My soul longs for him. Technically I should’ve killed myself, would’ve in the battle against Corypheus if I hadn’t had a very important reason to want to survive.”

 

“Your babies.” Cullen looked at her sadly. Tears gathered in her eyes but they didn’t fall. He could tell she was forcing herself not to let them.

 

“Yes.” She whispered. “I had a small crush on you before he and I kissed but I was also afraid of you what with my past. The pull to him was also way too strong and I fell for him. A Dalish soul knows its mate even when we both are in denial.”

 

“I understand, Inquisitor. I thank you for clarifying why you had rejected me.” Cullen said as he relaxed more. “So what will you do next after this? I know you performed your last show and didn’t take anyone back with you that night.”

 

“Actually, I was asked by the King to be his mistress. We had an encounter on the ship home. I was seasick and very angry about that. I lashed out and next thing I know we are rutting against the wall of the room we were sharing.”

 

“Do you have feelings for him?”

 

“He’s my friend and I do like his form, I will admit but that is all. But it was pointed out to me that I am rather lonely since Solas left. It seems he isn’t ever coming back and though I’ll never be able to love another as I do him I don’t want to be alone. It’s something to consider anyways. I am not sure I want to become his mistress. I feel it would ruin my reputation as Inquisitor.”

 

“Don’t be afraid of what the world thinks now. You have already earned an interesting reputation from those raunchy performances you’ve done.” He said with an amused smile. “You didn’t seem to care then.”

 

“I was not really fully here at the time either. I was trying to find something, anything to distract myself from my pain.”

 

“I know. We all do. It’s why we didn’t really say anything. That and watching the world gasp and gossip was entertaining in itself.”

 

Silence descended upon them and finally after awhile the two fell asleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Why have you pulled out of trying to locate the Old Gods?” Solas demanded of his agents who had returned to the castle in the in between world.

 

“The quakes are too dangerous. We have lost several of our numbers from the most recent one. We felt it best to let the dwarves that are down there trying to figure it out to do so. Not to mention the Inquisition.” The agent told him. Solas snapped his head around and scoured the agent.

 

“What?” He asked dumbfounded.

 

“The Inquisition? They are down there helping the Legion of the Dead. The Inquisitor arrived yesterday to the camp on the surface and was lowered down today.”

 

Fendhis! Why was she continually disappearing on him? His spies at Skyhold and her estate had lost them, not even aware that she, two of her advisors, and a select few had snuck out to go who knew where. Now it seemed she was too close to his mission. He wouldn’t be able to do anything until they were done.

 

“You’re right. We can’t lose any more people. Go to the camp on the surface and infiltrate it as an Inquisition scout. Keep me informed of what they find is the cause of these tremors and when the Inquisitor leaves. Once she does we will continue.”

 

“Why are you wanting to watch her every move?” One of them questioned.

 

“Because she is a threat to my plans.”

 

“The why not eliminate her?”

 

“You will not even think of such things. She is not to be harmed. Do you understand?”

 

Fear coursed through the group at the flash in his eyes. It was very clear to them all that the Inquisitor was off limits. Why? They didn’t know but often wondered what happened when he had been with her for that whole year. They kept their mouths shut, bowed in acceptance of his orders, and left him alone.

 

 

 

 

 

The next day or whatever time of day it was, Ayla wasn’t too sure down there, the group had packed up the two tents leaving only Cullen’s. All were surprised that the cavern hadn’t collapsed on them during the night much to their relief. Waking up was a giant plus to the whole camp.

 

“Inquisitor,” he whispered to her as she finished packing up her gear making sure she had everything she needed, hoping it would be enough. “May I have a word with you?”

 

“Of course.” She said and handed off her things to Dorian before following the Commander. “What’s going on?”

 

“That’s what I’m asking you.” He said. “I know you are down here for more than just helping these elves with finding the source of the quakes to stop anymore cave ins to keep the Lyrium minds running. What’s the real reason?”

 

Ayla studied him for a moment, a look of indecision on her face and wariness in her eyes. Some secret was being held and judging by her reaction she wasn’t sure she should tell him.

 

“You can trust me, Ayla.” He said strongly, his voice never wavering as so many others with duplicitous plans did.

 

Her features shifted several times as she debated whether to tell him or not but then settled on a firm, strong look as she came to her decision. “I don’t have time to tell you the full story so I will only give you the gist of it.” He nodded his head in understanding. “The Dalish are the protectors of the Old Gods. The hidden caverns where the two remaining ones were resting have been found. My people have been trying to keep the Darkspawn, as is their normal reason to guard them, away from corrupting anymore of them. Recently though a new group has found the hidden caverns and intends to steal the powers of the Old Gods. We’ve been moving the last two, foiling their searches but in the last few weeks some of my people have gone missing or have been found dead the deeper in they go. We are here to find out why and to secretly get the Old Gods out of here to find a new hiding place since it isn’t safe to keep them down here anymore.”

 

Cullen’s eyebrows rose in shock at this sudden overload of information. He asked a lot of the same questions Leliana did and she answered in much the same way though more cryptically since the group was about to go down the lift. Though most of it he understood, he didn’t have the full story like her Spymaster did and so his brain was beyond confused considering the legends he, like the rest of the world, had been told.

 

“Shouldn’t I come down with you then?” He asked.

 

“No. I need you up here to correspond with Leliana on the surface. You will be the messenger once we find out what is going on. I also need your military expertise to coordinate with the Legion staying up here the more we find.” She told him.

 

“How am I to do that exactly?” Cullen asked. “I don’t plan on using that lift more than necessary. I don’t think it’d be a good idea.”

 

“Your right on that account.” Ayla said thinking for a moment before Dorian piped up with something.

 

“Use this.” He held up a purple crystal before placing it in Cullen’s hands. Cullen looked at quizzically and then at Dorian. Ayla also had a similar expression. Crystals and gemstones of many colors could be used for all sorts of magical things, such as aiding with healing or helping with sleep, etcetera. But she didn’t know what his intention was for this crystal and the other two like it that he pulled out of his robes.

 

“What is it?” Cullen asked.

 

“It’s something I’ve been working on. A project of sorts.” Dorian said as he handed the other to Cullen and the third to Ayla. “This is called a Sending Crystal, a magical communication device I created with the sole intent of communicating with one another from long distance. I have been wanting to test them out and now would be a marvelous time to do so.”

 

Both the Inquisitor and the Commander looked at it doubtfully. “How do we make it work?” Cullen asked. “If you need magic for it, I’m afraid I’m sadly lacking in that aspect.”

 

“You need a pinprick drop of your blood and it will activate on it’s own. It will automatically link up with the one of the other crystals so long as you think of the person you are trying to reach.” Dorian explained.

 

“Blood magic?” Cullen spat with horrored disgust on his face.

 

“No,” Ayla spoke up from beside him. “This is natural. You are giving your life’s blood, a simple drop to the crystal to give it life as the earth does with it’s life blood, water, to keep us alive. Don’t think of the tarnished, murderous version that the Imperium abuses for their own gain.”

 

Cullen looked at her warily but when she gestured for his hand, he hesitantly gave it to her. He knew she and her people used magic differently, naturally. His trust in that is what allowed her to take his hand and with the sharpest point of her knife prick his finger before she turned it over and moved it to his other hand where the purple crystal was laying. She guided his finger onto the crystal gently, letting the blood spread a bit before taking his finger away.

 

The crystal glowed a second later as the blood soaked dissolved into it. “See? Not so bad.” She smiled and moved away to do the same with her own crystal. Once they were both activated, Cullen brought one of his men forward allowing Dorian to place it in his hands and ordering him to deliver it to Leliana with the instructions.

 

On the second floor, if one could call it that, the whole group ran into several small hordes of Darkspawn. These ones were a bit stronger than the ones that appeared in the upper levels, which meant that these groups had been alive for some time and were the workers of the mine, the ones in charge of looking for the remaining Old God souls that were slumbering down in these caverns.

 

As they explored through a number of areas they came across doors that were locked a special way. Valta instructed them to try the gears they’d found along the way and once in place the crew kept an eye out for more. On the third floor they finally found signs, not only of their missing clan mates, but also several of Fen’Harel’s Agents that had met with misfortune. The signs of her brethren were vague but it kept them pushing forward, all of them more determined to find out what happened to them.

 

After that they eradicated all of the Darkspawn that had dominated the third floor. Ayla had, since the first lift, been keeping track of how many lifts they’d been using and devised a floor plan for them to call it since it was hard keeping track otherwise. And so on the third floor they battled waves of Darkspawn, destroying all that blocked them from their path until finally they were free of the foul creatures.

 

After annihilating the minions of the Dark, they came upon an ancient lift, one beyond older than the ones the dwarves had made for this excavation.

 

“That’s the last of those Darkspawn. The Legion’s in your debt, Inquisitor.” Renn bowed his head in respect to her.

 

“Look at this, Renn. It’s… ancient.” Valta said, staring up at the lift in awe. “Maybe a thousand years old.”

 

“Any idea who built it, or why?” Ayla asked, sparing a glance to her Adhlean and Iveanis with a raised eyebrow. A secret message seemed to pass between them. Their companions knew something was being communicated between the three but the dwarves they had come to help were oblivious.

 

“This Thaig is on top of a Lyrium Mine. According to the memories, this mine was destroyed by some unexplained disaster.” Valta explained. “The miners must have used this lift to reach the lower levels.”

 

“But _we’re_ not using it, right?” Varric grimaced.

 

“Sounds familiar.” Ayla smirked with witty amusement at not only Varric’s obvious nervous joke but at her own thoughts. These dwarves had done the same thing on this mission that whomever built the ancient lift did over a thousand or so years ago. If her guess was right it was a little more than one thousand years old, if Valta’s theory about the Titan was correct. “If there is a Titan causing all these earthquakes, it’s down there.”

 

Ayla looked down the dark chasm, seeing nothing but black darkness. She felt uneasy, knowing something was going to happen down there. She didn’t know what but hoped it wasn’t her or those she was with times to die. Especially now that she didn’t have an heir to pass her genes for future reincarnations to.

 

“I found this book with the Emissary. The pages are mostly ruined, but a few a readable.” Valta opens the book going to a particularly legible page and pointing where she wanted Ayla to look. “See this line? “I awoke to the singing stone. Our kingdom trembled at Titans hymn.”

 

Ayla’s eyes widened as realization dawned on her. She put her thoughts aloud. “That reference to singing stone… I’ve been told that raw lyrium has a sound.”

 

“A hum.” Valta nodded. “The mining caste follows it to find the lyrium veins. They say it’s the stone calling to them.”

 

Ayla thought for a moment. If what she suspected was true then the quakes were a random occurrence. “Perhaps it wasn’t chance that the quakes destroyed lyrium mines.” She said, though keeping her suspicions vague about her realizations. Instead she added. “Is it possible that the Darkspawn or their Emissary could also hear the song?”

 

“The stone would never call to those vile things,” Valta shakes her head vehemently, “but that doesn’t mean they can’t hear her.”

 

“Darkspawn live and die by the Blight. They don’t care for much else.” Renn spoke up then.

 

“I didn’t realize you knew so much about Darkspawn motives.” Valta teased.

 

“Not everything is a mystery, Valta. Some things are exactly as they appear.” Renn shot back.

 

“And some things are not.”

 

“You two both have a valid point,” Ayla said stopping them from bickering further. “However, I know the Darkspawn’s motives for being down here far better than you as do the Wardens.” She gestured at Stroud who had been a silent witness to everything on their journey down there so far.

 

“What do you mean?” Renn asked.

 

“I know you noticed some of the dead weren’t all Legion. Several of them were agents of a supposed Dalish God that seems to be awake and roaming free. They were down here doing the same thing the Darkspawn are down here for. To find the dormant and slumbering soul of an Old God. The Old Gods are under my people’s protection and they have gone missing since trying to keep the two remaining souls away from both parties.”

 

“So you offered your help to us for other motives?” Renn asked, slightly annoyed at this.

 

“Yes and no. The earthquakes were not just a problem for your people but for mine as well. I used the Inquisition as a cover to hide my true motives from The Dread Wolf’s Agents. But with these quakes I fear my people may have been trapped somewhere down here unable to free themselves. I am here to help you find the reason why the quakes are happening and hopefully stop them while finding my missing men.”

 

“I see.” Renn said grumpily. “Well, I will help however I can.”

 

“I will as well.” Valta agreed with a nod and a friendly grin.

 

“Maybe those who were down here before found a way to stop the quakes.” Dorian suggests.

 

“I see no solution in the texts, but it’s practically dust. We’re lucky any words survived.” Valta says as she flips though the book.

 

“Heh. Half a poem. Just what we needed.” Renn scoffs mockingly.

 

“Perhaps this will change your mind.” Valta retaliates with a cheeky grin, amusement evident in her tone. “Look here. It’s the royal seal of Orseck Garal.”

 

“ _King_ Orseck Garal? That book belonged to a Paragon? Maybe you _are_ on to something, Valta.”

 

“Of course you take a dead man’s word over mine.” Valta sighs as she shakes her head. “Always the traditionalist.”

 

“Hey… challenging tradition lost you a cushy position in Orzammar.” Renn spat back.

 

“Does a king’s book mean that much to you, Renn?” Ayla asked becoming annoyed with their bickering. At first it was cute since they obviously had feelings for one another but now the bickering had turned into a spat. He obviously didn’t think much of her theories and Valta was hurt by this and lashing back to retaliate. This kind of reminded her of when she and Solas hadn’t gotten along very well at first despite their attraction to one another.

 

“Paragons are the best of our people. They don’t hand that title out to just anyone—not even a king.” Renn explained. He turned to look at Valta. “Knowing it was Garal’s book from the start would’ve saved us an argument.”

 

“As if you’d ever avoid an argument.” Valta replied sarcastically to him.

 

“Valta’s standing in the Shaperate is her business—not mine or yours, Renn.” Ayla groused before walking off to talk with her companions but not before announcing they would make camp there for the night.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The morning Renn came up to Valta and Ayla, both were making idle chit chat as the camp was being put away.

 

“My apologies, Valta. I forgot my place.” Renn said staring at the female dwarf with regret in his gaze.

 

“As did I.” Valta said with a tender smile. She then turned to look at Ayla. “You deserve and explanation, Inquisitor.” She then proceeded to explain about what happened to cause her to lose respect among her fellow shapers and how she had declined to remove an official record from the memories. “I decided it would be best if I served the Shaperate here, finding history instead of recording it.”

 

Ayla asked about how striking the memories from the records worked wanting to get a better idea on how the Dwarves functioned in their society. Valta explained about a member of the Caste having found a secret heritage involving them having ties to the Carta, a band of thieves, murderers, and the like. After explaining a bit of how it worked, Ayla thought for a moment before deciding to ask something she hoped the dwarves had decided not to erase.

 

“If the Shaperate is willing to erase memories, what could prevent them from covering up the existence of Titans?”

 

“Why would they do that?” Renn asked, shocked and slightly annoyed at the suspiciousness of the question.

 

“Because someone in power demanded it.” Valta supplied as a statement of fact, telling Renn that some people had agendas.

 

“I would never have guessed that the Shaperate was so corrupt.” Ayla remarked shaking her head in disappointment.

 

“Institutions aren’t corrupt, only people.” Valta replied with a shake of her own head as she set Ayla’s statement to rights. “I wish abusing memories for political gain was a rarity.”

 

“I remember Orzammar as an honorable kingdom.” Renn stated, trying to defend his home.

 

“You’ve been gone a long time, Renn.” Valta told him. “Things change when power does.”

 

“Sorry I brought it up.” Renn sighed with disappointment before moving on. “The earthquakes are what matters. I don’t know where this lift leads…” He looks down into the black chasm below, grimacing as he continued, “but we’re about to find out the hard way. Get ready.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Once the camp was packed up and everyone had eaten Ayla led the group upon the lift looking at him warily. She hoped that it was still as sturdy as it was whenever it had been built. She didn’t relish falling down to her death into a hole of nothingness as the dark threatened to do.

 

Just as she ventured on it, she pulled out her crystal and contacted Cullen. She told him of what had transpired since the last time they spoke and about what they were embarking on. The lift jolted and began its descent just as she finished up her report back to him.

 

“Good luck, Inquisitor.” Cullen said with a grim expression. “I hope this won’t be the last I hear from you.”

 

“I, too, hope for that. I will contact you again once we find a safe place to camp.” She said and then said her farewells.

 

They all stared up at the light, all not wishing to leave its safe presence. All too soon it became pitch black. Ayla and Dorian brought light at once to their staves, Ayla’s staying on her back as she unsheathed her daggers. She would use the staff as a lantern while keeping her daggers at the ready. She definitely had enough power to sustain herself in the event of a fight, not having to worry now about Cullen or her other advisors seeing her immense power, not having to hold back anything anymore.

 

As they continued to descend, Ayla had a very bad sense of foreboding knowing someone within her group would die down here. She hoped it wasn’t any of her friends, praying to the universe to keep them all safe.

 

They landed with a loud echo in the dark starry-like cavern. It was like it was night but that only signaled that the cave they were about to explore was filled with un-mined minerals of all kinds.

 

Ayla charged her daggers, readying them for whatever was down here. “Keep your wits about you. I have a feeling we’re not alone down here. I feel like we’re being watched.” She told them as she looked around at them all. Every one of them had their weapons had the ready. She and her fellow elves pricked their ears up listening to caverns as they also used their keen eyesight to help detect anything abnormal. With that they all slowly began a wary pace into the dark yet sparkly cave.

 

Ayla stopped suddenly, seeing some sort of shadow move just up ahead. Apparently she wasn’t the only one.

 

“What was that?” Valta spoke suddenly.

 

“What was what?” Renn asked, having not heard or seen it. She, Valta, and the other two elves were the only ones who knew something was with them inside the cavern.

 

“Something moved… there! Light a torch!” She urged.

 

“So it can see us coming?” Renn scoffed and then added. “Just stay close.”

 

“There’s nothing stopping us from going back up.” Varric said with a hint. He was as uneasy as the rest of them.

 

“We’re not going back up.” Ayla said, a commanding edge in her voice that showed more confidence then she actually felt as they continued in deeper.

 

The pace was slow, all of the antsy. None of them liked the pitch blackness they were forced to endure, the only light coming from Ayla’s daggers and both hers and Dorian’s staves. The farther in they went Ayla tensed up more as she began seeing strange green gemlike eyes, or so she assumed, watching them for a moment and then disappear before reappearing directly in front of her several spaces away and repeating this over and over.

 

“We have left the Deep Roads.” Valta said with haunting echo.

 

“How can you tell? It’s pitch black.” Dorian asked dumbfounded.

 

“She’s right.” Ayla said, with nods of agreement from the other two elves.

“How do you know?” Bull asked.

 

“I can feel it.” Both Valta and Ayla spoke in unison.

 

“I prefer fighting something I can see.” Bull stated grumpily but kept watch of their backs.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

As they continued their exploration into the deep darkness, Solas was rubbing his temples in frustration. He hadn’t heard a peep in days about how the Inquisitor was doing in the Deep Roads. Nothing for weeks, and he was not only worried about her well being but if he would ever be able to continue with his own plans of locating the two remaining Old Gods.

 

A light breeze touched him, signaling he was not alone in his chambers. His window was closed and everybody had been told not to bother him, which meant that it was none other than Cole who had popped into existence, as was his way.

 

“She’s afraid, the dark surrounds her but she keeps a level head. Too much is at stake.” Cole says.

 

“What is she afraid of? Darkspawn?” Solas asked frantically, not listening to anything that came after his first sentence.

 

“Darkspawn are no more, even they do not venture where she has gone. Up against foes hiding in the dark, she and her party uneasy.” Cole informs him.

 

“What foes?”

 

“She knows not.” Cole’s expression shifts to anxious fear, his emotions coming from her. He then frowns. “The dark is trembling. It is wrong here. Too many whispers. The song is wrong. Chords cut to silence.”

 

“What is happening?”

 

“I know not, only she has ventured somewhere ancient.” Cole says and then disappears leaving a very confused and frustrated Solas baffled.

 

 

 

 

Ayla didn’t know how long they were down there but it felt like hours since then, coming up on dead ends, getting turned around once or twice before finding the new path. They ventured into a more open part of the cave but her sense of unease increased in intensity. That foreboding feeling getting stronger the farther in they journeyed. Someone was going to die soon, of that, she was sure.

 

This new area was cold, wet, and slimy. Squeaks came from all around them and this set them all on edge. They knew they weren’t alone. The elves could hear whomever had been watching them moving around. All of their eyes darted from to and fro trying to determine if these beings were going to attack.

 

They stopped short, seeing several shadowed beings run stealthily in front of them. Renn glared and shouted out, “show yourselves!”

 

He stood with his war hammer at the ready. A sudden pained grunt came from Renn a moment later, a look of surprise on his face. He looked down to see a hole blasted into his armor, something that hadn’t been there before. Valta had been splattered by his blood, had covered her face thinking she had been attacked herself. As she lowered her arms from her face, she looked at her hands and saw the blood.

 

“Renn!” She cried out as he fell to one knee, using his hammer for support. She ran to him but looked out warily as several glowing things began to appear until they were beings. All of them were heavily armored and carried weapons Ayla had never seen before. A type of crossbow, it looked like, that didn’t have any types of bolts or arrows notched to shoot.

 

Ayla frowned with confusion as she stepped up just behind Renn but then raised her eyes in surprise as one of those crossbows began to shoot, aiming for her. Stroud’s shield came out of nowhere and blocked the first hit but both of them were forced to move out of the way as several more being came forward shooting them at the party. Both rolled out to the side, Ayla to the left and Stroud to his right.

 

One of the blasts hit Ayla’s armor making it glow. Ayla looked down with realization and knew what was being blasted at them. “They’re firing Lyrium at us!” She yelled to the others. Oh, how she wished Dagna had made them all Lyrium immune armor.

 

Still grunting with pain, Renn looked at Valta with sorrow. “Hm… sod it all.” He said, looking back at the enemy with a fierce look of determination. He couldn’t tell her how he felt about her but as his last act before his death he would protect her with everything he had.

 

Valta saw it in his face, his eyes hardened to coal, expression though pained showed his angry and righteous determination. “No!” She cried trying to get him to not go.

 

But he was on his feet, hammer raised as a battle cry ripped from his throat. He charged and fought his hardest battle yet. Not wanting him to go alone Ayla used her stealth magic, cloaking her and ran into the battle followed by everyone else except Stroud and Varric who stayed back to protect Valta. Renn took out most of them by himself and the fight didn’t last long. Once done Renn breathed heavily staring at nothing before falling to the ground, his vision turning black.

 

He forced himself to remain awake as Valta came to him, kneeling over him. “I’m sorry… I never told you. From the day… we first… met… too afraid to tell you.”

 

“Shh.” Valta said, placing a finger to his lips. “I know.”

 

Ayla watched this, a pang in her heart as she thought of Solas. She turned giving them privacy, as did the rest of the group, instead keeping their eyes focused around them in case of another attack.

 

“I love you, too.” She whispered to him, it being the last thing he heard before letting out one final breath. She sobbed for several minutes but then looked up at Ayla. “He deserved better.” She said. “Renn never wanted this. He was a cobbler. A good one. He only joined the Legion to pay his father’s debts. It kept his mother and brother from losing their Caste. The poor and desperate here often sacrifice themselves for their family’s future.”

 

“Renn was a good man. We’ll honor his sacrifice.” Ayla knelt down to her.

 

“He always seemed… indestructible.” She whispered sadly, more to herself than to the group. Then she looked at one of the fallen attackers. She frowned. “The armor on these warriors… there’s Lyrium woven directly into the metal, and it’s bonded to their skin. It’s impossible to remove and I know what we’d find underneath. These are Dwarves. Renn was killed by his own kind.”

 

“Their weapons were also infused with Lyrium. It’s raw and completely liquefied. Renn never stood a chance.” Iveanis said coming forward with one of the strange weapons that had been dropped by the slain.

 

“It doesn’t make sense. We’ve done nothing to them.” She said with anger in her tone. “I won’t leave him like this. We must return him to the stone.” She placed her hands over his chest where his heart was and spoke in dwarven. “Atrast tunsha, salroka.” And then closed his eyes. “I’ll see this through, Renn. I promise.”

 


	16. Titan

They continued on, forced to leave Renn there until after they finished the mission. A few hours later they came upon markings on the slimy wet wall. They were a warning of sorts. Valta looked at it excitedly. “This is like the Wall of Memories in Orzammar, but ancient. Very Ancient.” She said her face glowing with her barely contained excitement.

 

She studied it, pondering as she pointed at the scripture. “The words seem based in Dwarven, but I barely recognize this dialect.”

 

“Can you translate any of it?” Ayla asked with a hidden smile. Valta reminded her a bit of Solas when they’d find anything about the Fade or the Evanuris.

 

“Only fragments.” Valta told her, her tone sounding very distracted. “The language is very different from what we speak today.” She studied for several minutes as all of them waited warily, keeping their eyes peeled for more visitors. “This word keeps appearing: “Sha-Brytol.” I believe in means “Revered Defenders.”

 

“That’s quite a long stewardship.” Dorian commented.

 

“They attacked us because they’re protecting something…” Though Valta said this aloud, she wasn’t really talking to them. Her mind was still focused on the cave drawings. “Isatunoll… isatunoll… cut our tongues… entomb our bodies… watch over the Titan until it stirs.”

 

“So the warriors who attacked us must be the Sha-Brytol.” Ayla said what everyone was thinking.

 

“And they’re protecting the Titan.” Valta finished with an affirmative nod.

 

Ayla felt a sliver of hope. If the Sha-Brytol were watching over the Titan maybe they took her protection detail for the two Old Gods under their control and in doing so were protecting them too. Adhlean and Iveanis met her eyes with the same question of hope flickering in their gazes that she had in her own.

 

Everyone but Valta saw the exchange between the elves, everyone’s eyes risen in question at what the elves were thinking. Ayla, however, kept silent and instead noticed Valta’s crestfallen face.

 

“What is it, Valta?” Ayla asked. She knew already that it was about Renn.

 

“I can hear Renn’s objections.” She said softly, voice filled with sadness for a moment before a determined look became fixed upon her face. “Let’s keep moving. If more of these memories exist, they may have the answers we need.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

They continued on for hours, going farther in none of them daring to stop to rest in the event the Sha-Brytol found them, wanting to finish them off. Ayla had to reach the Titan to find out what happened to her charges and Valta wanted to see this finished for Renn as well as for herself. There wasn’t much talking other than when they came upon different directions to go in; deliberating which ones they should go in first.

 

At some point they came upon a bridge and all of them felt a change in the atmosphere. Something was different and Ayla again was struck by a certain theory but kept it to herself. She wasn’t sure if it was true or not and didn’t want to bring it up until she was given more answers to support it.

 

Valta commented about it being on the other side to which Varric commented with a predictable outcome, his voice laced with sarcasm. “My guess is another earthquake—that hits when we’re halfway across the bridge.”

 

“Watch your step.” Ayla replied with a grim smirk.

 

Just as Valta was about to step foot upon the bridge Ayla’s enhanced hearing came to their aid, giving her time to pull back the dwarf before she tumbled in the never-ending pit below. The bridge sparked and like a domino effect it crumbled into the abyss below. The Brytol had set explosives upon it, trying to keep them from making their way towards wherever they were guarding the Titan.

 

The others grumbled about the perils this mission kept throwing at them, but Ayla ignored them. She was busy looking for a way around or down. Her eyes lit up when she found a ledge just below them. Valta, too, had been looking for another way and their eyes met with a nod. Ayla hissed at the others, quieting them as she began leading them down until they were safely on the ledge and warily making their way into another cavern.

 

Along the way they found more carvings, these one talking about the Titan itself. Valta translated making Ayla more sure of her theory. All of her knowledge she had retained from her past life came to the forefront of her mind as Valta read the inscription. “It shapes the stone. It _is_ the stone. It sculpts the world within and without.”

 

“Wouldn’t something that can “sculpt the world” have to be rather… enormous?” Dorian questioned.

 

Ayla and Valta both chuckled. “It is called a Titan.” Ayla grinned cheekily at him.

 

“So it’s a “Shaper of the Stone,” like you?” Dorian ignored Ayla’s remark, his attention focused on Valta despite the small grin he was trying to hide.

 

“This implies that the Titans are actually sculptors—and our world is their clay.” Valta answered.

 

“If Titans “shape the stone” could they have actually created it?” Stroud asked. He had been quiet, watching the proceedings of everything that had been going on and keeping his opinions to himself.

 

“No.” Ayla, the other two elves, and Valta all said at the same time before Valta continued with a strange frown on her face at the other three of them agreeing with her. “The Stone must have existed first.”

 

“Then that means the Titan’s were the first “Children of the Stone.” Stroud continued.

 

Valta’s face scrunched up in slight pain at the thought. “That would have huge implications for my people.”

 

“It Titans can purposely reshape the world, the earthquakes could be the way they “sculpt the Stone.” Ayla said, giving a little of what she knew of the Titans. Now that she had a bigger idea of what they were more memories from other past lives were coming to the forefront of her mind.

 

But she kept it to herself for now, her brain muddled and not able to sort out everything especially since she was getting memories that weren’t just her own. Some of it was history that that came from the Well. Some of it came from Mythal’s memories about the war that wiped them out.

 

“But the quakes are destructive. Titans would make the world, not smash it to pieces.” Valta said shaking her head, trying to make sense of it.

 

“Depending on your perspective, change can be violent.” Ayla said, her voice holding certainty that made it sound wise as something clicked in her head. She knew now why she and all the Dalish were allergic to the Lyrium. Her suspicions matched up with all the memories. All of her companions looked at her in surprise, knowing something was evident in her expression. A piece of the puzzle had been revealed, now all she had to do was reveal it to them when she was ready.

 

“If this is true…” Valta turned around and looked at Ayla. She didn’t notice the change in the female elf, still trying to figure out something. “How could it be missing from the memories of Orzammar? Why would someone erase such an integral part of our history?”

 

“I have idea about that.” Ayla said. “But I am not sure if I am ready say anything yet. Not until I can be sure of it. We have to find the Titan and we are going to have to fight our way there.”

 

As if in answer to her determination, the cavern quaked and rumbled making them all unsteady on their feet. This was different from the other quakes and Ayla knew then that they were on the right track. She knew where they were.

 

“The Rhythm is louder than ever before. We’re close.” Valta said with a smile.

 

They hurried out of the wet cavern, coming upon a completely pure Lyrium Mine. Seeing it affirmed everything.

 

Varric let out loud laugh. “I just became the most popular dwarf in the Merchant’s Guild.” He said.

 

“No. You’re not. We’re not here to take this.” Ayla said a clear command in her voice. It shivered through them because it wasn’t the command of the Inquisitor but of someone they still didn’t a lot about. This was the Mistress of the Elements. The Commander of the Dalish.

 

“I meant as a joke, Inquisitor.” He said, a teasing tone to his voice even though he too felt a shiver run down his spine at the power her command held.

 

“All these Lyrium Veins… and they’re all completely untapped.” Valta said in major awe.

 

“The Sha-Brytol must mine the Lyrium somewhere—their weapons and armor are laced with it.” Ayla said aloud, though not to anyone in particular.

 

“Speaking of all this Lyrium…” Dorian said looking at all three elves in concern. “Your armor must be working if you are not being affected by this.”

 

“Actually, the armor isn’t needed.” Ayla said.

 

“How?”

 

“Because of the Titan.” Ayla answered cryptically.

 

“But I thought it was toxic to your people.”

 

“It is.” Iveanis chimed in. “But that’s so we don’t misuse it like all of the rest of the world does. Right now we are protected by the armor but also by something else.”

 

“By what?” Varric asked.

 

“All will be revealed soon.” Ayla smiled as she looked around for deciding to head left first. All throughout they came across more of the gears, collecting them.

 

As they continued on they battled more of the warriors who were set up in small groups now to delay them, trying to get them to turn back.

 

“Stop!” Ayla cried countless times. “I don’t want to harm you or the Titan!”

 

She tried tirelessly to get them to stop but if fell on deaf ears making her feel saddened every time they finished slaying them. This went on for days, hours, who knew anymore. Eventually they came upon the group that were guarding a weird wall that required a Lyrium device that somehow blew up the walls.

 

More and more skirmishes the further in they got. Finally, they found a spot hidden from the Sha-Brytol with another cave scripture. They decided to make camp there, all of them beyond exhausted from running who knew how many days. They’d since lost contact with Cullen, her crystal being unable to function this deep in the Lyrium Mine.

 

All of them sat around the campfire eating the last of their meat, which they made into a stew. Valta, however, had taken her food up to the scripture on the wall. All of them took turns sleeping Dorian and Bull taking the first rest while Stroud, Ayla, and Varric kept watch. They switched what they hoped was four hours later before waking up as refreshed as they could be. At that time Valta came up with a sigh.

 

“The attacks are getting worse.” She didn’t specify about the Brytol or the quakes but the observation could be said for both.

 

“We must be getting close to whatever they’re protecting.” Stroud voiced from behind the two leading females.

 

“I’ve deciphered this scripture. It says, “Only the pure may pass. All other will be punished.” Assuming the Sha-Brytol are the pure…”

 

“We’re the “others” who aren’t allowed to pass.” Ayla finished grimly. “They should’ve thought about that before taking what doesn’t belong to them.”

 

“Meaning your people?” Valta asked.

 

“And the two remaining Old Gods. I have to see this through because I am tasked with their protection. They cannot fall into the hands of Fen’Harel or the Darkspawn.” Ayla answered vaguely.

 

“Could the earthquakes be the punishment?” Valta asked more to herself then to the group.

 

Ayla grinned. Valta was almost there. Nearly had it figured out. Ayla wasn’t about to reveal it though. Hinting was much more rewarding for the dwarf. “You found Paragon Garal’s book by a damaged Lyrium Mine. And the new earthquakes destroyed _your_ mine.”

 

“But why would they want to destroy the Lyrium Mines?” Valta asked.

 

“I’m wondering what makes the Warriors, “pure.” Dorian thought aloud.

 

Varric entered his input then. “You spend long enough this far down, reason might not be your strong suit.” It was made partially as a joke but hinted at the dwarf’s businessmen ethic when it came to selling it all to the highest bidder. He didn’t understand why these dwarves were trying to keep these mines from being found.

 

“They do where sealed armor—to protect themselves from “Impurities”?

 

“Titans, the Sha-Brytol—this is much bigger than anything we expected.” Ayla said with a weary sigh.

 

“For all the Shaperate’s knowledge, I know so little.” Valta said with a note of hysteria in her voice before it became all-cryptic again as she looked back at the scripture. “This reads like a final warning. We must be nearing the source.”

 

 

 

 

Solas paced back and forth. He was beyond worried and frustrated. Nothing had been heard back from Cullen to Leliana in days or so his spies reported. It had been two weeks since she had last contacted her loyal Commander.

 

Just what the hell was going on down there? He wondered for the billionth time. Many times he had even started to equip himself for battle a the journey down there to find out if she needed him but each time Abelas had talked him out of it, getting him to see reason. He couldn’t give himself away, not now. He was so close to getting the power of the remaining Old Gods. With it, he’d have the power to bring down the Veil and free those he’d trapped for their greedy misdeeds.

 

He paced back and forth the fear for her life the more prominent of his thoughts. If he hadn’t left her he could swoop in and save her. Not a day didn’t go by he wish he could’ve stayed by her side. Oh, how he wished to see her smile at him again, to feel her lips upon his, to hear her say she loved him.

 

“You wish for her love. You had it, could’ve kept it. Why didn’t you?” Cole asked from his chair where he’d suddenly appeared. He was sitting in it, his feet propped up on the desk.

 

“Because I need to set things right for the elves first. I must release the Evanuris so they can lead our people to greatness once again.” Solas said, guilt etched on his face as he thought about how the elves were treated in this world.

 

“She wished for you to stay, too. She thinks about you often though now she’s filled with endless pain when she does.” Cole said. His face was blank as it normally was but then it changed to a frown. “I wonder if her pain could’ve been avoided had you stayed. You would’ve been there to save them all from those who seek to find you.”

 

“What are you on about, Cole?” Solas asked. The boy didn’t answer however. “You know, I used to understand your nonsensical babble but now I confess that even I don’t understand you.”

 

Cole chuckles. “Because you hear but can’t see. All the answers you left behind in the Fortress that once was in the Sky.”

 

“All the answers? Answers to what?”

 

“Everything you seek.” Cole answered. His face then changed again to one of wonder. “She enters into the unknown, a place long since forgotten. A change of fate is in the air, a destiny altered.”

 

 

 

 

They reached the end of the gloomy Lyrium Mine and entered into a floating paradise. An echo of something long since forgotten. They all gasped at the beauty and Ayla became bombarded with a mass of memories. The Evanuris had gotten the idea of Elvhenan from here after they had all but wiped out all the Titans.

 

They hadn’t seen light, vegetation, or any such thing in weeks. They’d been down there for what seemed like years, Valta excluded of course since she’d never been on the surface. Islands upon islands floated everywhere some up high, some below them. Some of them were connecting.

 

One of the islands was different than the rest. The moment Ayla saw it, she knew where they were and the reason for the quakes destroying the mines. At its center was a blue glowing pulsing object attached to the vines of the Lyrium that was spread throughout the whole paradise. This was the heart of the Titan, which meant they were inside it.

 

It rested on a platform with columns with a dome like feel to them. This attached to bridge which held a group of the Sha-Brytol who were guarding her fellow elves. Two of the elves were holding the Foci containing the souls of the two remaining Old Gods. Ayla, Adhlean, and Iveanis’ eyes met with worry as they saw how heavily the six elves were guarded.

 

“Those orbs look similar to the one Corypheus had.” Dorian commented. “How is that possible?”

 

“Because the foci, all of them, belong to the Dalish.” Adhlean answered.

 

“What?” Varric, Bull, Dorian, and Stroud all gasped.

 

“I’ll explain later. For now we must get down to that platform.” Ayla said.

 

Valta hadn’t been listening, her focus on the heart as she processed what that meant. “Nothing should surprise me anymore, but this…” she shook her head in amusement. “Wait. The rhythm we followed—we’ve found its source.” She sighed in frustration. “But not the Titan.”

 

“You’re wrong. The Titan is here.” Ayla said finally coming forward. “Don’t you feel it? Think Valta. Ever since we came down here, the Deep Roads felt _different_. Organic. You’ve been looking for the Titan the wrong way. It isn’t like us.”

 

“It’s huge. Big enough to change the world around it…” Valta said, the answer still evading her. She kept thinking, trying to figure out the hint as she paced back and forth.

 

The others were as confused as the female dwarf. Everyone except Ayla, Adhlean, and Iveanis. Though they didn’t have the memories that Ayla did, they did have what was left of the legends that their people had carried down through the ages. Not to mention the reason for them being all allergic to the Lyrium.

 

“We can’t see the Titan…” Ayla smiled, amused that the dwarf still hadn’t figured it out. “Because we’re _inside_ it.

 

She started down the bridge to their right in the hopes that it would eventually lead them down to the bridge where her people were being held captive. As they made their way they came across a determined group of the Sha-Brytol.

 

Valta halted and looked at Ayla and her group. “If I don’t survive, Orzammar must know the truth.” She said with fear clear in her voice.

 

Ayla didn’t say anything, keeping her disagreement of that to herself. Dorian, Adhlean, and Iveanis knew from her stone faced façade that she had no intention of telling anyone else about this. She was going to protect that Titan.

 

The Brytol warriors came forward then, weapons drawn. Ayla kept her weapons sheathed. “I don’t want to harm you! Please hear me! I mean you and the Titan no harm. I just want my people and those I am charged to protect to be freed.” She called out, hoping they would understand her.

 

But they attacked anyways and she was forced to use her arsenal. She only released her staff from its spot on her back, choosing to keep her true power hidden for now. As several of the warriors approached her she gritted her teeth as she said. “I didn’t defeat Corypheus to die down here.”

 

Dorian, Varric, and Bull all laughed at this as they began the battle dance they were so attuned to. All of them were a unit, one in which, knew each other’s moves and weaknesses. Having Stroud and the two elven men helped immensely as they fought their way through. Valta, too, was holding her own despite not having much fighting experience.

 

They beat the first group, Ayla using a spell to knock them out. She didn’t want to wipe them all out of existence. She left an ice wall to keep them imprisoned until they were safely across the bridge that led to the heart.

 

As they progressed, Valta wondered aloud. “Those structures… could there be a whole civilization in here?”

 

“A city in a Titan. Incredible.” Varric whistled.

 

“And the quakes haven’t damaged it.” Valta observed before they fell into silence as they continued on their path.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A while later they came upon another scripture, the last of the bunch and the earliest one ever recorded.

 

“Look… these are the only memories in this area.” Valta said in awe. “That phrase is “The Path of Purity.” And there’s a reference to… “Titan’s Blood”? It says the Sha-Brytol come here to… _drink_ it.”

 

“Of course. I’m surprised you haven’t figured it out yet. That down there is it’s heart, and the Lyrium is it’s life blood. That’s the reason for the quakes destroying the mines, the reason the Darkspawn avoided coming down here, and the reason the Sha-Brytol attacks anything that gets further down the Deep Roads than the third floor.”

 

“It’s defending itself.” Valta said as everything finally dawned on her. “But why are your people allergic?”

 

“Because they are our allies charged with protecting the Earth. Titans shape it, creating new lands so that life can grow and live.” Ayla explained. “When the Dalish drinks it or touches it we become ill. We used to be in line with the Titans but then the Evanuris came, wanting the hearts of Titans, the raw power of it.”

 

“Earlier I told you that the foci belonged to us but that isn’t true completely. The foci were made from the hearts of Titans. The Evanuris conquered the Titans, taking the hearts and fashioned them into these orbs to collect power. Once done they entrapped the souls of the Titans, enslaving them. With it they were able to steal any power they so desired, including ours.”

 

“Your power?” Dorian asked.

 

“Who I am in this world is very important and I can’t explain all of it since I don’t have all of the story myself. I only have vague memories from my past lives and from the Well’s power.” She told them keeping it vague.

 

“Past lives?” Varric asked before shaking his head. “The shit that happens to you is weird.” He remarked with a smirk, letting her know that he dropped the subject. Grinning at him, she twitched her head signaling that they should keep moving.

 

Soon enough they were making their way across the bridge to the heart where her men had been held captive. They’d been moved while Ayla and her group fought there way down to them. Ayla growled with frustration at being so close to getting back her charges and her stolen brethren.

 

They got closer to the heart looking around in the hopes of finding the men. Ayla sighed in relief seeing them on another bridge to the right. She stepped beyond the strange stone dome like columns and before she could reach it a strange pulse blasted out knocking Valta back out of the way, knocking her out.

 

As soon as the dwarf was out of the way a rock cage locked Ayla and her companions inside it. Realization dawned then that the columns were there for a purpose other than that of decoration. Ayla had a worried frown marring her face wanting to rush to Valta’s aid but the rock wall kept her from doing so. As she tried to look through the cracks to see if the dwarf was all right, a shattering sound echoed loudly bringing her attention to the center of the cage circle where the heart was still located.

 

The heart had pulled itself free from the veins it was pumping it’s blood through, shattering the veins in a shower of Lyrium crystal. Ayla had never been so happy to have an armor that protected her from it because had that Lyrium touched her she’d be done for. She looked around at her companions and saw that Adhlean and Iveanis had equally grateful reactions on their faces.

 

A rumbling sounded, the ground trembling slightly as rocks began rolling towards the heart until suddenly a veined entity slammed itself onto the pile creating an arm from the rocks. Ayla looked at the beast in amazement as it finished creating a body for itself.

 

It was clear it was simply protecting itself from them but Ayla didn’t want to harm it. She desperately wished it would understand that. Once its body was complete it roared at them, slamming its strange rock and Lyrium arms on the ground challenging them.

 

The others had already unsheathed their weapons but Ayla kept hers strapped to her person. “I don’t want to hurt you.” She said. “I only want my people and the two remaining Old Gods back.”

 

It ignored her, slamming its scorpion like arms down trying to stab her. She quickly jumped and rolled away along with the others. They all scattered out of the way. Ayla then unsheathed her daggers channeling her magic into them.

 

“Go for the legs.” She ordered the others. None of them needed to be told twice and all of them charged towards the tentacle-like legs. It was clear the Titan was rooted to the floor like that of a tree. They all went after them not thinking of anything but survival as they defended themselves against the creature. It was a hard battle one in which they all sustained injuries from it. All of them were fearful of being impaled by the sharp pointed limbs of the huge rock arms.

 

Ayla didn’t know how long this went on but she was aware that all of their energy was nearly depleted. At some point Dorian passed out, his magic used up completely. The tree had already smacked Varric, Adhlean, and Iveanis out leaving Ayla, Bull, and Stroud. They battled harder and finally the battle ended with Stroud and Ayla striking the final blows at the same time.

 

The heart exploded into a glowing orb of blue before disappearing. The three stood in striking poses ready to continue on if the battle wasn’t over but after a few minutes the rubble died down and filled the oasis with silence. Bull immediately ran to his fallen husband while Stroud checked on Varric. Adhlean and Iveanis were already awake but hadn’t moved from their spot. Ayla seeing that the two were safe ran to Valta.

 

The dwarf’s eyes opened and she slowly got to her feet. “Valta, are you hurt?” Ayla asked as the others came up behind her.

 

Valta groaned and then cried out clutching her head. “Too… loud… the song…”

 

All three of the elves eyebrows rose in equal surprised expressions. Ayla was the first one to shake herself free and came to the dwarf’s aid. “Don’t fight Valta. Embrace it.” She advised. She could hear it too though to her it was unintelligible voices.

 

“No… it hurts… stop!” The dwarf shouted as she stuck her hand out, a glowing blast coming out of it and nearly striking Ayla. Luckily Ayla had been ready for it, knowing it was going to happen. She had set up a force field around herself until the crisis passed. Valta breathed heavily for a moment staring at her hands in amazement. Then she looked up at Ayla and smiled. Ayla grinned back at her. “I am…” she tried to give voice to it but didn’t have the words, so she settled on, “it’s all right.”

 

“I know.” Ayla said knowing the dwarf was trying to make sure she knew she hadn’t meant to attack her.

 

“I don’t understand.” Valta said. “I was hit with raw Lyrium before the battle. It should’ve been poisoned me, but I… feel fine. Good, even.”

 

Ayla’s smile grew wider. “Valta, the reason you weren’t poisoned is because the Titan chose you.”

 

“What do you mean?” Valta asked in confusion.

 

Before Ayla could answer however, Varric inserted his own statement though it was more of a question. “You said the song was too loud, that it was hurting you.”

 

“It was… chaos. The rhythm I followed here, but magnified. It became overwhelming but it is gone.” She said, trying to explain though she herself didn’t fully understand what had happened.

 

“You almost killed Ayla. What happens the next time you lash out?” Varric asked his eyes narrowed with suspicion.

 

“I am in control. I would never harm the Inquisitor, or any of you for that matter.” She said.

 

“You cast some kind of spell.” Dorian said from Ayla’s left. “That shouldn’t be possible.”

 

“It wasn’t a spell. It was an accident.” Valta shook her head, trying to still makes sense of it.

 

“She’s right.” Ayla said, but nodded at Dorian. “But so is he in a way.”

 

“What are you on about, inquisitor?” Varric asked his and all of the other’s faces holding equal expressions of utter befuddlement at a dwarf performing magic.

 

“Tell us about the song, Valta. What you feel right now.” Ayla instructed with an encouraging nod.

 

“The stone is silent. The rhythm has fades and so have the tremors, but the song still echoes… it tells me things…” Valta said. She looked at Ayla with knowledge clear in her gaze. She now knew what exactly Ayla was and why she was here. Why she was so important to the world. She looked away and went on. “The Breach—that’s what disturbed the Titan. It is calm now that it has a connection with one of its children… with me.”

 

“We didn’t kill the Titan, did we?” Ayla asked with worry. She didn’t want to harm it.

 

“The Titan lives. This was just an echo. A guardian. You silenced it.” Valta explained. Ayla sighed with relief.

 

With that settled, Ayla turned away from Valta and headed to where the Sha-Brytol were holding her brethren captive. “Why have you taken my men? I know you are not with the Titan because otherwise it wouldn’t have led Valta down here to become pure.”

 

The savage dwarves didn’t bother with explaining; instead they went on the offensive. But Ayla’s eyes glowed with her power not even bothering with the battle. Her magic blasted out of her sending them to the floor in an instant, surprising everyone in her party but Adhlean and Iveanis.

 

“You will give me what I want.” She said with powered determination. The men came at her again but this time Ayla she sent out a ferocious Mind Blast that was combined with a little bit of her elemental magic sending them the floor instantly, the element of Air holding them down.

 

She didn’t kill them but went to her captured men and found most of them uninjured but severely malnourished. She was relieved to see them alive and what they protected still within their grasp. They’d kept themselves in a protective shield of magic, making sure the savage dwarves wouldn’t get a hold of the last two Great Spirits.

 

Ayla lowered their shield with her own magic, instantly sweeping them up in a healing bloom taking away any cuts, bruises, and restored their mana. As soon as they were healed to the best she could do they finally sagged with relief.

 

“ _Tyr’_ _ala'sylis’e_ _ttln!_ ” they all called out in relief and happiness. She took the foci’s from them and then looked to her party. They all watched her with fascination except her two brethren. They came and began conversing with the guardians of the orbs.

 

Ayla’s eyes met Stroud’s and motioned him forward. “I know you have only seen them after being corrupted and I fully understand if you decide not to choose this new course for you and your order. But before you decide, I’d like for you to touch the orbs and feel the pure souls within in the hopes that you understand just how important they are to the balance in this world. They need to be protected at all costs so that their powers and lives aren’t taken by the minions of Darkness or of the Agents of Fen’Harel, both of whom want use them for their personal agendas whatever they may be.” She spoke with a gentle tone with her wisdom coming through in spades.

 

Stroud’s face was unreadable but he came forward and stood directly in front of her. She held foci’s out in front of her, one in each hand, waiting for him to touch them, to see. Stroud reached out and hesitantly placed his hand on one of the orbs. At first, nothing happened, but then he gasped.

 

Ayla knew what he felt and saw. He felt the pure souls that slept within and saw the history of their power, lives, and battles from when the Earth all sang the same. From before the Veil. If he saw it all, that meant he was chosen to be so much more than a Blight defender. But he still had to decide to choose this path as all of them had at some time or other.

 

 

 

 

 

Several hours later they all journeyed back through the caves to the lift, the only one missing from their group was Valta. Now that she had connected with the Titan, she would stay down within to guard it at all costs. A couple of the elves that had been captured decided to stay behind and help Valta, wanting to also keep the last Titan alive and away from Fen’Harel as much as they were keeping the Olds Gods away.

 

Dorian and Valta improved the purple crystals, Dorian having had quite a few more than what he’d given Cullen, Leliana, and her. They tweaked them so that they all could remain in contact, adding the pure Lyrium to them and despite all of the elves fear of dying from their allergic reactions, acquiesced to having their blood taken for them. Strangely the Lyrium had no effect on them and Ayla wondered if maybe the pure version was, in fact okay, for them to be around. She knew none of them could ingest it, not that any of them wanted to. Their abilities were more powerful without the use of Lyrium but since they were allies with the Titan, had been since before she could remember, Ayla knew that the pure Lyrium was fine to be around.

 

They camped in their other camp after coming off the Lift, and Ayla used her crystal to contact Cullen. She told him that they were alive and the mission was a success. After hearing that they were all safe aside from Renn and Valta, whom she lied about having perished, not wanting to tell him of what really happened since some of the Legion were still around.

 

Before they had left they had all decided to say Valta had perished with Renn, both having died an honorable death. They brought back Renn’s body as proof and if anyone else asked about Valta, they’d concocted a story regarding how Valta had fallen down into the dark endless cavern after saving them from the monstrous beings that dwelled within. Those tales would keep the dwarves and anyone else save for Darkspawn away and that would be the end of that matter.

 

All through the journey back up to the surface Stroud kept silent, but Ayla could tell he was deep in thought. She left him alone, knowing this was a life-changing choice. A week later they finally made it to the Lift that would take up to the base camp. They were quite glad to not have found many Darkspawn, other than the few stragglers that had escaped the first time.

 

The minute they came up the Lift Ayla beamed at Cullen who was waiting for them at the ledge. He hugged her in celebration before greeting the others with nods of welcome.

 

After that they all packed up everything wanting to camp above the ground, all of them beyond wishing to see the sky again. They said their farewells to the remaining Legion, paying their respects to Renn before taking the last Lift up in two groups, afraid that too much weight would cause it to collapse since this one wasn’t as sturdy as the ancient ones.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Several hours after they surfaced, the spies within the Leliana’s camp scurried away towards the closest Eluvian, and going through to report to Fen’Harel.

 

Solas was reading an ancient book he’d discovered at Skyhold, one he hadn’t ever seen before. He’d snuck back while Leliana was gone, only going to the underground library. In the book he found a text regarding the Legend of the Daggers. He frowned with annoyance, not able to find whether the legend was true or not.

 

He looked up as the scouts came in. “She has finished with her mission.”

 

“And?”

 

“Apparently it was only met with utter disaster. She told everyone that between the massive horde of Darkspawn and some other creatures down there they lost the two key people leading the expedition. Where they ventured has been sealed up by Earthquakes and there is no way to get down there.” One of them reported.

 

“Hmm, it seems the location of the Old Gods was wrong or they’ve been moved. Bring back everyone and wait for further orders for now. Until I can find more we are to keep hidden. I fear someone in this world knows we are trying to gain power and seem to want to involve the Inquisitor.” Solas said. They bowed slightly before leaving him to his troubled thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO! The three chapters took forever!!!! So much to write. I have to tell you... I was having hissy fits with completing it since it was being so elusive through some of it. I also needed a break to recharge my batteries. Hope you all enjoyed these three chapters using The Descent DLC.


	17. A Change in Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayla comes back to her estate resting as she waits for Straud and his fellow Wardens make a decision while guarding the two orbs within her study. Will the Wardens join her cause and change their fate? 
> 
> Alyssa, Solas' spy and casual plaything finds something out about the Inquisitor and gets caught. Will she tell Solas or will she take heed of the Inquisitor's threats?

Nobody said a word since they came back up to the surface. Scout Harding had whispered to them that Leliana believed they’d had spies amongst them sent by Fen’Harel. Apparently, Leliana had caught one of them though she had kept her findings a secret using one of her own agents to keep an eye. So they packed up the camp, their work done and began to ride out of the Stormcoast to make their way back to her estate. Though this time, Ayla had Stroud and the few Wardens break off from them, a diversion so that if any of the agents were still spying on them, it would seem like they were all just parting ways. She wanted the spies to think the Wardens were only there to help them get past the Horde of Darkspawn.

 

Ayla then had Harding part ways, the dwarf going back to Skyhold where she was still stationed to be of service to Leliana. Leliana, however, rode back to the estate with Ayla, the elves, Dorian, Cullen, Bull, and Varric. She was expected to tell her own side of what happened while they were down below in the never ending Deep Roads. Some of the tremors had cost them a few people. Most of them fell into the giant hole, not having enough stability on the ground causing them to fall to their deaths.

 

It took them a week to get back to her estate, all of them beyond tired. Once within the walls of her home they all broke off to go rest leaving a baffled Alyssa to stare after them when they didn’t respond to her greetings. Josie shrugged and simply went back to her own study relaxing now that the Inquisitor was back and able to help her.

 

The next morning Ayla sat in her study, her face anxious as she looked at the orbs. The minute she placed them in there she ordered nobody else to enter. When she left the room she placed heavy wards, making sure the person who was not permitted to enter met with a terrible fate.

 

Every second they were within her estate, Ayla became more and more anxious. She didn’t want them there for long, afraid that the Dread Wolf would soon sense their presence and come battle for them. She waited now, hoping that the Wardens would accept a new destiny. While down in the Deep Roads, she had collected several vials of Darkspawn blood and she had everything ready. All she needed now was the Wardens and a location where they would never be seen by enemies or allies alike.

 

A knock on the study door broke her out of her thoughts. A dangerous look came upon her face as she gathered her magic, ready to attack if the person on the other side tried to enter without permission.

 

“Inquisitor?” Josie called from the other side. Ayla relaxed slightly and called out a commanding “yes” to her not bothering to open the door or give her ambassador permission to enter. “May I come in? We have several matters of great importance to discuss.”

 

“No.” Ayla said. Nobody would be allowed in here. But she knew she couldn’t put off the matters with which Josie needed her for. She’d been away for almost two months so she had a lot to catch up on. She thought for a moment and then added. “I will meet you in the library in fifteen minutes, Josie.”

 

“Of course, Inquisitor.” She heard the light curiosity in the woman’s tone. She was the only one nearly fully in the dark about everything that had transpired in the Deep Roads. Ayla wanted it to kept that way for a good long while, necessary for when she was called away on missions and Josie would be able keep up an innocent front and could tell the nobles of Orlais and Fereldan that she was away on Inquisition business.

 

 

 

 

 

Ayla entered the library precisely fifteen minutes later sitting down in one of the reading chairs beside Josie.

 

“Hello Josie.” Ayla greeted with a genuine smile. It’d been about two months since she saw her ambassador.

 

“Inquisitor.” The Antivan woman smiled in response before starting in on what she’d missed for the last two months.

 

A half hour of going over all that had been fixed across Thedas, a lot of what Corypheus destroyed back to normal or made new. Homes built for those who had lost theirs, some were taught how to farm so that they could earn income from the crops, and some were recruited to help rebuild some of the Chantries.

 

They also went over a number of invitations, marriage proposals to her and Cullen, and other society events when Adhlean entered the room, coming to her side, and bent down to whisper something in her ear. Her face brightened at whatever was said, making Josie immensely curious again at what was being kept a secret from her.

 

“Anything else of importance, Josie?” She asked the woman as stood up.

 

“Um,” Josie looked at Ayla with a smile. “Queen Anora has requested your presence at the castle at your earliest convenience. She says she won’t take “no” as an answer.”

 

Ayla paled at this wondering what the queen wanted with her. Then she remembered the way she had looked between Alistair and herself when they’d returned from their mission in that Goddess-awful jungle of death. Did she figure out that they had slept together? Was she to be hanged because of it?

 

She shook herself and put it out of her head, her other task more important for the moment. “Let her know I have accepted her invitation and will visit in two days.” She told Josie. “Let her know I will be bringing a companion with me.”

 

“As you wish, Inquisitor.” Josie bowed her head having risen when the female had.

 

Ayla quickly swept out of the room with Adhlean, leaving the woman to her burning curiosity.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Somewhere in another part of the world, Solas was currently ordering his agents to once again search the deep roads to find the Old Gods slumbering spirits.

 

They left immediately leaving Solas to his thoughts. Alyssa had been reporting that none of the party had found anything of use in the Deep Roads. But the Inquisitor had been shut into her study, not allowing anyone to come in and bother her.

 

Solas found this odd, especially with the Inquisitor keeping her study heavily warded from what his scout told him. So the trip down there wasn’t a total failure… but if it wasn’t a failure… what exactly did she find? Had she found the Old Gods? Had she located them, when his own scouts couldn’t locate their resting place?

 

His head was pounding from the stress. He couldn’t decide how to proceed. He needed to find out if she had found them but he was afraid. What if she had? He would have to come take them from her. Would she protect them, keep them from falling into the wrongs hands, like his? Or would she take their power for herself? Either way it would come to a battle and if so he would have to remove her from the equation, especially if she refused to hand them to him.

 

He sighed in utter frustration. Why? Why had everything gone wrong with the Veil? If it hadn’t nearly destroyed the world and he hadn’t been forced to take a thousand year nap she wouldn’t have been put in the middle and he wouldn’t be conflicted. He still didn’t understand what went wrong. His spell should’ve worked in separating the worlds with no damage to what would’ve been the sanctuary for the slaves of the greedy Evanuris.

 

“So many unanswered questions. You fear she will die at your hand.” Cole said as he popped into existence. “Just remember, an enemy can attack but only an ally can betray you, and betrayal is always worse.”

 

A memory came to Solas’ mind of himself saying that exact line to the Inquisitor. If only she had taken the warning.

 

“Both entwined with fate, destined to love one another but to be set against each other.” Cole spouts. “I wonder will you save each other or kill each other instead.”

 

“What are you talking about, Cole?” Solas finally asked.

 

“You are still blind, cannot see that _she_ is the key. You cannot redeem yourself without her and she cannot be saved without you.” Cole speaks like he is almost chiding him like a teacher to his student before shaking his head and popping out as quickly as he poofed in.

 

Solas scratched his head for several long minutes before putting it out of his mind and focusing on getting Alyssa into the Inquisitor’s study to make sure she didn’t have what he’d been searching for.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

That night Ayla snuck into her study after the inhabitants of her estate all were in their beds. She had placed a set of clothes inside that afternoon after Adhlean had come to her in the library during her meeting with Josie.

 

Her ears twitched occasionally, listening for any noise within the estate that wasn’t ordinary as she quickly removed her nightgown and began dressing in the clothes she had set in her chair.

 

She donned an all black flowing dress made of chiffon with an armored corset and shoulders covered in a cape-looking style that kept her neck fully concealed giving her an important regal look. She left her feet bare and added a long black hooded cloak around her shoulders. She brought the hood up over her head tucking her long maroon hair within and keeping her half moon circlet that decorated her forehead hidden so it wouldn’t give her away. Next she added leg straps armed heavily with throwing knives. The dress was slit up to mid thigh on both sides of the skirt leaving her legs to move freely if she needed. On her hips she had a pouch full of the vials of Darkspawn blood on one side and another pouch with the foci on the other side. 

 

Ayla strapped her staff to her back and her daggers, which were normally equipped to her hips, were sheathed by her ribs, the corset made specifically with that in mind. Satisfied that she had everything she needed walked to the secret door and entered into and journeyed through the hidden passages until she came out through a panel in her mare’s stable.

 

Seranni nickered softly in greeting at seeing her master, bringing a small smile to Ayla’s face. “Hello, beautiful. Shall we enjoy a nice night ride this evening?” She asked her horse as she petted her nose before climbing on to the horse’s back with no sattle or reins of any kind.

 

“She isn’t the only one looking quite fetching this evening, Buttercup.” A distinguished male voice said from the shadows.

 

Ayla froze in fear for a moment before realizing it was only Dorian. He was right on time and looking at her with a twinkle in his eye.

 

“Are you saddling a horse or no?” She asked with a raised eyebrow, ignoring his comment though her own eyes glittered in amusement.

 

“I already did. I got here a few minutes before yourself.” Dorian informed her.

 

“Good. Mount up and lets go.” She ordered. Using signals in her legs Seranni began her gallop out of the stables with Dorian closely behind her.

 

They rode hard and fast in case any of Fen’Harel’s Agents had been watching their flight from the castle. Ayla only hoped the other were able to get out on their own without being followed as well. They met up with Morrigan, Leliana, and Cullen at the fork in the road that led to Denerim Castle or the one that continued on to the Hinterlands. They took the road to the Hinterlands, before divvying off into the forest where she met up with Adhlean and Iveanis at least an hour or two later.

 

 

 

 

 

Meanwhile, back at the estate, Solas entered the estate through the front doors as if he owned the place. It was quiet, everyone asleep.

 

He looked longingly up the staircase, severely tempted to go upstairs to the Inquisitor’s rooms, just to catch a glimpse of her sleeping but he couldn’t deviate from the reason he was here. Alyssa was already waiting at the study her expression frantic. She didn’t want to be caught, actually liking her position there.

 

“I thought you said it was heavily warded?” Solas hissed in a quiet whisper that only the two elves could hear.

 

“It was. Still is.” She flung magic, an enchantment-detecting spell. She was right. It was heavily warded but not nearly as powerful as he thought. She had described it like something bad was going to happen.

 

Grumbling under his breath, he easily used his power to slip into the study undetected. There was a war room like quality to it that he knew must be where her and her advisors met for important matters.

 

He looked around sensing no powerful magic of any kind other then the normal trace of Ayla’s magic and the her rose and jasmine though both were several hours old. He sighed in relief that she wasn’t in possession of the foci’s of the Old Gods.

 

As he passed to leave her study he saw several invitations to balls and gatherings on the desk, most of them just wanting her to make an appearance to entertain them with her performances or to gain importance with society but the one from Queen Anora struck him as odd since she was basically demanding her to visit her, but not at some ball. She was requesting a private meeting. Were they friends? He wondered briefly. He knew she had a friendship with King Alistair but if he recalled she didn’t much like the Queen when they had met at Redcliffe after the time travel fiasco.

 

Solas shook himself of questions he couldn’t answer, deciding to put those in the same category as the nonsense that Cole had been sprouting to him over the past year or so. Ayla’s life since he’d left was not his business, no matter how curious he was.

 

He left the study and ordered Alyssa back to his castle in the between worlds. He was stressed and needed a night of relieving the tension. She was closest to Ayla in looks, which is why he had chosen her all those months ago when he’d needed to get Ayla out of his mind. It hadn’t worked of course because now he just imagined it was her.

 

They both left the estate leaving it behind, none the wiser that the Inquisitor had outmaneuvered them already.

 

 

Ayla, her two advisors, Dorian, and Morrigan arrived at their destination. Her clan, the one Deshanna had found sanctuary in after their clan had been murdered.

 

Stroud and all the Wardens that wanted to change their destiny came out of the trees the minute she arrived and had dismounted with help from Dorian. “Are you sure this is want you all want? Like your introduction into your order there is no going back.” She asked as she removed her cloak being careful to not slice herself with her daggers. The group gasped at her attire, her beauty striking in the full moonlight.

 

“We have decided to change our fate.” Stroud said with strong determination echoed just as strongly by his comrades.

 

“Alright then. Let us begin.” She said and then turned to Deshanna. “Are the circles ready?”

 

“Yes,” her Keeper said. “Just waiting on the blood and the foci’s.”

 

Ayla nodded as she headed toward the circle, bringing both of her daggers with her. She stopped at the fire on the way, cleansing the blades before continuing on her way to the circle handing one of the daggers to the woman.

 

The circles were huge, what with eighty of the Wardens there to be a part of the change. In the middle of the circle was a podium of sorts, with four chalices. They were familiar to her but she’d never actually seen one before. The Wardens gasped at seeing the ritual chalices they’d all had drunk from when they’d passed their first tests for the order.

 

“How did you get a hold of those?” Stroud asked. “I’d thought they’d all been lost?”

 

“The Hero of Fereldan and Alistair found one during their journey to defeat the Archdemon. Lynx entrusted it to Morrigan. Morrigan and Deshanna searched for more of them while we were in the Deep Roads.” Ayla explained but didn’t elaborate further as she stepped up to the podium.

 

Everyone followed her in to the circle with her two advisors, Dorian, and Morrigan staying outside of it. They were only there as witnesses.

 

Ayla didn’t glance at anyone after her brief explanation, letting Deshanna guide them to where they needed to stand. She removed the vials of Darkspawn blood from her pouch and poured all ten of them inside the four chalices. Then she brought up her curved dagger and sliced open her wrist adding her blood to the Darkspawn blood. Cullen and Leliana gasped at how big the cut was but then stood surprised when her hand glowed green, her cut healed instantly a moment later as if it’d never happened.

 

Next, one by one all of the elves within this clan and the Keepers from the other sister clans came one by one to do the same, using her dagger but they only cut a little slash before holding it over the goblets.

 

Once this was completed Ayla turned to Stroud. “I need all eleven of the senior Wardens to come forward starting with the leader all of you have chosen to lead you. You, too, shall add your blood to the goblets.” She told them, her voice void of any emotion. She wasn’t the woman they knew; she was a priestess about to change the hands of fate.

 

Stroud came forward immediately and stood in front of the alter waiting. He looked out at the fellow senior wardens who were deciding if they still wanted to do this, all uneasy and unsure. “Come now my brothers and sisters. Do you want the world to remember us as what Corypheus tried to use us for? He controlled the Calling, that which would bring us to death in the Deep Roads. We have been shunned by every nation, no one wanting to remember our deeds from before. But this choice can make a difference, we can keep further Blights from ever happening, keeping these pure spirits protected from Darkness. Aiding the Dalish in their mission to keep the world in balance, to not let these powers be used for evil gain.” He spoke out to them, a speech of determination. “I know this path is not secure, but neither is the one we currently are on. This way we will never be used for evil again.”

 

“Well said Warden Commander.” Ayla finally smiled before addressing the group herself. “If you truly wish to redeem yourselves as an order this is your only chance. The world is a dark and cruel place. Many would use this power to further their own agendas, use it to bring down the Veil releasing those who have the darkest of hearts upon the world and destroying the light in the world. I can’t promise this path will be all of yours. Like the ritual you all took, this is much like it. You will be tested. Your souls will be tested to determine if you will be strong enough to not be turned to Darkness. You will all be counted on to protect all life starting with guarding these Oldest and Purest of souls.”

 

“If they are so pure, how is it they were corrupted into Archdemons?” One woman asked, her gaze beyond wary. She was suspicious of this whole affair.

 

“Haven’t you heard the saying, my dear?" Ayla smiled kindly. “Evil isn’t born, it’s made. You will be shown the truth of the battle that has been going on since Earth and all her dimensions came into existence if you are chosen for this path.”

 

Several nods came from the pack and five of the senior wardens came forward to stand with Stroud. Then after several more minutes of indecision the last five joined their comrades.

 

“Now do you trust Stroud to be your leader from this point going forward?” Ayla asked the group. All gave unanimous affirmative nods and grunts of assent. With that decided, Stroud stepped up holding his hand out for the dagger, but Ayla shook her head lightly pulled his hand toward her and did they deed herself mumbling some incantation over it has she turned his arm around to allow his blood to join the others. The ten commanders followed his lead, giving her their arms and allowing her to do what she needed to progress the ritual.

 

Once that was taken care of she had them change formation. Everyone not apart of the inner circle was made to circle around enclosing the commanders in the inner circle, the other wardens now creating and outer circle. But it didn’t stop there, because the elves enclosed the Wardens as well while Deshanna took each of the Wardens’ hands and made a small slightly deep point in the center of both palms. She then passed that dagger to the elves that circled around them to allow them to do the same with their palms while Deshanna cleansed the Wardens.

 

Dorian, Cullen, Leliana, and Morrigan watched all of this. None of them had ever seen anything like it, not even Cullen and Morrigan who had witnessed the magic of the elves and the circles that Ayla had shown them.

 

When everything was ready Deshanna joined her brethren and waited for Ayla to begin.

 

“As you all know the Grey Wardens were founded during the first Blight when all of humanity stood on the verge of annihilation. So it was that the first Grey Wardens drank of Darkspawn’s blood and mastered the taint. That is the source of your power but tonight we come here to change destiny. Grey Wardens are you absolutely sure you wish to proceed. I know during the ritual before you weren’t allowed to change your minds but I am given you a chance now.” She stood waiting a moment, looking out at all of them before nodding and continuing on. “Everyone turn to the East.”

 

Everyone moved in sync. “I call to and summon wind to purify and aid us in our journey to change the hands of Destiny. I am wind and She is me, as I will it so mote it be.”

 

Wind came gushing through swirling around everyone inside the circles before swishing around the outer circle where the elves repeating the incantation.

 

They all then turned to the South with the Wardens’ eyes all widening in surprise as they did it without being told, the magic already to powerful to stop. “Fire keeps us warm in the darkest of winters. It also fuels our righteous fury when we arise in battle to defend life. Protect us as we change the hands of Destiny tonight. I am fire and She is me, as I will it so mote it be.”

 

A flame roared to life from the spot Stroud was located and ignited the circle around them before

 

They all turned North. “Earth is home and hearth, the place we feel safe and free. Without her we wouldn’t heal. Grow and aid us in changing the hands of Destiny. I am Earth and She is me, as I will it so mote it be.”

 

Cullen and Morrigan frowned. Ayla had changed the way she did the ritual, having always used Earth last. They all turned West. “Water is life, she is everything that the living need to grow. From the trees to the birds in the sky. Without her we would all die. She is our blood. I am Water and She is me, as I will it so mote it be.”

 

They all faced the center once again. “She is our soul, the Light within everything. That which Darkness threatens to extinguish with the tainted abominations it makes. We must protect her and the purest of all things. Spirit, the Goddess that makes it possible for us to live and exist with feelings and choices at all. I am Spirit and She is me, as I will it so mote it be.”

 

Everyone’s soul felt light despite the intense ritual taking place, and the orbs throbbed as the souls of the Old Gods responded to Ayla’s power over the elements. “As Mistress of the Elements and Guardian of the Old Gods, I request that little bit of their essence flow into the chalices and complete this potion. As I will it so mote it be.”

 

A rush of colors mixed into a form of purple before lifting a silvery pear like fog from the foci and danced over into the goblets making them glimmer before settling down.

 

Ayla looked out at her captive audience and spoke to them. “Come forth and take a sip from the goblets. Like with drinking just the Darkspawn blood those of you will go through a similar initiation. Those who survive will be fully immune to the Taint. You will never feel the negative affects of it again. You’ll be able to sense the Darkspawn but that will help you keep these souls safe. The rest you will discover on your own. I know not what will change with your powers, only you will once you’ve been shown the way.” She explained.

 

She looked at Stroud then, signaling for him to come forward. He came with no hesitation, his purpose clear. He took a sip of one chalice and then handed it to the next Commander as he backed away as to not fall and spill the blood as his vision became supremely blurry.

 

Just like with the first ritual, his eyes turned completely white before doing something new and glowed a glowing blue similar to Ayla’s when she had taken the Well of Sorrows power.

 

Stroud was then showed the truth of everything that had happened to get them to the point of the Calling being ill used by Corypheus. He saw what Ayla truly was, all of her past lives and her fight with the help of the Old Gods to keep Darkness from consuming everything. He saw how the Evanuris, greedy for power, riches, fame had stolen what hadn’t belonged to them. How the Veil was created and how Ayla had saved them all my giving up her life to keep whomever activated her stolen magic from destroying all of the worlds. He gasped at how many different worlds there were all depended on the life of this one thriving or everything would be gone.

 

He saw the Dalish send the Old Gods to sleeping the foci made from a portion of a Titan’s heart, given to them by the Titans to help protect the world.

 

The vision changed to show the Magisters crossing the Fade physically and entered what was the Golden City, the city of Arlathan lured there by what they thought were the Old Gods they so worshipped. It wasn’t Dumat they found, but someone claiming to be him. He offered the Magisters the power and glory the group had sought. They accepted and in doing so tainted the black city, making it become a place for Darkness to dwell and became the first Darkspawn. They were cast out to do Darkness’ bidding, finding the guarded tomb of Dumat annihilating the Old Soul’s guardians and with one touch of their blood upon the foci, he began to be corrupted.

 

He awoke, taking the form of a dragon and attempted to fight it but without the Mistress of the Elements not reborn yet, he had nobody to help him. He couldn’t pass his power into her safe-keeping or have her kill him before he turned. Hence the First Blight was born devastating millions.

 

His vision returned then and he looked at Ayla with wide eyes, seeing how important her part in history and every world she was. He looked around for a moment seeing his mirrored expression upon the faces of his fellow commanders, all of them having passed. But they lost about twenty-five of their men, some of them clearly able to withstand whatever had them not passing through.

 

Once all of the potions were drank the chalices were emptied by the Elements sucking them up into their purple cloud, and channeling it back into the Earth as was only right.

 

As the last of the chosen Wardens finished being shown the history, Stroud and the commanders all bowed down to Ayla, followed by all of the rest of the Wardens. They felt renewed, the Taint no longer giving them reason to fear any upcoming Blights for now they were the new Guardians of the two remaining Old Gods. They could sense the power and life within the foci and they looked to Ayla as their liege-lord. For she was the Guardian of them all. If she were to perish they would all be doomed because there were forces at work in this time that would shake the worlds forever. All of the could feel it in the air just as Ayla had sensed it with them.

 

Ayla stood, hallowed in the moonlight like a queen or Goddess sent to help them all. Nobody would ever see just how important she was unless she entrusted them with her secrets, something her people kept closely guarded for fear of the greedy and power hungry people to try and use it for their own gain.

 

“Thank you, Guardians. You have just become an integral part in this battle to keep the balance.” She bowed her head slightly in respect to them. She then picked up the orbs and stepped off the platform, and handed both of the foci to Stroud. “I leave these in your hands. Go forth and protect them. Keep them from the hands of the Darkspawn and from those of Fen’Harel. Both seek them, one for obvious reasons and the other not yet known.”

 

 

Ayla felt their lives through her being and she knew she wasn’t going to like some of what they were to battle in the future because she would soon be able to feel when one of their souls’ would be extinguished. “I feel you all linked to me, as you will soon find out. We will be able to communicate more thoroughly than with missives or sending someone to inform one another. If you need to contact me you will be able to send it through your minds.”

 

“Thank you for changing our mission, giving us a more meaningful purpose.” Stroud came forward with a hand across his heart. “We will not fail you.”

 

“May I suggest the first hiding place you can be sure none of the Darkspawn, nor the Agents of the Dread Wolf would think to look?” She asked.

 

“Where might that be?”

 

“Where I took on the Jaws of Hakkon.” Dorian’s eyes went wide in surprise at that information. He had been there when she had fought Zazikel, the Archdemon of the Second Blight who went missing. He had tried to keep himself away from the Darkspawn and the rest of the world, not wanting to hurt anyone. He lured the First Inquisitor there, knowing the man that was not only a descendent of one of Ayla’s reincarnations but a great grandfather or so of the current Mistress of the Elements.

 

Dorian, Cullen, Leliana, and Morrigan had been silent up until then but Dorian spoke up. “But aren’t the Jaws worshippers still there?” He asked.

 

“No.” Ayla said, looking at him. “The Dalish, with the help of the Clan of the Bear Stronghold finished them off after we left. The Bear Stronghold knows who I am, since their bear is another type of spirit, similar to an Old God herself. She is their Goddess. That bear told them everything about me the minute we defeated Corypheus.”

 

The four looked bewildered and if Ayla didn’t know any better, she’d think their eyebrows would’ve gone missing at this point since it seemed they all wore equal forms of shock on their faces. Their eyebrows were so high up on their foreheads that she wondered if they would be frozen there from now on.

 

“Where is this place?” Stroud asked. She didn’t answer him aloud though, for her mind thought it and it appeared in his head instantly with a detailed map. He flinched for a moment before realizing this was part of the new power she spoke of. “We will journey there immediately.” He bowed again, along with all of the commanders before they all began clearing out of the Dalish camp.

 

With that accomplished Ayla dismissed the elements, sending them instead to guard the Wardens on their journey and began to help clean up the ritual.

 

As soon as things were cleared and packed up in the arravals Ayla hugged Deshanna with a tender smile for her Keeper. “Head to the forest where the Weres now reside. Inform them of the new progressions in the new order of Wardens. Stay there. It is safe in that forest. Spirits all abound to protect the clans if we should need it.”

 

“Of course, Ayla. Safe Journey back to Denerim, _Dalen_.” Deshanna replied.

 

Morrigan walked up to Ayla. “I will be going with them, if you haven’t anything you need me to do.”

 

“You may go where you wish, Morrigan. I am glad I can count on you for this.” She said as she mounted Seranni.

 

“Wish I knew more of what the Wardens were talking about regarding you but alas you must keep your secrets.”

 

“You will learn when I am ready for you too. Just as the world too will learn.” Ayla replied mysteriously, sounding a lot like Cole. She looked at Cullen, Leliana, and Dorian. “Same with them.” She added before signaling Seranni to begin the gallop home.

 

 

 

 

The next morning, just shy of eleven, Ayla found herself standing outside the Denerim castle looking at it warily.

 

“Regretting your indiscretion with the king on the ship are we?” Dorian smirked at her.

 

Ayla blushed and glowered at her best friend. She had told him of their tryst and he had been teasing her ever since. He insisted that she felt more for Alistair than she let on but she was adamant that she didn’t. Her heart cried out for Solas. She admired Alistair but that was all.

 

“No, it’s not that.” She replied. “I am confused as to why the Queen invited me to spend an afternoon with her.”

 

“Maybe she is curious about you. You are quite the legend, my dear.” He said.

 

“Maybe.”

 

Taking a deep breath, Ayla dismounted Seranni and walked through the open courtyard. A stable hand was there a second later; taking their horses in hand and leading them away to the stables while the two Inquisition members were escorted inside.

 

She was announced to the queen whom was waiting in a parlor of sorts. “Inquisitor,” She smiled invitingly, bowing her head in polite respect.

 

“Your majesty,” Ayla returned with a copying bow.

 

“I am pleased you could make it.” Anora said after greeting Dorian. They all sat down on the elegant sofas in the center of the room. A small table sat in between them with tea ready to be served.

 

“I’m honored and well…” Ayla paused, trying to find a way to not offend this royal. “I admit I am a little confused as to why you wanted to get to know me.”

 

Anora laughed her face crinkling with utter amusement. She was a beautiful woman and though Ayla was weary she felt that the queen was much warmer than she let the world see. Ayla, like anyone in the world, had of course heard of everything that had happened during the Fifth Blight regarding Loghain. Many rumors had called this woman a cold and unfeeling queen, one who'd had conspired with her father to take the thrown for themselves but Ayla didn’t get that feeling from her.

 

“I have heard so much about you from everybody, including my own husband. Though my husband’s stories are way different then the world’s since he knows you as a person rather than an enigma. Quite taken with you, he is. Haven’t seen him this interested in anybody since his beloved sacrificed herself to the Archdemon after he chose to become king and wed me.” She explained as she picked up the teapot. Her eyebrows rose in a question as she looked at the tea and back at them. They both nodded their heads in agreement at the offer. Anora poured the tea into three cups as she continued. “I find you fascinating. I thought I’d get to know you and perhaps befriend you as well?”

 

“Befriend me?” Ayla was blown away. She knew her husband had feeling towards her but wanted to befriend her? Apparently her shock and confusion were in evidence on her face because Anora laughed.

 

“Inquisitor, my husband and I married for political reasons only. I don’t love him nor he I. We are wonderful friends which makes ruling Fereldan easier but we both have our one love. I loved his half brother, Cailen with all my heart.” She said. “I felt horrible with how he chose me over Lynx, afraid that Fereldan would turn on him if he took her as his wife and queen. He, a bastard, was already looked upon with disdain from most of the nobles of this kingdom. He told me of your encounter on the way back to Fereldan. I harbor no ill will towards you.”

 

“He confides in you.” Ayla said her mind still reeling from it. “He’s asked me to be his mistress.”

 

Dorian gasped from beside her. She hadn’t told him this yet seeing as how she had been busy with other matters for one and she was still deciding on it, not sure what she wanted now that she wasn’t taking regular lovers after the performances.

“Did he really?” the man asked with glittering excitement in his eyes.

 

“Indeed. I am the one who suggested it.” Anora announced causing them both to turn and stare at her with their mouths open in shock.

 

“Why?” Ayla finally asked after several minutes of intense silence.

 

“I want him to be happy.” The Queen said but then started coughing randomly. She covered her mouth as she did, her face turning red from the strength of it.

 

“You Majesty, are you alright?” Ayla said rushing to the Queen’s side.

 

Ayla rubbed Anora’s back, trying to comfort her, not sure if she was choking. After several minutes the fit subsided, the Queen’s face sweaty from not being able to breathe well during the fit.

 

Once she had composed herself she straightened and apologized and thanked Ayla. “Don’t mind that. My tea just went down the wrong pipe.” She assured them. Ayla’s eyes narrowed suspiciously but didn’t press the woman. “Tell me, Inquisitor… have you decided on what answer you will give him?” She asked.

 

“I don’t really know if it would be a good idea, Your Majesty.” Ayla replied clearly pained.

 

“None of that “Your Majesty” talk. Please call me Anora. This conversation is too intimate for such titles.” Anora said.

 

“Then I would like you to call me Ayla.” Ayla answered in kind.

 

“Now why is being his Mistress a bad idea?” Anora asked her eyes nailing Ayla.

 

“Because I can’t return his feelings that he harbors to me. It wouldn’t be fair or right. I have a soulmate, one I pine for with every fiber of my soul.” Ayla explained.

 

“If I recall he gave you a no strings attached invitation. He knows of your love for another. But he would be good to you. Wouldn’t you’d rather find some sort of way to move on rather than keep hopelessly waiting for this soulmate of yours to return?” Anora pointed out like Cullen kind of had. “It is clear he doesn’t plan on returning.”

 

“But what would the world think?” Ayla tried to supply as an excuse. “I am the Inquisitor and it is important that I don’t sully the reputation I have paved for the Inquisition. I don’t want to bring more damage to them then I already have.”

 

“Ayla.” Dorian spoke from the other side of the room. “That ship sailed a long time ago. The minute you put on a raunchy performance in your estate your reputation changed. Society already thinks you are a rather promiscuous woman.”

 

“Wouldn’t you want to fine some sort of contentment with someone you have some attraction to, someone you already care for in your own way?” Anora asked taking Ayla’s hands within hers. “I know you care for Alistair. It’s hard not to and you wouldn’t have slept with him if you didn’t feel any attraction to him. Both of you were ticking time bombs on that mission you went.”

 

“Phew. If you had been on that ship you could smell the pheromones coming off them whenever they fought.” Dorian laughed, fanning himself making Ayla blush a deep crimson that nearly matched the shade of her hair.

 

“I am still unsure.” Ayla said, not wanting to give in.

 

The two both sighed. “Take a little longer to think about it, Inquisitor. Think about what you want.” Anora advised as she rose from the settee they were sitting upon. “Thank you for joining for this gathering. I find you a breath of fresh air compared to the normal ladies of the court who are so dull with their polite chit chat about the weather.”

 

Ayla laughed at this. “It is rather boring listening them drone on and on about things like that. Not aloud to think for themselves.”

 

Anora and Dorian joined in as the two rose. “Well then, I shall look forward to more of these gatherings then. But not I will let you return to your own duties, as I’m sure you have plenty of just as I do. Running a kingdom or organization is a never-ending job.”

 

“I definitely understand that.” Ayla grinned in understanding. “Thank you for inviting us even if it was to try to weasel an answer out of me.” Ayla’s eyebrow raised with an amused smirk.

 

Anora laughed again. “It is hard to not be somewhat meddlesome in your love life, yours and my husband’s.”

 

Ayla and Dorian bowed slightly before taking their leave. They rode back to her estate in silence, even though she knew he wanted to question her.

 

He left her to her thoughts, though. He knew she was quite unsure of what she wanted and though she didn’t want to admit it to herself, Dorian knew she had feelings for the king.

 

Finally, she spoke. “If I were to choose this, what would I need to do?”

 

“You would be outfitted appropriately and make a debut of sorts in his court as his official Mistress. You’d stand at his side when you aren’t away attending to your duties as Inquisitor or to the Dalish. The private part of your life would be up to the two of you, however.” Dorian explained.

 

“Outfitted how?” She asked skeptical of such a thing. She was still learning about society and how everyone’s station worked. She hadn’t seen any of the Mistresses of any other courtiers during the ball other than Vivienne with her love but she was different when it came to her clothing. She chose it for herself.

 

“Well, that would be slightly up to you. How do you want the world to perceive you as _his_ woman but still a part of yourself when you are required to be at his side for certain gatherings?” Dorian asked, not really asking her since it was a question she needed to answer for herself if she chose to become the king’s. If she did it, no other man would be allowed to touch her aside from dancing at balls until they deemed their contract voided.

 

Ayla was silent after that, putting the thoughts from her mind as they arrived home. Only Cullen and Dorian knew about the offer, though Ayla had a feeling that Josie suspected it.

 

 

For the rest of the day, Ayla was locked in her study responding to all her correspondence she had piled on her desk from the two months she was gone.

 

As she answered one letter she realized the date and felt her heart clench in heart wrenching pain. A sob escaped her as she recognized what the next day was. Tears fell upon the mostly empty page and she pushed it all away, allowing herself to cry her heart out.

 

It was hours before the tears stopped, leaving her an empty mess. She stood, a hand going to her stomach phantom pains of when her world was taken from her.

 

She left the study, left the castle, and mounted her horse. It was dark now and she knew everyone had been staring as she walked out. Cullen, Josie, and Varric had all been in the hall and she vaguely had registered their faces, first a smile of greeting to her before changing to one of worry.

 

She rode hard like hell’s fire was coming to take her. Seranni kept up the wild gallop sensing her master’s inner turmoil, knowing exactly where she was going.

 

So focused on her journey, Ayla didn’t realize she was being followed. Not by one but two, an ally and a hidden spy. Alyssa was riding far behind both Ayla and Dorian, trying to see where they were going wondering if it was a secret meeting of sorts. After Cullen, Leliana, Dorian, and the Inquisitor had all arrived home at dawn the next morning after Fen’Harel had searched the study she was beyond surprised to see them come in exhausted from whatever had drawn them away from the estate.

 

The whole time her liege lord had been there, the Inquisitor had not even been in the castle. She had somehow slipped out without anyone knowing and so had the other three.

 

But when Skyhold came into view, Alyssa frowned. Both of the two riders ahead of her were already on the drawbridge riding into the fortress.

 

Ayla knew Dorian was with her, had dismounted right after she had. He knew why she was here and he refused to let her make this journey alone. He tucked her into his side and together they made their way up the steps to the courtyard, not noticing the other elf watching from the shadows. She waited until they were up the second set of stairs going into the Great Hall before falling silently behind them.

 

When Ayla and Dorian entered into the Great Hall, her eyes took in everything and then strayed to the door to the Rotunda. A rush of memories hounded her, all the ones that made her happy before the most painful one blasted it’s way into her brain bringing a fresh sob out of her throat as the memory of the fall down the rounded stairs.

 

Then she, with Dorian’s help walked to the door that led to the garden. It had overgrown a bit, her secret spot nearly taking over half of it again. Her lips wobbled as Dorian parted the vines of the great Willow tree that had kept her spot a safe haven once upon a time.

 

Alyssa kept a safe distance from them, not wanting to be caught but wanting to know what they were doing. Once the curtain of veins closed, keeping them from sight she used her stealth and entered the thicket of veins, staying in them watching them from the shadows.

 

What she saw was beyond agony on the face of the Inquisitor. The woman in question was on her knees where a massive growth of wildflowers grew with two stones sticking up out of the ground. Understanding dawned as she realized the Inquisitor was grieving for whoever these two headstones were meant for. She looked around at the rest of the secret spot, noticing the small pond near the base of the trees and the wildflowers all over though growing the strongest over the two graves.

 

Why were these graves so important to the Inquisitor? Alyssa knew of the Dread Wolf’s feelings for this woman, was in fact the reason he refused to acknowledge her own feeling for him. He was very much in love with the Inquisitor. It was why he raged in fury whenever one of his Agents suggested removing her to keep future threats from happening.

 

And from all accounts the Inquisitor loved him just as deeply. Alyssa had been with the Inquisition since they’d come to Skyhold after Haven. She knew he was known by them as Solas and had heard the Inquisitor cry out for him often. She never told him this, not wanting to cause him more pain.

 

Did one of her inner circle die? She wondered until she heard her speak.

 

“It’s been a year, Dorian. A year since they were taken from me. A year since… I was forced… to birth my dead children, _his_ dead children.” Ayla cried her hands rubbing her clutching her stomach where they should’ve been.

 

Alyssa gasped alerting them that they were not alone. Luckily she was still hidden well enough that they couldn’t see her but Ayla and Dorian both ignited their palms with magic, having left most of their weapons at home. And Ayla being an elf knew exactly where it had come from.

 

“Come out. Or you will learn why I am the Inquisitor.” Ayla said, rage and a deadly threat evident in her tone. To say she was pissed was an understatement. Alyssa gulped and came out of the veins and uncloaking herself.

 

Before she could utter a word, the Inquisitor was suddenly gone from where she’d just been and was behind her with a dagger to her throat. “Tell me who sent you. Solas or Fen’Harel?” She asked, a darkness in her tone that had Alyssa shivering. This was not the Inquisitor she had come to know since they’d come to Haven. This one was deadly, ready to kill her instantly.

 

Alyssa was shaking, not sure how to answer. She couldn’t reveal Solas as the Dread Wolf. He wasn’t ready for the Inquisition to come after him. So she went with how the Inquisitor knew him. “Solas.”

 

“Why?” She asked with a deep gravel.

 

“Likes to know your movements so that he can keep himself hidden from you and your Spymaster.” Alyssa supplied without question. All of those sent to spy on her were briefed on what to say. “He doesn’t want you to follow him.”

 

“Does he?” Ayla asked sarcastically her emerald eyes darkening as she let the woman go. Then her face flickered with sorrow as she asked another form of the question. “Does he… _know_?” She asked, this time about the graves.

 

“Not that I know of. Did you not tell him?” Alyssa asked.

 

“No.” Ayla said with such regret. “I never got the chance. He left before I could.”

 

“How… did… they die?”

 

“I was attacked by a Qunari spy looking for him. They wanted to use me to draw him out hoping he could tell them where to find Fen’Harel, thought he was an Agent.” Ayla said, her voice void of emotion and her face showing how she couldn’t make sense of it. Then she shook it away and that steel hardened gaze returned. Something else clicked within her as the puzzle that was Alyssa finally came into place. “So tell me how long you’ve been gracing his bed and when you fell in love with him.”

 

The spy gasped aloud, not sure how the Inquisitor knew that. How could she? Did she have a certain look on her face?

 

“I know because I am forced to watch it every single time he decides to sleep with you. Did you know Dalish have soulmates? When our soulmate is unfaithful and they have chosen to end things and doesn’t believe in such things because they are a different type of elf, we are apparently forced to watch them being unfaithful.” She smirked cruelly at the woman.

 

Alyssa’s eyes went wide in shock at this news. Ayla continued. “Even if I wasn’t forced to watch it, I can smell him on you. You’ve shared his bed recently haven’t you?”

 

“I will let you live and will let you be the spy for just a week or so longer. But when I tell you to leave I expect you to do so, do you understand? I will kill you if he sends you back to me

 

 

Alyssa gulped. “Now then. Go on back to the estate. Don’t tell him of this.” She gestured to the graves. “He doesn’t need to know unless he decides to visit me and I choose to tell him. When I release you from the estate you can tell him I caught you following me and that I am not amused. Tell him nothing about soulmates. He won’t understand. Tell him if he sends you to spy on me again I won’t hesitate to kill you.”

 

Alyssa nodded in agreement afraid to do anything else. There was a dark shadow in Ayla’s eyes that she knew the Inquisitor was serious. So she rushed out of the garden and flew out of Skyhold like the devil was on her tail.

 


	18. Letting Him Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayla and Solas are getting further and further from each other. He is stubborn and she is just wanting to be happy. They share a moment in the Fade, one in which she pulls him into to have him see through her the Fade Kiss. 
> 
> Will she accept Alistair's invitation?

Dorian sat looking at Ayla. He had been silent the whole time that confrontation had been going on. She was a scary sight to behold and it was then he realized she’d hardened since she’d found out Solas had been sleeping with others. That blow having come directly after she had lost their babies, the only proof of their love, of _his_ love.

 

His heart broke for her all over again. He knew how much it took her to draw breath, to step outside, to keep smiling when her soul longed to either be with her soulmate and her babies or to just shatter like the rest of her kind did. But she couldn’t because she had more to do for the world.

 

Tears gathered in her eyes again and she resumed her grieving for the two lives that she had never gotten to see grow and thrive, that she had never gotten to shower with her love.

 

Dorian pulled her in his arms, allowing her to let out her pain and simply being there to comfort her. He rubbed her back in soothing circles and rested his chin on her head.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ayla spent the whole day in the garden, not bothering to eat and only dozed against Dorian. She was filled memories of the entire event, and cried out a lot during those dozes

 

Every time she woke back up she apologized to Dorian, knowing he was probably as exhausted as she was. He assured her he was fine, not complaining when his friend was in so much pain.

 

When the hour came upon them that the children had come into the world she poured her love into her tears using her elemental magic to carry her tears into the ground. A new type of flower burst forth from the ground shaped into that of a vibrant white and shaped like a heart.

 

It was the sliver of her soul that had chipped when she lost them. A piece of her pure soul, untainted despite the many battles she faced. Dorian’s eyes widened in surprise at seeing just how pure this woman truly was.

 

He found himself wondering what would happen were she to completely shatter. Would she die? How would one live without their soul? A sense of foreboding gripped him and he knew something was going to happen to her in the future. He didn’t know what but he would mention it to Leliana to help keep an eye on her.

 

After the growing of the two flowers, one for each of her children she finally rose from the ground and held out her hand to him. “Come Dorian. Let us leave this place. I have honored them as best as I can.” She told him. Her eyes were still tear-filled but she kept them at bay now. She had done her grieving and now it was time to return to protecting the world.

 

He took her hand and allowed her to pull him up. Together they left the garden, Skyhold, and returned to her estate.

 

 

 

 

 

 

When they arrived, Ayla shut herself in her rooms allowing her exhaustion to take her over. She dreamed of a happier time, of when she and Solas had first kissed in this world of dreams. She knew he was watching, having joined her in sleep and had been drawn to her light without realizing it. She allowed him to watch but kept herself hidden, not allowing him to see her as she was now. Her emotions were still all over the place and she didn’t want him to see. Instead she watched the seen play out and wished so deeply she could go back and experience it again for the first time.

 

Instead, she did something different. She pulled Solas into her perspective so he could feel everything she had. It was the only way she could tell him how he had shaken her world.

 

Solas felt himself being pulled in and tried to resist but her will was too powerful. Her power in the Fade had grown, surprising him again as she continually did. Solas found his heart beating hard in his ears as he watched the seen from her point of view, felt everything she felt as she replayed the scene.

 

_Solas turned back to her his eyes gazing intently into hers. “It seems you hold the key to our salvation. You had sealed it with a gesture…and right then, I felt the whole world change.”_

_Ayla’s heart sped up at his words. She gulped for a second, looking down at her feet shyly. She looked up at him a moment later, her face set with determination. That sentence decided her fate. She was going to show him how she felt. She stepped forward, her hand on her hip, raising an eyebrow up at him as she asked. “Felt the whole world change?”_

_“A figure of speech.” He tossed out flippantly as he backed away slightly._

_Oh no! Not this time!_ Solas snorted to himself as he heard her thoughts, seeing all the times he had pulled away before he completed the kiss.

_“I’m aware of the metaphor.” She stepped closer. “I’m more interested in “felt.”_

_Her eyes captured his intense blue eyes and held them. She could see him trying to clear his thoughts._

_“You change…everything.”_

_Ayla hoped she was reading him right. His mask was still in place but his eyes held a sensual predatory glint in them. The look he would give her every now and then when she thought he was going to kiss her. She closed the final distance between them._

_“Sweet talker.” She said, her voice sounding low and sexy. He looked off into the distance and she grinned to herself as she grabbed his chin and captured his lips with hers._

 He watched his own expression through her eyes and he felt silly but continued to watch knowing this was important to her. _His eyes widened and his eyebrows rose up in astonishment. It stayed in that expression and Ayla began to panic. She pulled away from him cursing herself for misreading him. She started to walk away wanting to hide from him, her face awash with humiliation._

_Suddenly, she was pulled back to him this time with her eyes widening in surprise at the feel of his lips locking with hers. He gripped her hips with his hand pulling her into him before locking her there by hugging her. He leaned her back a little like a move from a dance._

_Ayla responded with a sigh, eyes closing, and clenching his arms before moving one hand up to cup his neck, her other arm resting on his back. Her heart soared with so much joy she was afraid it would burst out of her chest._

_She moaned as she felt his tongue caressing her bottom lip, seeking entrance into her mouth. She opened for him and groaned again as he eagerly met her tongue in a passionate dance. Solas pulled away and looked down at her. She looked up at him under her lashes, blood singing from his kiss. He leaned back down shaking his head before kissing her again._

 

Solas grinned devilishly at feeling her reaction, his heart swelling with pride at causing this reaction.

 

_He pulled back once more a second later and stepped out of her embrace._

_“We shouldn’t. It isn’t right. Not even here.” He said panic setting in on his face. She frowned at him in confusion. Did he not want to kiss her? Did he only kiss her to not make her feelings hurt? For a moment she had forgotten where they were as those horrifying questions flew through her head._

_“Even here?” She murmured, still breathing heavily from the kiss that shook her soul. She hoped he didn’t regret the kiss because she didn’t think she could handle his rejection. After that kiss she knew she was bonded to him. Hmm, she wondered if an elf that bonded to a person who didn’t have the same feelings ever happened before. She would ask her Keeper when she wrote to her in the morning._

Bonded? He wondered. But she didn’t answer.

_Solas looked at her, an amused smirk appearing on his face. Oh! Right this was the Fade. Her thoughts cleared and she was able to think. Ayla immediately adopted the naïve mask and looked around warily._

You knew it was the Fade? He questioned though he didn’t actually voice it aloud since she seemed to not want to show herself in full form. A whisper of confirmation came through his thoughts. He didn’t know how she had done that but didn’t question it at that moment.

 

_“This isn’t real.” She whispered. Her voice was still low and sensual, giving herself away to how much she was still affected by their kiss._

_He grinned wolfishly at her. “That’s a matter of debate…” his eyes darkened with desire. “Probably best discussed after you... wake up.”_

 

“You changed everything for me too.” Her voice whispered sadly as the scene faded with her mind, signaling she was waking up. There was so much sorrow in her voice he tried to keep her there, wanting to comfort her.

 

She caressed his cheek, planting a kiss upon his forehead like that of the wind before he was by himself in the green of the Fade.

 

 

 

 

Ayla awoke with tears rolling down her face. Last night when she had caught his spy and she’d finally placed her face, Ayla had come to a decision.

 

So she rose with a purpose, bathed and dressed quickly into the dress she had worn often during her rest days with the Inquisition. The all white thin-strapped flowing white dress with the intricate leaf designs also the same white as the dress she’d inherited from her mother.

 

She added a cloak that covered her up wanting to keep it to herself until she arrived at her destination. She brushed out her hair and then braided it into a feminine design, letting the long part rest on her right shoulder leaving some of her short pieces untamed and curled as they soon would once the outside air hit it. Next she applied the charcoal liner giving her eyes a smoky and seductive effect and bringing out the emerald green.

 

Satisfied, she left her room and went to find Dorian and Josie. She would need them with her for this. Dorian for moral support and Josie for ambassadorial reasons. She found Josie first.

 

“Good morning, Josie.” Ayla greeted, making the woman jump since she had not heard her approaching.

 

Josie’s eyes widened at the vision the Inquisitor presented, not having dressed up like she used to in ages. “Good morning, Inquisitor.” She replied, the surprise unmistakable in her voice.

 

“Please dress yourself for a visit to the king.” Ayla commanded.

 

“Do we have an invitation, Inquisitor?” Josie asked.

 

“Indeed. I have decided to accept it and we need to go over the details with the king.” Ayla replied. She didn’t elaborate but told the ambassador to be ready in fifteen minutes.

 

Next she tracked down Dorian, whom was apparently still in bed. She burst in without even knocking; glad both were still asleep or were before she had come in unannounced. Bull, thinking they were under attack, blasted out of the bed ax at the ready with absolutely no stitch of clothing on his enormous body.

 

Ayla took a moment to admire the sight of his body, including a specifically huge piece that widened her eyes and had her daydreaming for a moment. “Oh hey, Boss.” Bull greeted once he realized it was just her. His voice was thick with sleep making her body shiver from the husky tone of it. Had he not been Dorian’s husband she might have had an inclination to try him out.

 

“Uh…” She tried to speak but her thoughts were befuddled as his naked body was still distracting her.

 

“Like what you see, Boss?” Bull grinned wickedly, making her blush a deeper red then her own hair that flushed through her whole body.

 

“ _Ahem._ ” A familiar chocolate sounding voice sounded from the bed. Ayla looked over to it to find an equally naked Dorian, who had also thought they were under attack, have a glowing staff in his hands pointed at Ayla. She took in his body and blushed even deeper as thoughts of a wicked threesome entered her mind.

 

She shook her head and grinned sheepishly at her best friend. “Sorry Dorian.” She apologized though she wasn’t in the least bit with two very attractive men standing naked in front of her. She’d always wished Dorian hadn’t preferred just men, wishing to experience a night of passion with him just once. She’d always been attracted to him and she admired his beautiful light tan body in all of it naked glory complete with a morning erection, one that Bull also had though his was beyond massive.

 

“Hey Dorian, I think she wants us both.” Bull teased with a wink to her.

 

“Well, you both are quite attractive. A shame you don’t go both ways Dorian. I would have enjoyed a night with you.” She grinned, more thoughts of that threesome entering her mind. “But that isn’t possible and I have another invitation I am going to accept. Get dressed, Dorian. I have need of you.”

 

A delighted smile appeared on Dorian’s face. “You decided to do it, haven’t you?” He asked, his eyes twinkling.

 

“I have.” She said and then left the room, leaving them to fool around for a few minutes before Dorian had to leave Bull for a few hours.

 

 

 

 

 

The three of them rode in the carriage, this being a formal visit. Josie was still in the dark about why they were visiting the king but she didn’t ask. All would be revealed to her in time.

 

Dorian had a smug smile on his face but it didn’t fully reach his eyes as he studied the Inquisitor. Her eyes weren’t smiling and there was a deep frown of worry on her forehead. She fidgeted and he could see she was fretting over this decision.

 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” He finally asked, breaking the tense silence.

 

“Yes.” Ayla said her voice sure despite her fidgeting.

 

“What is going on, Inquisitor?” Josie asked, annoyed at being in the dark.

 

Ayla turned and stared at the woman. “I am about to take on a role that will scandalize the world. Something _He_ will surely hear of.”

 

Dorian sighed. Of course. That was why she was fretting. She wanted him to hear, hoping he would finally come back and claim her as his. He didn’t understand fully about the soulmate bond that kept her needing to be by Solas’ side and he knew she needed him.

 

“Is this why you are accepting this role? Still trying to get back at him?” Dorian asked.

 

“It’s not the only reason. I came to the conclusion that I need to do something. I can’t keep being hurt by him. I have to let him go. I’m hoping that whatever feelings I do have for Alistair will give me some amount of happiness because I can’t continue feeling this soul wrenching pain.” Ayla explained. “I said goodbye to him in the Fade last night.”

 

Dorian’s eyes widened at her explanation. Josie’s face also showed the shock but for entirely different reasons. “You have feelings for King Alistair?” She asked.

 

“I’m not in love with him. Not the way I love Solas but I do have some tender regards to the man. He has asked me to be his official mistress and I am accepting it.” Ayla finally let Josie in. “I know this will cause some uproar with the world and with the Inquisition’s reputation but I can’t allow that to guide me.”

 

Josie’s face glittered with tears for her friend, finally understanding just how much pain she was in. “But what if Solas comes back?”

 

“The King has assured me that this would be a no stings type of deal and should my soulmate return I would be free to go back with him.” Ayla explained. “But I don’t think he will. If he truly loved me then he wouldn’t have had me suffer. If he had even the slightest inkling that we are bonded he would’ve never have been with another, if only to save me from the pain he is inflicting upon my soul. I have to let him go and find someone to find contentment in. Alistair at least wants me for me, broken and all. He knows I’ll never feel for him the way I feel for Solas.”

 

“Then the world be damned. They can go to hell.” Josie growled in a protective gesture. She would keep those wagging tongues stilled from hurting this woman any further. Maker knew she had been through enough.

 

“Thank you.” Ayla smiled as the carriage halted outside the castle. She quickly asked Dorian if she wasn’t ragged on the outside like she felt on the inside. She was tearing and screaming inside that she shouldn’t do this but she ignored it. Had to or she wouldn’t live out the year. She would find a way to end her life and join her babies in the afterlife leaving the world to its fate.

 

Dorian smiled at her, telling her she was just as ravishing as she was in his bedroom this morning bringing a blush to her cheeks as the memory of both naked men bombarded her. “Now you look perfect, Amatus.” He said. He purposely made her blush to bring the color back to her cheeks to add to her appearance.

 

The carriage opened and Dorian exited first so that he could extend his hand and escort out of the carriage. She smiled her thanks to him the moment she emerged from the carriage and stepped off the small stairs onto sure footing. She walked forward a few steps, smoothing out her dress as Dorian did the same thing for Josie before coming to Ayla’s side, tucking her hand in the crook of his elbow, and escorted her into the castle.

 

The royal trumpets announced her arrival and when the doors opened she was immediately met with the King and Queen standing on the stairs that led to another room. There were also a few important courtiers staying in the palace presumably that were part of the council, and Arl Teagan. They were standing directly in front of the landing the King and Queen were on. “Inquisitor Ayla Lavellan, Lady Josephine, and Master Pavus.” The herald announced to the group

 

“Welcome Inquisitor, Lady Josephine, and Master Pavus.” Anora greeted humbly with a warm smile and a twinkle in her eyes. She knew. Alistair also extended his warm greetings, his eyes lighting up at seeing her as they came to a stop a few inches away from the council members. Ayla and Josie curtsied and Dorian bowed all in sync with one another showing proper courtly manners. Then Ayla straightened, standing tall and proud as she stepped ahead in front of her two friends and began walking to her left. Her two friends followed a couple steps behind as they made their way up the small staircase.

 

When Ayla reached the last step, she stopped there directly in front of the King and spoke, all business. “I believe we have some private matters to discuss, Your Highness.” She said not giving anything away.

 

“Of course, Inquisitor.” Alistair said in the same businesslike tone she had just provided. He looked to Anora whom dismissed the courtiers to go about their business.

 

Alistair then offered Ayla his hand to which she placed hers into as she stepped fully onto the landing the two royals had greeted them from. He, like Dorian had, tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow and escorted her into the room beyond with the queen and her two companions following a little behind them before breaking off to go to the parlor Ayla had been escorted to when she had met with the queen a couple days earlier. Alistair led her in the opposite direction, heading outside to a private garden that quite took her breath away for a moment.

 

Flowers of all sorts were in full bloom everywhere, spring very evident in the air. Herbs, too, were in abundance within the garden, elfroot, embrium, felandaris, bloodroot, and even dawn lotus.

 

Alistair smiled at the giddy pleasure on her face. He remembered her garden in Skyhold, knew the joy the earth gave her.

 

“Oh, its so beautiful, Your Majesty.” She said tenderly.

 

“Please call me Alistair. I believe it is far more appropriate for the conversation we are about to have, don’t you?” He asked with pointed look.

 

Ayla gulped, blushing for a moment as their encounter on the ship flashed across her mind. Then her face paled as she also thought of Solas, the sorrow clear in her gaze especially as memories of him with Alyssa replaced that fiery encounter. Then her emotions changed again to a more nervous expression that had Alistair looking at her tenderly. He could see the pain within her. She hadn’t come to whatever she decided easily, was in fact still warring within her being.

 

She took a shaky breath before looking him in the eyes. “I will do it.” She said, no hint of doubt within her expression other than the awkward nervousness she was feeling.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Solas had awoken hours ago but his brain was distracted. He kept remembering the memory she’d pulled him into. Remembering her whispers before popping out of the Fade.

 

He didn’t know why he felt so empty when he awoke. The way she had kissed his forehead, it felt like she had given up on him and was saying goodbye. He didn’t like that. It felt like his soul was yelling at him, yelling at him at how stupid he was for not going to her and telling her everything as he had almost done in that glen a year or some months now.

 

But he couldn’t, his mission to free the elves of the unintentional prison he had sent them to weighing heavily on his mind. He had to give them back their magic, their longevity, and everything else he had taken through his failure with the Veil.

 

He tried to find the memories within the Fade so many times to find out what had gone wrong. But no matter where he searched there were no such memories almost like they didn’t exist, which wasn’t possible since everything could be found there that had caused something drastic in the world, including the beginning of the Fade.

 

Solas was beyond frustrated. Nothing was going to plan, couldn’t find truths that he needed to know regarding his failure with the spell, and not in finding the Old Gods. All the clues pointed to those caverns in the Deep Roads but they hadn’t been there. It was as if they had vanished into thin air.

 

Mythal’s powers weren’t enough to bring it down though it had restored most of his power he’d had before his Uthenera. Sighing, he began thinking of other ways he could obtain the power he needed. Maybe it was time to take the power from the orbs he’d tricked the Inquisitor to activate with the mark. He would need them since they all held the essence of the Anchor. It was one of the ways he would be able to take it from her when the time came.

 

Suddenly, he was blasted out of his thoughts as Abelas bursted into his rooms, the elf’s face wide with warning. “What?” He asked, sensing the urgency in the man’s body.

 

“We are being attacked.” Abelas said sending Solas into a moment of shock.

 

“By who? The Inquisition?” Solas asked. How had she found him?

 

“No. We are being attacked by Qunari.”

 

“What?” Solas growled. “What organization is it?”

 

“We don’t know. We don’t even know why they are attacking us.”

 

Fendhis! Why was nothing going right? “Have our forces escape into the Eluvians and get them to my castle. Send only a small battalion to defend this hold until everyone else is safe.”

 

“What about you, my lord?” Abelas asked.

 

“Don’t worry about me, my friend. I have other things to do. Just lead the others to safety. We can’t win this fight if we loose our own allies.” _Like burn everything in this study,_ he thought to himself. Luckily these were only copies. Abelas bowed, leaving Solas alone.

 

This fortress was where he’d been going since leaving the Inquisition. It was located deep within the Emerald Graves, a place he had happened upon during his first several months being away from her. He’d decided it would be the place and his forces would stay when they had business within the real world.

 

Sighing with annoyance at losing a good hideout, he brought a ball of flame to his hand and threw it at the bookcases and his desk, burning everything before the Qunari got a hold of it all.

 

Once that was accomplished, Solas left the room keeping to the shadows until he came upon the library and did the same thing to that room. It was there, some of the invaders found him. Before they could even sound a battle cry to alert the other they’d found him, his eyes glowed and turned all but one to stone easily snuffing out their life-force.

 

He then used another spell on the one he left alive, putting the man to sleep. He picked him and slung him over his shoulder and exited the library. Once in the hall he walked a little bit until he came upon a tapestry that looked like just a decoration. He slyly pulled it aside, checking to make sure no more of the enemies saw this and escaped into the hidden panel behind it. He silently went down the stairs into a hidden chamber where the Eluvian that had given him this hideout was located.

 

He activated it quickly and was through a moment later into his castle in between worlds where most of his forces escaped. He sealed up the Eluvian, making sure nobody could get through to this hide out from the fortress, should anyone find that chamber. He’d broken the Eluvian on the other side as he sealed it from this end.

 

He handed the captive to Abelas, his expression grim. “Torture him and find out why they’re after us and how they found us.” He ordered.

 

“Right away.” Abelas bowed, taking the unconscious man from Solas’ shoulder.

 

Solas dismissed everyone else, telling them to go find rooms and any first aid they needed before walking away to his bedroom to brood.

 

 

 

Alistair and Ayla, still in the garden, were sitting on the ledge of the fountain. He smiled at her, happy that she had chosen to become his mistress.

 

“But there will be some rules and boundaries.” She said with a grimace. She didn’t like talking about this. It was beyond awkward for one thing.

 

“And what are they?” He asked.

 

“There will be no hassle when I have to go away on Inquisition business.” That was a given. She had her duties.

 

“Then I request you live here in the castle with your own suite.” He said, a demand of his own.

 

“Granted for every other week so that my duties aren’t being put off. I also may be away for several weeks at a time sometimes for missions I am called away on. You are not to ask about any of those missions ever.” Ayla replied.

 

“Accepted.”

 

“Good. Next, I want rooms to be prepared for Dorian and his husband as well as for Josephine, Cullen, and Leliana in the event I need to meet with them. I also need a private study for when I wish to discuss matters here.”

 

He nodded and then asked. “Are there any intimacy boundaries and rules?”

 

Ayla blushed slightly and looked away. “I want you fully aware that I do not see you as anything other than that of a friend. You may not spout any affection at me in regards to your feelings other than the pleasure that I am giving you, understand?”

 

He frowned but nodded and she continued. “I am okay with exploring any fantasies you wish to try, however, I do not like being tied down at all. If you wish to be I have no objections but you will never chain me or tie me in any fashion.” A haunted look darkened her eyes, face going pale, her body trembling slightly at the thought of it. He frowned wonder what happened in her past that had her blanching at such a fetish.

 

“Any thing else?” He asked.

 

“I like normal and rough sex. I like to dress up and will do so often. That pretty much sums it up.” Ayla said. “However, I don’t want you to kiss me in public other than on a cheek. Anything we do will only be in the bedroom but it will be strictly to get us aroused and nothing else.”

 

Alistair opened his mouth to object but then closed it and nodded. The world would know anyways when she would continually appear on his arm at social events such as balls. She would be dressed in a fashion that told the world she was his. He found himself wondering what she would wear.

 

An awkward silence descended upon them, both trying to think of anything else that might be a good rule.

 

“Shall we go back inside and let everyone know what we decided?” Alistair said after a while.

 

“One more thing.” She said as he stood. He looked down at her eyebrows raised. “I want you only in my bed. I will never go to your chambers. You will come to mine.”

 

It was too intimate in Alistair’s bed. Her soul was still fighting this, the part that was _his_ bond making sure there was no growing to close to this man who not her soulmate.

 

“Alright.” He said and then extended his hand. She hesitated for a moment knowing that there was no going back from this moment on. She took his hand and rose too before they both went to inform Josie and Anora the invitation was accepted.


	19. Her Mistress Debut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayla throws herself into planning her debut, still unsure of what she was getting herself into. He soul still says no as Alistair and her plan to consummate their deal but Alistair comforts her instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a smutty chapter. Hope you enjoy! Also here is the link to see her dress. 
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/473229873338177367/
> 
> Her nightgown:
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/473229873337098081/
> 
> I was also inspired by Ed Sheeran's "Thinking Out Loud" music video for Alistair and Ayla's dance.
> 
> https://youtu.be/lp-EO5I60KA

Ayla sat as Josie and Alistair discussed the details coming up with a more business like deal to make it official. They drew up specifics of the parts she demanded in regards to her duties. The intimate parts were strictly between her and Alistair but the part about her suite and those of her advisors and best friend were added into the contract. There was also a monthly stipend that all mistresses received from their male lovers despite her not actually needing it. But he refused to allow her to spend her own money on any of the wardrobe she would be choosing after this meeting was done. Josie and he also hashed out how they would announce them being together at social events.

 

She was listening but her body was also numb, the weight of this decision crashing down upon her. Could she do this? Promiscuous sex with random people was one thing but having a semi-intimate relationship with Alistair was a whole different thing.

 

Dorian stared at her with worry knowing she was feeling out of sorts. To the two discussing the contract, the queen having already left to attend royal duties that was required of her, he spoke. “I’m going to take her to the shops. She needs to take a walk.”

 

“Of course.” Alistair said glancing at Ayla’s ashen face. Normally he would feel offended at her reaction but he understood the multitude of feelings churning within her.

 

Dorian pulled her up and led her out of the room. They made it outside where her carriage was already waiting for them. He helped her inside and then took a seat beside her, taking her hands in his and rubbed them with his thumbs in supportive comfort.

 

“What’s the matter, Ayla?” Dorian asked. “Are you having second thoughts?”

 

“I will always have second thoughts so long as my soul is bonded to his. I wish he would just come back and take me with him so that I’m not torturing myself but clearly I never meant enough to him for that.” Ayla said, her heart aching inside her chest. “He never believed in soulmates and I guess I was just some casual dalliance if he could move on so easily after only a couple months of leaving.”

 

“Then why don’t you be the fierce woman you’ve become and embrace this role to tell him that he isn’t worth your time any longer, no matter how you feel inside. Create a mask for the world to see that shows that you don’t need him.” Dorian recommended. “Become the hardened woman he told you to be and if you have to focus only on the sexual aspect to this contract and make everyone in the world wish you weren’t Alistair’s woman, but theirs. What better way to say, “fuck you” then that?”

 

Ayla’s eyes widened at Dorian and then a devilish smile appeared on her face. “You’re right. I will be the most wanted woman by any man or woman in Thedas, always untouchable.”

 

They arrived at the shop to which Ayla eagerly embraced, so much so that some of the ideas she expressed to the designers had Dorian raising his eyebrows in surprise.

 

They stayed the rest of the afternoon, Josie joining them at some point and expressing her surprise. She complained at how exposed some the drawings were but Ayla shut her down saying that some of these were showing off her heritage, something she refused to hide. One of the outfits was so revealing that she knew it would surprise the courts.

 

They came back everyday for a week as the seamstresses measured Ayla, and adjusted accordingly as they made each piece. They didn’t just buy from that shop though, Ayla sending a note to her clans asking for several pieces to be made in that style, even allowing one of her brethren to become the person who’d help her dress in the outfits that needed it.

 

After all the measurements were taken and fabric chosen according to what felt best on Ayla, the seamstresses worked hard having them all ready by the end of the next week, in perfect timing with her moving into the castle.

 

They arrived just an hour before she herself arrived with a good portion of her Inquisitor station clothing, books, and whatever else she needed at the castle.

 

She didn’t see Alistair at all as she moved her stuff in, directing the servants where she wanted things. She was given a suite meant for any visiting royalty and it was definitely large. It had her bedroom, with a large canopy bed in one room and beautifully carved furniture that matched the bed, a nice lounge area where she and any friends such as Dorian, Aviselan, or whomever she chose to be what the royals called ladies maids were allowed to lounge. There was also a piano in the corner, something Alistair had thought of knowing she was a very musically inclined person. There were three separate doorways one leading to her privy and bathing area that connected to the bedroom, another was her study and library, and a third that she didn’t know were it connected though she suspected it was the King’s suite, which meant she was given the rooms meant for his wife but since they were a in-name only couple Anora most likely had chosen a different set of rooms for herself. There was also one last doorway though this was more like an archway that led to a private balcony that showed off the forest and what little ocean she could see. She was glad she didn’t have to see much of the city that the castle grounds beyond the wall was somewhat surrounded by. It gave her a peaceful feeling that had her relaxing.

 

As soon as everything was placed to her satisfaction and Dorian was also settled in, he helped her prepare for the ball being held later that night. She was so undecided between three dresses but eventually decided on a purple gown.

 

It took an hour to get her hair up in a wild but elegant style. She applied her make up using a homemade version she had made herself, matching it with her gown and bringing out the emerald green of her eyes.

 

“You’re going to shock everyone tonight.” Dorian said with an appreciative grin. “If I wasn’t attracted to only men, I’d be envying the king his prize, Amatus.”

 

“If you were straight, my friend… there’d be no competition. I would happily spend the rest of my life with you. Sometimes, I believe you are another soulmate for me and if things had turned out differently I’d have bonded with you instead of Solas.” Ayla said with a loving smile to her best friend. He looked at her in surprise as she continued. “I think you were given to me as my dearest friend and as another piece of my soul, because destiny knew I would not be meant to have Solas as I should.”

 

Tears pricked Dorian’s eyes and he leaned down to hug her. They held each other for several moments enjoying the love they both felt for the other. “I believe that too.” Dorian whispered softly with awe and gratitude.

 

 

 

 

 

An hour later, the ball was off to a wonderful start as King Alistair and Queen Anora were announced to the court and guests from every country were in attendance. Even Empress Celene and Duke Gaspard were in attendance along with every advisor of Ayla’s. Josie, Leliana, Cullen, and even Cassandra were there in support of their friend.

 

Bull, Varric, Sera, Iveanis, Adhlean, Blackwall, and the Lady Vivian were all there, her inner circle minus a certain elf and a friendly Cole, though they had no idea what was going to happen except the two Dalish men.

 

Everyone was chatting, dancing, and enjoying the food at the buffet table. Alistair and Anora were smiling, talking with the Empress and her cousin.

 

Denerim’s ballroom was so different than Halamshiral’s though alike in some ways too. There was a grand staircase that everyone made his or her entrance. It was far more beautiful then the one in Orlais. The decorations were much more different, more interesting with the cerulean blue dance floors, the columns holding up the walls a forest green. The walls themselves were a blend of white and a lighter shade of forest green that looked slightly smoking, made of marble. Decorating the in between spots of the trim, the top columns, and borders of the large windows were gold roses with vines to connect through out the room. The room itself was a strange diamond like shape. The balconies outside were large and just as breathtaking as the interior with its gorgeous views of forest in the distance though the city was just below them.

 

Alyssa watched them all warily. She didn’t know why she was there, only that Leliana said that the Inquisitor requested that she attend or be killed by the cunning and fearsome Spymaster right then. She was told that this would be the last time she would be allowed to “spy” on the Inquisitor for Solas but as to why, she didn’t understand.

 

That is until the trumpets sounded telling the ballroom that a new and important arrival was entering the ballroom.

 

Everyone stopped to stare, Alistair excusing himself to go stand at the bottom of the stairs as a stunning woman stood at the very top.

 

Alyssa’s eyes widened in surprise as the herald announced her. “Lady Ayla Lavellan, leader of the Inquisition and Mistress of King Alistair of Fereldan.”

 

A wide range of gasps rang through the ballroom, signaling that everyone was just as shocked as she was save for the King, the Queen, her advisors, and Dorian who had arrived just a few minutes before his best friend and now stood beside his husband.

 

Ayla stood with such seductive and graceful elegance; her dress a mixture of violet and amethyst was a form-fitting design with a flare of skirts starting at mid-thigh that would definitely become a new fashion trend for the world by the end of the night. The dress was beyond gorgeous but very revealing in the sense that everything from just below her purple covered breasts was made of a material that would appear to be see-through and covered in diamonds. As she descended the stairs and came closer Alyssa saw that it was in fact mostly see-through to her butt. It would’ve shown off her privates if not for the purple coming up from the skirts to cover everything, only teasing bits of her butt cheeks to everyone. The dress honored her elven heritage but adding a bit of society’s flare mixed up in her own style. The straps that held the dress upon her body were thin purple wisps of fabric, also fitting her perfectly making it seem like it was painted on her form. There were purple jewels decorating her elbows. Upon her neck was a choker necklace made of rhinestones that went all the way over her shoulders giving her a chained look, a tribal thing her people liked in their attire and wore often, though normally in crystals or gems to enhance their powers. On her ears dangled a crescent moon and stars rhinestone earrings.

 

Her gorgeous and unique maroon red hair was wild and wavy, left down but was decorated with a twin rhinestone head chain, matching that of the one dangling from her shoulders against the skin of her arms when she moved.

 

 

Alyssa looked around seeing many women eyeing her jewelry with envy, knowing that as Alistair’s Mistress she was a rich woman with how many rhinestones and jewels were decorating her dress. Though she didn’t need his money to purchase such extravagant attire.

 

She smiled with a secretive look at Alistair that promised him a sensual evening as she curtsied to him and he bowed, holding out his hand with an appreciative smile on his own in answer. She placed hers in his, which he placed a kiss upon with a slightly aroused look in his eyes.

 

They walked around the room, with her greeting everyone especially important from her advisors to Empress Celene. The last person she greeted was Queen Anora, who smiled wide and said something with a wicked glint in her eyes.

 

Alyssa frowned not understanding why the queen was okay with this, much less friendly to each other. After the rounds were made, Alistair went to talk with the musicians, who upon his orders began playing a sensual number.

 

Everyone’s eyes were riveted on them as they walked across the dance floor, meeting each other in the middle, Ayla the first one to touch him, his chest as he lightly touched her arms.

 

Dorian grinned at them because despite what Ayla refused to acknowledge he could see, just as everyone else did as the couple looked into one another’s eyes was that the two were already feeling deeply about one another. She seemed to recognize this somewhat and tried to walk away. Alistair grabbed a hold of her wrist and twirled her back to him, surprising as she gripped his shoulder to keep from falling but he had his strong arms around her, holding her intimately against him. He moved backwards a step and then forwards in a graceful dance.

 

She pushed at him a little, trying to create space between them but something flickered across her face and she changed her mind. Instead, she looked down at his hand and with her left hand raised it up and clasped her right hand and then wrapped his other arm around her waist. She lifted his chin to make him look at her in her eyes since he’d been looking at their joining in surprise not thinking she would embrace him. She smiled brilliantly at him making Alistair smile in return, affection clearly within his eyes.

 

After lifting his chin she grabbed the back of his head and then as if something commanded their bodies, they moved in perfect sync giving into the music. They swayed and swirled giving one another tender touches here and there. At some point she twirled away with him caressing her face before she did a strange twirl that led her back into him and then twirled out on the opposite side, her skirts flying in a beautiful swirl of purple, and then back in connecting her fingers behind his head. She swished her hips in a strange way making it look as if they were telling a story of them meeting and her flirting, at least that was the impression Dorian got.

 

She did this several times the moves becoming more exaggerated and then kicked her foot out at the last moment. Nobody noticed this before but she wore elegant sandals, flat almost making it look as if she were barefoot with the nude color that matched her skin.

 

She danced around him, a Dalish move that enchanted everyone as she flitted around him. Shock showed upon his face and Dorian read him, the surprise of the passion she was putting into the dance. Which furthered Dorian’s thoughts on her feelings towards the king.

 

Suddenly, He caught her, holding her neck with his large hands, thumbs caressing her cheeks as he moved in as if to kiss her. She did an echoing move but they didn’t actually kiss as he grabbed her torso, hands holding her ribcage as she jerked her head back and swished her slightly. Her eyes were closed, Dorian could see lost to the passion of the dance.

 

She made to grab his neck again but he countered, moving her hands away, trying to pull her against him to which she made his hand touch his hips. But then she turned her back against his chest, him kissing her neck and holding her hand, which were behind her, almost like she was submitting to him.

 

“This is a courting dance for her.” Bull said from beside him as he too watched the couple. He’d seen it before with Solas, Ladarvise, and her during their visit to the Clan in the Exalted Plains after trying to save Solas’ spirit friend.

 

“What do you mean?” Dorian asked, glancing up at his husband.

 

He explained what happened at the Clan of Fire and Dorian smiled. “She denies she has feelings for the man, but I think she will soon learn that she can love more than one person, soulmate or not.” Dorian whispered back as he watched Ayla twirl away from him to which, Alistair refused, following after and grasping her hand and raising it up before trying to place it back on his shoulder. They fought this a couple seconds with him pushing on her elbow and twirling her away slightly.

 

Ayla did the swaying swish with her hips again as grabbed on the back of his head lifting her left leg straight up to which he hooked his left arm under and lifted her up. The crowd gasped as she stretched her right leg up high before both legs bent and kind of hooked around his body as he held her, twirling them both before setting her back down. Her hands were on his shoulders again and they were back to that little fight again that led her to turning her back against him again, this time with his hand just below her left breast as she clasped his head with her right hand. She kissed him hard, unable to help it but quickly broke away her head turned away from him as she did a move that almost had her doing splits, hanging off his neck. He caressed her back as she regained her footing, back arching into the caress. He gently turned her to face him again and pulled her tenderly against him. They danced slowly then, him holding her as he kissed her gently. They swayed in a circle before they both twirled them now back to back. They lowered themselves to the floor and rolled their head in sync, making Dorian confused. If he hadn’t known where she was the whole day he’d say the two had practiced this beforehand. She then turned around, his back still to her, and placed her hand upon his chest. She had placed one on his back to which had him popping his chest out like his heart was trying to break free of his chest. She slowly lowered him to the floor, making him lay down as she caged him with her hands as she balanced herself on them for a moment as she kicked out her legs. She twisted in the air above him to which he caught her around her torso as she footed herself, her legs now spread as she caged his hips with her feet. Her head was thrown back, eyes shut, her hair caressing his forehead just barely. Her back was arched in an odd fashion that had the crowd unnerved since most of them couldn’t do any of the moves she was dancing. She uncurled, basically undulating and giving him a decent view of her butt as he caressed her legs until she stood up straight above him. She turned back to him coming down, again caging him in as she did the kick out though this time her legs split as one came back down with the other stick straight up in the air. He was holding her around the waist this time and as she came down she rolled into his lap and he sat up as she came back up in a crawling position before turning back into him her, the front of her body now facing him as she landed in his lap.

 

He clasped her left hand in his right looking at her with adoring eyes as he pulled her up, her hair flipping to the side as he kissed her again. After this they once again in sync did all sorts of acrobatic moves mostly on her part from the floor with him caressing her in all sorts of places from her thigh to her feet, or thigh to her torso. They were back on their feet with him holding her as she did some spritely jumps across the dance floor. She twirled and dropped herself into his arms at the same time before they once again came together in that slow swaying dance. He twirled her out a few times with her doing more fancy kicks with her feet before he pulled her in with her back against him again.

 

Ayla’s face was turned away from him, looking at the floor but he gently pulled her chin to face him. He kissed her passionately and she had to hold on to his shoulder from Dorian’s point of view as her senses fled from her. He had even bent her down slightly and she broke the kiss by twirling up and into him, the front of her body now facing him with him holding her just under her armpit. She touched his chest and twirled away from him and did a twirling split-like flip that turned into her just balancing on one leg on her tippy toes as the other leg twirled behind her in a graceful move that had the audience gasping with awe at the beauty of their dance.

 

Alistair grabbed her wrist again as she came out of the twirl and pulled her against him, that wrist he had grabbed now up in the air with his hand holding hers, his other arm wrapped around her again. They stayed like that as they ended the dance in a waltz-styled fashion, both breathless and Ayla flushed. Both were looking at one another with a smile before the world around them filtered back in with the applause from the court.

 

Ayla blushed as she realized all eyes were on them. Alistair took her hand and placed it in the crook of his elbow.

 

“You are an amazing woman.” Alistair said. “You sure know how to make an entrance.”

 

Ayla laughed as a new song began. They headed off to find refreshments as other couples began to fill the dance floor.

 

Alyssa watched as Alistair sat down upon his throne, a makeshift one used only for the ballroom that rested upon a platform. The queen sat to his right in her own throne. He pulled Ayla, making her sit on his lap.

 

She snuck out then, preparing to leave but was stopped by several scouts all dressed in uniforms of the Inquisition. “The Inquisitor has a few more things she wishes to tell you before you leave.” Leliana said from behind her.

 

They led her to Ayla’s study, making her wait there with Leliana, Iveanis, and Adhlean watching her with narrowed eyes filled with anger.

 

A few moments later the Inquisitor entered her study, eyes automatically on the woman Solas had been having in his bed.

 

“You remember what I told you to do?” Ayla asked, her voice cold and unfeeling.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Good. Tell him of what happened here tonight.” Ayla said. “Let him know that if he sends anymore spies to keep an eye on me, he will not like how I retaliate.”

 

Alyssa nodded, though she had no intention of telling him about her being Alistair’s mistress. She didn’t want to hurt him and she didn’t understand how Ayla could if she professed to love him.

 

“You’re wondering why I’m doing this. Because he has hurt me, driving a knife into my heart, every time he has slept with you and the other thing he uses in his bed. Since he can’t witness as I have been repeatedly forced to, this is the only way for me to retaliate, to show him how it feels.” Ayla said. “And I know he still feels something towards me or else he wouldn’t have left his jawbone on my pillow or be continually drawn to my dreams in the Fade. So you will do this or I will rip out your heart.”

 

Ayla snarled the last line eyes darkening with intent of that threat. Alyssa’s eyes widened and she nodded her head. She then quickly left the study, then the castle, and headed straight to the Eluvian in Denerim going back to Solas.

 

 

 

 

Ayla hadn’t gone back to the ballroom after that meeting, instead having her attendants help her undress from the dress and jewelry. She dismissed them once the skintight dress was off her body. She quickly walked to her wardrobe and pulled out a long thin silk and lace white nightgown. She slipped it on, the thin slip hugging her every curve.

 

The skirt of it covered all of one leg and the back of the right leg, leaving most of the front showing with the wide slip that went all the way up to just under her hip. She left her hair in the wavy mess that it had become after their dance.

 

Ayla wandered over to the long lounge chair, laid upon it in an enticing way knowing it wouldn’t be long for him to come to her. It was expected, a consummation of a sort that she was in fact his and no other man could touch her without his or her permission.

 

So, like an untried lady on her wedding night, the servants would stand in a line outside the hall as he walked from his room to hers in nothing but a robe and enter her room.

 

The door opened a few moments later by the guards, allowing the king to enter into the chamber. He stopped, his breath hitching the moment he laid eyes upon hers.

 

She was utterly beautiful and he thanked whatever lucky stars had convinced her to accept this role. Though he knew she wasn’t all there in regards to her feelings, he would do his best to make her content in the hopes that they’d both find some happiness without those they loved.

 

Ayla rose from the lounge chair with a sultry smile and curtsied as the doors to her chambers closed. A light touch of amusement sparkled in her eyes as she spotted the appreciative looks of the royal guards.

 

She rose from her curtsy, head held in arrogant and important command, that sultry smile still in place as she allowed him to circle around her to admire the gown.

 

“You are absolutely breathtaking, do you know that?” Alistair asked as he came back into view, his eyes meeting hers.

 

“Thank you.” She replied politely with a little warmth in her tone. Her heart was beating wildly inside her chest as he began touching her on her bare arms. Thin straps only held up the nightgown, easily breakable if this encounter became one of combustible passion. She gulped because this time she wasn’t beyond angry at him and fighting with him. She still didn’t fully understand how that encounter happened but she’d stopped questioning it. It was the most fleeting thought in her mind at the moment, the more prominent one wondering if Solas would come and stop this as he had with Ladarvise.

 

She wondered if she should allow this to continue, if she was making the right choice when her soul screamed at her that it wasn’t, that she was mates with somebody else and belonged with him.

 

Ayla began shaking, fighting with herself and Alistair backed off looking at her in concern. “We don’t have to do anything tonight, you know.” He said. “We could just sleep, whatever you need. This is about more than sex. It’s about being companions when the other is feeling hurt, heartbroken, or whatever.”

 

Ayla looked up at him with such pain that he automatically began moving her to the bed. He gently laid her down and then lowered himself into the bed, pulling her against him, her back to him and simply held her as she continued shaking.

 

He stayed with her, allowing her to fall asleep in his arms and following her there into the Fade.

 

 

 

 

 

As Alistair held her in his arms, dreaming of her, Ayla felt the pull. Her soul pulled from her body and flew through the world, too fast to once again, not understand where she was flying through other than the Eluvian closest to Denerim and into that strange castle nobody could find.

 

Once again she was in his bedchambers. He was lying on his bed, arms crossed and behind his head. At first she stared in surprise because there was something he hadn’t had before. Here he had hair in a native elven styled Mohawk that went all the way to the base of his skull. Her body heated at the thought of it, her body liking this look on him before she went stone cold. A second body appeared from underneath the blanket. She, the familiar female elf rose above him, positioning him at her core, his cock standing at attention as he was swallowed by the bitch’s slick and thrumming core. Alyssa began riding him with him pushing her hips down upon him with his eyes closed, head thrown back on the pillow as he moaned his pleasure out at the feel of a wet cunt on his delighted dick.

 

Heart twisting inside her chest, she curled her lip up in disgust at this display. Her soul cried inside her, eyes darkening leaving barely any green inside it. His castle rumbled as the green completely left along with the white, eyes going fully black and a feral growl left her throat.

 

He hissed his eyes opening in alarm and was out of the bed in barely a second. He saw her there and stood there utterly bewildered at her appearance. In his alarm, he had shoved Alyssa off him and was now standing there with hands glowing with his magic ready to defend.

 

Alyssa stood with wide eyes staring at Ayla because for once she could see her, whereas before it had only been Solas. Ayla’s eyes, still pitch black glared at the woman. From the anxiety driven look on the girl’s face Ayla knew she hadn’t said a word to him about anything yet.

 

Solas spoke up then. “How is it you are here in spirit form? You’re not dead, are you?”

 

“And what if I was? What would you care?” Ayla growled, eyes still on the elf.

 

“Inquisitor, I will always care.” He gulped but she didn’t notice.

 

Ayla snorted. “Save that lie for your new playthings. It seems you get us all to fall for you then leave us heartbroken.”

 

Solas’ mouth dropped open in surprise at the venom in her voice. But he recovered a moment later as he processed the almost concealed pain in her tone.

 

“And what of your playthings? You’ve been whoring yourself for a year now.” Solas demanded with fury.

 

“Says the ultimate whore himself. Only…” She inhaled a shuddered breath, making him frown at her. “Seven months… after leaving, you move on, making my soul leave my body and witness every single act of unfaithfulness you’ve done since. Why wouldn’t I get back at you? Do you think I like having to be pulled out of myself every time you are in the throes of passion to be made to watch this?” His eyes winced at the pain he saw in her eyes, along with a haunted expression that made his gut clench in worry for her. “But enough about this damn subject. I’d like to talk about sending your whore to keep tabs on the Inquisition and whatever I’m doing.”

 

Solas’ eyes flared up in utter astonishment before he whirled around, fury within his gaze as he pinned Alyssa with it. Alyssa gulped and looked down at her feet in shame.

 

“Did you not think I wouldn’t know? I’ve known something was strange about her for months but couldn’t place her until she spied upon a private moment between Dorian and I. I realized who she was, your whore that I’ve witnessed you with countless times.” Ayla announced to him. “Do Not send her to spy on me again or I Will… Rip… Out… Her… Heart and I will make sure you witness it countless times, understand?”

 

Solas’ eyes narrowed at Ayla, the power within him rising in challenge at her. He barely kept it in check, nearly letting it loose and revealing his identity to her.

 

Ayla felt something there and she growled in warning before speaking again. “I don’t know what you are doing, or why you hide from the Inquisition, and I no longer care.” She said. “I am moving on, or trying to. You can allow your “pet” to tell you what I mean or you can hear it when your spies hear about it from everyone else wagging their tongues. My last act of revenge upon you for hurting me.”

 

Ayla felt herself being pulled again and this time she felt relieved. Her eyes went back to her normal green, piercing Solas with a look of determination that left him there beyond confused.

 

 

 

She awoke with a gasp, sitting straight up in her bed. Heart thundering within her chest, she took in her surroundings and saw Alistair there sleeping peacefully on the other side if it and making her suddenly break out into a smile.

 

Ayla studied him for a few minutes before desire coursed through her veins. He was very attractive, she admitted to herself as she glanced at the bit of his chest that was exposed. He was still in his robe, wanting to comfort her rather then attend to his needs.

 

If Solas was done with her, wasn’t even going to come for her then she would give all of herself that she could to this commitment. With that thought, and against her soul’s bitter screams Ayla ruffled Alistair’s hair.

 

She then laid back down this time resting half of her body upon his chest as she kissed his lips. She touched them softly, barely a whisper before going in again and again, making them deeper each time until he was pulled out of sleep and kissing her back.

 

His eyes opened and then widened in surprise at finding her kissing him. She broke the kiss and giggled at him. “Inquisitor?” His voice was thick with sleep and the sound of it sent desire coursing through her.

 

“None of that “Inquisitor” nonsense in such an intimate setting, Alistair.” She said as she kissed him again, her hands in his hair, elbows resting beside his ears as she took his lips with hers.

 

“Are you okay?” He asked after he pushed her away slightly and sat up, making her roll over with a huff.

 

“I’m fine. Now stop being concerned and kiss me.” She said and pulled him down to her to kiss him again. Her lips met his in a fiery kiss that had him groaning as his body responded.

 

Alistair tried to break it again, not wanting to take advantage of her but she was having none of it. As he tried to pull away her teeth took hold of his bottom lip and she bit it in annoyance at him pulling away.

 

Her hands were in his hair again and it was becoming much harder to resist her when all of her kisses were sending signals straight to his groin.

 

Alistair’s hands were caressing the sides of her of their own accord, himself being quite unaware he’d been doing that until just then. Ayla’s hands were gone from his hair a moment later pushing on his chest. He reluctantly moved away thinking she was finally putting a stop to the moment.

 

She sat up and looked up at him with her emerald green eyes slightly glazed over in a dazed expression. He stared at her in confusion, wondering why she wasn’t looking at him with the sorrow he saw before. His confusion was answered a second later when she began fumbling with the tie on his robe.

 

A second later she was pushing the extravagant robe befitting his royal station off his shoulders and revealing his bare chest to the room. A throaty rumble came up from her chest as she looked at him, approval of him within her gaze as she placed her hands on his fit pectorals.

 

She pulled him back to her and again met his lips with her, passion driving her. His hand were on her hips now holding on for dear life as this woman kept pulling him under into the lust filled craziness that seemed to have taken hold of her.

 

His own instincts kicked in as he eagerly kissed her back, his tongue pushing into her mouth fighting for dominance with her own as the blood pumped through his brain. “Are you sure about this, Ayla?” He asked after pulling away for a moment, giving her one more chance to say no. “If you don’t stop now, I wont be able to later. Do you have any idea how much I want you right now?”

 

Ayla’s breath hitched, her eyes piercing him unable to look away. Her blood was pounding with need, a need far more prominent than his at that moment. After witnessing Solas with Alyssa again, she needed to feel something or she feared she fall into a chasm of dark. She had scared herself in that castle when she had made it rumble from the jealousy and hatred at seeming them. She literally wanted to rip out the girl’s heart and if she had, her soul would’ve started turning towards the dark she was desperately trying to save the world from.

 

So she was giving in to her attraction to Alistair, letting Solas go and sealing her only way of hurting the elf who’d claimed her soul.

 

Alistair reached up and tenderly trailed his fingers down her cheek to her chin in a caress. Ayla felt the muscles in her core clench in the most delicious fashion. And so she sat there, hypnotized by his amber eyes staring so fiercely into her own. Leaning down, he closes in stopping just short of her mouth, pausing there to ask. Ayla gulped for a moment as the anticipation of the move had her blood thickening in her veins as that urge to connect took over everything within her and quieted the part of her that was screaming that this was wrong and that he was the wrong man.

 

She gave in and kissed him, closing that distance between them, her hands back in his short soft brown hair. For a moment he kissed her softly before they became demanding, firm and slow, as they molded to hers. One of his hands were in her hair too, holding the back of her head to him as he deepened the kiss releasing the pent up passion he’d carried for her since their first encounter on the ship. His other hand slid the thin straps of her equally thin nightgown off her shoulders, slowly sliding them down as he broke form her lips to trail kisses down her neck.

 

He nipped her lightly in the crook where her shoulder met her neck making her hum in pleasure and he smiled with satisfaction when he felt a shiver run through her body. Slowly he pulls the nightgown down her body until its bundled at her waist, her peach-sized breasts now unveiled to him and the slightly brisk air of the room.

 

He stopped and pulled away to take her in, his eyes glittering with pure satisfaction at seeing her pale but beautifully flushed skin. He hadn’t had a chance to admire it before but now he took her in.

 

“Oh, Ayla,” He breathed. “You have the most beautiful skin, pale but gorgeous when flushed with arousal. I want to kiss every single inch of it.” He told her making her blush.

 

He kissed her again, more demanding, his lips and tongue coaxing hers. Ayla moans as she tentatively met his with her own. Alistair puts his arms around her and pulls her against his body, her lap now sitting on his. He is squeezing her tightly with one hand still clutching her head as the other is now trailing down her spine to her waist, before going down to her behind which is still confined in the thin nightgown. His hand reflexes over it, squeezing gently and holding her in his lap.

 

Alistair breaks away and watches her eyes widen at the feel of his erection against her hot core despite the thin material of her nightgown and the sheets. Ayla moans again into his mouth, unable to contain the thrill of being seduced or the lust that was rampaging inside her. Solas wasn’t even apart of her thoughts as all her attention was now focused on the man who wanted her now. Ayla pulls him into a deeper kiss, her hands gripping his biceps but they quickly move back up into his hair, the soft brown suddenly tugged gently as she nibbles his bottom lip, making him groan.

 

Ayla feels him moving her, laying her back down on the bed gently his body pressing into hers. She’d missed the weight of man upon hers in such an intimate way. Out of all the lovers she’d taken in the last year she had never allowed them control of the act, had in fact kept herself closed off to that until now.

 

Alistair breaks the kiss again and once more trails kisses down her neck this time going past it, until his lips are on her breasts flicking his tongue back and forth over her left nipple, making her gasp in pleasure. Her hands stayed gripped in his hair as he laved attention on the left before moving to the right. He stayed there for several minutes before continuing on down her body, his whiskers that were starting to grow back on her face scratching at the sensitive skin that covered her ribs. She giggled at the ticklish sensation it gave making Alistair glance up at her in confusion.

 

“Your whiskers tickle.” She explained, making him grin with amusement before his eyes darkened and he continued on down. As he had been trailing kisses down her body he had sneakily removed her nightgown from her the rest of her body. She was now completely bare to him, an intimate moment. He pulled away to stare at her again and she suddenly felt shy, moving to cover herself slightly. For him to study her in her altogether, well nobody had done that since Solas, making her feel vulnerable.

 

“Don’t feel self-conscious. You are a beautiful woman and I feel honored you are allowing me to show you just how much.” He said as he leaned back down on top of her to peck her lips before going back down to her hips tonguing her navel for a few seconds as he continued kissing his way to the prize he sought. He nips his way down her hipbone.

 

“Ah.” She groaned out as she watched him, his eyes holding the intense lust within him, his amber eyes darkening with the sensual promise he would enact on her in just a few short moments. Her hands found their way into his hair again, pulling gently as she panted her desire out into the room. As he stares up at her she notices that his lashes are impossibly long. He stops just above her pelvis, his gaze never leaving hers as he licks his lips.

 

Alistair leans forward running his nose up the apex between her thighs. “You smell so good, he murmurs, and closes his eyes, a look of pure ecstasy on his face. Ayla’s body clenches with need sending more of her arousal to him. A strange noise breaks through Ayla’s lust filled senses and for a moment she doesn’t know where it’s coming from, until she realizes its her, panting with want.

 

His tongue touches her in lightly upon her sex, sending a gasp out of her mouth and her hands gripping the bed sheets as his he settles in. He pulls her clit into his mouth suckling gently causing her to moan loudly. If any of the guards were outside they were definitely aware of what was happening right then.

 

He laves her clit drawing out moan after moan, making him smile with that male satisfaction that all men get when he’s pleasing his lover. He brings up a hand using a finger to touch her slick folds, one pushing in and he rumbles with approval at how wet she is for him. “You’re so wet. Maker, how I want you.” He says as he pushes his finger in and out. Ayla cries out as he thrusts it in and out again and again, coming hard as he adds a second finger preparing her for his cock.

 

As he thrusts his fingers inside her his tongue is back to sucking on her clit making her juices flow nonstop.

 

Suddenly, he climbs back up her body kissing every inch as his fingers still thrust inside until he is back up to her mouth. Ayla grabs his face and kisses him hard and demandingly, tasting herself as their tongues duel with fiery passion.

 

Alistair pulls his fingers out of her as he lines himself up with her body, his cock ready and at the entrance to her heated core. Ayla spreads her legs panting with impatience as he hovers there, once again giving her the chance to say no. Ayla groans into his mouth and then whimpers. “Please, don’t stop. Take me.”

 

With no warning Alistair slams into her, causing both of them to cry out with pleasure. He stays embedded deep inside her for a moment, looking down at her, as he allows her to adjust to the intrusion. His lips were pinched tight as he tried to keep from thrusting inside her. He could tell she hadn’t had anyone since that night on the ship, making her extremely tight. She was clenching him tightly.

 

After a few seconds, Ayla squirms wanting to feel him moving inside her and he groans. He begins to thrust in and out, holding her tight his weight fully on top of her with his neck resting in the crook of her neck.

 

He shifts onto his elbows, moving slowly at first, easing himself in and out of her, and enjoying the feel of her trying to hold him within her. Her hips begin to meet his, making the thrusting move up in speed, a moan coming from both of them as he pounds on. They keep picking up speed, merciless, a relentless rhythm as they met each other thrust for thrust. Alistair grasps her head between his hands and kisses her hard, his teeth pulling at her lower lip. He shifts slightly, and hits a spot within Ayla and she can feel herself building up again, deep inside her, muscles beginning to quiver as she is pulled into the abyss of pleasure.

 

Ayla cries out, her body stiffening as he thrusts on and on. Her insides clamp down on his thrusting cock as she arches into him, a sheen of sweat gathering over her. The cry is turned into a scream as she immediately enters into another orgasm directly after the other all thoughts banished from her head, leaving only sensation in every part of her body with just him and her.

 

She relaxes for just a moment before it builds again, the scream now turning into keening wails of pleasure. She stiffens again, just at the crest. “Come for me, Ayla,” he whispers breathlessly, and that is her undoing. She unravels at his words, exploding around him as she reaches another powerful climax, splintering into a million pieces underneath him. She clenches him, holding him there, not allowing him to escape as he continues to thrust into her.

 

Her clenching is his undoing and as he comes, he calls out her name, thrusting hard one last time, then stills as he empties himself into her. Unable to help it, Ayla comes again at the feel of his hot essence filling her.

 

Everything is tingly within her body, and Ayla lay there panting with Alistair’s head is pressed against hers his eyes closed. Both of them are breathless, and she could swear her heat was trying to escape her chest.

 

Alistair’s eyes open and he gazes into her emerald greens, his own amber ones dark yet soft. He’s still inside her. Leaning down, he gently presses a kiss against her forehead then slowly pulls out of her.

 

His seed spills out of her, pooling in a little puddle on the sheets. He gets up and goes into her bathing chamber, finding a cloth. Wetting it, he returns and wipes her gently before wiping up the puddle on the sheets.

 

When finished, he returns the cloth back to the wash area and then comes back to the bed. He picks up his robe, which had been discarded on the floor when he removed her nightgown the rest of the way.

 

He starts to put it on when she looks at him with panic. “Are you leaving?” She asks.

 

“Did you want me to stay?” He asks surprised. He didn’t think she’d want him to stay and sleep.

 

“I wouldn’t mind it, if you don’t.” She said softly. She was looking at her hands as she spoke, trying to not sound like she needed him but the way her voice had sounded gave her away. Alistair felt his flip as he gazed at her. He smiled tenderly and dropped his robe back on the floor and got back into the bed. He pulled her against him again, his chest against her back, and held her to him.

 

“Thank you.” She said knowing how she sounded.

 

He grinned but didn’t say anything allowing sleep to take him as he started hoping something more would work with this arrangement between them.

 

 

 

 

 

A couple days later, Solas was in the palace of Halamshiral visiting Briala and getting the keys to the Eluvians under her control. They talked at some length about the plans of recruiting more elves for the cause of restoring the elves to their former glory.

 

Just as he was finishing up their meeting a few gossiping courtiers walked by. “The Inquisitor… King Alistair.” His ears only caught the Inquisitor’s title and his ears immediately began listening in but they were already too far away.

 

Solas turned back to Briala and said farewell before leaving. When he arrived at the Eluvian, Abelas was waiting his eyes not meeting Solas’. “What happened?” Solas asked, wondering if the Qunari had found them again.

 

“Nothing of importance, My Lord.” Abelas said his eyes still not meeting his.

 

“Well, something is clearly bothering you. Spit it out.” Solas said grumpily.

 

“Well, it’s about the Inquisitor.” He said after a few moments, his tone rather reluctant.

 

“What about her?”

 

“Um… I’ve heard some gossip while I was waiting in the tavern for the new recruits.”

 

“And?”

 

“Apparently she has become King Alistair’s Mistress.” Abelas said. Solas paled, his heart thundering in his ears.

 

Had she moved on? His heart wrenched inside his chest in pain at that idea, hoping it was not true. But as they passed through the Eluvian and he saw the new spy he had sent to keep an eye on her, not meeting his eyes and the blush that flushed his cheeks he knew it was true. She had entered into a relationship with the King of Fereldan. That was what she was referring to when she had somehow ended up in spirit form to see him and Alyssa.

 

He seethed, his eyes darkening and everything in him pounding. He growled low, his lips curling over his incisors revealing them. Everything in him was screaming “Mine” and demanding he go and take back what was rightfully his, what he had already claimed. But he didn’t do anything of the sort other than leave towards the castle and shutting himself in his rooms.

 

Abelas and all the other elves stayed away as they heard multiple crashes from within. Abelas simply told the spy to keep at what he’d been tasked with, to keep watching the Inquisitor.

 

Solas stayed In his rooms, sitting in the dark at his desk glaring at nothing. She was his not the King of Fereldan’s. He glowered darkly.

 

“So angry.” Cole said from his side. “I wonder if that is how she felt every time she was forced to watch you with your new toy. Toys fall for you but you never with them. Only her. A bond of the soul, a mate for life.”

 

“Leave me alone, Cole.” Solas growled.

 

“You can still get her back. Still time to choose her.” He said before disappearing.

 

He knew he could, but he wouldn’t. Solas still had a lot to do, to accomplish to redeem himself and the elves he had destroyed a thousand years ago.


	20. Shadow of Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayla is called away to go and do her duty as a Guardian to the Worlds, bringing Dorian, Bull, Leliana, and Cassandra with her. They again sneak away infuriating Solas as he tries to find new ways to obtain the power he needs to bring down the Veil. Ayla goes up against an Ancient Evil from an alternate world. Will she survive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two songs that inspired me for the main battle in this chapter are...
> 
> The Fighter by In This Moment
> 
> I Am The Fire- Halestorm
> 
> Light Em Up- Fall Out Boy

For the next month Ayla and Alistair were inseparable within her bedchamber. They did all sorts of raunchy and scandalous things within, making them both laugh at what society of nobility from any land would think if they were privy to witness such an act.

 

But her attire when making appearance did that for them as she meant it too. Today she grinned wickedly at her reflection because she was making her outfits more wild knowing how notorious she was becoming to the world as his mistress. She knew that Solas would hear of every little bit of gossip regarding her.

 

Satisfied with her outfit, she left her rooms flanked by Iveanis and Adhlean. Since becoming a member of his castle and court the two had taken to keeping her safe by becoming her bodyguards.

 

It was morning and though the King was involved in matters regarding the kingdom, he requested her by his side. So she made her way through the castle to the throne room where he was meeting with a few ambassadors from Antiva, here for some trade deal.

 

As she passed down the hall, most of the ladies bowed to her showing her the proper respect for her station as his mistress. The men, however, gave her lust-filled looks or ones of disgust as she walked through. Her dress was made of silver diamonds sewed together and thinned out enough to not irritate her body, feeling almost like spider silk. Her shoulders and upper back were the most of her being covered by it.

 

Thin scraps that connected the piece were covering barely concealed breasts as most of them were shown to the court. Skin was revealed teasingly in several places throughout her torso mostly in the middle spot. The material met back up to cover her belly button slightly as it formed an almost chainmail like long skirt that allowed everyone to see her derriere and her long legs that seemed to go on for days. Matching undershorts keeping her treasure a secret for only the king despite how revealing the whole dress was covered her privates.

 

Her hair was left straight and down, the length now to the middle of her back and just past her breasts. In her hair she wore a chained crown of silver. It sparkled in the sunlight against her maroon hair.

 

At last she arrived at the doors of the throne room. She paused for a moment, bracing herself for the glares she was to receive from most of the nobility that were on his council, all of them under the sway of Arl Teagan. That man detested her and her having invited Stroud to her estate had caused him to hate her more. More than that she got the feeling there was more to his hate then she knew, something that made her very uneasy around him. She couldn’t put her finger on it, but something wasn’t right with the Arl.

 

Ayla rose to her full height, head held high she walked into the room as if she were the queen and making all eyes fall upon her. She ignored everyone else except the greeting nod from Anora and the amber eyes of lust coming from the king.

 

“You requested my presence, Your Majesty?” Ayla greeted with a small graceful curtsy.

 

“Your presence is always welcome, milady.” He smiled as she came up from her curtsy. He held out a hand, summoning her to him. She walked up slowly and sensually making most of the men within the room gasp as they saw her body move. Ayla placed her hand in his and he pulled her gently until she was sitting on his lap. She purred into his ear as she hugged him before focusing her gaze regarded the room. Despite most of the glares from the men she knew a good portion of them were sporting tents in their trousers, some of them trying to rearrange themselves without notice much to her amusement. She smiled wickedly to them all.

 

“I hope I’m not interrupting.” She stated not looking guilty in the least.

 

Ayla looked back to Anora seeing the woman’s amusement at the public display. “Of course not.” Alistair said as he looked out at his councilmen. “We were, in fact, discussing the wereshifters coming to live in the Enchanted Forest where the fake versions resided during their curse. Most of the council thinks we shouldn’t allow them into our country let alone living in a magic forest that seems to want to keep everyone out.”

 

“Well that just says how fearful of anything not human, you all are. Racist too as the Alienages suggest.” Ayla said with no hint of hiding her anger at hearing this.

 

“They could use that power against us, take over the kingdom.” Arl Teagan hissed out, eyes livid at the king for telling her and inviting her here for the talks. He didn’t think she should have a say in anything regarding the kingdom. “Keep your mouth shut, Elven Whore. You have no say in this.”

 

Alistair opened his mouth about to reprimand Teagan but Ayla beat him to it, rising off his lap and standing up with an air of command as she skewered him with a glare. “Oh, but I do have a say since I was there when we negotiated that deal with them. And though I accepted the king’s invitation to be his official mistress don’t you forget that I am also the Inquisitor. I do have a say and if Alistair turned out to be a tyrant then I would overthrow him, as is my duty as the Inquisitor. I could depose you, as well so don’t you ever call me a whore again.” She said the room tense and quaking at the frosty glare she was giving the Arl. “Don’t forget it was I that freed your holdings from Grand Master Alexius when he enslaved the Fereldan Circle Mages.”

 

Alistair and Anora stared at the woman who had changed in a nanosecond from Mistress to the King to Inquisitor. “If you even think of trying to push them out of this country I will have you and any other who share your prejudices stripped of your titles, positions, and holdings.”

 

The man turned a violet color, trembling with his rage over her commanding presence but he wisely kept his mouth shut. In fact, he couldn’t bear to be in the room any longer and stomped off.

 

The room burst out with hushed whispers talking about how the Inquisitor put the Arl down. None of the remaining council spoke up regarding their own prejudices and the matter was settled, had already been despite their refusals.

 

“Thank you, Inquisitor.” Alistair said from beside her. He had risen and was now standing right next to her. “Remind me never to get on your bad side.”

 

Ayla laughed. “You were on my bad side for a while, remember? I thought you were an asshole who broke one of my clan.”

 

He winced and looked away, the pain clenching his heart at the thought of Lynx and the sacrifice she’d made in killing the fifth Archdemon. Her soul had shattered when Alistair had broke it off with her to take up his thrown and marrying Anora to bring Fereldan back together and she had given up on life. Not being able to be with your mate was not something any Dalish elf could stand. So she had chosen to sacrifice herself and hurting Alistair in the process.

 

“Are you done with your meeting, Majesty?” Ayla asked bringing his gaze back to her. Her right eyebrow was raised in a questioning way. He looked at his court and realized they all awaited to be dismissed. He announced the meeting ended just as Adhlean came up, his expression holding a bit of excitement.

 

He came up onto the steps that led to the thrones, only stepping up enough for Ayla to lean down as he whispered something in her ear. Ayla’s eyes went wide in surprise for a moment before her mask was back in place. Her mask of the Inquisitor one Alistair recognized and knew she would be leaving for a little while to settle whatever the elf had told her.

 

“If you have no need of me further, I have important business to attend to.” He nodded and she curtsied to both of the royals before leaving with haste to her study where Leliana, Iveanis, and Aviselan were currently waiting.

 

“You’ve located one of the daggers?” Ayla asked immediately after the doors to her study was sealed shut behind her.

 

“Yes. The first one is indeed in Hunter Fell. I was there with a group when I felt the wrongness of the place. The dagger’s are still tainted.” Aviselan told her.

Ayla paled at that. It would mean she would have to somehow turn the power back to the light but only after finding all three pieces of the sword that were now daggers. Her gaze met Leliana’s, “it seems we have a mission in Nevarra.”

 

Leliana nodded, a grim smile on her as she wondered what was going through Ayla’s mind. It was clear this would not be a fun trip. “Who are you going to bring with you?” She asked.

 

“Dorian and Bull, Aviselan, Adhlean, and Iveanis for sure.” Ayla said without thought. She turned to Iveanis. “Please summon Master Pavus and Iron Bull, they should be here for the planning.” He bowed before turning to leave the room. She turned back to Leliana. “Should we involve Cassandra since it is her homeland we are going to be exploring?”

 

“Do you want to let her in on what you are?” Leliana asked.

 

“I don’t know. Do you think she could be trusted with it? I know she’ll most likely be exceedingly angry for be lied to when I first arrived.” Ayla said.

 

“What do you mean?” Ayla looked at Leliana, seeing her friend frowning at her.

 

“About the Anchor. I lied about it.” She told the spymaster.

 

“What?” Leliana said with a gasp.

 

“I knew what it was but didn’t know how I came to have it. The magic is mine. Stolen by the Evanuris a thousand and sum years ago.” Ayla confessed.

 

Leliana gaped at her, processing the information and still finding it hard to believe. She was beginning to think Ayla’s well of secrets far exceeded her own. This woman was better at being spymaster than she was. She had fooled them all.

 

“How’d it end up with Corypheus?” Leliana asked.

 

“I don’t know. I hadn’t sensed my foci when I had come to spy on the Conclave meeting with Divine Justinia. The magic is corrupted which is why it hurts me and had tried to kill me in the beginning. Whichever of the Evanuris that stole it from me infected it with their magic making it attack anyone else who tried to steal it.” Ayla explained.

 

“The Evanuris stole it? How? Isn’t it a part of you?”

 

“Not in the way my elemental magic is. When we were created to be the Goddess’ guardians we were all given specific gifts to add to our natural magic of helping life. One of those gifts was the Anchor. It’s a device that creates different worlds if used correctly and only by someone who can wield the five elements as I can. The Fade used to be a natural part of this world with magic flowing through everything but when the Evanuris turned on each other, whomever had stolen it used it to create a Veil between this world and the magical world but they didn’t fully understand what it was they were doing and in do so nearly destroyed every world including this one.”

 

At that moment Dorian followed by Bull entered into the room escorted by Iveanis. Dorian looked at her with concern but saw her standing there with an air of grave importance that he knew it was to do with who she was. However, his eyes raked in her attire, she still being dressed in the diamond dress.

 

“The nobility were telling the truth of what they saw within that council meeting, then.” He grinned wickedly at her. “Heard you had Arl Teagan storming off with a purple face of rage.”

 

Ayla filled them in on the council meeting, making everyone laugh though Dorian, Bull, and Leliana’s eyes darkened with rage at hearing that Teagan had called her an Elven Whore.

 

Then she caught them up on what they had been talking about and Leliana finally asked the question. “Worlds?”

 

“Surely you didn’t think this was the only one, Spymaster?” Ayla rose an eyebrow at her. “This is just one, though the main one, in a thousand different ones. Some from alternate universes with strange buildings and carriages to stuff regarding the past, present, and future.”

 

All three of their mouths dropped open in shock though Dorian was the first to recover. He had already had experience with some of it with their time traveling journey to Redcliffe courtesy of Alexius. They had been through a traumatizing ordeal during that journey and had been best friends ever since.

 

“I am the guardian of those worlds, and the anchor is used to separate them when needed, to create new worlds, and to keep them locked up like time magic.” She continued.

 

“What do you mean?” Dorian asked.

 

“For example, whichever Evanuris stole my foci containing the power decided that the rest of his or her brethren were too corrupt and used it to rip the Fade from the world to punish them all and save the rest of the living world from being consumed by their need for power.” She explained. “But they didn’t truly understand the power and in using it nearly destroyed not only this world but all of them.”

 

“How did it survive then?” Bull asked. He’d been quiet up until then his eyes narrowed with accusation. He may be Tal Vashoth but he still had the mindset of the Ben Hassrath. If she understood right, they didn’t like anyone else using magic unless it was contained in chains worse than the Circles.

 

“Because I still had the power to use my foci, though not in the way it should since they’d corrupted it. I sacrificed myself using the elemental power within me to help the billions of living souls on this Earth. To keep the world from being winked out of existence I gave my life to break their spell, stripped them of their magic, and placed them into a long sleep and leaving the now two new worlds forever changed.”

 

“Do you have any inkling as to which Evanuris enacted that spell?” Leliana asked.

 

“I didn’t at the time but now I suspect that it was Fen’Harel since he seems to be awake. All of the Evanuris save for Mythal should’ve been trapped behind the Veil. With him being awake and now Mythal lost to him, I believe he is trying to gain the power to use the anchor again but how I am not sure.” Ayla told them. “It is why I am desperately trying to keep the power of the Old Gods out of his grasp. Another one of them corrupted or killed will throw the balance between Light and Dark off, with the scales tipping towards Darkness. If the Light from this world is snuffed out so are the rest.”

 

A tense silence filled the room at what Ayla said. All of them were processing that information, faces going pale or grimacing as they imagined what would happen.

 

Ayla bent over the map, looking at it and trying to figure out how to visit Nevarra without bringing attention to herself. Her position would be a hindrance especially since she wasn’t sure if Fen’Harel had spies within the castle and throughout the world keeping an eye on her whereabouts or anyone else who might rise up to challenge the immortal elf.

 

As she debated this a knock came at the door. “What?” She hissed.

 

“You have a missive, milady.” The meek voice of her page squeaked from outside the door.

 

“Enter.” She said in an intimidating voice, or so it sounded to the young elf they hired from the Alienage.

 

The girl was young, no more than fifteen summers. She came in and handed Ayla the missive before curtsying to everyone and just as quickly as she entered she was gone again. She didn’t want to provoke the savior of Thedas.

 

Ayla opened the missive up to discover a letter from the Chief of the Were-people that had just moved into the Bracelian Forest.

 

_Dearest Child of the Elements,_

_I hope this fines you well. I am writing to you to let you know we have all arrived safely into the mysterious forest. We have met the trees that walk, a rather interesting encounter. We were surprised to find one of your Elven Clans waiting for us, but Deshanna explained everything regarding the Warden ritual you performed and their new fate in the world. We will gladly align with you to keep The Dread Wolf’s plans from happening, whatever they may be._

_On that note, we have found several more of your clan that have the gene to shift. Have you found your animal yet? If you haven’t, I feel you are relatively close to finding it. Would you like to perform another Spirit Journey to help you in finding it?_

_I await your answer._

_Sheera_

Ayla finished reading and looked up to find everyone’s eyes upon her. “Prepare for another adventure, this time in the land of Nevarra.” She commanded. “Leliana, I’ll leave the decision to include Cassandra up to you. We leave in two days.”

 

With that concluded Ayla dismissed everybody. They bowed respectfully before leaving her to her thoughts. She quickly wrote back to the leader of the shifters saying she had business in another place that required her time and thanked her for the offer. She did take what Sheera had written and felt a shiver of anticipation tremble up her spine. After sending the missive back out through Iveanis, Ayla set about preparing for her trip.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The final night Ayla had everything ready, her party prepared and the plans of action set. Cassandra had come at Leliana’s call with Ayla and the Spymaster filling them in on what was going on, along with all they’ve been up to the last couple of months. This time Cullen joined in the discussion and he was staying at the castle to make sure that nobody suspected where Ayla and the party was heading. They all knew Solas and the Dread Wolf had spies within the castle watching their every move. Whether or not the two were related with Solas being an Agent to Fen’Harel they were beyond cautious.

 

Cassandra and Leliana went back to her estate where all of them planned to meet. The elves were already on their way with only Iveanis staying behind to quickly deliver the message to Sheera. He would tag along with Dorian, Bull, and Ayla to the estate to meet up with Cassandra and Leliana.

 

But for the moment Ayla was sitting beside the King on his left with his wife and Queen on his right at a dinner of importance with some important royal from a neighboring country.

 

Ayla was dressed more elegantly and in less revealing attire this time. She wore a lace and chiffon dress with thin straps revealing all of her shoulders and arms, and a little see through portion of her belly. The gown was tastefully low-cut only a slightly tantalizing view of the swell of her breasts. The dress was black lace and tight on her body, hugging all of her, until just past her hips where the skirts flared, giving her a mermaid like tail. The skirts were a pearl white in color and were completely see-through showing off her long lithe legs to the room when she walked.

 

Her shoes were the envy of everyone with a fashion obsession within the room. A light pink with jeweled flower emblems decorating throughout and climbing down the stems of the heels.

 

Her hair was both elegant and wild, a style that was in her favorite way to wear. A half up, half down style. The part that was up was the slightly disheveled with partial crimped waves arranged with some of her straight strands. In it she had vines and leaves decorating it throughout. The front had her bangs laying beautifully on the sides of her face. The strands that were down cascaded over her shoulders with a couple of braids on each side. On her forehead she wore a copper circlet with a matching copper necklace on her throat that had a green emerald in the center. The necklace hugged the part of her neck that met with her shoulders. Her ears had a matching set of feathered earrings meshed with rust to bring a little green to represent her love of the forest.

 

She smiled at everyone with grace as she rested her hand on Alistair’s knee, a sweet gesture she chose not to think to hard about. Alistair gave her a comforting squeeze every now and then as well as whispering to her how beautiful she looked when the conversations broke into the pairs sitting next to one another.

 

Several times she met the eyes of Arl Teagan and each time she felt unease grip her belly, knowing he didn’t like her. But it wasn’t just the hatred she saw within his gaze, but one of lust. She didn’t allow herself to think too hard on that either but filed it away for later, knowing that it would rear its ugly head at a later time. She would keep her guard up whenever he was around from that point on.

 

Finally, after several hours of being gracious, Ayla leaned over to Alistair. “If you want a proper farewell, I suggest we retire to my quarters my king.” She said, her voice thick with intention, eyes sparkling with mischief.

 

Alistair gulped and addressed the table. “I am honored to have attended you all here tonight. I hope you enjoy your stay and look forward to speaking with you all on the morrow.” He rose and said his polite goodbyes before he held out a hand for her. She took it instantly, rising from her own seat beside him. Together, they slowly made their way out of the large dining hall but not before Ayla caught the wicked grin on Dorian’s face, knowing what the two were up to. Ayla winked at him and then left the room.

 

They reached her rooms a few moments later, their mouths already fused together in a passionate and lust filled kiss. Ayla made quick work of his royal coat, followed by his under tunic pressing kisses to his bare chest.

 

He unlaced the dress as she peppered him with kisses and soon she was standing in just her underwear, breasts free to the slightly chilly room. Her nipples hardened instantly the moment the chill settled over her.

 

He picked her up, leaving the dress a puddle at their feet. He had one of her nipples in his mouth suckling as he moved her against the wall. She felt the cool stone on her back but the cold of it didn’t bother her as she felt his warm hands holding onto her tightly. His mouth left her breast, moving back up her neck until his lips met hers in a heated and demanding kiss.

 

Ayla moaned into his mouth, scraping her nails down his chest to just above his trousers following the happy trail of hair down. His hair that led to his pelvis was something that she’d come to love about him. She bit her lip as he broke the kiss to groan at her hands. He looked into her eyes a moment later, a wild look in his eyes as he used his left hand to keep her up against the wall as the other ripped away her underwear to reveal her heated and drenched core.

 

His hand petted her their for a few seconds, spreading the moisture around her pussy before circling her clit. A breathless gasp rushed out of her as he made contact with it followed by a blissful moan.

 

“Alistair.” Ayla whispered softly, eyes glazed over in pleasure as he stroked her. His eyes watched her, enjoying the sensations he brought out in her. His chest rumbled with satisfaction as he felt her tighten up, her body preparing to come. “Give it to me, Ayla. Come on, Love.”

 

His words worked and she cried out in ecstasy her pussy rushing out of her, drenching his hand. He took it away and replaced it with his hard length, twitching in anticipation. She rumbled with approval, legs coming up to clasp him around him.

 

“Take me.” She whispered with surety. He didn’t wait for another word, plunging into her hard. They groaned in unison as he bottomed out instantly.

 

Alistair rested there for a moment, his forehead leaning against hers as they both breathed heavily. But then she kissed his lips lightly, a sweet gesture that had him begin thrusting inside her as he took those lips in a hungry kiss.

 

In and out, over and over both demanding the other for more. The pace grew faster and faster, harder and harder until it bordered on painful with her back slamming lightly against the wall. She knew she’d be bruised within the morning.

 

The pressure built and soon she was on the precipice of the climax that would shatter her world as it always did when they were together.

 

She was moaning with barely a breath in between them as she came over and over, small releases that somehow added to the climax teasing her. His breathing got heavier, signaling he was fast approaching his orgasm and she clenched her legs tighter around his waist as he pounded into her.

 

“Ahhh, Alistair.” She panted and his name made him lust crazed as he suddenly bit down on her shoulder causing her to cry out and tip over into her climax, her nails raking down his back. He cried out her name and drove in a final time as he finished inside her. Her cry turned into a long and drawn out moan, one that Alistair was sure the whole hall could hear.

 

Her legs turned to jelly and they fell limply to the ground, Alistair still holding her up and still shuddering with release. If he let go she knew she would fall to the grown but he continued to hold her there, not letting her fall. She raised her head and kissed him tenderly. He responded instantly and kissed back turning the kiss into a slow burn. Once he felt his body could move he moved, holding her against him, to the bed and lay her upon it, his cock still sheathed inside her. As they lay there kissing he hardened back up and once made love to her, this time slow and tender until he was spilling inside her again.

 

They both fell asleep that way, her feeling safe and content in his arms and she suddenly didn’t want to leave.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning Ayla awoke from a shake. She opened her eyes to stare groggily up at Dorian. Alistair was wrapped around her heavily asleep.

 

His eyes held a hint of surprise in them because he hadn’t known that she allowed the king to sleep beside her after their intimate moments. He’d always assumed that she kicked him out as soon as she was done like she did all the other lovers she’d allowed in her bed after Solas had been unfaithful.

 

She slowly extricated herself from Alistair, waking him up in the process. He mumbled slightly, trying to pull her back to him. Ayla smiled down tenderly at the king before placing a kiss on his forehead.

 

“I’ve got to leave, Alistair. Duty calls.” She whispered and he frowned but didn’t say anything more. “Go back to sleep.”

 

He was asleep before she was standing. Her grin was still on her face as she turned to Dorian. He was staring at her with a raised eyebrow and a smug grin but she glared at him, daring him to say something that would earn him a smacking.

 

“Everything set?” Ayla asked. Dorian’s face turned serious as he nodded. “Good.” She replied as she went to her wardrobe.

 

She donned a red long-sleeved tunic with black leather trousers; skin tight, and knee high boots. After that she fastened an armored corset that held many slots she instantly began filling with all of her small throwing daggers and potions. On the side of her she sheathed her favorite daggers a perfect spot to grab them quickly if needed. Next she added equally armored shoulder pads that strapped to the corset and attached to a matching black cape with a hood. She left her staff, not needing it anymore as a front to make it seem like she was like the rest of them. Her companions, with the exception of Cassandra, knew about her style now after she’d begun to let them in on her secrets. Instead, she decides to equip her twin swords, lightweight for her rogue fighting style. The same kind she fought with during the battle with Corypheus.

 

Once done she pulled her hair up in a tribal ponytail and then takes in her appearance in her mirror. Satisfied, Ayla pulls up the hood and silently escapes her rooms, the halls empty except for the King’s guards standing just outside her rooms, it being not even dawn yet. They didn’t notice her or Dorian sneak past them as they left through a secret panel to the right of her rooms. She had found this by accident a week ago, trying to avoid Teagan after putting him in his place during that council meeting. She had been alone that day, no guards or companions around her, and she knew he’d meant to try something so she’d walked quickly towards her rooms but he had somehow beaten her there and she had tried to sneak past him but instead had stumbled into the panel.

 

They quickly left the castle and met Bull and Iveanis at the stables where their mounts were saddled and ready to go. Ayla mounted Seranni; rubbing the horse’s neck in greeting before she lightly kicked her heels into the mare’s sides. She led the way to the estate, the city quiet.

 

Ayla grinned triumphantly, knowing that once again that she had snuck out beneath Solas and Fen’Harel’s notice. She frowned, wondering as she often did these days, whether or not what that Qunari assassin had told that day in the dungeon was true.

 

If so, that would mean that it was partially his fault for what hade happened that terrible night. His fault for not telling her of the danger he would put her in. Her eyes darkened with anger for a moment, pupils going from dark black and expanding to her emerald irises before the pupils got smaller until they were slits like those of a cats. Her horse whinnied with nervousness, sensing a change in her master breaking Ayla out of whatever was going on with her. She reached down and calmed her horse, not wanting to be thrown off before they’d even reached her estate.

 

She frowned, wondering what had just happened but the thoughts were gone a moment later when they reached her estate where Leliana and Cassandra were already mounted and waiting. They didn’t even stop to rest, instead continuing on.

 

 

 

It took them two and a half weeks, choosing only to travel at night not sure if any of Fen’Harel’s agents were about in towns they traveled through. They didn’t dare stay at any inns, wanting their reason for traveling to stay a secret.

 

On the last night, after many glowering glares Cassandra finally came up to Ayla and asked her how much she had lied about during those first few months with the Inquisition.

 

“I knew what the anchor and the orb was but I was in unknown territory with my memory tampered with after escaping from the Fade. I apologize for lying but this is something my people keep a closely guarded secret, all of it. Who I am, my past lives, my powers, everything in regards to what happened over a thousand years ago and beyond that. I didn’t trust any of you any more than you trusted me.” Ayla said, her tone gentle but holding no source of guilt other than that of the betrayal Cassandra felt. Cassandra made to speak up, and from the rage on her face she was going to yell. Ayla knew what she’d be yelling about and beat her to the punch. “Think of it from my view for a moment my friend… You wake up in a moldy wet cell with the magic that had been stolen from you over a thousand years ago, not knowing how the hell it returned to you or why it was causing you a world of pain. You also can’t remember anything from up until you were lying low inside the cave that would allow you to witness the meeting with Divine Justinia. In comes two women, human with rage, hate, and utter promise of violence within their gazes. What would you have done?”

 

Cassandra made to continue with her argument but then she processed what Ayla said and shut her mouth, taking a moment to put a leash on her emotions, and then saying. “I see your point, Inquisitor. But you had plenty opportunities after you had gained some of our trust to say something.”

 

“No, I didn’t.” Ayla said. “Because to keep this world safe, this secret had to remain that way. My people and I don’t trust our secrets to others lightly and for good reason since we were betrayed over more than that thousand years, back when the Evanuris were at war with a race of creatures bred into being by Darkness. We joined them in battle and paid a high price from that alliance. Our magics stolen and some of my people almost forced into slavery.”

 

Leliana, who had been riding beside her gasped with surprise. “How?”

 

“By corrupting the Foci’s and using our magic against us. They used it to enslave us through our Vallaslin, the markings given to us by Light when we come into our gifts. We all were guardians of the Earth, sworn to protect it and they tried to take it from us.” Ayla explained, her eyes glaring in rage and her voice a feral growl as memories of a past life assaulted her. “But my magic counteracted the corruption and they pretended to be ensnared to keep an eye on the Elvhen that wanted to be Gods.”

 

Cassandra and Leliana both remained silent for the moment, sensing that Ayla was not quite herself at present. They could feel the power emanating off of her in angry pulsing waves.

 

They were also processing it for themselves, wondering what happened in the world before the humans became a part of it. “I’m trusting you key people now because you have all proven yourself to not fall under corruption even when you could’ve changed sides and join Corypheus. Both of you want a better peaceful world, one in which Light thrives. You both have seen Darkness, have felt it, can still feel it in your skin with the traumas you’ve all been through. You have accepted that part of yourselves that is dark and in doing so keep it in balance.” Ayla finally spoke again after getting herself under control. “If Fen’Harel gets a hold of the two remaining and uncorrupted Old Gods’ souls or the remnants of the corrupted ones left the world is doomed. It is imperative I obtain all of the remaining pieces of the Archdemon souls before he learns of them, if he hasn’t already, and get them before him. I am their protector and I wasn’t here because of him after the world was split thanks to his spell that nearly killed every one in all the worlds.”

 

“All the worlds?” Cassandra asked in confusion.

 

“Leliana can fill you in on what I revealed to her later.” Ayla said as they came up on the border to Nevarra. It was still night, them still wanting to keep their whereabouts secret from the spies of Fen’Harel. “Tell me about the castle.”

 

“Not much I’m afraid. It is nothing more than a ruin and is a scary story that is told to us as children. It is said an evil lurks around the entirety of the ruin, laughing cruelly at any who dare trespass. Apparently, those that travel near it are either ensnared to never leave dying to whatever lurks there. Most people avoid it since a lone survivor came running into the kingdom and told everyone of the horrors he had witnessed of his party. An invisible Darkness took hold of his companions and left them shredded, the blood soaking the walls and the ground where bits of their bodies were left. That was a long time ago, before I was born and everyone uses that story to keep us from going there as children daring to seek adventure from a haunted place.” Cassandra spoke a shiver running down her back as they officially entered into the hardened woman’s homeland.

 

The minute they crossed the border Ayla’s skin began to crawl. The Darkness that haunted the ruin could be felt all the way from here. Her magic seethed in her veins, the elements all thrumming and recoiling at the corruption she felt. They made camp just inside the border in a thick forest making sure to stay hidden, not wanting any border patrols to spot them or any possible wandering elves.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next night they continued on, Ayla finding it harder to not run in the direction they just came from as the Taint of whatever haunted the ruins. She knew from the whispers she’d begun to hear, not fully understanding what she was being told, that it wasn’t just the soul clinging to the dagger that was down deep beneath it but something else made of Darkness guarding it to make sure nobody came to claim it. There was going to be a battle, of that she was sure, and she wasn’t sure how she was going to get out of it. The being that haunted the ruin was ancient, far older than the Blights that was for sure. Felt like it was one of the first creations Darkness made, which meant that it was powerful and Ayla didn’t know if she could beat it. She didn’t have her full power with the Fade being locked behind the Veil and with the Anchor still corrupted with the foreign magic she now believed to be The Dread Wolf’s she feared this would be where she would once again sacrifice herself to save the world.

 

The others sensed something was worrying her but only Dorian tried to get her to talk about it but she couldn’t. Not when she was a sign of strength to them at the moment. Instead, she allowed Cassandra to lead leaving Seranni to follow without holding the reins as she meditated, trying to charge herself gathering as much power from the lands surround them borrowing from the Earth to enhance her power in hopes to have a chance in this battle. If she died here the world was doomed because she had no heirs of her blood to eventually reincarnate from in the next thousand or so years, when she would be needed again.

 

_“He isn’t from this world but you can defeat him.”_ The voices from the Well of Sorrows told her the next time they made camp. Everyone had retired for the evening, they having switched to days now that they were close their objective. Dorian however knew something was wrong, and instead of going to bed sat beside Ayla trying to get her to speak.

 

“What’s wrong, Ayla?”

 

“I’m frightened.” She finally said. “Everything in me is telling me to run and stay away from Hunter Fell.”

 

“Why?” He asked with a concerned frown.

 

She didn’t answer as those voices kept whispering and then suddenly she gasped as images began filling her head, something that hadn’t happened before from the Well. A moment later she realized it wasn’t the Well but her elemental magic activating, surprising Dorian as it formed a circle of protection around them both as her eyes turned white completely, like she was now blind. Dorian’s eyes widened with fright, not knowing what was happening as she cried out her own surprise. Her eyes freaked him out and he took her in his arms trying to bring her back, snapping his fingers in her face trying to bring back her sight. But she was trapped in whatever had her, an invisible force holding her there. He simply held her and hugged her tight as she began trembling.

 

Ayla felt Dorian but couldn’t do anything to assure him that she was fine, not even sure she was since she was stuck in a thrall of some sort as images bombarded her but then when her world around her disappeared she knew she was in a vision.

 

She saw a world, much like this one with elven like creatures like her but of many different sorts. Some with wings, some that could change into strange mixtures of beasts, some with powers like her own, and so much more. The lands were divided by seasons and the solar. They divided into Spring, Summer, Winter, Autumn and Dawn, Day, and Night. Here they didn’t simply go by elves but as Fae and all of these lands were behind a wall of magic something different than anything she’d encountered. Beyond the wall was the land of humans but the vision skimmed through these through someone flying through the lands before ending in the land of Night though it followed the normal solar of Dawn, Day, and Night. She watched through a soul her body recognized but couldn’t place as this woman, once human made a deal with a dark beast to aid in a war against an evil elf king who like the Evanuris of her world stole and harnessed a mass of magic that didn’t belong to him. He wanted to conquer everything, make every one bow to him and enslave them all. She knew this was an alternate world and so different from hers. She saw the woman’s memories of a Cauldron, a combination of Dark and Light. The thing that created them all including that world. Saw as if she was this woman, her sister’s go into that Cauldron forcefully and come out from being human and turned to Fae. Felt the power thrumming in her veins. _Chosen_. Like she was.

 

The vision switched to seeing the battle with several frightening beasts on the field but one that was only a cloud of Darkness. Ancient. Ayla gulped as she watched it eviscerate its foes as they screamed in utter horror, not even able to defend themselves against it. Then the vision went back to the deal this woman struck with the beast and she realized this was only deal number two and the important one she was to pay attention to. This was what the beast was that guarded Hunter Fell. Its name striking fear in her very soul.

 

Her eyes cleared and her green came back as her eyesight did. She sagged into Dorian’s arms, still trembling and breathing hard. “Ayla? Ayla?”

 

“It’s okay. I’m okay.” She whispered, her voice barely making a sound.

 

“Damn, you scared the life out of me when your eyes went clear, no sign of your irises, nothing but white.” Dorian said, him own body trembling from the fear for his friend.

 

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t move, couldn’t respond. I tried but I couldn’t.” She said as she sat up. A being like that of the Nightmare Demon, except way worse she realized. It was indeed Ancient. A god of sorts in that world, one that far older than most of the creatures that roamed it when it had been born anew and fresh. It thrived on the power and used it to spread Darkness and Death, eating up the fear as its sustenance. How she was to beat it, she had no clue. She hadn’t even beat the Nightmare Demon in the Fade. It still roamed in the corners that belonged to Darkness waiting to bring more fear to the dreamers it could ensnare.

 

She kept it to herself knowing it wouldn’t help. It was something she couldn’t defeat though she would sure as hell try while the others looked for the dagger it protected.

 

Dorian woke up Bull for his watch then before steering Ayla into the tent. He handed her a potion knowing that whatever had her worried would keep her from sleep, something she desperately needed if she was to stand a fighting chance against it. She didn’t argue and within fifteen minutes the drug took effect and Dorian quickly spoke with his husband about what he witnessed before lying down next to his friend. He fell asleep holding her protectively, not knowing how to protect her but trying to do so all the same.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next day all of the party was on edge, now aware something was troubling Ayla. She’d gone silent, her face locked behind a steal mask hiding her emotions from them all. None of them could feel anything from her except the power that she seemed to be gathering within her. Dorian knew they were going to encounter something at Hunter Fell, knew her well enough when she was feeling something they all couldn’t feel, was being shown what they were to face. Whatever was shown to her in the vision he could feel it. His dark magic shivered in it’s presence the closer they got.

 

They made good time and would arrive on the morrow. They were now caught up with Deshanna, Aviselan, Ladarvise, and their other brother. They had a battalion of warriors with them all from different clans. All had a form of elemental power among them from Earth, Water, Fire, and Air. Even Spirit was there, a few of the Weres there to aid in securing the dagger, Morrigan with them. The may made camp again for the night and finally Ayla broke her silence.

 

“Tomorrow we go up against a beast far worse than anything we’ve faced before. He will make Corypheus seem easy and is far ancient and not from this world. He is worse than the Nightmare Demon in the Fade and he will play with your fears in far worse ways before he eviscerates you.” Ayla said, her tone cold and unfeeling. The others all looked at her in stunned horror and silence as they processed what she said except those of her people and the Weres which were a form of her people if some of her their blood flowed in her veins as she had discovered during that journey with Alistair. “Morrigan will be the one to retrieve the dagger with all of you with her.” She looked at Leliana, Cassandra, Bull, and Dorian. “None of you have the to power to fight this thing and Morrigan is your only hope of getting to that dagger while I attempt to distract the beast.”

 

“Does this beast have a name?” Cassandra asked.

 

“Yes.” She said but didn’t say it. The name itself was fearsome enough as it was. This being was a child of Darkness. A shadowed cloud of Fear that used other life forms fear as its food.

 

“Are you going to tell us?”

 

“No.”

 

“Why can’t we help you fight it? Why are the elves only able to help?” Bull asked.

 

“Because only we have the magic to combat it. This thing doesn’t have a physical form. It is a black cloud of fear.” Morrigan chimed in, feeling the creature just as easily as all the elves and weres did.

 

“Only the elemental powers can distract it.” Adhlean said from beside Ayla. He sat on her right while Dorian sat on her left.

 

“So you are all prepared to die here while we get that dagger. But I thought you needed to be alive to retrieve that power, Boss.” Bull pointed out.

 

“We have battle plan. Don’t worry.” Iveanis said from beside his brother. “She won’t die in this battle.”

 

He said it confidently but all the elves knew that it was a life and death battle. A battle in which they would all most likely die for the fear they had would be displayed in their minds as the creature took them.

 

Nobody went to bed easily that night; a good few taking sleep aids to help them on the morrow.

Solas roared his anger in his castle, frustrated that once again the Inquisitor had slipped out beneath his Agents notice. This woman was much more clever than he’d have ever guessed and he was half tempted to go await her return before throwing her over his shoulder and bringing her back to the castle to lock her up so he knew where she’d be.

 

But that wasn’t all he was furious about. It seemed the Qunari people who had found his holdings in the green forest a few months back were keeping any eye on her movements too. Though, he thought with amusement, she kept slipping away from them too. He chuckled.

 

She was quite and intriguing woman, one who seemed to keep the world guessing on what she’d do next. It seemed she had been called away on a mission of some sort or other according to the story she told the King of Fereldan who was intimately involved with her now. How far that relationship went, Solas didn’t know and was afraid to really ask his agents within the castle for fear it was something like what he felt for her.

 

Alyssa was still a nice distraction from the Inquisitor, though he hated that Ayla had pointed out the woman’s feelings regarding him. He hated using her but he had told her from the beginning that he’d loved another and never would lover another. Told her this was just a release when he was stressed and nothing more. He wished he could tell Ayla that.

 

But it seemed she already knew and also believed she was nothing more than that to him as well despite him telling her otherwise after she’d defeated Corypheus like a Queen or Goddess. He had been so surprised at the power she wielded to send the deformed would be god to the Fade and sealing the Breach, like the Anchor was hers.

 

Then the orb had cracked at the amount of power she used and his hopes vanished. In that moment, he realized, he would be have to go to plan B and that would require killing Mythal for her power to accomplish his own goals.

 

Abelas stood in the doorway to his study, unsure of how to approach him. He had been raging for the past couple hours before settling into a nice brood. He could see he missed the Inquisitor and debated as he always did on whether to tell him about her true role in the world. The friendly spirit boy hinted at it often enough and Abelas still didn’t understand how the smartest of the Evanuris still hadn’t figured it out yet. He opened his mouth to speak about it but a whisper from the Well; Mythal’s voice, that sliver of it that connected him and Ayla said. “ _He can’t know now or he will doom the world for he is still not ready to get over his pride, arrogance, and stubbornness. He believes he needs to return things to the way they were and only she can help him choose another path.”_

 

He closed his mouth and simply entered the room saying instead delivering the scrolls and texts the Dread Wolf requested some weeks ago that they go find. Solas’ eyes lit up at seeing them, feeling that perhaps they might finally find something to help in finding more power.

 

He took the books and dismissed Abelas, his focus already on the treasures he hoped to find within to lead him to what he sought.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next day, the group set out at dawn. It was just reaching noon when they approached the ruin all of them feeling the evil that lay within. All of the hairs on the back of their necks stood up at the threat. They stopped and stared at it with dread filling their souls.

 

“Allow us to engage it first and then make your way down to find the dagger.” Ayla ordered as one she and her small battalion dismounted. She was an intimidating figure in her light armor that was styled like half a rogue and half a mage, something Dorian guessed she had made specifically for that reason. It was a long sleeved tunic of sorts that was low-cut, black, and super thin on the sleeves and upper torso until it reached the middle where it turned into thick leather and was covering her like a skirt. Her shoulders were decked out in black dragon hide shoulder pads, wicked arm pads and gloves with built in blades sticking out on the top. These all connected together with the small and matching thick black corset that held up the tiny upper torso in what would be a midriff top if her stomach wasn’t covered by the strange tunic-robe that also had a longer skirt in the back that was longer going all the way to just above her ankles. It was sheer, flowing, and mage-like. Underneath it she wore black leather shorts, leaving her legs bare and easy to move around. The sides of her stomach was enticing to the males in a fishnet design along with her right thigh. Around her hips was her weapon belt complete with her daggers. On her left leg that had no fishnet were two harnesses that held a full set of throwing knives. On her feet were boots of the same hardened Dragon armor that protected her upper torso, back, shoulders, and arms. The boots went all the way up over half of her upper thighs.

 

Her hair was in her favorite native fighting style with a small portion on the left side braided and threaded while most of the rest was pushed over to the right side of her head, though now it was much longer going way past her breasts.

 

“Where did you get this creation?” Leliana had asked that morning when Ayla had come out of her tent.

 

“This is a part of Zazikel’s hide. My people took his hardened stone skin and made it into several armor pieces for me, this being one of many.” She’d answered making Leliana, Cassandra, Dorian, and Bull paled as she packed up her tent and belongings.

 

“Let’s get this over with.” She said and began walking forward toward the ruin her people right behind her with her Inquisition party closing up the rear. They were to stay back and wait while she engaged the beast. Most of it was still intact, she noted, as they got closer.

 

It seemed only the upper levels were not accessible but the main entrance was. They entered, all of the magic users primed and ready to fire including Morrigan and Dorian. But nothing happened on the main floor as they treaded carefully into the ruined castle. Nor did anything happen in the lower floor, the first that went underground and clearly what was once the servants quarters.

 

The next floor after that was dark, pitch dark with no light at all. Ayla and the rest of the elves could barely see anything and so it was the weres that took the lead this time, using their shifter abilities to guide them. None of them dared use any magic to create an orb of light, all of them feeling like they were slowly approaching the point of no return. Ayla did, however, use her hands to see, feeling around to touch anything to get an idea of what floor this was. She hissed and pulled her hand back to her lips sucking it to put out the sting and found blood. She had sliced her hand on something. Her wound healed instantly as she tongued the cut something she didn’t even know she could do.

 

She frowned in confusion. Normally her Earth magic healed her but this was different. She put the strange new occurrence at the back of her mind and once again reached out to what she’d just touched, careful now. The object that sliced her was a sword, amongst several she realized as she continued to feel around. Shields, daggers, spears, and war hammers followed telling her that this used to be an armory. Satisfied, she journeyed on with the others down into the next floor, the smell of moist mildew filled her nose. It was still pitch black and she knew it wasn’t just because it was underground. This was because the being itself surrounded them. She’d felt it the moment they’d entered the armory.

 

It was just waiting for the perfect moment to strike; wanting for them to not have a chance to even try to fight like all of it’s other victims that had come in here to explore. She stealthily waited for Morrigan and her friends to walk near using a trickle of power to whisper into all of their ears as one, making sure the thing didn’t hear what she told them. _“Go now. Keep going down and do not look back. We are surrounded by it and it is coiling to strike when it wants to. Find that dagger and we will hold it off for as long as possible.”_ It was not even a whisper, more like a breath of air to which they all heard except the thing itself. Her battalion also heard it and began to stealthily place themselves around the room as if to explore like they had since they’d encountered the dark rooms.

 

Morrigan nodded once, not daring to look at Ayla and the others followed her lead. She was the best chance they had at battling the thing if the elves and weres failed.

 

Dorian could possibly hold his own with his electric magic and blood magic, the second option being his best bet in standing his ground. They found the next set of stairs that led farther down into the underground and the party began the trek down as Ayla swiveled and blocked the entrance.

 

“Hello Bryaxis.” She said, no hint of fear in her voice even though her very bones quivered with it.

 

_“How do you know my name, Faeling?”_ It whispered in her ear.

 

“I believe you already know that answer.” Ayla said. “Or if you don’t you will sense it shortly.”

 

The thing laughed, sending shivers through her body at the sound. The laugh, if you could call it that, was the most horrifying thing she’d ever heard.

 

_“You are a Guardian just like_ Her.”

 

“Like who?”

 

_“Like the one who you learned of me through. An elf of another world.”_ It said. _“How shall I consume you all? You all have such delicious fears, deep and dark. My master would just love to add all of your powers to it. Consume the last protectors of the Light and finally begin its Dark Reign.”_

 

“That’s not going to happen,” Ayla growled as she sent an electric bolt all around the room, around it. It hissed, not expecting her attack.

 

_“You dare attack me!”_ it roared and the battle began as it finally struck.

 

It was a whirlwind of shadows with glimpses of wings, teeth, and whatever else those of her battalion feared as it battled them all the strongest part of it hammering against her. The weres shifted using their spirit forms and battled like there’d be no tomorrow against their fears. The thing she was battling was just mere shadow though, not becoming anything of her fears since it seemed all of hers were not phobias. Though she had her daggers slicing at it, nothing hit. Couldn’t, not when it was shadows.

 

Instead she fought it with power, unleashing her elemental magic upon it. She used fire and ice, switching between the two often and quickly before adding in lightning. The shocks of it all went barreling around the room to whatever her brethren all fought, helping them as best she could. Several of them screamed in high-pitched fear before they were engulfed and eviscerated. Blood drenched them all as well as the floor now but none of them thought too much about it, not wanting to give into the fear, as comrades became nothing more than little bits and pieces of flesh on the mildewy stone floors.

 

The others came back through from the down below their faces grave. They’d struck out. Everyone’s expressions changed immediately to one of horror at the thing that the elves and weres battled, eyes wide with utter fear at the thing. Bull and Cassandra immediately entered the fight with a charging battle cry. Leliana stayed where she was not firing for fear of accidently hitting any comrades in arms. Morrigan already had her magic pummeling into it and Dorian let loose with his own brand of Fear magic in the hopes to use it against the thing but it grew more empowered from his magic and Dorian blanched at the lives of several elves it was able to overcome in minutes. Guilt flickered on his face at what he unknowingly caused before anger set in and he added to the lightning magic Ayla battled with.

 

After what seemed like hours but was likely one, only the strongest of elves and weres remained now, their power nearly gone. Ayla’s own was still a force to contend with but with nothing to solidly hit she was quickly losing it for nothing.

 

Desperation began to appear on her face as she tried to think of what to do. Her fear was now a living thing, the death of all here. She had to get them to leave.

 

She looked at her childhood friends, her former Keeper and the remaining shifters. None of the battalion was left except for those and her party. She would not allow any more lives to be lost. _“Go!”_ She shouted into the wind she propelled their way for only them to hear. _“Leave! Live!”_

Dorian’s face whipped to her in horror and grief. “No!” He shouted at her but Morrigan pulled him out as all of the group that was left withdrew. There was a look in their eyes that allowed him to be led away, up, up, and out of the ruins.

 

_“That won’t save them.”_ It laughed cruelly with utter delight. _“Nothing will save them!”_

 

Ayla stared in horror as the faces of everyone from her party, her friends, her brethren, her forces, the Wardens, and the face of Alistair form from the shadows. Scenes of them being devoured by all manner of beasts made by Darkness. All of it bombarded her mind, like the thing was actually pushing the images inside it.

 

Ayla’s mind began to fill her, the images seeming so real and she fought weakly losing her will to keep going on as it tapped into the most traumatic thing to have ever happen to her. The death of her babies. Her heavy with child stabbed, beaten, or her falling down those stairs over and over. Her worse fears one of them the truth. One playing after another until she cried out in agony.

 

She had already known she would die here but she still had enough will, enough bravery to allow the last of her power to blast out of her at the shadow. It did nothing as it hit, it having already begun to devour her. Bryaxis was coiling around her like that large snake she’d encountered with Alistair preparing to complete its final act and spray her blood as it tore her mortal body to pieces as it had done with everything it had devoured since it had been created.

 

_“Fight it!”_ A familiar voice echoed inside her head. _“If you die, everything does! You know this! Fight it, Ayla!”_

 

Cole. His voice urged her to fight but she couldn’t. Didn’t know how else to beat Bryaxis. Her power was gone. She had nothing left.

 

_“You fight for those who came with you. Fight for life. You are Light! Use it.”_ His voice hissed in desperation.

 

Suddenly, she heard all of them Dorian, Bull, Cassandra, Leliana, Deshanna, Aviselan, Ladarvise, Iveanis, Adhlean, Morrigan, and the elves and weres that survived. Saw them in her mind standing outside the ruin their palms all cut and blood leaking into the Earth. She saw all the way across the lands in that Enchanted Forest of Fereldan as all of the Dalish and Were-people did the same thing. How they even knew what was happening, she knew not but she suddenly felt all of their combined power fill her, channeling from them into the Earth and surrounding her in a warm cocoon of magic.

 

_“I can’t wait to taste all of these souls, their fear. I will keep them for all eternity forever satisfied on their fear, especially yours.”_ Bryaxis whispered into her ear.

 

“No.” Ayla opened her eyes, the emerald irises now a glowing orange that expanded over the white until nothing was left. Her pupil stretched into slits as she stared at the shadow unflinchingly, stared at the faces of those she loved. It was still trying to play on her fear of losing those she was closest too and the Dalish she loved dearly. But her gaze was piercing as she began to burn, fire engulfing her completely as her eyes flared.

 

 

 

 

 

The party all stood outside the ruin, wounds already closing thanks to the Earth’s magic coming to pay for the power they just gave to the Inquisitor. Morrigan and Deshanna had started it as if in a trance but the others followed suit until it was just Dorian, Leliana, Bull, and Cassandra standing there beyond confused. Dorian felt it though, the call for his power to aid and then he too was joining in.

 

All of them had then turned as one to stare at the three non-magic users their eyes glowing emerald green. At first they had no idea what to do but then Morrigan explained that they were giving Ayla their power and though the three weren’t magic users, they were still made up of the elements and could use it to aid their friend. Though wary, they had all joined.

 

Now they stood, with those wounds closed waiting for something, hoping for Ayla to emerge the victor as she had so many times before.

 

Suddenly, the ground rumbled deep, deep from the room Ayla had stayed to fight. The ruin fell completely, not able to withstand the quake that came from under it. But then everything was blasted away leaving no piece of the castle that used to stand there except the ground.

 

A piercing screech came from it as the ground suddenly opened up in a burst of red and orange. All of their eyes widened as a humungous bird rose from the ashes that was once the Earth, completely covered in flames as if it was its feathers. All of the party gasped in awe as it rose into the sky still screeching. The black cloud came from the ground a roar of hatred coming from it in answer to the bird. The bird spread its wings and then made a dive for the Earth, to Bryaxis and flared brighter with its flaming body as it engulfed the cloud and the surrounding earth around it in its flames of light. There was a final roar from the shadow, one of horror as the light from the bird’s flames snuffed out the Dark creature. The bird then rose back up into the air a little before coming to land just in front of the party.

 

Instantly, every single were-shifter dropped to their knees and bowed to the creature that fixed them all with a reptilian eye. It then squawked as the flames sputtered out from around its body leaving only red feathers, the only flame left on its body being its tail. The sound it made when it had rose from the ground had been like that of many of the hawks they’d all heard over the course of their lives but the squawk was like that of an eagle. But another sound came out of it that was not like anything they’d ever heard any bird make. It purred.

 

The shifters still were bowed, not looking at the creature at all leaving the others including the elves all confused.

 

“Well done, my friend.” Morrigan said with a respectful bow before she approached the bird. “You weres can rise now. She is slightly uncomfortable with it. She doesn’t understand.”

 

The weres all rose but still didn’t look her in the eyes. It left the others still confused, adding to the confusion they already felt. But then the flames engulfed her again and died out completely as a now suddenly naked, familiar maroon-haired woman with emerald green eyes now was kneeling shivering from exhaustion.

 

Dorian immediately came forward and wrapped his cloak around her, covering from all of their prying eyes. All of them, of course, averted their eyes aside from the women, but the male elves failed not to keep them averted. Not with a beautiful woman of their kind kneeling there, several of them having had expressed interest in her in the past between Ladarvise, Adhlean, and Iveanis.

 

“You sure know how to keep us guessing, Amatus.” Dorian said with a grin. Ayla laughed shakily as the used the cloak to create a dress that would cover her until she could change into her own clothes. She rose then and walked over to where only a small sliver of dark remained of what was Bryaxis and picked up the dagger they’d traveled out to this cursed place.

 

She grimaced at feeling the corruption within it but ripped off a piece of Dorian’s cloak, much to his shocked and gasping dismay. “I’ll buy you a much better one.” She promised him as she wrapped it around the dagger. “Besides you have no reason to complain about a rip. I just incinerated my entire armor and my weapons when I shifted into the Phoenix.”

 

Dorian winced knowing how much she’d loved those daggers. But she smiled at him and then looked at everyone else. “We should probably move away from here and soon. I have a feeling my power alerted the world that something was happening here. I don’t want to explain what happened, do you?”

 

None of them argued and everyone instantly began traveling into the forest that grew around the once ruin and didn’t stop until the next morning when they were past the border and far away from Hunter Fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I have decided to borrow a creature from Sarah J Maas' A Court of War and Ruins. Bryaxis. I wanted to kind of give a look at an alternate world that is connected to Ayla's, one of many of course.


	21. Skyhold's Hidden Chamber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayla goes back to Skyhold, very reluctant to be in the Fortress that is now ever present in her nightmares. Solas happens to be there at the same time after absorbing the orbs from the Hinterlands and the swampy marshes that she activated nearly two years ago. He comes back through the Eluvian and intends to leave but his plans go awry when he sees her there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song I used for her to play is Faded by Alan Walker. There version I used is as follows: https://youtu.be/2jZFsQS8Veo

Solas lay in his bed asleep, Alyssa’s arm draped over him in her exhausted sleep after he used her body to work out his stress when a charge trembled through the world. He bolted right up, magic flaring ready to fight the threat. Alyssa was awake with her daggers drawn. Both were naked and looking around warily as the hair on their necks stood on end.

 

But there was no threat. Not one on him or his forces. No this was an impact from great power coming from somewhere in Thedas. His face brightened, wondering if he could find this power and harness it to use for his own ends.

 

“Abelas!” He called out, as he quickly dressed not even looking at Alyssa. She frowned but left him alone to wait for his second in command after she was properly covered up.

 

The elf in question appeared a moment later his expression one of shock. Solas knew he, too, had felt the impact.

 

“Find out where that power unleashed immediately. We are going there.” Solas ordered.

 

“Then what?” Abelas asked.

 

“I am gonna see what I can do with the power.”

 

 

 

 

A couple hours later, Abelas came back to Solas’ chambers finding the Dread Wolf sitting at his desk reading over the scrolls. He was relaxed, Abelas noticed.

 

Solas looked up with a hopeful expression on his face. “Well?”

 

“The power came from a place in Nevarra. At what used to be a haunted ruin.” Abelas began.

 

Solas’ eyes lit up at the mention of a ruin but then frowned. “Used to be?”

 

“That’s the thing. The kingdom of Nevarra doesn’t know what happened. A castle stood there only several hours before, most of it torn apart from age and lack of care to it but then suddenly a quake and a fire annihilated it. The whole area is scorched where the castle used to be.” Abelas explained.

 

“Why was the castle in ruins?”

 

“Apparently, it was haunted. A dark creature lived in there, and according to the inhabitants of Nevarra, nobody would ever come out of there alive. There is a tale of only one person to have survived and only got out because his companions got killed first. They started telling their children it as a scary story so that they’d behave and never journey within.” Abelas recounted from what the agents found out.

 

Solas stood from and walked around his desk. “Prepare a small group to travel. We are going to study that area and see if it can help us with our goals.”

 

With that Solas left the room going to where his armor was stored. He donned it quickly and was at his Eluvian, pressing through to the one connected as close to the site as possible.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

As Solas traveled the Eluvian, Ayla and her group were already halfway back to Fereldan, not wanting to linger anywhere near Nevarra. The news was already spreading about the power that had been unleashed there and she didn’t want the world to know that she, the Inquisitor, had taken care of the creature.

 

It had to remain secret and she had already made sure that nobody that could find out the events that happened there using the Fade like Solas could ever found out. She used her magic and locked those memories away as she had done with everything above a thousand years and the first couple years after the Veil was placed. Not to mention the history of where the Old Ones had been moved throughout time. Fen’Harel could not get a hold of that information and if Solas was indeed his agent then she made sure he couldn’t access those core historic moments.

 

 _“He’s frustrated he can’t access those memories.”_ Cole gleefully whispered in her ear. He’d been appearing to her since her battle and her shifting into the firebird that apparently was a myth to this world according to Morrigan and the were-shifters. _“So broody. So angry. He doesn’t know and won’t see the hints I leave.”_

 

Who Cole was asking about, she didn’t ask. She guessed. It was either Fen’Harel or Solas. _“Both. It was both.”_ He whispered as he read her mind.

 

“Both what? Fen’Harel and Solas?” Ayla frowned. So Solas was working for the Dread Wolf. Well at least that was now confirmed.

 

Cole shook his head but disappeared leaving her confused.

 

As they crossed the lands, going back to Fereldan, Ayla accidently touched the dagger and gasped. She saw the door locked by the strange shards they’d all found. The second dagger was indeed behind that door in the Oasis. A door Ayla had felt but couldn’t find when they’d explored it when trying to find ways to thwart Corypheus.

 

They immediately changed course, sending Leliana to retrieve the final shards they’d found in the land where Zazikel had been frozen with the First Inquisitor. They would go there and wait for Leliana to return. Ladarvise accompanied her not wanting any form of ambushes to happen, not that Leliana really needed him to help her. She could take care of herself but it was better safe then sorry.

 

Along the way they stopped on the outskirts of Val Royeux and set up camp in a deep portion of the forest several miles away, sending Aviselan and Dorian in to retrieve a new set of daggers and throwing knives for Ayla since she had melted hers. Ayla was already dressed in a new set of armor though this was more Dalish light armor for a rogue rather than made specifically for her. One she only liked to use when hunting for food.

 

As they waited for Dorian and Aviselan to return from town, Ayla sat against a tree her attention focused on memories from when they found that strange temple. The name rang through her, _Solasan_. She’d often wondered if it was a coincidence that she happened to know someone named Solas and what it had to do with him. She’d known from day one that her mate wasn’t what he seemed.

 

Did he know what magic was buried here? So many questions left unanswered. She wondered how much he’d kept from them and what. She knew he hadn’t lived in a village in the north. There was no such village. Leliana had checked. She also knew from the conversation with Abelas that Solas was over a thousand years old, part of the Elvhen time.

 

What or how he survived was something she couldn’t understand other than the theory that, if he was indeed what the Qunari assassin had said he was, then maybe his master had prolonged his life.

 

Sighing with frustration, Ayla pushed the thoughts away and instead focused on the door they’d found after he’d left. A secret door that was hidden underneath the third tomb that was located in the Spirit section of the temple. Varric had accidently stepped on a loose stone and it had moved the tomb where a set of stairs led down into a dark cavern. They of had explored it, finding the door and realized where the final set of those strange shards went. So that is one of the things they’d done on her tour around Thedas after she’d defeated Corypheus and was closing up remaining rifts. She’d gone to every land and found the shards she missed, most of them located where she’d fought Zazikel.

 

Since then she’d hadn’t gone back to the Forbidden Oasis to finish the exploration of the temple what with everything that had happened. Her pregnancy progressing and then loosing her babies. She’d not thought of it since, not until Aviselan had said that one of those daggers might be what’s behind that hidden door.

 

Now she would come back to this part she’d left unfinished and hopefully find the second piece she needed especially since nobody had been able to locate the third one as of yet. It worried her because without the third dagger she wouldn’t be able to extract what remained of Toth’s soul from the sword the three daggers used to be.

 

 

 

 

Over two hours later, Dorian and Aviselan returned with arms full of boxes making the others all raise their eyebrows at them skeptically.

 

“You just couldn’t help yourself, could you Dorian?” Ayla teased.

 

“It wasn’t me this time.” He laughed and looked at a very sheepish looking Aviselan. “She was so awed by everything I practically had to drag her away. Seems all you elves need to venture into Val Royeux after this mission because you all seem to become mesmerized by everything.

 

Ayla laughed and patted Aviselan’s shoulder in an understanding gesture. She’d done the same too when she had gone there the first time.

 

“What’s with all the boxes?” Ayla asked.

 

“Supplies… mostly.” Dorian answered. “We did buy a few things that aren’t. I decided Aviselan should at least enjoy the outing and we shopped for a couple things to take with her.”

 

Ayla grinned. “What else?”

 

“We also got a bunch of produce from the market for an actual meal tonight. Anyone else tired of jerky and stale bread?” They all groaned in agreement. Dorian then took out a bundled leather pouch and handed it to Ayla. “I know these aren’t as great as your custom daggers but will they do until you can get a new set?”

 

Ayla opened them and saw the assassin blades, a pair of Sais. They had a gold and black onyx hilt with iron blades, though it really couldn’t be called a blade. The Sais weren’t like most daggers, the blades more like prongs. What would usually be sharp sides on a normal knife the Sais long part was round and thick and thinning out at the points that stabbed into it’s opponent.

 

This was an elven blade, one popularized by Lynx during her quest to fight Urthemiel with Alistair. However it was not crafted correctly. The points were dull and non-functioning. “It’ll do except whoever crafted this piss poor representation of these weapons needs to be put out of a job immediately if they don’t know how to craft these properly.” Ayla complained, showing the things to her fellow elves who all winced at it and then as one they all burst out into laughter.

 

Adhlean threw her a stone then making Dorian raise a question brow. But she ignored him and began sharpening the prongs using bits of her magic to help shape it slightly.

 

Dorian shrugged before going off to help with cutting the vegetables for the meal. Adhlean and Iveanis left then, deciding to go hunt for meat to go with it.

 

All ventured off to do a task of sorts and Ayla sighed in contentment because this was home, family, and life spent on the road with her people. Dorian watched her, seeing her relax. It was not something she ever truly did these days. Not since the loss of her babies.

 

Though she was happier now then she had been the last year and five months, she was always tense with the burdens of not just one world, but every world on her shoulders. He watched as Bull sat beside, deciding he too would like to sharpen his huge battle-ax. They talked, idle chatter with crude jokes, as was their way since they’d met. Bull was, in her mind, her big brotherly type male. Though both had a chemistry too if they chose to pursue it. He was the only other male she had felt comfortable with during her posttraumatic stress that had resulted after the events that annihilated the Earth clan.

 

Dorian continued watching her as he diced the veggies and the afternoon turned to dusk soon enough with the return of the hunters, victorious with their catch of a stag.

 

They all helped each other make the meal and enjoyed each other’s company, all relaxing with no troubles at that moment other than sharing a Dalish cooked meal.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Solas observed the scorch marks, confounded by them. Whoever had done this was beyond powerful. More powerful than anything he’d encountered in this dulled magic world. Sadly, he couldn’t harness any of the lingering magic and that annoyed him.

 

But what frustrated him more was when he’d tried to sleep and access the events that happened here. Nothing came forth no matter how much he tried and that wasn’t possible. Did the being that caused an entire ruin to disappear have the power to block such things from being seen by people with gifts like his? If so, then maybe the memories before the Veil and the events directly after that were locked away, too. But why? What was being hidden?

 

There was obviously a battle here but why was it being kept from him, as was the outcome. Sighing, Solas gave up and pulled his small group out. All of them headed back to the Eluvian and proceeded to go back to his fortress in between the worlds. However, he didn’t follow.

 

Abelas stopped, waiting for him to go through with him as was normal. “Go on home. I have a mission to go on alone. I have decided to collect the orbs I’ve had the Inquisitor activate all over Thedas throughout the year we tried to defeat Corypheus.” Solas told.

 

Abelas nodded and walked through. Solas sealed it up behind him and then changed the course of it to his first destination. Going to the Hinterlands to steal their power first, his back up plan. It still wouldn’t be enough after he drained them all but it would at least get him closer to regaining all of his power from before the Veil. If only he could find the two remaining Old Gods, but they eluded him. He was stumped. Couldn’t understand why they weren’t where the scrolls and such had lead him. Sighing, Solas walked through coming out at one located in Skyhold. It was late and nobody would notice him as he sneakily left his castle, the beloved one he gave to her. The one that now sat almost abandoned. Only Leliana’s scouts and spies used it according to his spies. Ayla hadn’t been back once since and part of that made his heart ache, wondering if he had hurt her so badly that she couldn’t live there anymore.

 

As he thought this, he walked out of the room housing the mirror noticing the kept garden other than the overgrown Willow that had hid what used to be Ayla’s sanctuary. He gulped as memories of her spending time in there assaulted him. The sound of her laughter, joyous and bright as she laid in the little flower meadow that grew in there. He remembered finding her in there the very first time, the white flowing dress that was of her people, an heirloom from her mother. She had looked so beautiful, her maroon hair shining with the little bit of sun that shined through the vines of the Willow. His breath had caught in his lungs at the sight of her lying there wavy hair fanned out in the small flower bed she had made, she looked so peaceful with little bits of that sun shining on her face bringing out little freckles he’d never fully noticed before. Then she had sat up slowly and everything in him had pulsed with the heavy thudding of his heart.

 

He smiled at the memory, one he’d cherish for the rest of his life even when she was gone.

 

 _“Her hair is longer now.”_ Cole’s voice spoke from behind him. Solas looked at him, seeing him solid something he never fully did anymore. He was sitting on a bench.

 

“How do you know?”

 

 _“Because I was with her. Needed my help, she did. Her Light almost snuffed out.”_ Cole told him. Though he didn’t know what Cole was fully talking about, he knew that Ayla had apparently been in mortal peril, one in which she had nearly died.

 

Solas’ faced paled, the blood drained. She almost died. What in the Fade was she doing that required her to risk her life… again?

 

 _“She’s doing what she was born to do.”_ Cole answered as if that was obvious. Then continued on and officially confusing Solas. _“Fire bright, blasting Darkness away. Screeching out her battle cry, never allowing the Dark to take her.”_

He disappeared after that, as he always did. Solas frowned in confusion but shook his head and continued on his way out of the garden and out of Skyhold to begin the trek to the Hinterlands.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was two days later when Ayla and her party made it to the Forbidden Oasis. She forgot how much she hated the desert. Grumbling about the heat, the dryness, and how much sweat she had drenching her body was the foremost reason she hated coming to this damnable place. Dorian was right behind her with complaints, though he was more used to it than she since a good portion of Tevinter lands were indeed desert.

 

She was so happy when they got to the clear lake with the breathtaking waterfall near the temple, it being immensely cooler down in the canyon that hid the treasure of this land. They all quickly made camp before happily stripping naked, none of them shy about skinny dipping in front of each other, though the male elves and weres continuously looked at Ayla and Aviselan. They were unmated females, both beautiful creatures that the males would love to enjoy. Adhlean, though, only had eyes for Morrigan and was already beside her with a feral look in his eyes. They moved away from the group much to Ayla and Dorian’s amusement. It was clear they were mates or Adhlean wouldn’t have looked at with such ferocity. Aviselan looked at one of the were males and winked before they too, moved away.

 

“Seems it’s a night of promiscuous fun all around, Boss.” Bull said with a twinkle in his eye.

 

“Indeed. Sadly, my lover isn’t here so that I may join in.” Her first thought was to Solas, wanting to be with her mate like Adhlean and Morrigan, but that wasn’t possible. Sighing, she quickly swam away from the lusty feelings permeating the air around her. She didn’t know if she should accept another male at the moment, not when she was a mate to one man, and the Mistress of another. Was she allowed to even have her bed warmed by someone else now that she was Alistair’s Mistress? She didn’t know.

 

She found a hidden cave behind a blanket of water. She pulled herself in and her breath caught at the glittering within. It seemed this was once melted by lava and the inside was rainbow, something that sometimes happened with the lava. She couldn’t remember why or how but it took her breath away looking at it.

 

Everything left her mind as she admired the beauty of the cavern. Dorian pulled in behind then, noticing she had not wanted to be a part of the lust crazes that was happening. She heard his reaction that mirrored hers.

 

“How delightful!” He exclaimed.

 

“I know.” She, nor he, cared they were still naked in front of each other. He’d seen all of her many times before and she the one time she barged into the shared Chamber between him and Bull. She admired his body but kept her thoughts to herself. Instead the sat next to each other, shoulder to shoulder with her head now resting against it. They simply enjoyed each other’s company in this hidden treasure watching at the water made it somehow sparkle with the light from the sun.

 

They stayed there until Bull finally poked his head under, relief heavy on his face since nobody had seen them come in here. “We are getting dinner ready.” He told them handing them some dry clothes. How he got them in there that way was a mystery to them both especially since both had no idea how they were gonna get out that way when the only entrance was the pond.

 

But apparently, Bull had figured that out too. He simply picked them up and kept the out of the water with only the blanket from the fall trickling on them as Bull took the brunt of it.

 

The party ate that night and went to bed, a lot of them sharing tents as couples. Ayla slept by herself in her own, dreaming of nothing because she didn’t want any memories since that seemed to be what she dreamed a lot of, both good and bad.

 

The next day they lounged around, a repeat of the day before as they awaited Leliana and Ladarvise to bring them the shards they’d left at Skyhold.

 

She didn’t know how long it would take weather permitting a smooth journey and no trouble along the way, but she hated sitting there just waiting. And if she was honest with herself, she was missing Alistair. Even though her soul tugged on the bond between her and Solas, screaming that Alistair was wrong for her, Ayla found she missed him or rather the contentment she was enjoying with him and that scared her.

 

 

 

 

 

Leliana and Ladarvise arrived two days later with the shards hidden within their armor. They had run into some lingering Venatori agents on the way but they quickly dispensed with them, only learning that they’d hope to continue Corypheus’ agenda, making it their own.

 

As soon as that report was spoken, Ayla took the shards and immediately entered into the temple with everyone following behind her. None of them knew what to expect with this one, hoping there wasn’t another creature guarding it. Ayla was still depleted from turning into the Phoenix, something that was rare for a were-shifter according to the ones that journeyed with them.

 

A Phoenix form was rare among their people, none having been seen since the royal line was massacred by none other than the Evanuris. The were-shifters had gone up against them in battle, the power mad elves spewing lies about the shifters being evil to get their subjects to fund them during the war. No Phoenix had ever formed in any of the shifters since. So in their eyes she was royalty but as to what that exactly meant, none of them knew. Wouldn’t know until she talked with Sheera, the current chief and leader of the people.

 

But for now, Ayla put it away from her mind and focused on her current task, praying to the Goddess that they didn’t encounter anything behind that door. With baited breath Ayla place the shards into the door and allowed them to power up the door.

 

All of them had their weapons at the ready, not knowing if they were to face anything but better prepared than not. Ayla had her staff out this time, a crutch for when her magic was already low. She had begun to channel her power into it on and off through the last year just in case she needed it. Her daggers would be useless when they weren’t made to withstand her power and would shatter.

 

The door rumbled open, lights flaring to life on the walls. Ayla’s skin crawled slightly as the haunting feel of the place hit her.

 

She stepped forward first in a defensive position. She walked carefully eyes darting everywhere into the dark room that hadn’t lit just yet aside from the torches on the wall where the door had just opened. The others were right behind her as she crept inside.

 

More torches flared to life the farther in they ventured until the whole room was lit up.

 

“Well if it isn’t the Queen of Chaos herself.” A voice that was at once one and many, old and young, beautiful and grotesque.

 

“Who…” Ayla took in the creature, tall and thin and veiled in dark tattered robes. It had a hunched back and if one were standing behind it one would be able to count the hard knobs of its spine. It had spindly, scabby gray arms with claws of a decaying yellow and cracked nails. “And what are you?” She asked.

 

“Just a creature from a world you’ve only gotten a glimpse of.” It said.

 

“And are you here to keep me from getting the dagger?” Something told Ayla that this creature was but a pawn, not of Dark or Light. How it had gotten here, she didn’t know. She didn’t know how Bryaxis had come to be in this land either, but it that was the least of her worries. But for some reason she didn’t get the feeling that this creature was made from Darkness but was dangerous enough to be wary.

 

“I was by Darkness but I do not serve it. I was given the task to stop all who were unworthy, until the Guardian of Worlds came to claim it.” It told her.

 

“So you will not hinder me?” Ayla asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

“No. I was only to keep Darkspawn and the Agents of Fen’Harel away from it.” It replied before a grotesque smile appeared on its face. “Darkspawn are quite nasty beings. No match for the new order of Wardens though.”

 

“You can see things.”

 

“Yes,” The being’s eyes gleamed. “Those in my land call me a Suriel. We are a type of Fae that when caught must give out information to those who caught us.”

 

“And could I ask you such questions?” Ayla asked. “You have not been caught by me.”

 

“I will answer your questions because even though you didn’t catch me, the beings that put me here spelled it so that when you came I would have to answer you.” The Suriel explained.

 

“Who put you here? It wasn’t Minions of Darkness?”

 

“No. I wasn’t summoned here by that specific thing.” The Suriel’s face twisted up in disgust. “I was offered a deal to live and summoned here to guard this dagger and help you in the future should you need it. The person who summoned me was a former companion in the Warden’s close circle that aided in the destruction of Toth. One of them learned of the daggers that were made from his sword. They found them all and separated them across the world, one here and here I am.”

 

“Have any of the Dread Wolf’s Agents found out about these yet?” Ayla asked.

 

“No. Pray they don’t because if the Wolf gets his hands on it you will have no chance against him unless you are equal to his power. At this time, your elemental powers are not a match for his growing strength.” Ayla felt the blood drain from her face. “It is a good thing you changed the course of Destiny with the Wardens. He will not find the uncorrupted for a year or two. When he is finally revealed to you, be on guard for he after that event he will soon be powerful enough to sense their presence.”

 

“Will he gain the power he needs?”

 

“I don’t have that answer yet. I see many paths but no outcomes. It all depends upon his and your choices and a key moment that hasn’t happened yet.” The Suriel said, eyes going distant as he talked, seeing things.

 

“The third dagger. None of us has found a clue to where it could be.” Ayla said. “Do you know where it might be?”

 

“I see a Fortress, a castle surrounded by snow-drenched mountains. A haven for those that escaped a false Archdemon that took the village where The Sacred Ashes were found eleven years prior. Though to you it is no longer a haven but a place filled with sorrow, despite the happier memories you enjoyed there.”

 

Ayla blanched. She knew what the Suriel spoke of. The last dagger was somewhere in Skyhold. Grief flickered into her eyes to which the Suriel looked at her in sorrow. A moment later, Ayla had herself in check.

 

“Is there anything guarding it?”

 

“No. But you should hurry before the Wolf who owns that castle senses it and gets the power he needs from it.”

 

“He wouldn’t be able to without the other two pieces though. Don’t I have to restore the sword in order to pull the power from it?”

 

“Yes, but he would be able to sense the other two and he will come for them and in doing so, learn who you are. So far he has no idea who or what you are. He doesn’t even know your history that you and your people have so closely protected.”

 

“Thank you.” Ayla said, bowing her head in slight respect. She walked around the Suriel and up to the alter like podium the dagger rested upon. She picked up the dagger and shivered from the corruption she could feel, and the crying it did from being close to another piece of itself. “Will you still be trapped here?”

 

“No. As soon as you exit the temple, my entrapment will end. I will be able to go anywhere that I choose so long as it is in this world.” It told her.

 

“Will I be able to speak to you again?”

 

“Maybe, maybe not. Depends if you can trap me.” It smiled wickedly.

 

Ayla nodded and then not even saying anything to the rest of her group, walked out of the hidden chamber and out of the temple completely. She felt it when the entrapment lifted and saw the Suriel speed out of the temple and into the world. It didn’t look back.

 

 

 

 

 

They started back to Fereldan right away, Ayla tired of being on the road wanted to get back home as soon as possible. She needed time to prepare to go to Skyhold. Though she had been there little more than a month and a half ago, she was not wanting to go again. Had hoped the only day she would visit that fortress was once a year.

 

Now she would be forced to go there again, staying there until she found the third dagger. But Ayla was not really concerned about that at the moment. The Suriel said something about the “Wolf who owned that castle” and that was what was currently bothering her. Solas had led her there and she frequently called him wolf. It was the nickname she’d given him upon meeting him due to the secretive but wise look to him, not to mention his rare wolfish smile he shared when he was excited about something.

 

Was the Suriel referring to it being his castle? She’d often wondered if that was the case and he had generously allowed them sanctuary there. But what if it wasn’t Solas’ castle but his master’s? The very enemy they’ve been trying to keep everything from since her path had started. Did that mean the Dread Wolf had infiltrated the Inquisition from the beginning? Why? Did he hope to gain access to the orb by aligning himself with the Inquisition in the hopes they’d find a way to get it from Corypheus? Solas has been after from the beginning, telling them that such an “artifact” could aid them. How much did he know about it?

 

“Whatever thoughts that is giving you that frantic look needs to be set aside.” Dorian said from beside her. She hadn’t even noticed him coming up beside her with his mount.

 

“So many questions and no answers.” Ayla said softly. “I’m beginning to think Solas is in fact the Dread Wolf’s Agent. He’s the one who led us to Skyhold. Offered up it’s walls as a home for us and he never told me how he knew where it was. The Suriel said it belonged to the Wolf.” She left off the rest of her questions, he got the gist of it. He frowned too but shrugged.

 

“So what? You were given what you needed when you needed it. If the Dread Wolf is indeed the original owner then maybe he had Solas, if what that Qunari spy said was true regarding whom he was working for, offer it up to assist you. From what you said about the Evanuris having stolen the foci, maybe he wanted to get it back from him and felt you were the best person to aid him in doing so.”

 

“But Solas was the one anguished about it when the orb shattered.”

 

“Maybe he didn’t relish in telling his master about what had happened. Would you want to tell him that his orb had shattered?” Dorian asked. “Now no more thinking on this or you’ll drive yourself insane. Answers will come eventually.”

 

Ayla sighed, frustrated beyond belief at the fact she knew something but didn’t know what. But she put the matter aside as they stopped several hours later. They set up camp, her tent being the only one to have one occupant yet again. Dorian with Bull, Morrigan with Adhlean, Aviselan with the were-shifter she’d been with the last couple of nights, and then everyone else sleeping three to a tent that weren’t a couple. Even Cassandra was sharing with Leliana.

 

After dinner Ayla allowed everyone else to sleep, keeping an eye out since she was too restless to sleep. Too many thoughts in her head and a deep wound still grieving the loss of him now tearing open wider at the lies he told her. A wolf in a sheep’s skin.

 

“Oh Solas, who are you?” She whispered into the quiet desert of the Hissing Wastes, her voice broken with despair.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Solas appeared at the small stronghold of the Mages he’d help recruit to aid with healing the refugees during the quest to defeat Corypheus. It lay abandoned now. Good, Solas thought. It would make things easier without any of those mages about. Though he had thought to recruit some of them for his own cause but it wasn’t too important. He had all of the elves from Orlais’ Alienage along with all of Briala’s forces. They were now actively helping Solas keep an eye on Orlais, with movements to overthrow Empress Celene and her cousin when the time was right.

 

Solas journeyed up the tower until the glowing orb was now right in front of him. His eyes widened slightly as he saw it pulse with power, signaling that it had gained some since the Inquisitor had activated it. Perfect, he thought with a feral smile that would’ve made the Inquisitor suspicious had she seen it.

 

He held out his hands an inch away from the orb and closed his eyes, focusing on it like he had when he’d healed the Inquisitor after he wasn’t able to remove the Anchor. He had been too weak, was still too weak to do so but he would have to someday in the future if he was to accomplish his goal. He needed to help the people, save them from what he subjected them to after when he’d created the Veil. He still didn’t know what went wrong with the spell, why he had been depleted of all power. The spell should’ve worked, leaving the elves on top but not under the tyranny of the Evanuris.

 

He pulled the magic out of the orb with his hands harnessing before floating it up towards his face and breathed it in through his nose. It hummed inside his body, settling in happily along with his magic and that of Mythal’s. His eyes flashed to emerald green before going to glowing bluish-white. One down, with twenty-six more to go.

 

He continued on to the next location near the Redcliffe farms and in the cave where they found the first one and he continued with the same process. He could already feel his power grow and thought of the Inquisitor, feeling slightly guilty at having lied to her about how these strengthened the Veil. It did nothing of the sort. Instead, it strengthened his magic in the Anchor, had given her a power boost to help her fight Corypheus. It was also a way for him to gain power so that when the time came he could remove the Anchor from her without killing her, but only after he collected them all. Maybe then he’d have enough power to take down the Veil.

 

He dared be hopeful as he set up his camp in that cave for the night, setting up wards against all manner of beasts’ spirit or living. When that was completed, he made his supper, ate it quickly, and then laid down upon his bedroll and was out within five minutes. His dreams filled with her and their adventures in the Hinterlands.

 

 

 

 

 

Ayla awoke Morrigan and Adhlean halfway through the night for them to take their shift and finally headed of to sleep, a sleeping draft now slowly bringing her to a dreamless sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

By mid-afternoon the next day, Ayla and her group were already well past the Arbor Wilds and within the Emerald Graves. The forest was just as beautiful as she remembered, though now it was fall within the forest. Instead of green, the plant life was all sorts of reds, golds, and browns. Though she loved fall, she wasn’t exactly happy about memories that would plague her.

 

It had been a cold fall morning when she’d set out to hunt for Elfroots to store fore medicinal purposes for her clan when those men had invaded her camp. Never would she get that site out of her head, seeing her sister’s violated dead body on the floor next to several other of the women. Seeing the men of her clan gutted and left to watch as their mother’s, wives, daughters, or friends were all violated. She would never forget the disgusting smelling man that had taken her virtue against her will while watching his buddy raping her Keeper.

 

It would be two years now, the event seeming like such a long time ago.

 

Dorian came up beside her, knowing full well what she was remembering. He had remembered all of what happened, having been one of the only two men she could sleep in a tent with during the travels in finding ways to defeat the deformed Magister. Had been there for many of her posttraumatic panic attacks of when the nightmares would force her from sleep.

 

“You are the strongest person I know, Amatus.” He said, admiring how she still kept some of her glow about her despite all of the tragedies she’d faced starting with that day.

 

“I don’t always feel that way.” She admitted. “I feel like a a stretchy band one ties around ones hair. I find happiness but then it gets taken away but I still find the joy in life. I’m afraid that soon something so traumatizing will happen that I will snap and I won’t be able to come back from it.”

 

Dorian paled, the image of her broken that week she’d lost her babies. Not wanting to eat, not wanting to leave her chambers, not able to sleep. He never wanted to see her like that again, ever. He shuddered and looked at her again, seeing a crazed look in her eyes. The same one he saw when they’d caught Solas’ spy, listening in on her grieving her babies. He didn’t know why but fear clenched his stomach in knots.

 

Was she already on her way to shattering? He wondered. If so what would be the defining moment, the key piece that would finally break her and what would happen afterwards? Would she die?

 

Not liking these thoughts, Dorian changed the subject in an attempt to take her mind off the thoughts and cheer them both up. “What is the first ensemble you are going to wear when you make your entrance back at court?” He asked mischievously, bringing a sparkle into his voice and making sure it reached his eyes even though he didn’t feel it, the fear for her aching in his own soul. If the world lost her they would all be doomed. Not because she was this Guardian or whatever, but because of everyone who loved her would feel it deep inside them. She touched everyone she came into contact with, or mostly. He thought of Arl Teagan, the only person who seemed to hate her for reasons none of them knew.

 

Even the Empress and her cousin Duke Gaspard were enthralled with her in some way despite the blackmail she had over them. Briala tolerated her on some level but Arl Teagan was the only one who hated her.

 

“I don’t know yet, to be honest.” She said, taking the bait and began thinking of what she would wear. “Should I surprise him and the entire court?”

 

Dorian made a gesture as if he was thinking about it before her grinned wickedly. “Yes.” He answered. “Maybe at the ball that is in a weeks time?”

 

“Wait. How did I not know of this affair?” Ayla asked with a frown.

 

“Because you were a bit busy with other details regarding this mission. We didn’t know if you’d be back in time, so Josie and I declined several offers this one among them. But wouldn’t it be fun to make a surprise appearance. I can just see the crowd now and the gleeful face of the King of Fereldan.”

 

Ayla smiled brightly. “Then I shall go to my estate and get ready there rather than the castle. That way we can time my arrival at just the perfect moment. Only question is what I am going to wear.”

 

“Well do you want revealing and wicked, revealing and more pure looking, or a more Inquisitor feel to it?” Dorian asked.

 

Leliana had come up to her right at that moment and caught the tail end of that. “I think you should be revealing and pure, like someone only he can touch. Like you are only good enough for him and the ones that have gotten to taste you in the past will feel like they sipped on forbidden fruit. It will drive the court insane particularly all those Lords that was present at that meeting in which you humiliated Arl Teagan.”

 

“Oh, Maker yes!” Dorian exclaimed with wicked glee at the idea.

 

“Shall I appear with my elven escorts, too?” She asked. “Or my Inquisition advisors, the members of my court?”

 

“Why not both?” Dorian asked.

 

The time went by quickly as they talked about her entrance, her attire, and everything else that would basically tell Alistair’s court that she was more than his Mistress, she was still the Inquisitor and still had her own court, one that supported her every move.

 

Aviselan joined the conversation at some point, suggesting that the look she chose should be elven made to represent her people and those she stood for that the Lords of the world seemed to want to extinguish.

 

She would make a statement, reminding them that she was still an irrelevant figure in the world and could take their power away if they tried to bully any of those who were not of their species or were magic-wielders.

 

The air grew colder as they stopped at the border to Fereldan where snow already capped it’s mountains warning of the long cold days to come.

 

They set up camp again in a small cave, all ready to get warm by the fire since they’d been in hot weather a day and a half prior. None of them had thought to bring warmer clothing, not sure how long they’d be gone from Fereldan.

 

So that night to keep warm Ayla laid beside Dorian and Bull, with Bull being on the outside cuddling Dorian who was in the middle and Dorian holding her. She snuggled in happily, feeling as she always did within his arms. He was always safe and she always felt loved. Dorian held her like she was his lover and though it looked that way to anyone who didn’t know him or her it was far from the truth.

 

She fell asleep peacefully that night, warm and safe something that was becoming more rare these days with how often she was either pulled from her body to watch Solas’ unfaithfulness or when something kept trying to claim her life.

 

 

 

 

Solas glared at the swampy marshes, not at all happy to have to return to this plague infested swamp. It was clear this area would remain haunted by the undead, the deaths of these people forever staining this Earth.

 

Solas snuck around in his wolf form, his coat as black as night, wanting to get in and out without having to fight these undead. The hackles on his neck rose with unease, just as bad as it had when they’d all first come to this swamp to locate and save fellow Inquisition troops that had been taken hostage. So he ran across the land silent and as sneaky as any wolf would be, not wanting to end up dead. He was there faster than he’d thought it would take, that hidden area where Ayla had slain an enemy, a traitorous elf and one of the bandits Ayla had mentioned some of the Dalish really were. She didn’t consider them her people, not since they apparently spurned her people at every opportunity.

 

He’d often wondered since leaving her, what her people really believed. It was the one thing he’d never learned about her due to his own distaste for her people. He regretted it now, wishing he had at least learned more about the Dalish clans that apparently didn’t sit still like the bandit clans did. He’d gone back to the clan in the Exalted Plains with the hopes of recruiting them, but had in fact found the camp long since deserted.

 

He came upon the orb and just as he had with the other three sucked the power from it into his being building upon his powers. Once done, he didn’t bother linger. He didn’t want to dream of the horrors of this place. Panicked and screaming with death, boils and black fingers. The plague was a death nothing could cure, not even immortality. But that was only a portion of what had happened in these swamps. Other untold horrors had caused the eventual plague that annihilated these people.

 

Luckily, in a hidden chamber of the tiny stronghold was an unbroken Eluvian, one he now could use. He unlocked it within moments of coming through the door of the hidden chamber and was gone in an instant coming out at Skyhold once again. What he wasn’t expecting was to see the Inquisitor was in residence.

 

 

 

 

They arrived in Fereldan a day later, the weres and elves going off in the direction of the enchanted forest while Leliana headed for Ayla’s estate to not only send away all of the hired attendants, but also to send a missive to Josie to bring a certain dress there and to tell Cullen what was going on.

 

Ayla, however, split off with Dorian and Bull to head to Skyhold. She needed to find that third dagger. It was a short journey to the fortress, and she stopped at the same spot she had stood with Solas as she had first viewed it. Like then, it was as breathtaking with the snow surrounding it. Though it was still fall the mountains around Skyhold brought in snow early to the area.

 

Taking a deep breath, Ayla started into the fortress preparing to spend the next few days there to locate what she needed. Dorian and Bull watched her will controlled masks, knowing this was hard enough for her and not wanting to add to the pain she was already feeling by showing her their emotions of that tragic day.

 

She entered into the courtyard, surprising all the attendants that had been left there to help Leliana. Most of them were part of Leliana’s spy network but some of them, Ayla was sure, were Solas’ spies.

 

She dismounted from Seranni, hugging the mare as she walked her to her stable. Once done, she rose her head high and walked up the steps into the Great Hall. The attendants kept up the work on it, making it seem like she was here just yesterday.

 

A sad smile graced her face as the happy memories of spending time with everyone at the big table, enjoying breakfast or dinner. Of the jokes and laughter spread around the table, of seeing Solas watching her while trying not to. Of Dorian calling him out, making Solas and her both blush.

 

“A lot of happy times here.” Dorian mused, always knowing what she was thinking.

 

“Yes.” She said. “I miss the family we’d became during this time. I would sit her during those meals feeling like we could do anything, even defeat Corypheus, so long as we had that love between us all, especially when we’d also found our Significant Other’s. The more connections we made the stronger our force was. I was giving it my all to defeat Corypheus so that I could have come home to that love and to this family I had come to cherish dearly, but then he ruined it by destroying everything.”

 

Solas stood in the spot Vivienne used as her lounge and his breath caught and he held it in, not daring to loose it in the event she heard him. His ears twitched as he waited for her to continue. She was talking about him, about what happened and how she felt with him breaking it off.

 

“He left me there in that glen, my heart in shreds along with any hopes for the future with my destined soulmate. The Dalish elves, something happens when we find our soulmate. A bond snaps in place that links ours souls to each other. A specific moment will snap it in place whether it’s simply looking upon each other for the first time, or like Solas and I…” She smiled and chuckled. “We both fought it, total opposites to each other at first but yet both so alike. Fate or whatever decides the matches picks your equal in every way. And in the clans, the male becomes super territorial for weeks on end wanting to pummel anyone who even looks at her funny. But when that soulmate isn’t Dalish it’s different because they aren’t aware of the possibility of being someone’s mate. Every other species doesn’t have something like this.”

 

“What about elves not Dalish?” Bull asked.

 

“I don’t know. We only have some inkling that the bond is different if our mate isn’t Dalish through Alistair and Lynx. No mate has ever left the other unless it was through death. That automatically shatters the soul of the remaining mate, not wanting to live without the other. But when Alistair broke it off with Lynx, she shattered but held herself together long enough to save the world and her love. She would rather sacrifice herself then watch her other half be happy with somebody else. So she gave herself in the fight against the Archdemon even though Morrigan had found another way, to save both of their lives. Lynx didn’t take it.” Ayla explained as best she could.

 

Solas’ heart pounded at hearing all of this and suddenly he recalled a conversation a while back, a conversation in which she had asked if he’d believed in soulmates. He cursed silently as he remembered his confusion and thinking it was one of those trick questions all women asked.

 

Had she been trying to open up to him about it then? He nearly missed what she said next too focused on trying to remember any hints she’d tried to give him.

 

“Anyways, there I was waiting for him to leave, watching him walk away before I could no longer see him, or hear him before I crumbled. I curled in on myself and cried. I should’ve shattered right then, if Lynx was anything to go by but I didn’t.” She said. “It felt like I might have, I was so numb. I didn’t know how I was to face him and so I ran. I ran home, fully prepared to not come back ever. I no longer had a happy ending to dream of. But being with my sister clan, remembering the men, the corrupt Templars that had killed my clan and I realized I had to come back to save everyone else that fate, the fate I saw in that horrible future in Redcliffe.” Both Ayla and Dorian shuddered as those memories assaulted them, something neither of them ever spoke of. “Then the Well whispered to me about the First Inquisitor’s possible last whereabouts and I decided to use that as a way to further clear my head.”

 

Solas remembered that, beyond angry that she hadn’t summoned him to be at her side. Thought she had learned from the Crestwood incident that he was needed. “We succeeded and with it I was able to put up a wall, or so I thought until we arrived at Skyhold and I saw him. We fought that night, him coming into my chambers uninvited acting like the arrogant asshole he suddenly became. I was no longer happy, just going with the motions fully prepared to die with Corypheus so I wouldn’t feel this pain in my soul. I should’ve shattered right then but I didn’t but I might as well have because I _wanted_ to die, I had no hope left. I think going against the dragon Ameridan froze made up my mind. I was going to do exactly like Lynx did.”

 

Solas blanched at hearing this. He had hurt her so badly she had wanted to sacrifice herself whether she had to or not. She would’ve chosen death over living because he had taken the one thing she had wanted to fight for away.

 

“And well you know what happened after that.” She said, not elaborating other than. “I had a new reason to fight, to protect.”

 

He watched Ayla’s face turn haunted and watched both Dorian and Bull’s face change to one of instant grief and rage.

 

“That’s enough of that talk. Lets drink!” Bull suddenly said, bringing out a reluctant smile from the Inquisitor. They headed down to the Tavern where the bartender stayed even though the place was mostly dead since she’d abandoned the place.

 

Bull motioned the man, telling him to keep them coming. Though she drank, she didn’t get intoxicated like Bull did. Dorian was fairly tipsy by the end of the night with Ayla the only sober one.

 

Solas has followed them, sneaking in and hiding in the upstairs spot where Cole used to spend his time. He could hear everything from there but nobody revealed anything else. He did watch the other two drink and saw her only sip at the one she nursed all night.

 

When Bull was fully drunk, Ayla helped Dorian carry him to their shared rooms in the castle before coming back to the Great Hall alone. He saw her glance toward the Rotunda. She gulped and stepped toward it as if in a trance. She took a deep breath and after a moments hesitation she entered into what he had used as his study. He hadn’t visited the room since he’d left to go with her to fight Corypheus. He noticed she had finished the painting he’d never got the chance to continue. He wanted to study it, and the second painting she did all on her own. He watched as she looked around, saw her eyes avoiding looking at the rounded stairs leading up to the second and third floors. Watched when she paled when she finally did, making him wonder what had happened why he had been away?

 

A lot changed in this room, he realized as his gaze shifted around the room, briefly leaving her. Instead of his desk, now sat her piano. The lounge was still there but the scaffold was gone, along with his paints.

 

His gaze went back to her, automatically drawn to her as she moved to the piano. She sat down and lifted up the covering. He watched as she caressed the keys before closing her eyes and began playing.

 

It was slow, beautiful, haunting, and full of longing. Her voice joined a few moments later and was just as beautiful as before when she had sung that song about the power of love that night before the final battle. Then it had been a sad song but it had also been filled with joy. This one was devoid of any of that. He listened to the lyrics and knew it was about him.

 

 _You were the shadow to my light,_  
Did you feel us?  
Another start,  
You fade away.  
Afraid our aim is out of sight,  
Wanna see us,  
Alive?

_Where are you now?_  
Where are you now?  
Where are you now?  
Was it all in my fantasy?  
Where are you now?  
Were you only imaginary?  
Where are you now?

 

No, he wasn’t. Had to show her he was still real.

 _Atlantis,_  
Under the sea,  
Under the sea,  
Where are you now?  
Another dream,  
The monsters running wild inside of me.

_I'm faded_  
I'm faded  
So lost  
I'm faded  
I'm faded  
So lost  
I'm faded

She stopped, tears falling from her eyes and a choked sob came out. “I’m so lost.” She whispered.

 

Solas’ whole being clenched body, heart, and soul at hearing how broken she sounded. She left the room then and he followed silently surprised she didn’t go to her chambers but went into his instead.

 

He entered silently, staying to the shadows. His scent was still there, very faint and she curled into and let go. Sobs racked her body, her whole being crying and he could feel her spirit doing the same. His enhanced powers could now sense her spirit. Still bright with light but flickering. He frowned in concern, wondering what was making it dim slightly but had no answer to it.

 

She cried for a long time before falling into an exhausted sleep, one filled with tossing and turning that signaled she was stuck in nightmares in the Fade. He left the room, going back into the garden and into the room with the Eluvian. There he bunkered down knowing nobody would enter that room. Apparently, Ayla had forbidden anybody from going near the mirror after everything had transpired after the Well of Sorrows. But she hadn’t forbidden anybody until after he had left. It made him confused but he didn’t question it since it served his purposes for the night, would keep him from getting discovered while he followed his Vhenan into the Fade.

 

He was out within minutes, sleeping coming so easily to him as he found his dreams so much more interesting. The minute he entered the Fade, he felt her utter agony and flew to her in the hopes of comforting her.

 

But he smacked into the shield she always seemed to have in place these days. Like she was purposely keeping him out. How she even knew how to do this when she hadn’t been able to do it when they’d first met. He wondered if the Anchor increased in power and that was how she achieved it but he couldn’t ask. Couldn’t reveal himself to her. He had planned to be a silent spectator, his namesake wolf there to help her ease her terror but he couldn’t get in.

 

And so instead he simple sat outside her shield and pressed a comforting hand upon it in the hopes she could feel it. In the morning, he quickly left Skyhold careful to not alert her to his presence.

 

 

 

 

 

The next day Ayla awoke feeling disoriented, the walls surrounding her unfamiliar until she remembered where she was. Solas room. She had come here last night, not wanting to go up into her chambers. Couldn’t face the horrifyingly mournful memories, the last ones she had of that room and the ones that came to her mind rather than the happy ones.

 

Ayla rose from her bed and dressed, choosing to a long sleeve tunic and matching pants of deep brown. Next came the corset belt that only wrapped around her stomach and extended past her hips with multiple pockets. Attached to it was a golden-feathered armor that protected the sides, behind, and front of her thighs. A matching set of armored shoulder pads covered most of her upper  body including her breasts. The only space unprotected was the valley in between her breasts. All of this plus the matching boots that protected all of her lower legs and feet was the only heavy armor upon her person. Not knowing exactly what she would face when she found the last dagger, she decided being protected against sharp implements would be wise despite the Suriel’s assurance that she wouldn’t be facing anything.

 

Then she twisted her hair up into a bun, not wanting to be annoyed with it clashing with the pointy pieces of the shoulder armor that pointed up, giving her neck a small measure of protection. If she left her hair down it would get caught in all sorts of hair pulling ways.

 

Once finished, Ayla equipped her weapons and then went downstairs into the breakfast hall. Bull and Dorian were sitting there eating their meal already and gave her a wary greeting, not sure of her mood. Both knew immediately where she had slept since she hadn’t come down from her chambers but had entered through the middle door between the Rotunda and the Undercroft.

 

She sat down with a small smile, one that didn’t really meet her eyes. She just wanted to get this done and over with so she could flee this place and not think about it for a long while.

 

She ate a small portion of the eggs and sausage that had been prepared for them, not trusting her uneasy stomach. Once she finished she headed to the War Room, where they could discuss what they were here to find, knowing nobody would intrude on them there.

 

They followed after her and once inside the room she set up a ward to make sure they weren’t overheard by anyone just in case Solas’ spies didn’t hear anything.

 

“Have you sensed anything yet?” Dorian asked as soon as the wards were in place. He had reinforced it with a ward of his own even though Ayla knew nobody would be getting through hers.

 

“Not yet. It could be anywhere though.” Ayla shook her head.

 

Both of her friend frowned. “It would need to be in an area where none of us has come across.” Bull said.

 

“But everything has been explored.” Ayla said, a frown of her own gracing her face as she tried to think of every place she’d explored. But then the image of the area between the door to her chambers and the Great Hall flickered into her mind. They hadn’t had a chance to figure out how to build into it during the battle to beat Corypheus.

 

As soon as the thought settled the unintelligible whispers of the well rumbled in her head. It was something she had learned to take heed of even if she couldn’t fully understand it. All at once the frown left her face and assuredly settled on it instead.

 

“You know where it is.” Dorian stated, knowing his best friend’s faces.

 

She nodded. “How we’re going to get there is the only problem.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“It’s down that stair-less area in between my old chambers and the Great Hall.”

 

Both looked at each other and then met her eyes. They didn’t know how to get down there anymore than she did. Nobody had been able to think of a way to get there short of tearing out the wall there to make a doorway. But when one of the soldiers had started on it, the whole column that held up the stairway shook like it would fall in seconds if they went any further.

 

“Well, lets go have a look and see what we can decide from there.” Ayla said, walking to the door and erasing the wards instantly.

 

They exited back into the Great Hall, a strangely more silent room then any of them were used to. It was normally bustling with activity throughout the day from morning to early evening but now was mostly empty. It was a strange thing for them to see and had Ayla realizing that without her in residence the place wasn’t lively.

 

They made the quick trip to the door that led to her chambers and for a moment Ayla paused as the memories of the last few times she’d been in there hounded her.

 

A shuddered breath blew through her as she stood there hesitating. “We’re not going to go up to the room itself, Amatus. Just into the hallway.” Dorian offered, rubbing his hand on her back in soothing circles, knowing how hard it was for her to try to go anywhere near this door.

 

Ayla closed her eyes, a single tear escaping her eye slithered down her cheek. Then he felt her body harden, felt her bury that pain, and clicked herself into the mask she’d been using since starting on this path, the path of her destiny.

 

She opened the door and stepped over the threshold, the sense of the dagger now strong within her blood as if it were calling to her. She looked down into the abyss that had always seemed so strange to her. Always wondered why it was even there. Now she knew, It was for her to explore when she was meant to find the last dagger.

 

A tingling ran down her arm as a rumbling began beneath them. Dorian and Bull’s eyes widened in alarm as the rumbling became more treacherous but Ayla simply waited. All at once it stopped and a nudge had her looking behind them to see a new doorway and corridor.

 

“Shall we then?” She asked.

 

Bull shook his head. “If Varric were here his comment would be most appropriate. The shit that happens to you is weird.”

 

Ayla chuckled but entered into the corridor first. They followed behind her, Bull’s ax and Dorian’s staff at the ready. They slowly walked down the long stairway until they finally came upon a sealed stone door, unlike any of the doors within Skyhold. It sort of resembled those at the temple where the final shards were placed. Ayla frowned. They didn’t have anymore shards so how was she to open the door?

 

At that moment, a pop resounded in the air. Ayla knew who it was instantly. “Hello Cole.”

 

“My friend.” The spirit boy greeted.

 

“You always show up in the most interesting places, Cole.” She said with a smile.

 

“Only show when you or _he_ needs guidance or warnings.” Cole said.

 

“He? You mean Solas?”

 

“The Wolf is so stubborn. He never listens. At least you try and sometimes take heed.” Cole spouted.

 

 _Wolf_. Her nickname she’d always called Solas. He was speaking of her soulmate.

 

“And what guidance have you come to give me this time?” She asked, not daring to ask more about Solas.

 

“You think you need more shards to open the chamber. You only need you.” Cole told her and was already beginning to disappear again. He whispered in her ear. “He still loves you.” And then was gone.

 

She grunted disbelievingly as she focused on the riddle he had just given her. Didn’t need shards, just her? She moved forward until she was in front of the door, raising her hand to it. It didn’t do anything. She stood there thinking for several moments before she figured it out. It needed her magic, that which nobody else wielded.

 

Instantly, she called forth the rune symbols of each element in order with Spirit being the final one. Dorian’s eyes widened slightly wondering if she was activating a time spell. She wasn’t, instead she moved the runes to the door, fitting each rune into the lock. When Spirit was the last to join the circle all of them glowed bright with red, blue, yellow, green, and purple.

 

The door hummed and swung open to reveal a small pedestal where the final dagger lay. They all held their breaths, not trusting the Suriel’s word that nothing would attack them but when she picked it the only thing that could possibly attack her would be the corruption of the Archdemon left behind. However, without the three daggers made back into the sword it couldn’t do anything.

 

She tucked it into a sheath one that she’d made for the three daggers while they had waited for Leliana to come with the shards. “Well, it seems that the Suriel creature was telling the truth.” She said as she exited the chamber. She sealed it behind, tucking away this spot for later should she need it. It would be a lovely spot to seal any power she needed to keep away from Fen’Harel since she knew he didn’t have any idea this part existed, if this was indeed his castle, it was a recent addition to it. One made before he had awakened and after the defeat of Toth.

 

Satisfied with getting this mission mostly completed, they quickly went back up into the hallway that led to her chambers. As soon as they passed through the door vanished as if it never existed.

 

“Where it’d go?” Dorian asked.

 

“It’s still there but nobody can get through it without the key. A key similar to the ones the Eluvians require.” Ayla explained. How she knew this she didn’t know but she attributed that to whatever powers within her that sensed it. “Come, let us leave this place. I have no other reason to be here and I would return to my estate to connect the daggers.”

 

“What will happen when you connect it?” Bull asked.

 

“The lingering of corruption that clings to the soul that was left after Toth’s slaying will, I assume, what is remaining of it will rise to grab at any to turn them towards the Dark.” Ayla said, a theory she’d been working on for some time. It was the only thing that made sense.

 

“And your magic can beat it?”

 

“We wont know until I am facing it.” Ayla said nothing after that. She walked purposely out of the chamber into the Great Hall, and then out until she was at the stables where her horse was waiting. She quickly saddled her and waited for them to follow since she had no intention of staying in this place she now hated another moment.

 

She mounted Seranni just as they finished saddling their own mounts and kicked her sides, pushing the mare into a gallop, once again fleeing the walls of the castle that would forever haunt her with the tragic memories of her shredded heart. She was broken, still broken despite finding a little bit of contentment in Denerim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you guys have been waiting a while. I'm still working on it I promise. I needed to take a long step away from it to recharge and work on other projects. Work life has taken over as well and my health hasn't been very good either. The next chapter is on its way. It's mostly done just need to find a good stopping point. lol. Not to mention editing. Hope to have it out within a week or so provided nothing emergent happens like it seems to lately.


	22. MIstress Inquisitor

Ayla, Bull, and Dorian arrived back at her estate two nights later, using the dark to hide themselves from any lingering servants knowing if they did one of them might be one of Solas’ or the Dread Wolf’s spies.

They snuck in through the secret passageway in the stable and came out in her study, the door of which was shut and locked. Nobody but Ayla and her advisors were aloud in there.

“Go find Leliana, Cassandra, and Cullen. Tell them we have arrived with what we went to find and to bring the others. I want to get this over with.” She told her friends as she plopped into her chair after removing the dagger from its sheath at her hip.

They both nodded and unlocked the door, slipping out into one of the many halls of her estate. They separated and went off to do her bidding.

Ayla sat there glaring at the dagger she had, feeling the dark inkinesss of it. Leliana came in first seeing the glare her friend gave the dagger. She could tell that she wasn’t happy.

“Everything alright?”

“I’m fine. I just want this over with.” Ayla said.

“Ah.” Leliana placed the other two daggers down on the desk with their triplet. “Did anything happen why you were at Skyhold?”

“No. Other than where I found the dagger, nothing dangerous anyway.” Ayla said, not delving into the memories that plagued her. Leliana wisely kept her mouth shut. She saw the mood her friend was in, Ayla was ready to snap at anything that so much as tried to comfort her. She didn’t want comfort from anyone.

But Ayla’s concentration was on the daggers at that moment, something in her changing as she entered into the persona she was born into. The one she only showed when it was needed. The Mistress of the Elements, Guardian of Worlds.

Cullen, Cassandra, Bull, and Dorian followed by Adhlean, Iveanis, and Morrigan; the only others to join them from the group they’d journeyed with to Nevarra entered then and sensed the change in her immediately. They wisely kept their mouths shut.

Ayla closed her eyes as she summoned fire to burn the hilts of the daggers away, followed by wind and earth to push the pieces of the blades together and meld them like they were stone. In a way they were, originally made from one of the many metals that were popular for blades, a resource of the Earth. Water came in a second later smoothing out the rough edges until the sword was once again intact with the hilt made from the melted hilts of the dagger.

Once put back together, power vibrated from the sword and the inky aura they’d all felt from the three daggers was stronger now. It made all of them feel a temptation to use it. It called to the parts of them that held their deepest and darkest desires. All of them felt it except Ayla and the two elves of her people. They felt the power off it and it made them feel sick to their core, could feel the residue of the Blight attached to what remained of the soul of Toth. Darkness’s tendrils trying to keep a firm hold onto it to keep the power that was thrown into the sword when the Warden had sent the blade home into the Archdemon. What light remained within Toth’s soul had sealed it within the blade and then shattered it so that nobody could gain the power until she could retrieve it.

_Claim me, Mistress._ The sword spoke, not really in words but more like a caress along her skin and into the core of her being where her magic stirred, ready to strike out against the dark inkinesss and purify the sliver of soul back to the light.

Cassandra opened her mouth to ask what was to happen next but shut it quickly as Ayla’s eyes glowed bright white and let out a cry as all the elements blasted out of her swirling around the room in blue, red, green, yellow, and purple. Red swirled around before stopping and creating a rune to signify itself, followed by yellow, blue, green, and purple. Like in the chamber for the door at Skyhold, they made a circle with Spirit in the middle but this time the four swirled clockwise around the purple rune before they combined and raced into Spirit. The rune glowed bright changing from purple to the bright white that echoed Ayla’s eyes.

For a moment it rested there waiting. Adhlean and Iveanis bowed down releasing their magic forming as a white swirling vortex of cloudy air twisting fast until it joined, adding power to the rune that was once Spirit. Morrigan followed next, also bowing adding her magic though hers was the opposite of the two elves. Hers was a dark purplish-black cloud that rushed into the glowing white rune.

Dorian stood with Bull, Cassandra, Cullen and Leliana feeling a pull, a call to him and before he knew what he was even doing he bowed down and added his elemental magic to it, a lightning rune of dark bluish-purple formed with shocks of electricity flashed around it as it to charged into the rune.

As soon as their magic joined, Ayla gasped as that rune rushed into her surrounding her in that glowing white, her eyes still flashing. The sword lifted into the air by the dark inkiness that oozed out, rising to the challenge of the sudden power of its foe.

A shadow materialized behind the sword, as if holding it to battle. It wouldn’t go down without a fight.

Ayla came forward, her body glowing. “You will not claim that power.” She said to the shadowy figure. “It is not yours.”

“It is not yours either.” It hissed out, if one could even call it as such. The sound was like a whisper of venom, shadow, and dark.

“A Blight created from Darkness,” she began, a chanting quality in her voice. “Corrupting the purest of souls. Be it now undone by the Light inside me. Cleanse this remnant soul of an ancient, cleanse it from the taint and stain forced upon it. Let now the hurtful spell Darkness wove reverse and lift from it this vicious curse. I pull the light and cast out the dark, let this soul now know peace.”

Ayla shined brighter and the light seemed to leave her and envelope the shadow holding the word. The black inkinesss of it whined out in horror as the light entered it and then suddenly consumed the black substance. A clang sounded around the room as the sword fell to the floor. Everyone but Ayla looked at the sword after it fell but then looked back up immediately. The shadow was now gone along with most of the light. Only a small orb remained that thrummed vibrantly. It floated around Ayla before disappearing into her.

They all felt Ayla become more vibrant with the sudden increase to her powers. Ayla stopped glowing then and slumped into her chair, exhausted.

“Well that just happened.” She joked badly. The group laughed and once again Bull quoted Varric saying the shit that happened to her was weird. “Don’t I know it. Now let's all go sleep for a couple days.”

“Um… You can’t. You have a ball to go to in twelve hours.” Leliana said.

“Nine hours of sleep it is, then.” Ayla said as she rose to her feet and left the study, hurriedly walked up the stairs, and into her chambers where she collapsed into bed, not even able to take off her armor with how exhausted she was.

Dorian came in a few minutes later, knowing his friend and helped her remove her armor, leaving her in her breast band and the strange shorts she seemed to favor wearing under her armor.

For a moment, he stood staring at his dearest friend, the only other half of his soul that didn’t belong to Bull. He found himself wondering what it would be like to be in her shoes, would he have been as selfless and pure of heart as she was? As a Tevinter he was automatically raised with that superiority complex the lot of his country had. They believed they were the Maker’s gift to men, believed they were pure and powerful, everyone else below them.

Dorian knew he had great potential for Darkness, to give in to it. But he hated the thought of keeping slaves, treating others like chattel. His father had tried to instill that mindset in him that god complex but having been born different then others he’d see how backwards his country was. They even believed incest was not only okay but was expected, especially if both children were magically inclined and strong with the gift. But aside from marrying distant cousins, Dorian was absolutely disgusted with it. Luckily he’d been born an only child and the only thing he’d had to worry about was thwarting his father’s plans to marry him off to some heiress with powers just as powerful, if not slightly weaker than his own.

Though he had grown into his own honorable man, as much as he could in Tevinter that is, it was Ayla who had changed him irrevocably. When he had met her in the Redcliffe Chantry, he’d been surprised to find a thin elf of the Dalish. He’d never seen one before, only heard about them through the elven slaves his father had working in their estate.

At first he was wary, not sure if he could trust her. But then they’d been thrusted into that strange warped future and she surprised him again with her knowledge of time magic, was in fact more of an expert than he was. They’d bonded immediately, putting their trust into each other even though neither knew the other or their intentions. But they were the only things real from their reality that made sense and both had locked onto that.

Then he’d been awed by her strength with magic, was using such skill he’d never seen before that was just her natural gift. She could wield every elemental magic known to the world quicker than anyone he’d ever met, and used it in ways he’d never thought of. It was as if it responded to her, meant for her alone. Then when they were stuck, her friends and the man she clearly loved more than life itself giving their lives to see them back home to their time, with him trying and failing to activate his former mentor’s device Ayla had trusted him with a secret that he knew without a doubt was hidden from the rest of the world. Nobody knew the secrets the Dalish kept and she asked him not to reveal it, the hope that she wasn’t wrong about him, that hope he’d seen in her eyes.

She knew of the Tevinters and their trickster backstabbing ways and he’d saw the desperate plea to him to not be just like them. In that moment he saw her purity, the loyalty she’d have for anyone she cared for. With that insight to her character, he’d promised and became the better man he’d been trying to become since saying no to his father. In that moment her gave her his loyalty and that bond between them sealed forever. He didn’t mind one bit because as he got to know her over the course of that entire year she was the dearest thing to him, even more so than Bull.

As Dorian watched her slumber, little snuffles coming out of her nose due to it being slightly confined by the pillow, he remembered her telling him about how if he’d not been interested in men only he’d have been her soulmate, not Solas. He found he wished he could’ve been for she was a woman worth it all but though he found her to be beautiful as a woman, he didn’t really feel attracted to her gender.

The only time he’d had felt any desire for any female was when they’d done that kiss onstage several months back and he’d wondered what it would have felt like to make love to his best friend. He had even thought about asking her if she would be up to it but didn’t want to lead her on, especially with him being very much in love with Bull.

Then several weeks ago, when she had bombarded into his room he shared with Bull, both of them jumping out of the bed and gearing up for a battle, he’d seen the stunned look in her eyes at seeing them both naked.

She’d blushed and stammered, brain momentarily struck dumb and then he saw the sudden lust in the eyes that had just been stunned. He’d read her expression, knew her mind better than anyone else and knew she’d had raunchy images of them both doing very naughty things with her. He’d considered a threesome with them both but then

“Goodnight, Dorian.” She mumbled after he was done, eyes already drifting shut.

“Good night, Buttercup.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

.....................................................

Dorian came in exactly nine hours later, waking her up out of a dead sleep. She grumbled, growled, and whined at him not wanting to move. But he wouldn’t allow her to go back to sleep. Instead, he pulled the blankets off her and pulled her up out of the bed.

“Come on. Into the bathing tub we go.” He said pulling her along.

Ayla grumbles grouchily but allows him to do so. He smiled, knowing she was still exhausted.

Two hours later she was bathed, dressed, and getting into her carriage. Leliana and Dorian rode with her while both Cullen and Bull rode atop their horses in their Inquisition uniforms, once red but now changed to blue.

Alistair was in a conversation with Anora, Teagan, and Josie when the ballroom went suddenly silent. The four looked up and everything else faded away.

There she stood, in a beautiful lacy blue dress. It hugged her body in all the right ways. It was slightly low-cut, teasing just enough of her cleavage to have his mouth watering but keeping most of it hidden, a strange sight after her more revealing numbers she’d worn when she was first announced as his mistress.

Her hair was done up in some form of elegant curls on her head, with a few tendrils caressing her shoulders.

She walked down the stairs gracefully, every bit the Inquisitor she was. Alistair excused himself and went to meet her at the bottom of the stairs.

Upon seeing each other they bowed their heads with equal respect as he greeted her. “Inquisitor, lovely as always to see you. How was your travels?”

“Dangerous as always, Your Highness.” She responded. “It was successful. How goes things here?”

He took her hand in his, bowing down to kiss it. His kiss send slight tingles of pleasure through her as her mind went to where else his mouth would be later on that night.

He rose a moment later, a twinkle in his eyes, knowing exactly what she was thinking. “Dance with me?”

“Of course,” she nodded and allowed him to lead her onto the ballroom floor.

After the first dance she greeted the Queen, who looked rather pale and ashen, or so Ayla thought as they began chatting. She spoke a little of her journey, not delving into the mission.

She made her rounds, dancing with just about every eligible bachelor in attendance from Cullen to Teagan. Teagan was her least favorite of the men, his hand wandering along her the naked skin of her back, trailing down to her butt that was barely covered, despite Ayla moving them back into the dance appropriate position. He kept sneering at her, complaining that he had every right to touch her like Alistair did because she was his whore.

Ayla seethed, her eyes burning with what she wanted to do in retaliation. She kept it held within though, not wanting to give him the satisfaction. She would find other ways to get him back. More political since she had more power than he ever would.

Ayla couldn’t understand what had changed from the man Alistair described to this disgusting piece of man she was seeing. Did she just bring out the dark side of the man? She hoped not. She was just trying to follow her path and find some form of love and happiness after losing so much already.

Alistair eventually came to her rescue, waiting an appropriate amount of time to take her back into his arms and stealing her from his uncle.

She only, thankfully, danced with Teagan once and it had been at the beginning of the night.

The night came to an end for her and Alistair, none of them wanting to stay at the ball any longer. After making their rounds to everyone important, they retired to her chamber.

Once within, they reconnected with one another and spending the night in one another’s arms. They made up for the distance apart, Ayla’s thirst unquenchable until the dawn’s rays began to shine through the big stained glass windows.

After pulling the drapes and informing the guards that unless it was dire, nobody was to wake them.

Luckily for them, nobody important were up until it was an hour until afternoon. Everybody were exhausted after the nights festivities.

Alistair rose to attend his duties but Ayla stayed, needing to rest fully after her journey as well as the ball, not to mention their reunion.

Alistair stared down at the woman with a smile. She was disheveled, her maroon hair piled along the pillow as she lay on her side. Her arm was flung on his side of the bed where he had been just moments before. She liked holding him to her in sleep, something he loved.

He watched her for a few moments before bending over to kiss her cheek. She mumbled sleepily making his grin spread wider and his heart stumble in his chest.

He finished dressing and left the room leaving the sexy, loving woman to her rest.

Ayla was aware Alistair had gotten up to attend to his duties but her body and mind dragged her back under, pulling her into a deep sleep.

A dream began then, something so different than anything she’d dreamt before. It took several minutes to realize that she was actually having a vision rather than a Fade-Dream.

It was too confusing to really comprehend, fleeting images of the Blight from ten years ago, the only thing concrete about it was seeing the battle in which King Cailen and Warden Duncan perished when reinforcements never arrived. She also saw a much younger Alistair, the Warden warrior that was only a bastard at the time.

Then she saw fleeting images of Urthemiel being corrupted by the Darkspawn, of them finding the her in one of the deep dwarven caverns where she’d his all of the Ancients in her past life.

Then again it switched to Lynx striking the final blow to the Archdemon. Ayla’s eyes narrowed in trying to understand what she was being shown. But the scene went black and she was jolted out of her dreams by Dorian.

She gasped awake, causing her friend to frown down at her in concern.

“What’s the matter, Amatus?” he asked.

“I’m fine,” Ayla assured him. “I was just in a heavy sleep, the kind where one is given a vision. Not sure what it means yet but it has to do with the Blight ten years ago.”

“Tell me about it while you dress,” he said as she rose from the bed.

Ayla told him of the images, the snippets and the longest part as she dressed. Today, Dorian noticed, that she chose something more to the respectable side, the Inquisitor. It covered up most of her form except a slight tease of her cleavage. She’d chosen a light brown, velvet-style button up robe with a set of black leather trousers. Her hair in the style she favored, braided with threads on one side while the bulk of it was flipped to the other side.

As soon as she was finished they left her chambers, traveling down to the Queen’s favorite spot to meet with her for a late brunch. The garden was as beautiful as she remembered, in full bloom despite the ever-growing chilly weather that signaled winter was well on its way.

She took it in for a moment, enjoying the loving touch the Queen had for nature. But then she set her eyes on the woman herself and felt concern consume her. Anora didn’t look like herself. The woman had clearly lost weight in the last few weeks and her coloring was white as a sheet. There none of that glow the Queen usually had in her skin.

“Your Majesty, are you well?” Ayla inquired as she took her seat next to her.

“I’m just fine, Inquisitor,” Anora replied as she bowed her head at the elven woman. “Just recovering from an illness of sorts.”

Ayla didn’t believe but didn’t press her. It was clear the Queen didn’t want to talk about it. Dorian changed the subject by asking about the gossip of last night’s ball. Anora relaxed into the conversation, brightening at the juicy pieces she’d heard throughout the night. She and Dorian laughed merrily at some of the antics of some of the courtiers.

Ayla, played along, laughing at some of the absurd ones but a sense of unease settled inside her. She used her magic and scanned Anora, assessing just how sick she was and knew instantly that her unease was confirmed.

This was an illness nobody would heal from if they didn’t overcome it the first two times. The woman had something wrong with her lungs. They were deteriorating at a rapid pace. She didn’t have long to live, two months at most from what she could tell.

Ayla continued to put on a happy face, keeping the conversation light and happy knowing Anora must not want to dwell on her impending death. So they ate, chatted, and enjoyed the garden air. Ayla told her about the journey some more, letting up about a new creature they’d encountered but not actually telling her much about it other than the fact it had been hard to kill.

Alistair came out an hour later, having gone to her chambers but finding her not in them. He smiled at seeing her laughing but noticed after a moment that it was forced. He saw her shooting his wife fleeting looks of concern and though he had noticed Anora was fighting some sort of illness, he hadn’t looked at her hard enough.

It was obvious that Ayla was worried over the Queen, her friend. It had never bothered either of them that Ayla was his mistress, his wife having encouraged it. The two had become friends once Ayla knew the Queen’s thoughts on the subject.

“Are you just going to stand there the whole time watching your mistress, Alistair, or are you going to come join us?” Anora asked with a smirk. She knew how much he cared for Ayla. He was well on his way to being in love with her that is if he wasn’t already.

Both Ayla and Alistair blushed much to the amusement of Dorian and Anora. Alistair walked up to them cautiously, like he was intruding on them. He sat down next to Ayla, an attendant bringing him a cup with tea.

“So what are we discussing on this beautiful day?” he asked once he was seated and attended.

“Oh, you know. The gossip from last night.” Dorian said with a twinkle in his eye.

Alistair laughed and then proceeded to add his interesting tidbits that he found amusing. Though he didn’t really like gossiping much, he did like to gush about the balls because everyone was so ridiculous, especially the Orlesians with their strange attire of masks and wigs to hide their faces during their balls. They brought it to the Fereldan balls even though no Fereldan would be caught dead in some of the overly extravagant attire the other country preferred.

It was well on in the afternoon when they finally all left to attend their duties. Dorian off to find his husband to spend some time with him, Anora off to rest after the afternoon had taken much of her strength.

Alistair escorted Ayla back to her chambers where she would be catching up on some of the correspondence she’d not been available for. As they walked Ayla’s face let go of the lighthearted mask she’d been keeping in place during tea and lunch.

“Is something wrong, my dear?” Alistair asked after several moments.

“Are you aware of Anora’s illness?” Ayla replied a few minutes later.

“Yes, I know she is still recovering from a cold of sorts,” he said. “Why do you ask?”

“Because she isn’t recovering.”

“What?”

“You don’t know? She hasn’t told you?” Ayla asked. But the confused and surprised look on his face told her he didn’t. “Her health is dire. Her body is giving out on her. She’s dying, Alistair.”

“No, she isn’t.” Alistair said unable to comprehend what Ayla was telling him. His wife wasn’t dying; she was just getting over it.

“She is, Alistair. I checked her myself. Her lungs are deteriorating and have been for months. She doesn’t have much longer until they stop working. Her heart had swelled up under the strain as it isn’t getting enough oxygen.” Ayla explained. “You need to have a chat with her about it so arrangements can be made.”

Alistair frowned, wanting to deny it again but he knew Ayla wasn’t lying. She had magic to help her determine an illness and how bad it was, like only the most experienced mages did. The ones naturally gifted with the ability to look into another person, able to understand a body in ways that not even healers without magic knew.

“I will, Ayla. I promise. I will make sure everything is smooth for her. I may not love her as a husband should but she is my friend and Queen.” He said.

“Good,” Ayla smiled sadly as they reached the doors to her chambers. “Thank you for walking me but now I must attend to my duties as Inquisitor. I will see you tonight?”

“Of course. I find I look forward to our nights all day, often fantasizing about what I would like to do next while in my boring council meetings.” Ayla laughed at this before kissing his cheeks and entering into her chambers. She walked to her desk and began combing through all of the mail that had been piled on her desk in her absence.

 

 

 

 

......................................................

Alistair walked with purpose, his strides regal and sure as he came to his wife’s chambers. Her guards bowed and opened them before he stopped in front.

“Is it true?” He asked her, not even greeting her.

“Is what true?” Anora asked weakly.

“That you’re dying,” Alistair came to stand next to her bed, looking down upon her. She looked so weak and tired, pale and ashen.

“How do you know of this? I’ve asked my doctors to not say anything to anyone.” She frowned in confusion.

“You know the answer to that question. Who here is able to use magic to assess ones body of ailments?”

“Lady Lavellan,” Anora whispered with a wispy shake of her head and an amused grin that was more of a grimace. “I should’ve known I couldn’t hide anything from her.”

“Why have you kept it secret?”

“Because there is nothing you can do for me and I didn’t want to pull you away from her. You’ve been so happy and I don’t want to be fussed over. I want to live what is left of my life to the fullest and go out a happy, beloved, and very strong queen.” She explained.

“Were you going to tell me?” Alistair asked.

“I was,” she nodded, “when I felt that the time was right.”

“How long did the doctors say you have?”

“Depends on my organs. Apparently, my lungs are the problem. I’ve been given a month, maybe two.”

Grief appeared on Alistair’s face as he looked down upon his queen, wife, and friend. “I’m sorry I’ve been so blind. What do you wish to do with the time remaining?”

“Don’t be sorry, my dear. I have lived an eventful life and I want to enjoy watching you be happy with the woman you’ve come to love.” Alistair opened his mouth to deny but Anora shook her head. “You can’t fool me, my friend. You love her and I’m glad you’ve found someone especially after Lynx sacrificed herself. I know you regret how things ended with her. I always wondered why you let what the world thought get in the way of you two being married.”

“Because I was a bastard who should’ve never been king and to bring in a mage not to mention an elf of Dalish descent would’ve seen me dead before I could help set Fereldan back to peaceful. I knew I needed help and I made a promise to your father, despite his and my obvious hate of one another, that I would look after you. I didn’t exactly do it for him though, I did for Cailen for I know that is something he would’ve wanted. You were already Queen and knew the ropes. I had hoped feelings would grow between us but we both loved dead people and so we became friends only. But friends united in our rule that has kept Fereldan in peace for eleven years.” Alistair told her.

“Then listen to me now. When I pass I want you to think about what you want as well as what this kingdom needs because you will need to find a new wife and queen. Don’t make the same mistake again because of what your advisors believe.”

“Are you saying I should marry Ayla?”

“Yes. She will rule with fairness, compassion, and love. She already has for most of the world as the Inquisitor. She’s a born Queen one that will serve you and Fereldan well. I implore you to take her as your bride once I have passed.”

“But the world will riot.” Alistair said. “They will try to kill her.”

“Yes, but they are already trying to kill her for being the inquisitor. Don’t forget she has a whole army at her back, not to mention the Dalish all behind her. She is already their Queen. Haven’t you noticed the way the two white-haired men behave around her? They bow every time she comes into the room, follow her without question as do any of her brethren.”

“I can’t.”

“Yes, Alistair, you can. Your country loves you and they don’t care who you take as wife and queen so long as the way you rule stays as it is.” Anora said, trying to urge him to see past the prejudices with elves and mages.

“I’ll think on it,” Alistair supplied. “Rest. I will check on you later.”

He leaned down and kissed her forehead tenderly. Despite neither one of them wanting each other romantically, the bond of friendship between them was just as strong. He cared for her and she him. She wanted him happy with the Inquisitor and if she was completely honest she would feel better with Ayla becoming queen over anybody else.

Ayla would be able to see what needed to be eradicated within Fereldan, specifically those within court with ill intentions.

  



	23. Visions of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayla has a vision of what she needs to do in order to obtain the power of the Archdemon of the Fifth Blight. Alistair is a part of it somehow and she is uncertain if she should tell him the secrets her people kept so secret from all the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I was gone for so long. This chapter and the one following soon were a pain in the butt. I had the scene in my head but every time I wrote it out it just didn't turn out like what I saw in my head. Hope you enjoy!

The next few weeks passed without much incident or any missions that required her to journey across Thedas. Ayla took the time to finish her correspondence and attend events she hadn’t quite missed. 

So far there was no new information in regards to the Dread Wolf’s movements, had in fact seemed to have disappeared. None of his agents were anywhere to be found, not even down in the areas where the Old Gods were kept. They had apparently given up the search, much to the Dalish’s relief. 

Ayla was weary though, knowing he was out there somewhere gaining power. It was only a matter of time before he would reemerge from wherever he had hidden himself. Reports from Stroud were also a relief. They had successfully hidden their charges a secret only her people and the chosen Wardens knew. Nobody, not her advisors nor even Dorian knew about the whereabouts of the two Old Gods new resting place.

She hadn’t seen much of the King in the recent weeks, Alistair hadn’t come to her rooms or requested her company to any of the festivities since that day she told him about Anora and she wondered if it was out of respect for his wife. She didn’t blame him but she was a little hurt at his obvious avoidance of her.

Dorian and Anora both noticed, and one morning about a week after Anora had asked if they’d gotten into a fight and Ayla confessed she didn’t know what was going on. She confided her thoughts to the ailing queen and her best friend. Dorian looked at her with sadness but Anora got a strange look in her eyes with a secretive smile instead of the mirror of Dorian’s expression. Anora knew or suspected something but wasn’t going to tell.

Ayla brushed it off though, busying herself with her own work. Ever since Solas had discarded her and left she had refused to let anyone do that to her again. So she hid her discontent behind that well placed mask she had perfected over the course of the last year. She came back into her role as Inquisitor, going off to visit areas of Fereldan that needed help. Specifically visiting the Alienage with a group of Dalish, her own personal project. 

They were tearing down the shabby, molding, and nearly condemned town with the help of her people, Dorian, Bull, Morrigan, and Cullen. All were pitching in and helping to build stronger and more stylish homes for the city elves. At first none of them wanted the help of the Dalish but it didn’t take long for them to warm up to Ayla and the clansmen that were helping with the rebuilding.

One morning, Ayla was spending time in her little balcony with Dorian discussing the materials they needed for the rebuilding and enjoying the fresh air when Alistair finally deigned to show his presence to her. Dorian glared at him, not liking how he had been basically publicly snubbing his mistress. The entire court was in a frenzy, gossiping on whether the two were fighting or not. Not that Ayla cared what they thought but Dorian didn’t like them talking about his friend wondering if she was going to whore herself out to someone else now that she and the king were no longer together. He also knew his friend better than anyone else and though she refused to admit it, Ayla cared for Alistair as more than the agreement she and the king had made. A friends with benefits sort of deal, with no stings or any form of commitment other than that of being his Mistress.

Nobody knew of Queen Anora’s impending death both the king and Ayla keeping it to themselves as requested by Anora. Anora would announce it at the end of the week at the last ball she would attend. The festivities were too much for her body now and it was clear she had a few weeks, possibly even days left. 

“I hope I’m not interrupting,” Alistair spoke hesitantly at Dorian’s glare. He had wondered if his avoidance of the Inquisitor had hurt her feelings, and he suspected it to be true by the glare of her protective best friend.

“No,” Ayla said keeping her face neutral not even looking up at him as she read over whatever the two had been discussing. “We were just talking about an Inquisition matter.”

Alistair nodded, noting that she was not going to elaborate. “Everything going okay? No emergency missions?”

“Of course,” she replied, her face completely focused on the parchment. Every few seconds she would stare up at the ceiling though not really looking at it. It seemed she was calculating something.

“I just noticed you haven’t been attending any of the luncheons of the last week. We’ve had a few guests of importance that I figured you’d want to chat with.”

“Not particularly.” Ayla shook her head. “I have a project that is more important than playing games of intrigue, backstabbing, and murder. Besides you haven’t exactly requested my presence.”

Alistair grimaced as he detected her cold tone. “What do you need to help rebuild the Alienage?”

“How do you know about that?” She finally met his eyes.

“I’m the King and nothing in regards to my kingdom is kept from me.”

“Like I said-“ Ayla began but her sentence cut off as her focus on him drew away, like she was looking off into the distance. But her eyes did something he hadn’t seen before in anyone. The greens of her irises went from emerald to a cloudy more olive green as they dilated. It was like she had suddenly gone blind. 

“Ayla?” Alistair said, waving his hand in front of her eyes. “Are you okay?”

“Dorian, new parchment. Quick.” Was all she said as the clouds swirled in her eyes, ignoring him or not really aware he was there. He wasn’t sure. 

Then, suddenly, the tattoo on her left shoulder glowed. He’d seen it before during their trysts along with the ones on her back. He always assumed they were just something she had gotten in her youth as a coming of age thing. But now it seemed he didn’t really know much about her markings.

“What’s going on?” He asked as Dorian scrambled into her chambers frantically going to her desk to get the parchment. 

“She’s having a vision.” Her handsome friend said as he ran back and placed it in front of her on the makeshift portable desk.

“A vision?”

Dorian didn’t get a chance to elaborate because in the next moment Ayla began to speak. Her voice and whispers of other came out in a haunting quality that gave him shivers of unease. Her voice was low but louder than the strange whispers. The whispers were doubled of another voice that sounded somewhat familiar to Alistair but one he couldn’t seem to place.

 

_ Go into the Fade, _

_ And dip into Time. _

_ Go back to when two wars were being Made, _

_ With the aid of her Elements, the door will chime. _

_ Can’t connect with she who shattered without her King. _

_ Access to the Past, _

_ When two souls merge and ring, _

_ Only then can the Mistress absorb the Blast. _

 

She wrote it down as the words came, not even looking down at it. Her eyes stayed in that strange cloudiness, her gaze still unfocused. 

Alistair was shaking, scared and unsure of what was happening. He didn’t know how Dorian was not trying to break her from the trance she was in. The Magister had, in fact, had to hold him from going to her and shaking her.

Finally, after what felt like the longest minute of his life Ayla came out of the trance and collapsed into her friend’s arms. A slight tinge of jealousy flared within him at their closeness but he quickly pushed it away, his worry over her more important.

“Maker’s Breath, what just happened?” he asked as he came to sit on her right.

“I had a vision,” Ayla whispered weakly.

“A vision. I didn’t know mages could do that.”

“Most can’t,” Dorian answered. “It’s a rare gift and none have it like she does. Most mages can only see little pieces here and there like seeing an enemy’s next move against you that could be fatal to the mage or if they play a game of cards involving money they can use it to their advantage.”

Alistair’s shakiness over Ayla dropped as an understanding dawned on him. All those time Lynx had been playing cards against Zevran and in those taverns finally made sense. He could never figure out how she always won, not even Zevran himself could figure it out and the assassin was one of the best cheats in such things. He never stood a chance against Lynx.

“Do most Dalish have this gift?”

“We all do and we all know how to control it.” Ayla spoke, her voice stronger now. “We learn to use this gift and it isn’t for our mages. All of us learn to use it to help us survive in the wilderness. All the Dalish have a touch of magic though the mages have the actual gifts to wield it all the time whereas rogues and the swordsman only can learn the foresight and whatever element is apart of their clan.”

“But you don’t just have the brief glimpse, do you?”

“No I don’t,” she said. “I have the full gift. But I didn’t always have it.”

“What do you mean?”

“I can’t tell you that. Elven secrets.” She said. 

Ayla looked down then and read what she wrote. She never knew what she was spouting when in such trances. Wasn’t even really aware of her surroundings other then that she was in trusted company. 

Her face scrunched in confusion, not understanding what she was reading.

“Do you understand it?” Dorian asked.

“Not quite. It’s a clue of some sort. Something I’m supposed to do. I will need to think on it a bit.” Ayla told her friend. “Was there something you needed, Your Grace?”

“Ayla, I’ve told you that you can call me Alistair.”

“Well seeing as you’ve been avoiding me this past month I wasn’t sure how I was to address you. Now I repeat, was there something you needed?” 

“I just wanted to know if there was anything you needed to help with the Alienage and wanted to invite you to accompany me to the gala this evening.” Alistair said.

“As what exactly? Your Mistress or the Inquisitor?” Ayla asked.

“How about both?”

“Are we showing your court that we have made up?” Ayla asked with an amused smirk.

“Oh, is that what they’ve been gossiping about whenever I enter a room without you?”

“Indeed. Apparently, we have broken up and I am offering myself to any noble who wants to sample what the king did.” 

Alistair glared at this news. Not about them being broken up but that she was just a whore and not the woman who was more than just a rejected Mistress. She was the Inquisitor who had more power than they knew what to do with. She had the whole world on her shoulders, trying to make sure peace was kept after Corypheus.

“Well, let's put those rumors to rest shall we?” he said with a gleam in his eyes. 

“And how shall I dress, Your Highness?” 

He grinned. Now she was flirting with him, pretending to submit to her king’s wishes even though she would be his equal despite whatever she wore.

“Surprise me.”

“As you wish.”

“Then I shall let you get on with your day, Inquisitor. Looking forward to seeing you tonight.” He bowed then, a dramatic low bow and a kiss to her hand before he left her chambers.

 

 

 

 

 

As soon as he was gone, Ayla told Dorian the rest of the vision. It was more than just a prophecy of sorts but something important she had to do. She had been given fleeting images of a battle with Darkspawn. What she couldn’t figure out is when the war would happen. She didn’t get the sense of it being in the future. At first she thought a new Blight was going to start and it was still a possibility. If that was true that would mean someone would battle the Wardens for their charges and the only person she could think of that would find them was Fen’Harel. He was the only one who’d been looking other than the Darkspawn. But the Darkspawn weren’t really a threat currently, not with the Wardens able to see the disgusting creatures coming for them.

They both pondered her vision for a while before giving up for the time being. She would look at it again on the morrow.

They readied themselves for the gala or whatever it was. She only knew she had to dress in a fancy gown. Question was, did she want to come as his Mistress? Or the Inquisitor or both? 

Dorian solved that for her and within a few hours she was ready.

 

 

 

 

 

Leliana, Bull, Cullen, and Cassandra were all chatting with Alistair and Teagan, discussing a foreign threat from a lesser country across the sea. According to the men the Chargers encountered while away on Inquisition business the country had plans to infiltrate the castle and murder the whole court to make sure the kingdom was ripe for the taking. This Emperor wanted to conquer Fereldan and claim it as his own. 

Dorian was announced then and joined his grinning husband. He nodded to Alistair and the king excused himself just as the herald announced the Inquisitor.

Alistair felt the wind get knocked out of him as he took her in. Her hair was up in a high ponytail with small braids on the sides going into the ponytail. 

Ayla was dressed in an all black form-fitting strapless corset gown with black diamonds decorating the bodice. Her breasts were pushed up in a teasing and mouthwatering display. The black made her maroon hair more vibrant against her pale skin. She wore no jewels upon her neck nor on her wrists, wanting to give more notice to her face and hair.

The dress was long and had a small train behind her and was scandalous enough to let the room know that she was still his Mistress but also elegant enough to also remind them she was so much more than just that. The black diamonds on the bodice gave it an almost armored look and the skirt that hugged her hips and then flared at her knees showed that she was still a mage. Her hair being pulled back showed off her pointed ears making everyone look at her with weariness.

Alistair beamed as she came down the grand staircase that led into the ballroom. As soon as they greeted each other as society deemed appropriate, he pulled her off the last step as she came out of her curtsy, causing her to gasp as she fell into his arms.

He dipped her slightly and plundered her mouth with his, kissing her possessively.

The whole room went silent at this display, before the whispers began again. But the couple was beyond listening nor were they aware of anyone else in the room as Ayla melted and kissed Alistair back.

The kiss was filled with heat and passion, a hint of something more. Alistair pulled her back up a moment later and broke the kiss both of them panting heavily. 

“Well that was quite a greeting,” Ayla mused with a smile. “Guess you put those rumors to rest.”

Alistair laughed, his cheeks pinkened slightly as they became aware of the wagging tongues around them. “Come, let’s dance.”

Alistair led her out onto the dance floor and took her in his arms, pulling her close. The music started on a fast number, one that had the entire room breathless and thirsty. She and Alistair walked off to his area where he had his own refreshments for him and those closest to him. He handed her a drink to which she gulped greedily, happy to find it wasn’t alcohol but water.

Dorian came up to her then asking her to dance with him in another lively number, this one a bit provocative as was their style that had Alistair a little jealous but also laughing because it was more on the silly side then anything. 

Everyone wanted to dance with her, her dance card being full but able to be interrupted by the King at anytime since she was his Mistress. She danced with Cullen last and then decided to get some air in the gardens, the ballroom stuffy and hot from all the well-dressed people moving around.

As soon as she was outside she sighed in contentment. The smells of the flowers calmed her overwhelmed nerves. Though she loved to dance and shock people, she hated the balls with all overcrowded ballrooms.

“Well if isn’t the King’s Whore.” A slurred voice said from behind her, one filled with disgust and hate. 

“Tell me, Arl Teagan. What the hell did I ever do to you?” Ayla asked, annoyed at him insulting her every chance he got. 

“Nothing. I just don’t like elves or mages and to have the king fucking both is disgusting.” She turned to see Teagan looking her up and down in obvious admiration of her figure. He wanted her too. 

“You say that yet you are eye-fucking me, wanting what you will never have. Why is that?” 

“If elves were repressed in the Alienages as they should I would have you in a minute. Still could if I should truly desire it.” He smirked cruelly at her.

“Are you forgetting what I am, Arl Teagan? You wouldn’t be able to touch me. You’d be dead before you even got the chance to touch to.” Ayla promised, eyes glinting the obvious danger that she could enact on him in a second. “Tell me, were you this cruel to Lynx? Or is it just me? From what I’ve heard you were once a kind man. What happened to change you? I heard about the loss of your wife and child. Did that change you?”

“Don’t you dare talk about my wife and child, Whore!”

“I am not a whore. You will address me as Inquisitor or Lady Lavellan from here on out. I have done my best to be respectful to you, Teagan but you have worn that out.” Ayla said, voice cold with command. Teagan paled as he suddenly remembered just who she was and what she could do. “I suggest you go back to the ball now before you make me do something you’ll not like.”

Teagan left with a glare, leaving her to her thoughts. She breathed in deeply and blew out slowly to calm herself down. Leliana and Dorian chose that moment to make themselves known.

“That man hasn’t always been that way. He was a selfless man during the Blight. He didn’t care if you were a mage, elf, or warden. I don’t know what’s happened to him.” Leliana said, making it clear they had been eavesdropping. “It’s like he is someone else entirely.”

“What a vile little man.” Dorian commented with a disgusted expression.

“Dorian said you had a vision but are having trouble figuring it out, perhaps I could be of some help.” Leliana said, going straight into business.

Ayla recited the poem and then talked about the flash of that war. Leliana listened intently and then processed the information.

“I don’t know anything about time. But the wars the poem is talking about refers to the Fifth Blight. There was the war with the Darkspawn and the war against Loghain.” Leliana provided thoughtfully. “Can you distinguish any landmarks in that flash you were shown?”

“There was a long stretch of bridge you entered upon going further into the ruins. It looked to be a castle at some point or other. I saw the demon horde annihilating everything it touched and I saw a tower with a sudden flame from a distance.” Ayla explained.

“You’re talking about Ostagar.” A voice said from behind them. The two mages flinched, not knowing he was there. 

“Yes, you would recognize it Alistair.” Leliana said. “Whatever your vision is about, it is clear it involves something to do with the Fifth Blight.”

Ayla frowned. That didn’t make sense. That was in the past. She gasped and looked at Dorian, clarity coming to them both instantly. Fendhis! She had to go back in time. For what? 

“What does the battle of Ostagar have to do with your vision?” Alistair asked. 

Ayla bit her lip. She couldn’t share that information with him. Lives depended on it and though she trusted Alistair with some of her life, she still kept a huge part of herself a secret.

“I don’t know,” she answered. It wasn’t a full lie, she still didn’t know everything about the vision. All she knew was that she would have to open the gate and go back in time. How far she didn’t know other than it was during the time of the Fifth Blight. And what was with the Fade part? Did she have to make a repeat of going to kill the Nightmare Demon? She shivered in memory of the beast that had nearly claimed all of them. “I’ll think on it some more and maybe I’ll have another vision with hopefully another clue to help. For now, shall we go back to the festivities?” 

Alistair’s eyes narrowed as he looked at her. He knew she was hiding something from him but didn’t press even though he desperately wanted to know why Ostagar was important to this vision.

He held out his arm for her to take, letting the matter drop for the moment knowing that she wasn’t going to share. They rejoined the guests in the ballroom and he led her out to the dance floor for a slower number. 

The melody was tender and even though he felt she wasn’t telling him something she obviously kept hidden from everyone but those closest to her, her inner circle and advisors, he drew her close and enjoyed feeling her body against his. She rested her head upon his shoulder as he led her through the dance and his heart swelled at the tender moment.

He’d been thinking about what his wife had spoken to him about and he was unsure of what to do. On the one hand he didn’t want to cause his kingdom to turn on him but at the same time he wanted to do something that would make him happy. 

“Do you want to retire for the evening?” Ayla asked as the dance drew to a close. 

Alistair hesitated, his thoughts a jumbled mess. She saw it and for a brief moment he saw hurt cross her face before her mask slammed into place. 

“Are you feeling guilty because of Queen Anora?” She asked. “I understand if you’d prefer to end this. I can handle it.”

“No,” Alistair said immediately. “It’s not that. I mean part of it is, but my thoughts are a mess right now. I have to decide what I need to do after she passes. I will need to find a new wife at some point and she told me something recently about how I had a choice to make. One that will affect the kingdom in history changing ways and well I’m not sure how I want to proceed. Part of it has to do with our relationship and part of it doesn’t.”

Understanding dawned on her face as she thought about what it would mean once the Queen passed and she now knew why he’d been avoiding her. He didn’t know what kind of life he would lead afterwards, what relationships would benefit the kingdom. He would need an heir, which meant he had to find a new bride to be his queen.

“Don’t think about it tonight. Let us enjoy whatever time we have left of this relationship that we forged for ourselves. I know you will have to find a queen in the future and I will not interfere with that.” Ayla said, taking his hand and leading him out of the ballroom. “Tonight let it just be us and what we need from one another.”

Once they were outside of the ballroom in a hallway only meant for his household, she was upon him her lips crashing against his in a hot and hungry kiss. She took his bottom lip in between her teeth and nipped at him gently but with a little jolt of pain. His brain shut down, all the blood rushing from it to his groin that began to harden.

He growled and pushed her against the wall, the stone meeting her back giving her a slight chill. He trapped her there, pushing into her hands wandering wherever they wanted. 

Ayla whimpered with need, her skin tingling wherever his fingers trailed. She’d never admit it, but she’d missed his touch. Impatience got the better of her and her hands were on the ties of his trousers a moment later, unlacing them. Alistair seemed to be in sync with her because he was pulling up her skirt at the same time as she was unlacing his breeches. Neither broke the kiss as she pulled his cock out of his pants, positioning it at her entrance, which was already soaked for him.

He slammed into her both of them groaning at the feeling. He pulled out and slammed in again going fast both too frenzied for the other. Alistair grunted with pleasure each time he thrusted home inside her making her moan in pleasure as their tongues continued their duel. 

“You feel so good, Ayla.” He groaned into her lips between kisses. The pace sped up, both now grunting until they reached their peak and came together in an explosive climax. Their moans echoed down the hall but neither cared who heard their passion. 

He held her against the wall his forehead resting against hers, both breathing hard. Ayla’s sex was still quivering around his cock and her body was tingling with pleasure. Alistair cursed at the feel of her walls holding him in place. He was still hard, ready for round two.

He pulled out reluctantly lowering her legs to the floor gently, knowing she was probably feeling weightless. Once he was sure she was stable, Alistair took her hand in his and pulled her along until they finally reached her rooms where they spent the night getting reacquainted with each other.

 

 

 

 

 

Dorian grinned in amusement in the ballroom after they all heard the King and Inquisitor’s moans. Everybody had gone silent when the first set of moans echoed into the large room. 

If anyone thought the two had been in a fight was clearly proven wrong with the passionate cries they elicited to the court. The tongues for once stayed silent for the rest of the evening, many of the guests leaving to find their chambers shortly afterwards, some due to being aroused by the sounds of sex and the others from exhaustion.

“Seems like it's time for us to go find our own bed,” Bull commented, his voice as equally amused and also filled with arousal. Dorian’s grin widened into a raunchy smile and grasped his husband’s hand, the two bidding Cullen, Josie, and Leliana a goodnight.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_ Morrigan has just left the room, telling her of a ritual that could save them both. She feels hopeful, her heart full with love and happiness.  _

_ She undresses, choosing a simple white nightgown for bed. She feels thankful she isn’t sleeping on a bedroll this evening as she had been doing for months. Tonight she would be sleeping in a soft bed getting a full night's sleep for once. _

_ She pulls the nightgown over her head and looks at herself in the mirror. Her breath catches at how different she looks. It was of the highest quality and brought made her black hair look darker against her pink skin. Her blue eyes were like sapphires, sparkling when the fire’s light hits her reflection just right. _

_ A knock sounds at her bedchamber door. _

_ “Come in,” she calls, turning around to wait for whomever is at the door. _

_ Her heart swells as she sees her soulmate walk into the room. His eyes go wide at her appearance before changing to an appreciative lusty look as he takes in her figure. Alistair clears his throat as a blush flushes his cheeks.  _

_ It isn’t as if he hadn’t seen her naked before and it always amused her when he blushed. She always knew when he was thinking dirty thoughts. _

_ She beamed at him and came to stand in front of him. She leaned in to kiss him but he pulled back. _

_ Confusion flickers in her eyes. “What’s the matter?” she asks. _

_ “We need to talk,” Alistair says. “I’m not going to question why you made me king. I’m even starting to come around on the idea, anyhow… it could be an interesting future for me.” _

_ She smiles, fully supportive of him. She chose him because she knew he wouldn’t become power mad like others. He didn’t want the job, would prefer to continue on traveling and helping those in need, which is why he was perfect for it. He wouldn’t abuse his power for ill gain like Loghain would.  _

_ “But… being king,” he continued. “Well, that raises some questions about us. About you and me.” _

_ “What do you mean?” she asks, confused. _

_ “Well, being king means I have to think about the future and what my people needs. I can’t have you be my wife or my queen.” Alistair said, making her heart beat pick up with fear, her face showing confusion.  _

_ “I still don’t know what you’re talking about. Why would that change anything between us? We love each other.” _

_ “I know… and I always will think of you fondly but this is all I can think about since the Landsmeet.” He sighed. “I can’t have you as my queen or my wife because of the fact that we are both Grey Wardens. It’s not just a question of obligation, but of blood. You know that Grey Wardens don’t usually live to become old, right?” _

_ “How does that affect anything?” she asks, panic starting to thrum in her body. _

_ “As king, I will be required to have a child. Even more so that my death is assured. That’s assuming someone with the taint can or should have a child.” _

_ “But there’s a way to rid ourselves of the taint. Morrigan—“ _

_ “I still wouldn’t be able to take you as my wife and queen, Lynx. The world would rebel against it. I, a bastard who was never meant to rule, already have enough to deal with in regards to asserting my authority over those who aren’t happy with it. I can’t have an elf or a mage as my wife and queen, they would overthrow me instantly.” _

_ “So what are you saying?” She felt her heart cracking, afraid of what he was saying.  _

_ “I am saying that I have spoken with my advisors and it’s been agreed that I shall take Anora as my wife. She is already beloved by the people and in order for us to form a bond to eventually gain a royal heir; I must end things between us. I will finish out this mission and then I will marry Anora and assume my place as king. I’m so sorry.” He cupped her cheek tenderly and beheld her for a moment as if remembering her like this. Then he turned and left the room closing the door behind him with a quiet click, unaware that he had all but handed his beloved her death sentence. _

_ Lynx crumbled to the cold stone floor, silent tears streaming down her face as everything that she was shattered to smithereens, the only piece left keeping her alive was the battle she had to complete.  _

_ What Morrigan had told her would never be completed, for she would instead give herself as sacrifice to slay the Archdemon. She couldn’t live in a world where she couldn’t be with her soulmate, especially not with the life he’d created within her about a month past. A secret she would never share with anyone. _

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ayla woke with tears streaming down her face. She looked down at the man sleeping beside her, the man the Hero of Fereldan had been irrevocably tied to. Her heart bled for Lynx, having seen the whole scene through her the blonde elf’s eyes.

She had felt the elf’s soul shatter, the pain beyond excruciating because for the first time in history, a Dalish had survived with a fragmented soul, most of her devoid of emotion accept the all-consuming need to see the battle through, not only to protect the world as she was chosen to do, but also to protect the man she loved. Though he had essentially sealed her fate, she wanted him to be alive and thriving. 

Ayla rose from the bed, careful not to wake Alistair. She donned her robe, covering her naked body as she walked into her adjacent study. There she plopped into her chair at her desk and reread the poem. As she read it again everything clicked into place. 

The reason she was shown flashes of Ostagar and that scene after the Landsmeet was giving her the exact timeframe she would need to go back once she was in the Fade.

She sat there until the sun’s rays began streaking into the sky, staring at nothing. Not liking what she was going to have to do when Alistair came to find her. When the sun was more than just a slight pink, she sent off four missives two to Dorian and Leliana, the other two to Iveanis and Adhlean. 

Dorian and Leliana came in first. Upon seeing Ayla’s pain-filled eyes, concern immediately filled their faces but neither of them asked what was going on. Instead, they silently took seats in the study and waited until she was ready to speak.

Alistair trickled in a little while later, rubbing the sleep from his eyes but dressed in his royal finery for the day. He came around and kissed Ayla’s cheek in greeting and then noticed her strange mood.

“What’s the matter?” he asked.

“Have a seat, Alistair.” She said as she rose from her chair. She immediately went to the door that led to the hallway where his royal guard was stationed. “Please inform everyone that the King is not to be disturbed for the day. He had a matter of great importance come up that has taken precedence.”

The guards nodded, one going off to inform everyone as she closed the door. A knock sounded at the door again just as she was turning to go back to her seat. She opened the door again and omitted the two-elven men who bowed to her. She nodded at them all, a secret signal of sorts one that had Alistair beyond confused and made him nervous when they began magicking the room. What they were doing he didn’t know but he was beginning to worry over it, wondering if they were going to kill him.

“You wanted to know why Ostagar was apart of my vision. Last night I couldn’t tell you why because part of it was that I didn’t know all of why I was shown that and another part is a secret my people and I have guarded for longer than you have even been alive.” Ayla began pressing her fingers into her temples trying to relieve herself of the stress. “But before I go into this I need you to swear an oath to me that you will never reveal what I tell you hear today. In the wrong hands, this information will destroy all life in all forms.”

“What?” Alistair asked, face scrunched up in confusion.

“Please, Alistair. I am trusting you with a well-guarded secret and when you learn of what it is, you will understand why but first I need your promise that you won’t ever reveal this.”

Alistair looked around the room at the seriousness of all the faces. Whatever was going on was grave.

“I promise,” he said after a few moments. 

“Thank you,” Ayla said. “First, I need to know what Lynx told you in regards to the legends of the Old Gods, the ones that are turned into Archdemons.”

“Well she didn’t really know that much about them since she was raised in the tower after she’d been captured by Templars at a young age. So she only learned what she could during our visit with Zathrian’s clan and well you know how unorthodox his clan was.” Leliana spoke instead. “Morrigan and I were the main ones she spoke to in regards to her heritage and she felt that Zathrian’s clan was not a normal clan from what she could remember of her early life with her Dalish family. She wasn’t sure if what he told us about the Dalish was true or not.”

“Was he part of your clans?” Dorian asked.

“No, at least not fully. He knew of the legends but didn’t fully believe in them like his family before him. He would show up at the Arlathvhen but only to trade and help his clan find their mates.” Ayla answered. “I remember him at the one just before the Fifth Blight. He was very peculiar and I could tell there was something off about him. A secret he refused to share. His magic was dark and so was his heart. He was shattered but whole.”

“What do you mean?” Leliana asked, confused.

“When his daughter was raped by the humans he did something no Dalish had ever done before. He shattered. His soul broke.” She explained. “It’s only always happened with the death of a mate, not a child. But he broke in a strange way. His soul became filled with hate and that is what kept him alive. He used that hate to pull the shattered pieces of himself together and in doing so led him to create the wolf curse. I don’t really understand what happened to him but I was always weary of him because my instincts told me to not trust him.”

“So what does this all have to do with Lynx?” Alistair finally spoke, his voice showing slight annoyance at the fact that he still was beyond confused about what was going on.

“I’ll get there,” Ayla’s piercing gaze settled on him. “First I need to tell you a story.”

He nodded and waited. Ayla took a moment, wondering if she was doing the right thing by telling him. Her magic pulsed with excitement over it, telling her she could trust him. But sometimes that wasn’t confirmation enough. She looked at Adhlean, Iveanis, Dorian, and Leliana. 

“You would have to tell him at some point.” Her Spymaster pointed out.

Ayla looked back at him and he saw the weary fear in her gaze. She was hesitant in telling someone, anyone who would possibly give this secret away. Whatever it was, Alistair thought, it was clearly something her people protected at all costs.

“Once upon a time there was magic that flowed freely everywhere in the world. It was a world full of all types of life of the magical kind. We always knew of the Earth as our Goddess, She was Light, Life, and everything good. The trees, the water, the wind, fire, and spirit. But there was also Darkness, her sibling and it waged a war since the beginning of time when the world first sprung into being. Darkness didn’t like the Light and therefore wanted to snuff it out. Darkness was jealous and decided it wanted to have what Light had, the ability to create whatever it wanted. Darkness tried to create beings but failed. For several centuries all it could do was make ghosts that could possess the living but they couldn’t stay in a body for long. So eventually Darkness figured out it could corrupt the beings of Light with the dark ghosts, turning them to Darkness. 

It kept trying and failing until it learned how to create emotions like her sister could, except they were dark and twisted. She found a way to put them in the beings of Light. Emotions like Greed, Hate, Anger, and etcetera were born. For a while Darkness began to tip the scales in the balance of the world. Light feared for her creations and created new beings with the strength and willpower to keep the Darkness at bay, to keep the balance that now was a must in the world. Light created several new beings from pure energies of the universe and thus The Old Gods were created. They were the first guardians, warriors with specific powers to hold the world in balance.

Dumat, the God of Silence being the first was there to help keep the voices of those entities Darkness created from driving the living insane. He was a calming presence to their fear. 

Zazikel, the God of Chaos kept the violence and terror of those who gave into Darkness and became the world’s first murderers, rapists, or what have you at a safe distance. Zazikel could keep those who suddenly had the urge to kill or cause harm to their loved ones from doing so for the most part. He couldn’t do it all but he could control most.”

The three humans listened with rapt attention. Leliana and Dorian, who knew some of the story already were blown away for they hadn’t heard any of this. Ayla had only given the basics to them in the past but now she was giving more and the more they learned about the past, the more in awe of her they were.

“Toth, the God of Fire was created after Chaos and Dumat because even though the other two kept balance they couldn’t help spread more Light since the two were created to fight Darkness with Darkness. Their energy was pure but The Goddess used a sliver of Darkness for both so they could tap into that power to use it towards Light. Toth was created to power up their Light so that they could not be corrupted by the Dark power. In so doing this created light and warmth by gifting Toth with the Element of Fire. But Fire too, was destructive and it had an explosive darkness within it too that destroyed anything in its path.

But Chaos could control this too using that explosive power and siphoning it to keep up his Light magic. Andoral was considered the fourth Old God among the Tevinter lore but she wasn’t created until later. Next in the line to be created was the God of Night, Lusacan. Darkness began to get crafty, trying to find ways to corrupt Toth who had an explosive anger that kept him from keeping control, often being targeted by Darkness’ minions and instigated. Night cloaked him but also filled the world with pitch-black nights. Darkness found a way to use it against the world, creating winters that froze life, plagues and other illnesses that caused vile deaths. The plague often created ugly symptoms and so to did a lot of other illnesses. These diseases not even magic could heal.”

Ayla looked at everyone before finally settling on Alistair. 

“This next God you have experience with though you didn’t quite catch her at a good time. Urthemiel, The Goddess of Beauty. She was created to bring the beauty back into the world. To find the love in nature, in the creatures of the world, even in the minions of Darkness. She was a creature filled with more Light than Dark and she filtered it into everything.

Then came Razikale, The God of Mystery. The soul of the God was a mystery in itself. Most of the other Gods once they chose a form, they chose a gender they felt they were but Razikale was different. It didn’t consider itself male or female. At this time Mystery was needed to begin cloaking the battles between Light and Darkness, to give some measure of peace and ability for life to thrive in this world especially now that the beings created now had both light and dark living within them, now had the choice to use each side. Chaos had instilled this in all living beings when he was created so that there would be a choice even within themselves, a fight of ones soul.”

Ayla stopped then for several moments choosing to sip from her tea she was magically heating. It was her favorite jasmine flavored tea that most everyone in the room except Alistair loved.

“What about Andoral?” Leliana asked.

“Ah, The Goddess of Slaves. She was an interesting creation and to be honest I can’t explain her yet but I promise I’ll get to her.” Ayla said as she sipped her tea. 

“Why? Was she not created at the time of them?” 

“She was created but she was still a soul at that time. She stayed that way until the creatures began to think one species was superior to the other. When slaves came into the world through cruelty on Darkness’ part Andoral knew what she needed to do. She chose a power that would help those seen as inferior be able rise and fight when they needed, when Darkness’ became too cruel.”

“So what does all this have to do with Lynx other than Urthemiel being the Archdemon of the Fifth Blight?” Alistair asked.

“Well new beings were created. One, a female creature with pointed ears and an absolute love of nature. Made tall and thin like a tree, quick and fast like a cheetah, with senses like that of the animals eyes sharp as any predator, and hearing far superb over every other being. The second, a creature made from the stone of the Earth.” Ayla said.

“An elf and dwarf?” Leliana asked with her eyebrow raised.

“Yes to the elf. She was the first of the elves and I will get to her in a moment. The second creature wasn’t a dwarf though they are a descendent of them.” 

“You’re talking about the Titans.” Dorian interrupted, remembering their journey deep, deep underground.

“Correct.” Ayla nodded with a smile at Dorian. “The elf was made with the power to protect the Gods and also given many powers to keep the Old Gods from becoming corrupted not to mention her own natural magic. One of the gifts was that she could accept the Old Gods’ powers within her to keep safe in the event that they fell to Darkness or had to lay dormant to recharge. She was given a foci, an orb created from the heart of a Titan that is given willingly from it, the only thing able to hold the soul of an Old God when they needed to sleep and also to hold another power. This power had the ability to create and destroy worlds for we aren’t the only world.”

“What do you mean, not the only world?” Alistair asked.

“Exactly as I said. There are many different worlds from alternate universes, not to mention the past, present, and futures of each one. All of them are connected to this world because this is the first.” Ayla explained. “This power was only to be used if the world was so at war there was no way to preserve life. The Titan’s heart held it locked within it, keeping it out of the hands of Darkness’ clutches. Only the elf could access the powers and any heir she deemed worthy to carry it.”

“Was she the first elf?”

“Yes, but not for long. The Light made more of her kind to give her guards and family. She was given a perfect match in every way, a mate and she had many children who would carry on her line. But then the world began to war fighting for who knew what at the time. There wasn’t much other than being alive and procreating. Humans hadn’t been born yet or at least not in the way you are now. You still hadn’t learned that you were smart, still children. But the battles between Light and Dark were waged and it was beginning to annihilate the world we were protecting. So the she-elf did something drastic to keep this world and all those she guarded safe. She gave her life by using the power she was given and stopped the war. She trapped the Minions underground locked deep in a dark pit away from the Titans, the living creatures that were topside, and from the Old Gods. She also trapped the Old Gods in six of the foci the Titans had given to her where they were cleansed and their powers still kept balance but weren’t allowed to lose control.”

“Wait,” Alistair interrupted. “How do you know all of this?”

Ayla looked down into her tea, not ready to reveal this part yet but began giving a vague piece up so that she could go on with the story before revealing her part in it.

“The elf guardian had special powers. She was and is a guardian of every world, all of them connected to this one. The power she had used to trap them came with a heavy price, her life. That magic was too powerful to keep her mortal form alive.”

“But I thought elves were immortal?” Leliana interjected.

“How you view immortality and how we view it is different. Yes, their life spans were significantly longer, lasting well over three hundred years over a humans or a dwarfs but our bodies were still mortal. We just weren’t easy to kill and with good reason. We needed those traits to survive in our war against Darkness.” Ayla explained and then paused, “where was I?”

“How the elf gave her life up,” Dorian supplied helpfully.

“Ah, yes. Thank you.” Ayla said with a grateful nod. “When she gave up her life the power she used to lock them up was pushed into the last remaining foci there to wait until she could be reborn in her ancestors that lived on.”

“Reborn?”

Ayla nodded, not really sure who asked the question since she was stuck in those memories. “Several thousand years passed with no incidents that required her to be born. The world lived in peace and thrived. More elves were born from the first groups and some of them stopped believing in the legend of the first elf and broke off from the group that were the most loyal or descendents of the first elf. The new group went another hundred years or so before they began to think themselves superior and that is how the Elvhen were created. These elves were more prideful, greedy, and arrogant over their lives. They’d forgotten what it was they were meant to be born for. To preserve and protect life not abuse it.” 

“A specific group in particular rose up to fame during a war against a species of beings that has long since been extinct. I honestly don’t remember who they were but they weren’t Elves, Dwarves, Humans, or even of the Qunari. The elf had been reborn at that time but was but a small child being trained her memories of her first life not unlocked yet. When her powers manifested then she began to remember things from her past life. When she wasn’t much older than sixteen, still not fully developed with her powers her foci and that of the Andoral had been found after a war the Evanuris took to the Titans. The Titans were the keepers of the foci, protecting the whereabouts of them from the elves because just before she’d died the first time she had been struck with a vision and saw that some of the elves would use them for their own gain. So she tried to hide them where only she would know of when it was time to reclaim the Anchor.”

“When you are referring to the Anchor, are you talking about the mark currently on your hand?” Alistair asked, his face a mixture of confusion and bewilderment. 

“Yes.” Ayla replied, looking at him but didn’t elaborate. She could see his brain beginning to work it out though he was still confused. She went on to clear more of it up. “They found two or more of the foci, and stole them one of them being Andoral’s orb. Some time before that, Andoral had given up her life for some reason and one of the elf’s descendents was entrusted to capture her power in the foci until the new guardian could claim it but it and her foci were one of the things taken by the Evanuris. Andoral had the power to enforce anyone to her will if she so chose and the Evanuris exploited it, all proud and greedy from all the power they’d already amassed from their other wars they’d waged. They made themselves unassailable in this way and used Andoral’s gift to enslave what they termed as lesser elves, the common folk. Tried to enslave my people, in fact. In doing so they became the Gods that legend has told over a thousand years. Her foci was corrupted and studied by one of them, not sure whom exactly. They infused their magic into it and tested it, not knowing what exactly they held in their hands.”

Ayla went silent for a few minutes, taking a moment to hydrate her throat and waited for them all to process what she just told them. 

“As whoever stole the Anchor studied and corrupted it with their own magic, dissent among the other Evanuris began. Some of the group grew a conscience and felt that they didn’t need anymore power or adoration from the people they swore to protect. Mythal, the main one who thought this, found out what they had really taken and took it back from her husband Elgar’nan and the two sons who were as greedy as he. She stole Andoral’s power back and was going to return it to the elves who’d been keeping watch biding their time to get it back but someone betrayed her and she was murdered because of it. The Evanuris with the Anchor found her, fearing the worst when she didn’t meet up with them. They both were working to free the elves from their chains and upon finding her; they made a choice that nearly destroyed everything if it wasn’t for the guardian. A lot about that time she didn’t see personally only being in teens late teens and trying to protect the rest of the orbs. She still had access to the power but it was harder to gain control of it with the magic that wasn’t hers blocking it. The Evanuris hell bent on revenge used it to create a veil that would take everything the Evanuris held dear away but they didn’t understand the power, not fully and in doing so would destroy all life with what they had planned. The she-elf again was faced with a drastic choice and she with a heavy heart again used all of her magic and power to fight for control of the magic within the foci. This was worse than the other war because the world was about to be ripped apart in a way that would throw off the balance between Light and Darkness. So she had her people gather the rest of the Old Gods and had them leave Arlathan, going down to the land of the humans and dwarves just as she used everything in her to help lock magic behind a barrier. In doing so this created the Veil between magic and this world. She also took all of the one Evanuris’ power from them sending them into Uthenera as punishment for what they did. ”

“The Veil?” Alistair asked. “You’re talking about the Fade, aren’t you?”

“Indeed. I am.”

“If magic was locked away behind the Veil, how is it in this world?”

“Just before she gave her life again she made sure a little magic was able to be wielded within this world because without it, Darkness would completely gain its foothold. A balance still had to be maintained. The Old Gods’ didn’t have much power here but they still had enough to keep some balance here and in the Fade. But then Tevinter ruined things by seeking out pieces of history that the Mages of that time dreamt. And well you know how that story goes.”

“I still don’t understand. What does that have to do with this vision?” Alistair glared, still uncomprehending what she was telling him.

“Well, she gave her life again and the world cannot live without her. She was reborn about twenty two years ago and grew up again with the special abilities, and again missing the Anchor.” Ayla said, giving hints to him but he still was just glaring at her in confusion. “Fate found her and the power somehow had returned to her out of nowhere, but it wasn’t in the foci like it was supposed to be. Instead, she woke up with it in on her hand the corruption from whomever stole it a thousand years ago and another foreign magic causing it to draw her life-force out little by little after just suffering the murders of her clan and somehow becoming the Herald of Andraste might have something to do with it.”

Ayla smirked at him, waiting as it finally dawned on him.

“Wait,” Alistair blustered. “You’re the reincarnation? The guardian?”

“Yes,” She nodded, “and the reason I was given that vision is because you and I must go into the Fade, go back into time, and we must go through the final battle with the Archdemon of the Fifth Blight. I have to connect with Lynx as she makes the killing blow so that I can absorb Urthemiel’s power before The Dread Wolf gains it.” Ayla explained as calmly as possible but she was anxious, wanting to pace around the room. “If he gains it there’s no telling what he’ll do with it.”

Alistair’s eyebrows shot up his forehead as his amber eyes widened in surprise at her revelation. “Wait, what? How is that even possible? Nobody can go back into time. If it was possible then you could prevent any of this from happening.”

“Not true, actually. Messing with time is bad. Do you remember Redcliffe with Alexius taking advantage of Grand Enchanter Fiona?” Alistair nodded. “We, Dorian and I, had just gotten back from a horrifying future we were thrusted into by Alexius in his attempt to help Corypheus get rid of me. If that had happened Darkness would’ve won, nearly did actually.”

Dorian and Ayla tell the story of what happened, going into full detail except keeping the ritual of how they got back to themselves. She wouldn’t entrust anyone else with that knowledge except Alistair when the time came for them to go back.

Alistair felt like his brain was going to explode as everything she just revealed began to process in his mind. Leliana smiled grimly at him. “A lot to take in, isn’t it?”

He nodded aggressively but then stopped as the last part Ayla said processed fully. “The Dread Wolf? Isn’t he supposed to be trapped behind the Veil like the others?” he asked.

“Supposedly. But apparently his Agents have freed him. He’s been trying to find ways to gain power since Corypheus’ defeat, or at least that’s the first I’ve heard of him being awake that is.” Ayla replied.

“Don’t your legends say he was the one to rebel against the other Gods of your People?”

“Yes.” Ayla replied. 

“Couldn’t he have been the Evanuris you sent into Uthenera then? ”

  
  



End file.
